Sparks Fly
by heatherkinz
Summary: Chapter 26 finally here after a long wait of 2 years. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long but I felt ready to return to this and hope you enjoy it!
1. Embarrassing Introductions

Embarrassing Introductions.

Elphaba stood looking down at her own feet. She wriggled her toes in her boots in a vague attempt to distract her mind from the present moment. Elphaba had always known it was going to be difficult, complicated even, but this was a whole new level, more than she felt she could possible stand. Despite what everyone thought, she did have feelings though she kept them well hidden. Her first day at Shiz, her first meeting with the students who no doubt would make her life hell for the next three years. Elphaba supposed she should consider herself lucky to get such an opportunity, after all she wasn't going to university on her own merit, she was there to walk in her sisters shadow. She had been told to remain innocuous and simply complete her duties to Nessa; anything else she considered would be a bonus.

She took a deep breath that she intended to be silent but it had obviously drawn the attention of her sister who was waiting nervously for something bad to happen.

Nessa spoke for the first time since their father had left them at the station, "Elphaba do you really have to stand there looking so awkward?"

Elphaba looked down at her feet again, she had been trying to dissolve into the background, not realise how ridiculous she looked.

"Remember what father said, don't deliberately attract attention to yourself."

Elphaba laughed weakly, "Have you ever tried being green for the day?"

"Elphaba." Nessa's tone held a warning.

"Well have you?" Elphaba retorted, regretting her sharp tone.

"Oh Elphaba, we've been through this a hundred times. This is a new start for both of us and I don't want you ruining it for me."

Elphaba turned away, if her own sister couldn't even understand how she felt at moments like this how was anyone else going to? Yet Nessa was right, this opportunity was about her and Elphaba had to try and fit in for her sake. Nessa wasn't even old enough to be going to university yet, but she had been given a chance under the strict understanding Elphaba came as her guide. Nessa hadn't exactly had it easy herself, being confined to that wretched chair. Still it was difficult when she knew she would soon be the talk of the campus, once again a laughing stock. Nessa was disabled, they would understand and accept that. She was green, nothing could explain that. She would be the freak, they would laugh behind her back, and they would laugh to her face and then who knew what would happen next? Elphaba had promised to keep her temper in control because when she lost it outrageous things seemed to happen. This was not acceptable at Shiz she had been told numerous times and felt her promises wearing her down already.

She sighed again, this time to herself. What she would give for just one friend in this place. One person who wouldn't be blinded by her greenness, who could see past her appearance to the person inside. Still she couldn't afford to think like that, that was a dream that would never come true and well she knew it. Elphaba had never had a real friend and that was the way it was going to stay. She was quirky, even a little weird and people didn't like those qualities here; that she was sure of.

Elphaba heard voices in the distance and knew the time was finally here, the judgement was about to happen; her fellow students were approaching.

Nessa gave her once last pleading look, "Remember Elphaba, this isn't just about you. This is my moment and if you go stealing it I will never speak to you again. Worse still, I will write to father and ask him to take you back home. Just try to blend in."

Easier said than done Elphaba thought to herself and quickly she turned her back away from the approaching students in the courtyard. They were laughing and chatting enthusiastically about what rumours they had heard about life at Shiz. Elphaba listened carefully and knew that would never be her. They stopped as they came upon Nessa Rose and one small Munchkin boy spoke kindly.

"Are you alright there? Do you need any help?"

Nessa smiled somewhat awkwardly and spoke, "No, I'm fine. Are you first years?"

"Why yes, this is Miss Milla and Miss Shen Shen and I'm Boq."

"Pleased to meet you." Nessa pushed herself forward in her wheelchair and shook hands with Boq while the two girls waved politely from a distance.

Suddenly a taller boy came rushing into the courtyard almost tripping over his own feet in his excitement. "She's here, everyone she's here and she's even more beautiful in real life, if that's possible," he added.

Boq raised an eyebrow at his new friend Crope, showing a general lack of understanding. Boq was never the first to understand being somewhat dim witted but kind.

"Miss Galinda Upland of course. Wait until you see her. She's to die for. That dress and her hair, it's perfect, just perfect. She's a marvel."

The girls let out a few excited shrieks and Boq allowed himself to grin widely.

All the while Elphaba had been facing away from the excited group listening to their conversation nonetheless. They all sounded friendly enough yet for some reason they hadn't noticed her. This was the first time she could ever remember not standing out in the crowd. She knew it was all down to the intense anticipation of Galinda's arrival but she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of being totally unnoticed.

"I'm definitely going to be friends with Miss Galinda," Shen Shen spoke proudly, adding, "Our mother's have already been in touch."

Nessa couldn't help but find herself fascinated in the anticipation of the imminent arrival but she remembered she hadn't introduced herself properly. She sat up in her chair and spoke loudly, over all the animated voices, "I'm Miss Nessa Rose. The Governor's daughter."

"The Governor's daughter?" Milla said, walking towards Nessa and embracing her quickly. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Look! It's Miss Galinda!" Boq cried as an air of anticipation crept through the air. Elphaba fought the urge to turn and stare with the rest of the group and apparently the whole university.

Galinda entered looking the picture of beauty. She had deftly draped herself over her luggage, carefully revealing a little of her toned leg for the boys to stare at, without showing too much. She was being pushed along on her luggage trolley by two of her servants. Galinda smiled sweetly at her adoring fans and gave the occasional wave. She winked at one of the boys who had pushed his way to the front and she took great delight in seeing him blush a good shade darker than he had been before.

Even Elphaba couldn't miss the expectancy that Galinda had filled the air with. She had the boys swooning and the girls all wanting to be her. She forced herself to stay where she was though she desperately wanted to see what all the fuss was. She didn't intend to steal Galinda's moment of glory by showing her repulsive face. Especially when a sheer vision of pure beauty had just arrived.

Galinda allowed herself to be pushed into the centre of the crowd and then she quickly dismissed her servants with one effective sweep of her hand. She smiled her radiant smile at those gathered around her. As she looked, she happily realised it wasn't just first years that had come to watch her arrival, it seemed the whole of Shiz was assembled around her. Yes, she was ready to impress. She gracefully sat up, making a show of covering the leg so many of the boys had been ogling at. Next she made a swift movement with her hair, tossing it back over her shoulders and when she finally felt she had everyone's attention, she cleared her throat and spoke in the most seductive tone Elphaba had ever heard.

"Welcome friends. I am Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, but I guess you all knew that." She let out an excited giggle and shook her legs up and down. "I am delighted to meet you all and know we shall all be very best friends."

Boq found his jaw opening and shutting without any sound coming out. His friend Crope stood next to him and clapped him on the back. Boq came alive and Crope pushed him towards Galinda. He looked back and his friend gave him an encouraging look.

"Er…Miss Galinda. I'm Boq. Allow me to help you down."

Boq held out his hand and Galinda giggled, gracefully accepting his hand. "How delightful." She stepped down into the middle of the crowd, holding her posture perfectly. This was all going very well she had to admit. She allowed herself to take a quick look around and was charmed with what she saw. She had captivated all eyes; this was now her adoring public. This had gone better than even she could have hoped for in that idealistic head of hers. She took a swift glance at the other girls. Nobody there was as pretty as her. Nobody had such a dress as hers. Yet there were some relatively attractive girls out there that she instantly knew she would be best friends with. She felt elated inside as the time came for her to make her welcome speech. She brushed down her dress and fluttered her eyelids before addressing her adoring public.

"Good friends we have only been here in Shiz a few minutes together and yet I already feel like I have known you all of my life. I know we shall all be very good friends. I hope you are all as excitified as I am to be sharing our first moments here together. We have such a lot to look forward to. So many parties, balls, shopping trips, my head is spinning with the possibilities. Perhaps even a small amount of studying." Galinda rolled her eyes and showed the group that she was joking by allowing herself a quick giggle. They all giggled with her and Boq felt himself swoon. "Well my father has made a lovely choice of room for, I have my own private quarters but I don't want you to feel they are private. I hope you shall come round whenever you feel like it and come join me for cup of afternoon tea or something more thrillifying." Again the crowd laughed on cue. "I hope to begin by inviting you all to a party tonight in my private quarters. Lots of dancing and naturally shall we say formal dress."

This wasn't a question and nobody answered, they were all too mesmerised by Galinda's loveliness. She smiled once more at the crowd and then waved a hand to dismiss them. They faithfully obeyed.

Galinda sent a kind smile in Nessa's direction, who had been gazing in wonderment with the rest of Shiz. "What about you dearie? I hope you will be able to make it up the stairs. Sweet Oz, how will you get around here on your own?"

Galinda was deeply concerned that at least one member of their year might not be able to attend her wonderful party and experience the Galinda way of celebrating. She didn't like to see people in difficulty and would always try to help, if possible, if it didn't involve anything too strenuous.

Nessa felt herself blush, as all eyes fell on her. Galinda had that effect on people, they couldn't help but stare, even when they were asked not to. So far things had gone well for Nessa, people had spoken to her and she had been invited to the party but there was something she had not yet done. Someone the crowd had not yet seen. She drew a deep breath and spoke quietly so that Galinda had to draw herself in to hear.

"I'm not here on my own."

Elphaba froze, she knew her invisibility was about to vanish and she was about to be revealed to the whole of Shiz at once. Still better it was just once, rather than a stream of embarrassing experiences. She felt her stomach lurch. How could she have Galinda's eyes on her. The most beautiful girl in Oz, according to popular belief, looking on her own sickly green face. She wished she knew a spell that would allow the ground to open up and swallow her but she still hadn't learnt very much magic and that she could manage was very much out of her control.

She closed her eyes as Nessa continued, "I'm here with my sister. She's here to look after me. Our father sent us together."

"Forgive me Miss Nessa but I didn't know you had sister here. I didn't meet her." Boq spoke.

"She's over there." Nessa directed her eyes towards the spot where Elphaba was stood, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She suddenly felt the attention shift to her sister. She knew things would never be the same again after this moment. From then on she would always be the sister of the green girl. Bitterly she added, resenting Elphaba with every bone in her body, "She's hiding."

"Hiding?" Galinda looked horrified. How could someone want to hide away from her and her more than perfect entrance into Shiz. "You mean she missed all that?" Galinda looked like to Nessa for confirmation.

"What on earth could the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter be hiding from?" Boq enquired.

"Exactly," Galinda looked as if she could bear the thought no longer.

Elphaba felt the colour drain from her cheeks, she knew it was time to make her entrance into Shiz life she only wished it could be as well accepted as Galinda's.

Nessa spoke slowly before Galinda could exclaim her horror at Elphaba hiding away any more. "Well…she's…she's…" Nessa struggled to find the words.

Elphaba decided it was time to take things into her own hands, she took a deep breath, spun around and looked into the gawping crowd. The expressions on the faces of those around her distorted from sheer delight at the sight of Galinda to obvious repulsion at her deformity, her ugliness, her green skin.

"Green," Elphaba finished as she looked away from the eyes burning into her. The first face she dared to look at was that of the girl who stood closest to her, it was that of Galinda.

Elphaba screwed up her face as she took in the other girl. She frowned deeply, hating the fact that everyone apparently in the whole of Shiz was staring at her in disgust. Galinda was beautiful, that was the first thing Elphaba noticed, they were right about that. She was more beautiful than Elphaba believed possible, no wonder she thrived off people looking at her Elphaba thought. Elphaba scowled as she took Galinda in. Her face was an image of sheer perfection, she had the most piercing blue eyes which were brought out by her stunning long eyelashes. Her hair fell in fine looking curls which looked perfectly natural, with not one out of place. Her cheeks held a rosy complexion which only added to her striking beauty, yet Elphaba looked at all this and felt one feeling only, disgust. She studied her dress closely, it was a hideous shade of blue with far too many frills and fancy bits for Elphaba's liking. As she was taking in the other girl, Elphaba noticed Galinda's appearance changing.

The colour abruptly drained from Galinda's cheeks and her eyes began to flutter, clearly out of her control. She opened her mouth and closed it again, she repeated this motion twice more and then left it open. No words came out. By this point the other students had allowed their gaze to drift from Elphaba to Galinda, concerned by the change that had come over Galinda.

Finally Galinda managed to form words as she reached out a hand for the nearest person to lean on. Boq jumped into place as she struggled to find her breath and gasped, "What…what is that?"

Elphaba felt the colour rising in her own cheeks and wondered if it hadn't somehow been transferred from Galinda's cheeks to her own. The hateful looks came from all angles due to the effect she had inflicted on Galinda. She felt a rush of temper build up inside but she quickly swallowed it down, after all she hadn't meant to send Galinda silly. She was about to speak when someone else did it for her.

"That, Miss Galinda, is your new roommate."

A rather large and imposing woman had unexpectedly appeared behind Elphaba, capturing all the students with her sharp gaze. Elphaba knew who this was at once, this was their head teacher, Madame Morrible.

Galinda let out a huge gasp and spoke in a faint whisper, "I think, I think I'm going to…" She swooned and fell back, many of the students rushed to her side but Boq quickly manoeuvred himself to a position where he could catch her.

"Allow me," he said as he caught her.

Crope and Milla hurriedly made a space on the luggage trolley for her and Boq laid her gently down next to her many suitcases. People fell to fanning Galinda and Madame Morrible ordered another first year student to go and fetch a large glass of water.

Elphaba stepped closer to where Galinda lay, hardly believing the response she had created. The other students protectively clustered around Galinda, preventing the green girl from frightening her again, if she woke.

"I…I only wanted to help," Elphaba stuttered as Crope shooed her away with his hand, apparently afraid to touch her green skin.

"Leave her alone. Can't you see what you've done. People like her aren't supposed to be exposed to such wickedness," Boq was fierce in his protection of his new found love.

"Elphaba, come away, Elphaba," Nessa practically demanded her sister.

Elphaba took a step back, she looked embarrassed as her sister glowered at her. "See what you've done already and we haven't even been here a day. Why couldn't you have just tried. Couldn't you have done that for me?"

"Nessa, you can't think…you know I didn't mean for this to happen."

"And to Galinda Upland of all people Elphaba?" She crossly raised an eyebrow and Elphaba had to turn away. She looked back towards the commotion she had created.

Someone had returned with the water and handed it to Madame Morrible.

"Out of the way Miss Elphaba, we don't want this going anywhere near you."

Without any concern for Galinda's dress or make-up she threw the water over the girl, almost looking as if she were enjoying herself.

Galinda spluttered as the water hit her, she found herself coming round at once due to the cold shock of the water on her face.

"Miss Galinda we are glad to have you back with us. In future do you think you could try and keep these fainting fits you are obviously so prone to, to a minimum." There was a hint of malice in her voice and she turned away to study the crowd.

Galinda looked startled for a moment and then she struggled with her embarrassment. Her eyes found the hideous sight that had started all this in the first place and she gulped, trying to control her fear. In a mild stroke of panic, she remembered her audience and looked down at her dress. She spoke, trying to control the tears that were threatening to pour at any time. "My dress, it's simply ruined and my hair isn't even curly anymore."

She felt the tears begin to rush down her face, she realised it couldn't make her make-up much worse and allowed them to come freely.

The other students looked from one to another, in silence, each trying to find something to say to console Galinda at this distressing time.

All of a sudden a voice broke through the silence, louder than even Elphaba had intended. "For Oz sakes, get a grip. It's only a dress and an awful one at that. It's not like someone's died." She simply had not been able to keep her feelings to herself for a minute longer, finding it hard to believe the ridiculousness of the situation and the pathetic cry of Miss Galinda Upland. Elphaba had soon seen through her attention seeking façade and couldn't quite believe nobody else felt the same. Elphaba felt that surge of energy again, the build up of tension inside her, her fingers began to tingle when Madame Morrible stepped in.

"Now Miss Elphaba, I'm quite sure you don't want to create a scene on your first day in Shiz. I am also convinced Miss Galinda, with all her skills, will be able to apply a few finishing touches to her rather extravagant attire later." Elphaba noticed the way Madame Morrible glared at Galinda and couldn't help but feel the head teacher had taken an instant dislike to the foolish girl. Madame Morrible continued, "We have more important things to focus on when it is out first day at Shiz university, I am sure you will all agree?" She raised an eyebrow challenging anyone to disagree with her.

"What could be more important than Miss Galinda's present situation?" Boq whispered to Crope.

Madame Morrible gave him a harsh stare and he immediately sat down beside Galinda, opening up her fan once more and fanning her adoringly.

"Room allocation is very important to all of us. As I have already mentioned Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda have been placed together and here I have a list of the other pairings."

Galinda gave another small gasp and Boq fanned her with an increasing pace, afraid she would have a relapse. She shut her eyes, opened them again and spoke quietly.

"Excuse me Madame Morrible. I hate to think there has been a mistake but I am sure there has been. My father has already arranged that I have my own quarters, I'm not to share with anyone. I believe he discussed it with you in person when he visited some weeks ago." She wiped her eyes in as graceful a manner as she could manage and attempted a polite smile which she hoped would win her head teacher over.

"While we're at it," Elphaba contributed, "I believe my father spoke to you about me sharing with Nessa. I mean I have always looked after her and that's the way father wanted it here in Shiz. She needs help with everything." Elphaba lowered her tone slightly, "That's why I'm here, remember? To look after her."

"Miss Elphaba your concern for your sister is most admirable and does you credit however your father and I have come to our own arrangement with regards to your sister. I am to share my own personal quarters with Miss Nessa Rose, so she will have the best help on offer. You can't be expected to be there all the time, you will have your own lectures and essays to complete. You hardly need to be running around after an inv…" She stopped short and smiled at Elphaba in a very false way. "Miss Nessa Rose will be well cared for."

Elphaba looked hard at Madame Morrible and then exchanged quick glances with Nessa, who simple shrugged her shoulders. Nessa, she considered, would be glad to have rid of her.

"You Miss Elphaba are to study your lessons. I have high hopes for you after what I discussed with your father but that is not your only task. You will learn to conform, to blend in. You will learn to stop being an embarrassment to your father and you will fit into society."

A few of the students shared smug grins and made weak attempts to hide their laughter. Surprisingly Elphaba noticed Galinda was not among them. Her face was still pale and tear stained.

"That my dear is where you fit it." She glanced over at Galinda and smiled falsely. "You are to rub off some of your silly ways onto Miss Elphaba and turn her into a respectable member of Ozian society, much like yourself." Elphaba had to refrain from speaking out at this point but Galinda just looked weak and afraid. "Teach her how to behave in company, show her ways to make the most of her somewhat weakened appearance. That sort of thing."

Galinda gasped, she was in a really bad state of shock and couldn't decide who she felt angriest with, Elphaba for being green and ungainly or Madame Morrible for conjuring up such a preposterous idea. She bravely took a step forward, trembling as she spoke, "I think my father will have something to say about this. You can't expect me to share a room with that…that…that green thing," Elphaba felt sick to her stomach, "and he certainly won't."

Madame Morrible smiled a terrible smile as she moved closer to the girl. "Why Miss Galinda, if you want to stay at this university you will conform to standards and stop this silliness. What would your father say if you were sent home from Shiz within a week?"

Galinda gasped, clearly horrified at the prospect. Madame Morrible had her trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.

Their head teacher smiled at her audience, "Now I think many of you have had enough excitement for one day. I suggest you listen out for your names and pal up with your roommates. Without such a fuss," she added as an afterthought. "Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda seen as you are both aware of your situation you may leave now and go get to know each other." The prospect frightened both girls. "Block C, room 14, over by the sorcery department."

Elphaba picked up her trunk reluctantly, seeing no other choice than to obey for now. She would never get her own way if she chose Morrible as an enemy. She dragged it over to where Galinda was stood and Galinda edged back a little.

"Oh and Miss Elphaba, could you take Miss Galinda's trolley of luggage over to your room. There's a dear."

Elphaba felt a burning rage inside her. It would have been so easy to erupt there and then but once again she stalled herself, wanting to appeal to Morrible at a later date. Still it was one thing running around after Nessa, her crippled sister who needed her help and attendance but this, this was just humiliating. Galinda was in more than perfect health and certainly capable of moving her own ridiculously over weight suitcases. Elphaba sighed, took one last look at Nessa, (who seemed to be relieved her sister was leaving) and headed over to the mountain of suitcases that Galinda seemed to have brought with her.

Galinda looked distastefully at her as she touched one of the cases, still it had to be better than doing it herself, though only marginally. Elphaba threw her own trunk onto the pile and began to push. She was raging!


	2. Laying It On The Line

Laying It On The Line.

Elphaba heaved a deep sigh of relief as the reached the top of the stairs, not for the first time that afternoon. She looked below to where she had just come from and a felt a little dizzy. She had dragged every one of Galinda's ridiculously heavy suitcases up along with her own. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her back and a rage burn up inside her that was difficult to swallow. She didn't know who to curse first, Galinda with her excessive amounts of stupid luggage or Madame Morrible, whom she had taken an instant disliking to, despite her obvious distaste for Galinda.

She studied the size of the cases now at her feet and the numbers on the doors. Typical. Her room was nowhere in sight, with a sign indicating room 4, down the other end of the corridor. Elphaba stamped her foot on the ground in frustration. She was being made to look a fool and didn't like it one bit, and Galinda, Galinda whose cases she had dragged through half of Shiz, was nowhere to be seen. That was it, Elphaba made her mind up. It was time that good for nothing Miss Galinda whatever she was called; shifted her backside into gear. She wiped more sweat from her brow, considering the fact that Galinda had hardly coped with her usual shade of green, never mind the more shining green Elphaba was now glowing. She rolled her sleeves up, determined not to take no for an answer, after all she was not one of Galinda's numerous servants.

Elphaba moved along the corridor being led by sheer frustration. This wasn't exactly how she had envisaged her first day at university, working herself silly for someone she hardly knew and certainly didn't like. Eventually she found herself standing outside what was to be room for the next three years of university unless she could formulate an escape plan. She considered knocking and then remembered this was her room too. She turned the handle, expecting to meet some kind of resistance but found the handle easy to turn.

The sight that met her eyes wasn't exactly unexpected but it angered Elphaba all the same. Galinda was sat on her bed, knees drawn up under her chin, rocking slowly backwards and forwards somewhat pathetically, Elphaba noted. Galinda was allowing tears to fall freely down her face. She quickly looked up as Elphaba stood there, her intimidating form in the doorway and Galinda began to cry again.

Elphaba let out a snort of contempt that only served to startle Galinda more. She let out a rather loud gasp and found herself struggling to breathe.

Elphaba decided it was time to do something to stop this ridiculous show, she didn't think she could cope with much more of the crying. She knew even Galinda couldn't be this afraid of her and put two and two together, realising it was her public humiliation that bothered Galinda most of all. The thing that Elphaba found most amusing was the fact that Galinda was so concerned about her fall from grace yet despite all the tears and smudged make-up she was still the picture of absolute beauty. Elphaba had no doubt that if she went out walking in public that very second she would have the boys falling at her feet regardless. Could nothing spoil her perfect features? Elphaba considered how unfair it was that some people naturally had it and she, well she would never have it. Still what she lacked in beauty she made up for in brains, Elphaba was quite convinced Galinda had nothing between that pretty head of hers.

Elphaba took a few quick strides across the room, which Galinda found extremely disconcerting and began to struggle with her breath once more. Elphaba walked towards the window and grabbed the edge of the frame; she pushed it upwards allowing a welcome relief of air into the room. She wanted so desperately to hold onto the rage she had felt minutes before but looking at Galinda she simply found her pathetic to the point of absurdity.

"Why don't you come over to the window and get some air."

Elphaba expected Galinda to see reason and move over towards the fresh air but instead she lifted her hand to her brow and spoke as if to herself; " How can it be? The green one speaks."

Elphaba let out another loud snort. Galinda had to be the most infuriating person she had ever met and her life had been full of people staring, laughing and avoiding her. Still she tried again; fearing that if she didn't Galinda would give a repeat performance of earlier that day.

"I really think you should try and get some air Miss Galinda."

Galinda let a tremble overtake her whole body; this was the worst day of her entire life. Public humiliation and a room mate who scared her to death. As Elphaba had struggled with her luggage she had quickly made her way to her room and thrown herself on the nearest bed, full of shame and embarrassment. Her big day had been ruined when it was all going so well by that terrible green creature. Then Madame Morrible had made a fool of her and worse still she didn't look perfect anymore. She was terrified of what people were saying about her, were they laughing behind her back? Would they ever love her now? How ever would she cope with the terrifying green girl who was to be her roommate? All these things rushed around her head along with a much more terrifying fear. What if the greenness was contagious? There was certainly something highly unnatural about being green and if anyone was going to catch it, it was bound to be her, living in such close proximity. This was unbearable. Galinda didn't want to be green. Then there was that odd look in the green girl's eyes, such power and force, such vicious anger, probably all directed at her. She simply knew she wasn't going to survive her days at Shiz.

Elphaba watched Galinda tremble again; this was really starting to bother her. She couldn't help but feel she was being a little hard done to. After all she had barely said two words to the other girl. She hadn't done anything frightening to Galinda, unless you counted being green and she really couldn't help that. Galinda was being ridiculous and just a tad childish and Elphaba recognised that if she didn't do something soon to make the blonde snap out of it she was going to make herself very sick. She had to take matters into her own hands and Galinda let out another loud sob.

Despite her phobia of touching another person Elphaba moved over to Galinda and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. She began to push her in the direction of the window but Galinda was stubborn and dug her heels in. Elphaba had had just about enough. She seized her dainty pink hands in her own and pulled her quickly, harshly towards the window. Galinda let out a loud scream, anyone passing would think she was being murdered and Elphaba finally let go of her by the edge of the window.

Galinda held on to the window ledge, feeling terribly queasy from the contact she had suffered from the other girl. She found she was finally glad of the air and rather ungracefully shoved her head out into the Shiz air. She took in a few huge gasps of air and looked down at her hands, what was happening to them?

Elphaba spoke quietly from somewhere behind her, "Looks like I'll be moving the rest of your luggage through. Nothing new there then."

Galinda took another huge gasp of air, hoping the feeling of sickness would abate sooner rather than later and willing her hands to stop that dreadful thing they were doing. She filled her lungs with air once more and finally plucked up the courage to speak quietly, "I couldn't possibly…"

Elphaba shook her head in disdain, "I know."

Half an hour later when Elphaba had battle with the last of the cases she laid down on her bed in a sheer state of exhaustion. Her head was pounding and she felt truly miserable. She had carried every single one of Galinda's cases into the room without a word of thanks from the blonde girl. She was sweaty and pale and felt a real sense of discomfort in the room with Galinda.

Galinda had come round a little and had fallen to unpacking her numerous dresses in a logical and colour co-ordinated manner. Elphaba tried not to, but she couldn't help staring at the wonders coming out of cases. There wasn't one outfit she considered normal, she had no idea what Galinda was going to wear on a day to day basis, unless Elphaba had left a case somewhere on the way. They were all elegant ball gowns, specially designed Elphaba considered. She had though Galinda was dressed today for the special occasion of her arrival but apparently not, apparently this was the way Galinda always dressed. Elphaba raised an eyebrow as Galinda opened yet another suitcase and began to pull pair after pair of shoes out, matching them up accordingly with her outfits. Did Galinda really have a pair of shoes for every dress? There was every colour and style imaginable. Still if it prevented Galinda from crying even for a few minutes it was just fine with Elphaba.

Elphaba looked down at her own boots uncomfortably. They were a light shade of brown and scuffed. Elphaba felt strangely self-conscious about the fact that nothing she wore matched. Her dark blue dress was a strange cut, covering as much green skin as possible and not exactly flattering. Her hair was tied tightly back in the bun she favoured to keep it off her face and she covered even that with a strange hat that Nessa called a tea cosy. This was ridiculous, how could they expect her to share a room with Miss Galinda Upland? They were in different leagues in so many ways. Really it was deeply unfair on both of them. Elphaba didn't want to unpack her own meagre suitcase in front of Galinda; she decided she would wait until the blonde girl had taken her leave, which she expected to be as soon as possible.

Unexpectedly Galinda did not shoot off when her unpacking was complete and she had laid out her make-up and many toiletries in the bathroom they were expected to share. Instead she placed her last suitcase under her bed and simply sat down at the desk she had decided was hers. She moved the chair to face away from Elphaba and held her head in her hands.

Suddenly a new feeling came over Elphaba as she felt the weight of the world on Galinda's shoulders. Guilt crept through her body as she looked at the other girl. This wasn't what she had wanted. She didn't want to have this effect on anyone, let alone the most popular girl in Shiz. Elphaba knew she would have been public enemy number one without this escapade to add to her woes. After all Galinda had come to Shiz to shine, she had planned out her time at university to a tee and then Elphaba had come along and upset the balance. She had been stuck with the green girl against her wishes, the girl who had the power to ruin everything for her, just by being there. Elphaba didn't want that. She wasn't in the habit of breaking anyone's dreams and in a strange way she did kind of feel for the other girl. She knew Galinda's expectations of Shiz, these you could tell just from looking at her. She wanted fame and glamour and she could have had it; that was clear from the anticipation that had followed her arrival. Yet now it seemed almost out of reach. Elphaba could almost understand why the blonde girl had been shattered. She was sure she could have had the pick of all they boys at Shiz but who would ever want to come back to her room now? Now that the green girl was there. Fury filled her body, but she found it no longer directed at Galinda. Madame Morrible had done this deliberately to shatter Galinda's dreams, she was sure of it. She simply couldn't imagine her father asking Madame Morrible for a role model for her to follow. He didn't care enough; after all it was Nessa that was destined for great things. It didn't fit in. This was Madame Morrible's own intervention. It wasn't even as if Galinda had been looking for trouble, she had done nothing to provoke Morrible into such a reaction, other than being Galinda the silly airhead. Now Galinda would be a laughing stock, was that what Morrible wanted? They would laugh at her stuck in a room with the horrible, green monstrosity. Yet none of this was actually Galinda's fault, she was a victim in all this, much like Elphaba, she saw that now. Morrible wanted Galinda to be frightened, her nature wasn't used to such sights, her temperament was so naturally good; she didn't need exposing to this sort of thing. After all she was just a girl who wanted to be popular, that was her only crime, if you could call it a crime. Elphaba shouldn't be out to make things worse for Galinda, for some reason that was what Morrible wanted. She wouldn't be part of that. Elphaba would make it as easy as she could on Galinda; she wasn't out to hurt anyone.

Elphaba sat up on her bed and spoke as softly as she could manage, "You know this doesn't have to be as bad as you think."

Galinda shifted uncomfortably and spoke in a soft sob, "As bad as I think. What about what everyone else is thinking?"

Elphaba thought for a moment, "They will be thinking poor Miss Galinda, being shut away with that wretched girl."

Despite herself Galinda slowly turned around, "Wretched?" she asked softly.

Elphaba indicated to her skin tone, "Well yeah. I mean come on, I'm green."

Galinda began to turn her chair around to face Elphaba, showing a little interest.

"Have you always been…"

"Green," Elphaba finished for her. "Yes."

Galinda cursed herself for allowing herself to get distracted. She decided to get back to the point in hand. "They'll be laughing at me." There was a moment's silence, "Like they laugh at you," she added.

"Thanks," Elphaba tried not to sound hurt. "Still it doesn't have to be a total disaster. Not if you work with me."

"You have a plan?" Galinda's eyes lit up with the prospect of getting rid of Elphaba once and for all.

"Not exactly a plan but a way to keep your reputation intact."

Galinda looked a little disappointed that there was no mention of Elphaba leaving but still she sat up with interest and focused her attention onto the green figure.

"I'm listening."

Elphaba stopped and considered for a minute. She had to weigh this up carefully. She was already destined to be a figure of hatred within Shiz so what more harm could her plan do? It was the only answer, the only way to keep Galinda sane.

"Tell them stories. Lies. Wicked things I do. Weird habits I have. Make incredible things up to scare them. Make them frightened of me to the point of no return."

"You want me to lie about you?" Galinda looked astonished and if perfectly honest she did not see the point in such an exercise, after all her mind wasn't made to think in such a way.

"It's hardly lying. You are scared of me and they are too, just bump up my reputation a little." Elphaba paused, hardly believing she was suggesting such things just to protect Galinda's reputation. "That way people will feel ridiculously sorry for you and love you all the more. It will poor Miss Galinda and everyone will want to protect you from me."

"I will be gloriously vulnerable and boys love that," Galinda smiled.

"What more could you want?"

"But Miss Elphaba, that's so…well, that's so kind."

Elphaba was stopped in full swing. It was the first time Galinda had used her name and it came as quite a shock. She looked towards the window next to her bed. She knew it was kind, too kind for what Galinda deserved and yet she still wanted to protect her if she could. Something about Madame Morrible's treatment of Galinda had really bothered her to the point where she was willing to risk Nessa's wrath and swallow her own anger. There was no need for two reputations to be tainted by the fear of her greenness. Galinda wasn't strong enough to survive the damage that could be done; she wouldn't survive another public humiliation. Elphaba knew she would.

"Well I'm not doing it to be kind," Elphaba lied, "After all I have an image to keep up too. You will just be helping me. Think of it like that."

Again Galinda looked astonished, " Why surely you can't want that image, so terrifying and wicked. Who could? You would have to be…well…warped Miss Elphaba."

"Look at me." Elphaba felt a surge of anger grow inside her as she snapped; Galinda wasn't exactly making this easy.

Silence invaded the room and it was a long time before either of them spoke again.

In the silence Galinda had been thinking through Elphaba's suggestion and although the idea seemed perfect in saving her own status, well it didn't exactly seem good and after all she wanted to be famous for her goodness. Galinda didn't really have a bad bone in her body; she was just somewhat misguided by appearances and easily led along by others. Yet this was different, this just seemed bad. Galinda had no feelings for the green girl other than fear an inbuilt dislike but could she really harm her in such a way? It wasn't exactly in her nature.

Galinda spoke her thoughts out loud, "I'm not sure I can tell such nasty lies Miss Elphaba. It just doesn't seem good."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, was this obsession with her being Galinda the good really that strong? Why couldn't this silly girl just take her advice, couldn't she see it was Galinda the good she was trying to save?

"Well if you want that way you will need to act just a little bit. Don't think of it as lying; think of it as a great performance. I know what a brilliant actress you are, I've seen it with my own eyes don't forget."

Galinda looked puzzled.

"Your entry today wasn't exactly natural now was it?" Elphaba added so that Galinda understood.

"Still…"

"No. My mind is made up. This way we both get what we want. You get to save your glorious popularity and I get avoided at all costs so that I can get on with my studies in peace. Otherwise think what they will say about you, sharing a room with me. Think how they will laugh."

Galinda let out a short gasp as she clearly thought about the terrible prospect of them laughing behind her back or worse still to her face.

"Exactly."

Elphaba winced inwardly. This was exactly what her father had instructed her not to do. She was supposed to think of Nessa, she was supposed to remember Nessa always came first. Still she couldn't put up with Galinda's crying and moping all year long. She couldn't see Morrible achieve whatever it was she had set out to achieve. This had to be done despite the warnings she heard in her head.

Elphaba looked to Galinda for reassurance that she would go along with the idea. Galinda looked down at her feet, mulling it over in her mind. It did seem like the best way forward after all Galinda wanted to make the most friends, share secrets with the girls, she wanted to have the pick of the boys at Shiz, she wanted to be the centre of attention, the heart and soul of Shiz. It was perhaps a little harsh on Elphaba but Galinda figured she had probably never had it easy so what would one more rejection matter.

"Okay. I'll do it," Galinda seemed a little shocked at the ease with which this came out.

"Good."

Elphaba found a strange sort of sense of satisfaction in protecting Galinda at the cost of her own reputation. What had become of the Elphaba of a few hours ago? Here she was putting herself on the line for someone she hardly knew and even worse someone she detested. Still if it would stop the sobbing it would well be worth it and it might even offer her the chance for some peace and quiet to concentrate fully on her studies, rather than being the centre of unwanted attention. Galinda did attention so much better than her she determined.

"In return I want something from you Miss Galinda."

Galinda's eyes opened wide with fear, what could she possible have that the green girl wanted?

"Don't look like that. It is something that will suit you just as much as it suits me. Seen as we have to share this room it makes sense to make some kind of an agreement. If you could let me know when you intend to be in I will make sure I am out and vice versa. Then we won't ever have to be cooped up her together. It will allow us both the space we need. Obviously we will both have to sleep in here but look at it this way, you won't be able to see me when you're asleep, that way I can't scare you."

Galinda practically leaped with joy at the suggestion but then looked a little weaker as the thought of staying overnight with the green girl entered her head. She felt she would have to always sleep with one eye open to make sure she was safe.

"I think I will probably sleep out a lot anyway."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at Galinda's assumption and Galinda blushed, realising what she must sound like.

"I mean at girlie sleepovers," she added thoughtfully.

"Right," Elphaba found herself suppressing a giggle.

"I expect I will be invited to plenty of parties and social gatherings so you needn't worry about me being here too often. A quick costume change or touch up of my make-up is all I will need. Though if I do intend to be home I will let you know to avoid any unwanted meetings."

"Well I expect I shall be studying here a lot but I can always go over to the library if you want to stay in, or even have friends over I guess. Don't worry I will stay away from you at lectures and meal times too." She felt a touch of resentment in her voice as she spoke.

"Super!" Galinda announced as she brightened up for the first time that day, clearly delighted at the prospect of a no Elphaba zone in her life. Still there was just one more thing bothering her that she had to get off her chest while she was feeling not so scared. "Can we agree just one more thing?"

Elphaba looked oddly surprised, was there no end to the demands Galinda could place on her?

Galinda blushed a little as she spoke nervously, "Well…before…when you, you know…grabbed me."

Elphaba nodded.

"Well it wasn't very comfortable for me."

It was Elphaba's turn to be speechless. She opened her mouth and shut it again with no sound coming out.

Galinda swallowed hard before continuing, "Well…ever since…ever since you touched me, my fingers haven't stopped tingling and I can't say I altogether like it."

Elphaba nodded again, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I wasn't sure if there was maybe something in your skin that created this effect," she searched Elphaba's face looking for an answer that Elphaba could not provide. "Or perhaps it's an allergic reaction or something but I'd really rather prefer it you didn't do it again." Galinda had spoken quicker than she had intended but she felt she had got her point across.

Elphaba nodded again, like she been doing for the past what felt like hour, whilst listening to Galinda talk about the revulsion her skin created.

"Ever," Galinda finished, sweeping up her dress and heading towards the door without a look back. She clearly didn't want to wait to hear an answer and in another swift movement she was out of the door, probably skipping her way to start those vicious rumours.

Elphaba felt a rush of wind flow by her from Galinda's quick departure, the sweet scent of Galinda catching in the air. She could hardly believe what she had just done, had she finally lost her mind? No, it wasn't that, she just wanted an easy life. The other students of Shiz were going to hate her regardless so what did a few extra rumours matter? She would have peace and quiet in her room to study. Galinda would stay as far away as possible and everyone would be happy.

She looked down at her long green fingertips and studied them hard. The tingling feeling Galinda had so perfectly described was only just beginning to subside in her own fingers. Could it really be that there feelings against each other were so strong that they had created a chemical reaction. Elphaba knew magic was powerful but could it really recognise deep embedded feelings of dislike? She looked doubtfully down at them again as her eyes began to droop. It had been an energy consuming day and she felt sure Galinda would not be returning until nightfall. Sleep began to overtake all her thoughts, even though she knew Nessa would be worrying and that really she should go and ease her mind. Still she had dragged all of Galinda's suitcases half way around Shiz and deserved a break. Elphaba allowed herself to drift off, concentrating on the slow, gentle easing of that powerful tingling feeling that had taken over.


	3. A Cruel Start

A Cruel Start.

Elphaba hurried down the corridor, hoping to avoid the soul crushing looks and sly comments that were so often thrown in her direction, not that Galinda had worked her magic. Today the atmosphere seemed somewhat lighten than usual though, perhaps they were getting bored with their constant hounding of Elphaba; at least she hoped that was the case. Even though she had volunteered herself for this position it didn't make it any easier to hear the venomous things people were saying about her. Even her own sister had disowned her, hearing some disturbing rumours and deciding this was unforgivable from the girl who was supposed to be looking out for her.

Elphaba's eyes drifted from one side of the corridor to the other and there a not so unfamiliar sight met her eyes. Her roommate was draped around yet another Gillikinese boy, who had bravely placed his hands on her arse and was clearly enjoying a quick squeeze while Galinda attempted to swallow him with her tongue. Elphaba had to laugh; this was the third boy she had witnessed Galinda kissing this week, never mind the ones she hadn't been there to observe. She had to wonder at the wisdom of the boys at Shiz, to be picked up and dropped at the shake of an eyelid. Still they had kissed Galinda the good, would they really be bothered? Elphaba took in more of the scene, observing just how much Galinda had made the life she hoped for at Shiz in a few short weeks.

Galinda was surrounded by the usual crowd, Milla, Shen Shen and Pfannee. These girls seemed to idolise Galinda and were always somewhere in the background. Elphaba had to admit she felt a little bit sorry ever-loyal Boq. He was beside Galinda, staring on at the scene that unfolded in front of him, his cheeks flushed and his mouth open in dismay. He had watched her from day one, Elphaba knew he crushed deeply on Galinda and suspected it would only be a matter of time before Galinda got round to kissing him but she felt a little for him. He was so devoted despite watching her go through the boys of Shiz at an alarming rate.

Galinda stepped away from the kiss and quickly her fingers through her hair, putting back into place the few light curls that had fallen in the throes of passion. Milla whispered into her ear and Galinda let out a squeal of delight as Elphaba went to stand opposite them. A series of hushed whispers followed Elphaba until she took a book out of her bag and began to read, letting the scene around her dissolve.

"Now Miss Galinda. Go on," Milla whispered into her hear, apparently hardly able to contain her excitement.

Galinda smiled naughtily at the group, "Do you really think I should?" She knew perfectly well already what the answer would be.

"Oh go on. It will be a hoot," Pfannee added.

"As long as she doesn't, you know, turn you into something unnatural," Boq added. It was the first time he had spoken in a long while, allowing his jealously to pass for now because Galinda had stopped kissing the Gillikinese boy for now. Still he wanted to ask him to remove his hand, which Boq noticed was firmly placed on Galinda's arse.

"Oh Boq, you're so sweet," she flashed him a flirtatious smile and then turned back to the other boy.

"Boq would worship you even if you were turned into something unnatural," Shen Shen piped in delightedly and the other girls laughed uncontrollably. Galinda blushing at the thought as she kissed the Gillikinese boy again.

After what to Elphaba appeared like a ridiculously long time to kiss, the boy moved away and spoke. Elphaba only knew it was a ridiculously long time because their kissing had disturbed the whole corridor when Galinda began to moan loudly, deliberately, desperate to create a fuss in the corridor.

"There you go," he gave Galinda a piece of paper from his notebook and a green marker pen. "I have to go to class but perhaps I'll see you later?" He raised his eyebrows in expectation but Galinda immediately dashed his hopes.

"I don't think so. I'm coming down with a migraine." She winked at the others who knew full well this meant Galinda had experienced enough with this boy and was ready to move onto pastures new.

The boy turned away slowly, realising he was the latest to fall victim Galinda's beauty. He knew he wasn't the first and felt sure he wouldn't be the last. Still he could boast to his friends that he had kissed Galinda, that was more than some of them could ever dream of.

Boq quickly moved closer to Galinda, in the space that was left. She looked down at him and he gave her a shy wave that made the other girls laugh even more.

Galinda looked down at the pen and paper, "Oh couldn't someone else write it maybe? You know how I detest writing." She fluttered her eyelids at Boq who blushed a greater shade of red to the amusement of the group.

"Miss Galinda if you want me to I'll do it. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Sssshhhhhh, the other one's coming," Milla hissed as Nessa Rose pulled up beside them, attempting to make herself the centre of the group and deliberately turning her back to Elphaba.

She eyed them up suspiciously, realising almost at once that they were up to something and spoke quietly. "What's going on here that I feel I should know about?"

"Oh nothing terribly important," Galinda replied, trying but failing to hide her deceit.

Nessa directed her gaze at Boq. She had taken an instant liking for the small Munchkin boy. He was so very cute and so very polite to her although the way he doted on Galinda was somewhat repulsive to her.

"You know, if you're planning something, it's better to let me know."

"Well Miss Nessa, you…you might not want to hear," Boq stuttered.

She lowered her tone and moved closer to Boq, "You also know if it's something to do with my rather awkward sister I could perhaps be of help. I don't mind you know. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a sister." Nessa raised her voice for the last words but Elphaba was oblivious to her, being wrapped up in her 'History of Oz' textbook.

Boq looked from Nessa to Galinda and back again.

"Oh very well," Galinda replied, giving Boq permission to speak of what they had planned.

"We're playing a trick, that's all."

Nessa stroked her chin doubtfully, considering what sort of trick they could possibly have in mind for her older sister. "What kind of trick?"

Elphaba had infuriated her since they arrived together at Shiz. She had promised to keep a low profile and yet the wild stories that came from Galinda's own mouth had to be heard to be believed. The things Elphaba did to Galinda when they were alone were quite frankly alarming, such spells and enchantments that no other first year could hope to master. Yet apparently Elphaba was magic spelling Galinda no end. It was a wonder Galinda could out on such a brave public face Nessa considered. Elphaba had promised to control her rages, she had promised to make some kind of attempt to fit in yet all she heard was Elphaba this and Elphaba that. She looked over to where he sister stood, engrossed in her book and felt a swell of anger build up inside. Elphaba had done everything possible to ruin this for her and for that Nessa would never forgive her. She had considered writing to their father and explaining to him but she was frightened of what Elphaba could do to her. Luckily she had made her own friends, with the likes of Boq and with slightly more difficulty Galinda's girls.

Galinda blushed a little, after all Nessa was still Elphaba's sister but she felt sure her lies had done enough to split the sisters. "Nothing too bad, just a little joke amongst friends." She curled one lock of her golden hair around her finger and managed to pull off a look of total innocence.

Galinda felt a rush of hot breath on her ear as Boq whispered into her ear, "Maybe she could do it?" He nodded his head towards Nessa and Galinda smiled knowingly. It was perfect and it meant she didn't have to get close to the green girl, shivering as she remembered the first and only time Elphaba had ever touched her.

Ten minutes later, the students found themselves crowing into Dr Dillamond's classroom for more on the history of Oz. Galinda and her crowd made no attempt to stifle their giggles as they wandered past Elphaba at a safe distance. Nessa rolled her wheelchair behind her desk on the front row and smiled slyly at Boq who acknowledged her before allowing his eyes to drift back to Galinda. She then attempted to ignore the familiar voice that came from behind her, not wanting to give Elphaba any more of her time.

"Nessa. It's good to see you. We've had so little chance, what with all this new stuff to get to grips with."

Nessa involuntarily spun around to look Elphaba in the face. "You mean scaring the living daylights out of poor Miss Galinda. I mean of all the people Elphaba, did you really have to pick her?"

A group of boys sat down behind Elphaba and began to chatter and to laugh amongst themselves, sending Galinda a huge thumbs up which she gracefully accepted and giggled, shifting her skirt accordingly to show just the right amount of leg.

"It's not what you think Nessa." 

"Oh, it's exactly what I think, it always is with you. You just can't stand anyone else to be happy when you are so clearly not. You promised me Elphaba, you promised me one simple thing and you couldn't even do that."

"Nessa I can explain. Meet me later, I'll come to your room and we can talk in private. There are some things that I need to talk to you about."

"There's nothing you can say to interest me now. Miss Galinda told me herself what you've been doing to her."

"But Nessa…"

"Hexing Elphaba, after everything father said, after all the trouble at home, you still can't help yourself can you? And that has my mind set. As far as I'm concerned you've made your decision to ostracise yourself from everyone here, including your own sister, I won't stand in your way. You've made you bed now lie in it."

"Nessa…"

"That's all I have to say on the subject." Nessa turned around and her body language made it very clear that she didn't intend to speak to Elphaba again that day.

Elphaba sighed and opened up her textbook. This really was impossible. Galinda was flourishing in her role but Elphaba hadn't really considered the implications to her own life. She had wanted to explain to Nessa before now but simply hadn't found the right occasion. Anyway she wasn't sure Nessa would understand, how could she explain that she had risked her own reputation and that of her own sister for a girl she hardly knew and certainly didn't like? It wouldn't make sense, Elphaba had it clear in her own mind but she felt sure Nessa wouldn't understand.

Elphaba focused on the words in the textbook and tried not to pay attention to the other students in class who seemed to be pointing and laughing at her. Just at the moment Elphaba was considering asking what the problem seemed to be, Dr Dillamond walked in and slowly the chatter began to subside. At least for a few minutes.

As Dr Dillamond began his lecture Elphaba noticed the giggles and whispers beginning to get louder once more. The longer Dr Dillamond spoke the more difficulty some of the students had keeping themselves together. Elphaba looked suspiciously at Galinda and Pfannee who were hiding their faces behind their textbooks, then she eyed Dr Dillamond suspecting they had played a trick on their only Animal professor. Still there was nothing she could pick up on.

It was clear the rest of the class were not interested in the history of Oz, but she was and Dr Dillamond was doing his best under the circumstances. Elphaba had to wonder at the lack of respect some of the others had for their professor. She gazed at Galinda again who was now sat playing with her hair and slyly reading the notes Boq had passed her. Elphaba made brief eye contact with Pfannee who flushed and quickly and looked down at her book. She looked back at Galinda who was touching her heart in response to Boq's apparent love letter. Did nobody care about the history of Oz? Did nobody care that Dr Dillamond was trying to teach? Had the whole of Shiz gone quite mad?

Elphaba forced her eyes back onto Dr Dillamond who had asked a question which nobody was responding too. Elphaba had only half heard but felt she had to offer a contribution to save his lesson from falling flat. She raised her hand to speak.

"Miss Elphaba dear, how delightful that someone has something to say on the road restrictions in Oz." He looked around at his other students hoping they would also have something to offer but he received no response. He couldn't help but notice that his students were disengaged today, something had them distracted, all it seemed but Miss Elphaba. Usually they were a little sidetracked if there was a ball or party coming up, he knew that from previous years but he couldn't think of any such event coming up. Yet something had them preoccupied from his lesson. "Well why don't you stand up and tell everyone your thoughts, I'm sure as always they will be enlightening Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba blushed under the compliment and slowly got to her feet, suddenly aware of the attention focused on her. Galinda simply couldn't contain herself anymore as Elphaba stood up. She let out a huge squeal of delight that set many of the others off. Boq began to snigger into his textbook; Pfannee and Milla covered their faces with their hands and the boys behind Elphaba began to laugh uncontrollably. Elphaba eyed them all suspiciously, feeling more self-conscious than usual, she looked to Nessa who was weakly trying to suppress her own glee, this had worked better than she could have ever imagined.

"Why Miss Elphaba, I don't know what has gotten into everyone this afternoon. Perhaps Master Boq could explain?" he looked at Boq expectantly.

Boq wiped a tear from his eye and attempted to hide his face but he caught Galinda's eye and exploded into fits of giggles along with the rest of the class. He knew he could hold it together no longer and he spoke between sobs, "I think perhaps Miss Elphaba should look behind her."

Once again the room erupted. Elphaba spun on her heels, allowing her long, black cloak to sweep around her much to Galinda's delight. Her action was met with more squeals and giggles and Elphaba looked in bewilderment at her class mates, pleading for an answer.

"Maybe you should look a bit closer to home," Nessa added helpfully.

Like a shock through her entire body the truth dawned on Elphaba all too late as she reached over her shoulder and pulled the sign away from her cloak. Galinda allowed her head to fall on the desk, this had worked better than she imagined, her trick had entertained and amused everyone and Elphaba's naivety had made it simply delightful to watch. Elphaba took the note, recognising the handwriting at once and read the words slowly. The Green Mean Machine.

Elphaba stared at the note in total silence, the sound of laughter being blocked out by her own heart beating faster. Galinda watched Elphaba carefully wondering what her response would be, but nothing happened. Well nothing that she had expected anyway.

A look of pain and sheer distress crept across Elphaba's face, enough to make Galinda swallow her laughter down quickly. She signalled to the rest of the group to stop laughing and not wanting to upset their glorious leader they obeyed, beginning to fiddle with their pens or pretending to focus on their notes or textbooks.

"Who is responsible for this?" Dr Dillamond enquired sharply, clearly disgusted by the behaviour of his class.

Elphaba looked down at the writing once more. A feeling of shock overtook her entire body. She felt her stomach drop and her fingers begin to tremble. She knew only too well the dainty handwriting of her roommate and she knew the others knew that she knew it was Galinda too. Embarrassment creased Elphaba, how could she say nothing? The way Galinda had treated her since day one had been appalling but this was way beyond that. This was mean and calculated; Galinda had gone out of her way to hurt Elphaba. Elphaba shook her head in disbelief; all she had ever done was go out of her way to help the other girl. In return she had been publicly humiliated and laughed at. It was one thing being feared, but this, on top of everything else was too much to bear. Elphaba wanted to break down, she struggled even to remain on her feet; she was broken. She felt a tear begin to form in the corner of her eye and blinked carefully to control it. She would cry when she was alone, she didn't need them to see.

"Well someone must know?" Dr Dillamond continued. "Miss Elphaba, do you know? Perhaps you recognise the writing?"

The students waited with baited breath, they knew Galinda's secret was about to be uncovered and felt for the blonde girl deeply. After all she was only having a bit of fun and she deserved it, having to share with the terrible green girl.

Elphaba looked down at the note and then over towards Galinda. Their eyes met uncomfortably and Elphaba felt her stomach churn again. Galinda's eyes never left her own, she remained there, staring deeply. Elphaba felt sure Galinda was attempting to send some sort of message but she was past attempting to decipher Galinda's code. Galinda looked almost as broken as Elphaba felt at that moment, as Elphaba turned to Dr Dillamond and lied, "No."

Another deep silence filled the classroom as the students looked from one to the other in a state of shock. Milla smiled kindly at Galinda and Boq gave her a weak thumbs up. Galinda simply threw her head down on the table and allowed a tear to escape, unnoticed by all, yet somehow felt, she was sure, by Elphaba.

"Well I will get to the bottom of this somehow Miss Elphaba," Dr Dillamond promised.

Elphaba looked down at the note in her hand once more. This hadn't been part of the agreement. Galinda wasn't supposed to make her feel like this. Galinda wasn't meant to make her look like a fool in front of the other students, in front of her professors. This wasn't what she had signed up for. She knew all eyes were firmly transfixed on her, wondering what she would do next. The sad thing was Elphaba couldn't even find any anger inside her. She just felt somewhat empty and devoid of all feeling. No wonder they thought she was a fool. She was. She had been. She had given up everything to save Galinda's stupid reputation; Elphaba cursed herself. Why had she done such a thing? Why had she trusted the empty air head? She shut her eyes, hoping this would make the betrayal go away but it didn't, her head began to swim until she was forced to open her eyes again, finding everyone still staring in her direction, everyone except for Miss Galinda, Elphaba noticed.

Elphaba knew there was only one thing for it; she knew she only had a limited amount of time before she broke down where she stood. She had to resist until she was alone. She picked up her history books, gave an apologetic nod to Dr Dillamond and fled the room without ever looking back. The note that had been so carefully attached by Nessa Rose fell to the floor where Galinda had stooped to catch it.

Galinda held the note; looking from the door that Elphaba had just departed from to her own stupid handwriting. She knew she could still catch her if she wanted to; the trouble was she didn't think she wanted to. Not now, not in front of her friends. She had her reputation first and foremost to think about. The room descended into silence as all attention turned to Galinda who was acting most out of character.

Dr Dillamond looked disapprovingly around the room and when he least expected it Galinda let out a loud cry, "Miss Elphaba. Wait!"

The rest of the class stared in horror and disbelief. Boq was alert however and quickly got to his feet, taking Galinda by the arm.

"Miss Galinda, why you've gone mightily pale. Are you quite yourself? Dr Dillamond I am not sure Miss Galinda is all that well. May I have permission to escort her outside to get some fresh air?"

Boq hadn't realised quite how good he was at thinking on his feet but he had proved crucial in saving Galinda's embarrassment.

"It seems to me Miss Galinda might have a guilty conscience Master Boq? I think you had better get her out of the classroom before she has one of her funny turns again."

Galinda stared in horror at Dr Dillamond, even he knew about her embarrassing entrance to Shiz. Was everyone laughing at her now? Had this joke backfired? Why oh why did she have to call after Elphaba?

Boq proper Galinda up as her face went white as a sheet and he gently began to lead her out of the room.

"Miss Galinda maybe we should get you a drink?"

"Oh Boq, did you see the way she looked at me?"

Boq looked quite taken back by the questions, "The way who looked at you Miss Galinda?" 

"Miss Elphaba. Oh Miss Elphaba."

"Are you quite well? It's just you seem so faint again. Has this happened before?"

Galinda shook her head stating the negative and spoke quietly into Boq's ear, "It's her Boq, she does it to me. Every time she looks at me. I can't help it. I feel faint, light headed."

"Are you telling me she's hexed you again?" A look of concern etched itself across Boq's face.

"No. No she hasn't. I'm telling you when she looks at me I feel so…so…absorbed, like I'm about to fall into her, like she's about to take me over."

"Miss Galinda, I think you must have had too much sun. I'm taking you back to your room, right now."

With that Boq began to slowly guide Galinda back to her room where she hoped more than anything else Elphaba would not be. She couldn't face her right now. The green woman terrified her, yet didn't she have to see her? Didn't she have to apologise. Her head was swimming, at that very moment she wished she had never set eyes on Elphaba, the source of all her worries.


	4. Two Sides Of A Story

Two Sides Of A Story.

Elphaba had kept herself hidden in the deepest, darkest, depths of despair for as long as she considered possible and was becoming aware of the fact that the library would soon be closing and she would have to move on, perhaps return to her room to face Galinda once more. She had been there for hours and burrowed her head in the first book she came across, hoping to escape the memory of what had just happened. Still no matter how she concentrated on the words all that came to her mind was three distinct words, 'green mean machine' scribbled in Galinda's neatest handwriting. She simply could not concentrate, the words blurred into each other as tears clouded her vision. She forced herself to remain in control of them, knowing the damage allowing herself to cry would cause to her already unsightly green skin. Then what would they write about her? What would Galinda have to say if she had burnt red markings on top of everything else? She didn't need to feed them any more ammunition.

Elphaba cursed herself for allowing the students of Shiz to get to her. She was so used to this treatment she should have been ready to accept it as a usual occurrence but she had been wounded deeply, strangely. This had always been her way of life, providing the joke, being stared at, suffering hurtful abuse yet nothing she had endured before had ever made her feel like this. This was somehow different. She felt open, nursing a raw wound in her very heart yet she had no reason for this pain, she couldn't account for it no matter how she tried. This time hadn't been that different from all the others; she had always been the victim of cruelty from others yet this had hit at her very core.

She looked at the time on the library clock, ten minutes until closing. It would be well past dusk outside. She had kept herself tucked away for as long as possible and it felt good to be away from prying eyes, good to be absent from the crowd but she knew she would have to return to the buzzing outside world of Shiz now. Elphaba had made this part of the library her own, down in the dark basement where the oldest books were kept which nobody else showed a great interest in. She could hide away from all Shiz and read to her hearts content without being disturbed. She knew Galinda had never entered the library and wasn't likely to any time soon as it wasn't exactly her scene so she felt free there, it was her haven and she didn't feel hopefully confident leaving it now. Still she gathered together the books she had been pretending to study and collected them up under her arm.

Elphaba took a deep breath. She was going to have to face her roommate at some point in the future, she knew there was no escaping that, so she considered now was as good a time as any. Yet something rooted her to the spot. She wasn't ready for this. Her fury had calmed itself over the hours that had passed but as she remembered Galinda, a vision in pale blue giggling uncontrollably behind her book a rage built up inside her again. Elphaba didn't know what to do; this was impossible. So she did the only thing that she knew, she found herself whispering Galinda's name. Just once and slowly and although she couldn't explain it, somehow it eased her a little. Elphaba shook herself, this was ridiculous, here she was hiding away in the basement of the library, publicly humiliated thanks to Galinda and what was she doing about it? Whispering her roommate's name. She couldn't account for it.

Elphaba found she had to sit back down. She closed her eyes and there she was. She saw Galinda right in front of her; those piercing blue eyes, those rosy cheeks and her winning smile. This was too much. How could someone so beautiful be so ugly inside? Elphaba made a sharp observation to herself that beauty could only ever be skin deep and that although she often wished to be different herself she wouldn't wish for beauty over kindness. This was becoming a strain for Elphaba to think about so late at night. She stood up again and began to make her way back through the library and into the courtyard at Shiz.

As she passed the few students out late at night making their way back home she heard a few whispers and giggles and chose to step up her pace. She looked at a Gillikinese couple kissing behind a tree and half expected to find Galinda out canoodling with some boy or other but there was no sign of the blonde beauty. She knew the time had come to face Galinda but secretly hoped if she was lucky Galinda might now be sleeping and she could enter their room unnoticed and avoid conversation until the morning.

Elphaba sighed as she heard someone call after her and laugh. Why had Galinda done this to her? This hadn't been part of the agreement. She swallowed down her rage again. She didn't want a heated conversation with Galinda now, she didn't want a fight and she certainly didn't want an apology. No, she just wanted to be left alone, forgotten about, abandoned. Elphaba knew left to her own devices, she could study, achieve her grades and avoid any more incidents but while Galinda was still in her life she felt those wishes would be destroyed. Galinda apparently couldn't just leave her alone, she had broken their agreement and Elphaba wasn't prepared to forgive her. She had lost everything at Shiz, the hope of making even one friend, the ability to stay in the shadows and be avoided, she had even lost her sister, all for that silly girl Galinda. What had she been thinking? Elphaba couldn't even explain it, she had been used and stupidly so but why had she agreed. Why had she suggested it? Elphaba felt a surge of anger move swiftly through her from her toes up her body, settling itself in her head, she felt the leaves on the ground begin to swirl and the lamps begin to flash. She couldn't do this now, her father would never forgive her and he wasn't likely to be best pleased anyway.

Elphaba ran her fingers through her hair and over her face and took in deep breaths to steady herself. She didn't ever want to see Galinda again, she didn't want to have to look her in the eye. Perhaps she could go to Madame Morrible, explain the situation to her and be moved, anywhere would be better than staying with Galinda. Yet something held her back from going right there and then. Morrible would never agree, she had her own agenda which Elphaba hadn't had time to give much though to yet but it was clear she had them down as an unlikely, but inseparable couple.

She carried her thoughts all the way along to their room where she stopped, unsure of what to do next. This was her room as much as Galinda's yet she felt like the intruder, the one who didn't belong. Entering the room would mean facing Galinda again and despite the time that had lapsed since the original hurt the wound was still raw. She didn't want Galinda to see the hurt she had caused, she wouldn't give her that satisfaction yet she had to sleep somewhere. She was tempted to turn around and go find a bench outside but knew that would be dangerous with the weather being so unpredictable so she drew herself up tall and prepared herself. It was now or never and at that very moment now seemed the better on the options.

Galinda had not been herself that afternoon, she had been ill at ease and desperately wracked with feelings she couldn't put a name to. She had allowed Boq to escort her back to the room, fearing her knees would buckle if she attempted the walk alone, and there she had waited nervously for Elphaba to return. However Galinda soon came to realise Elphaba was not coming back yet and she had been forced to lie down, her head throbbing and her stomach churning. Galinda couldn't explain it but she felt physically sick and emotionally drained, all from a small joke that had been executed, unfortunately, to perfection.

At home Galinda knew she would have servants to look after her if she ever got into such a state, they would bring her medicine and know what to do but here she was alone, alone and sick. She did the only thing she know how to do and that was lie down but even then the room began to spin and she had to sit back up. Galinda wished she was back in the lap of luxury in Pertha Hills instead of here, in this terrible mess.

Galinda tried to drift off but sleep would not find her. Until recently she had been a very good sleeper but since being forced together with Elphaba that had changed. She always felt like she had to keep one eye on the green girl, even when she was supposed to be sleeping, just in case she decided to try out her magical talents that everyone spoke about in terror and slight admiration. Now it wasn't just fear that kept her awake, something else was eating away at her and a fever was beginning to take her.

Galinda could not escape that look, every time she closed her eyes she saw it, utter dejection and abject misery, written all over Elphaba's face. Galinda shuddered at the sight of it, no longer fearing the green skin but focusing on the look of torment and fearing that more. What was this feeling? Galinda felt sure she could pin point it but she wasn't ready to face what it meant, still she recognised that at some point she would have to. Could she really, for the first time in her life be suffering from the effects of guilt? There was no other word for it, she was. Galinda was feeling guilty. She hoped it would be a minor feeling that would go away but as the hours passed and she began to shiver and shake unconsciously, she realised it was here to stay and she had to speak to Elphaba, she had to explain, even if Elphaba didn't want to hear it. Galinda was never going to be at ease again until she had been given an opportunity to explain, perhaps even to apologise.

Galinda got up to rinse her face, which was beaded with sweat and looked at herself closely in the mirror. She looked terrible and was glad at that moment that she was totally alone, she could never let the students of Shiz see her in such an alarming way. The colour from her cheeks had drained totally and her eyes seemed dim. No matter how she cooled her face the sweat remained although she felt cold, so very cold. Galinda considered she must be coming down with something as her stomach lurched again. She ran herself a glass of water and took a small sip, immediately regretting it as she found the toilet and promptly threw up. Galinda attempted to hold her hair back as she found herself to be more sick than she had expected, convulsing uncontrollably and sweating more profusely. Eventually when Galinda considered there could be no ore inside her to come out she made her way back to her bed and huddled herself in the covers and her favourite pink blanket. She knew that she should really take her pale blue dress off but she simply didn't have the energy to do anything. She allowed herself to be propped up by her headboard and she shut her eyes, hoping for peace.

Elphaba swam back into her mind. It was almost unbearable and she couldn't understand it. She didn't care about Elphaba one bit yet she felt incredibly guilty about the pain she had caused, the pain she had seen etched across her green face. Galinda turned around and threw her face into her pillow crying for all she was worth. This had been a terrible start at Shiz. She had fainted twice and now was imprisoned in her room with some terrible illness. She hadn't met a boy she particularly liked and the damn green girl haunted her. This was too much to bear. This wasn't the first time she had cried since being at Shiz but it was the hardest crying she had done, but was it all self-pity? Something was telling her there was more to this, this wasn't just about her. The tears were not just about her, dare she say it? The tears were in part at least for the green girl and what she had to be going through. What she had put her through, as supposed Galinda the Good. Galinda had publicly destroyed Elphaba and been there to witness it and to laugh. Why had she laughed? Looking back it wasn't even funny. It had been childish and pathetic and she was only sorry she had realised it too late. Okay so here and Elphaba were never going to be best friends but still Elphaba had done a lot for her since their arrival at Shiz and how had she repaid her? Galinda had betrayed her, destroyed her, she considered if the same thing had happened to her she would never recover and she had major advantages over her roommate such as not being green. Galinda felt her stomach lurch again and only just made it to the toilet in time where she found herself throwing up again.

An hour later Galinda had managed to compose herself a little. She still felt terrible and was clearly running a fever but she had made some decisions in her aching head. She knew her friends wouldn't think twice about her outburst in class and would simply assume she had been taken faint again so she didn't have that to worry about but she found herself caring less and less about their opinions anyway. Had she really just thought that? She found herself a little disbelieving but like it or not her main priority now had to be speaking to Elphaba, apologising. She was under no illusions, she knew Elphaba would be harsh and probably impossible to talk to but she had to at least make an attempt, even in her weakened state. After all she didn't want friendship from the green girl, just forgiveness so she could return to some semblance of normality.

Galinda sat waiting and waiting for Elphaba's return. Waiting was the worst part of it she considered, when Elphaba was there she would have to speak but thinking about what to say was a killer. Gradually she was feeling sicker and sicker too which didn't help but before she let the fever take full hold she had to speak to Elphaba.

Eventually the footsteps she had been waiting so desperately for made themselves heard outside the door. Galinda felt her heart flutter and her stomach drop, this was not the time to get sick again she thought and swallowed hard, determined to do what she had to before she was too ill to. She sat further up in bed and wiped a bead of sweat from her face with her pale hand. She took a deep breath and watched carefully as the door handle began to turn. This was it, time to make amends, time although Galinda didn't yet know it, to change things forever.


	5. Times Change

Times Change.

As the door began to slowly open Galinda lost all her courage, she never had much to begin with but what she had left was swept away by the thought of Elphaba being there, finally, after all this time. She quickly threw the pinks covers over her head to disguise any signs of how unwell she actually was and pretended to be asleep. It turned out she wasn't ready to face Elphaba after all.

Elphaba peered nervously around the door and felt a wave of relief gush over her as she realised Galinda was in bed, apparently fast asleep. She had her wish although she had to admit it was a little unusual for Galinda to be totally encased in the covers as she usually slept with one eye on Elphaba afraid to hide in the covers. Still Elphaba supposed she wanted to hide away now, probably more frightened than usual of Elphaba's return. She was almost certainly terrified of what the 'green mean machine' might say or do to her.

Elphaba allowed herself one more quick look at the sleeping Galinda and then closed the door behind her and moved across to her own bed. She sat down heavily on the bed, as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and began to unlace her boots.

This had to be easier she considered. Saying nothing, expressing nothing. Words couldn't help this situation now; maybe words would find her in the morning but for now this was for the best. There was no point waking Galinda now when she had nothing to say. She didn't want to argue; she didn't want to speak to the blonde girl at all, there was nothing. Nothing Galinda could say or do would change things; her mind was made up on that.

She would take the first available opportunity to speak to Madame Morrible, even if she had little chance of success, she could still express her feelings. Maybe if she pestered her enough Morrible would give in and allow Elphaba the escape she so longed for. She knew it was vitally important that she had to try.

She moved quietly around her bed, not wanting to wake Galinda, not wanting to face the popular girl who had shattered her emotions so very publicly. She had finally managed to control her anger outside and she didn't want to think about this anymore, the hurt was too deep, the anger still too close.

She undressed and put on her drab black nightdress and soon found herself under the rough covers of her bedding attempting to go to sleep, having turned off Galinda's bedside lamp. She turned her back to Galinda, not wanting to wake up facing her and stared out at the moonlit night. It was a warm night but the dark sky threatened rain, she hoped they weren't in for a storm.

Elphaba found sleep difficult to come by with so many feelings racing through her mind. She lay still, quietly, listening to the silence of the night that every so often was broken by what Elphaba assumed to be Galinda sighing or letting out a gentle snore in her sleep. After a while Elphaba noticed these sounds becoming more regular and she thought she could hear teeth chattering. She placed her own arms out of the bed covers, realising that it was still a surprisingly warm night and decided there was no need for shivers. She shook off this thought and closed her eyes again, it was just Galinda dreaming again, nothing more. After another ten minutes Elphaba heard a stifled sob from the other bed and noticed the chattering had still not subsided.

Against her will she rolled over in bed so that she could peer across at Galinda in the other bed. What she saw through the dark night displeased her greatly at. Galinda's body was moving up and down as if overtaken with sobs. She was clearly shaking too and crying into her pillow. Elphaba couldn't be bothered with this; she could hardly believe it. If anyone should have been crying into their pillow surely it should have been her but the silly blonde girl didn't even allow her that luxury, she had taken it for herself. Elphaba was not giving this performance the time of day. Galinda really was something else. She had brought everything about this horrible experience on herself and yet here she was crying her heart out.

Elphaba allowed her eyes to close again and attempted to turn off to the sounds coming from the other bed but only briefly as Galinda let out a muffled cry of pain. Elphaba couldn't help but notice the note of distress in the cry and realised she wasn't altogether happy with the sounds Galinda was making more frequently. Still she didn't want to ask if she was okay, she wasn't sure if she particularly cared whether Galinda was okay so she attempted to ignore the cry. It wasn't long before Galinda's second cry came, much louder than the first and finally against her will spurred Elphaba into action. She couldn't just leave Galinda if she really was in pain. Her anger would have to be put on hold in such a case.

She sat up in her bed and felt for the switch on her beside lamp. She turned it on and rubbed her eyes, adjusting quickly to the light. She directed her gaze over to Galinda and spoke trying to sound as impassive as possible.

"Miss Galinda?"

Every bone froze in Galinda's body, which wasn't pleasant considering the chill she already felt. Was Elphaba really speaking to her? How could she be? Galinda was forced to bend over double as the pain in her stomach increased again and before she could prevent herself she had let out another cry.

Elphaba got the impression she wasn't going to get a response unless she moved herself into Galinda's view. After all, the girl across the room was apparently petrified of her when they were on their own together. She reluctantly got out of bed and placed her long, green feet on the cold, wooden floorboards and made her way over to Galinda's bed.

"Miss Galinda, are you quite alright?" Elphaba hadn't meant to sound as concerned as she had done but she tried to conceal it with a cold, hard stare.

Galinda was astounded by the kindness in the familiar voice. She shook heavily as another chill crept over her, she didn't want to face Elphaba, not like this. This wasn't how she had intended their first meeting since the unpleasantness to be. She just couldn't bring herself to speak yet, she felt her lip tremble, but no words were forthcoming.

Elphaba was beginning to get a little impatient. After all she wasn't going to stand around all night being ignored by the girl who had cut her to the very soul, yet she got the impression something was very wrong, she didn't know how she knew, she just knew. Therefore she took the initiative and gently pulled the covers down from over Galinda's head not wanting to scare her. Despite her wish to banish Galinda from her life, Elphaba was shocked and more than a little troubled with the sight that met her.

Galinda was still in her clothes from class that day, unheard of for the blonde but more worrying, she was white as a sheet yet dripping with sweat, trembling from head to foot with her hands clutched around her stomach. A look of pain and discomfort was etched across her face. Every other feeling Elphaba had towards Galinda slipped away at that moment as she saw the frail blonde writhing in pain. It seemed for now things would have to be put on hold, temporarily forgotten. Galinda was sick.

"Miss Galinda, you're not well."

"I'm fine," Galinda managed to force out, not wanting Elphaba to see her this way, not wanting anything from the green girl.

Although Elphaba feared touch more than anything else she reached out for Galinda's forehead and laid a palm across it. She wanted to recoil from the touch but she controlled herself admirably. Galinda didn't flinch when met with the green touch so Elphaba knew she had to be really sick.

"You're far from fine Galinda. How long have you been like this?" Elphaba tried to remain impassive, she tried to control her voice, after all Galinda being sick was not a way out of the terrible thing she had, nor was it an excuse. Elphaba wasn't just going to let her get away with it, but now was neither the time or the place; it would just have to wait.

Galinda rolled over to face Elphaba for the first time since she had seen that look of despair written across her face in class that morning. She feared those eyes more than anything but as the pain took hold again she knew she was going to need somebody before the night was through. She felt Elphaba's hand touch her cheeks and her neck and realised she had forgotten to be shocked at the way Elphaba had dropped the Miss before her name.

"How long have you been like this?" Elphaba repeated the question.

"Really Elphaba, I am quite well, just a little cold. Nothing to see here." She had decided that if Elphaba wasn't going to use Miss, she wasn't either. She attempted a false smile that Elphaba saw straight through and then doubled over in pain again.

"You're ridiculously cold and clammy and a quite appalling shade of pale. I'd say you've got a fever."

"It's nothing to worry about," Galinda pleaded.

Elphaba wasn't going to argue the toss about this, if Galinda had deluded herself into thinking she was in perfect health then why should Elphaba bother to convince her otherwise? Elphaba had little time for the blonde woman now anyway and she simply wasn't prepared to pansy to her whims, if she was being a little melodramatic. Still Galinda did not look right but once more it hit her, who was she to argue?

"If you insist then…"

"I'm going to be sick."

Galinda moved quicker than Elphaba, making her way swiftly into the bathroom and throwing her head down the toilet once more.

Elphaba stared after the girl alarmed by the sounds coming from the bathroom. Still really this wasn't her problem. Her mind drifted quickly, this was the girl who had embarrassed her in front of Dr Dillamond and the whole of her history class. Could it just be that Galinda was receiving her punishment and Elphaba was destined to bear witness? Somehow that didn't seem quite right. She allowed her eyes to follow Galinda somewhat fondly and cursed herself angrily.

She didn't want to help, she wished whole-heartedly there was someone else she could call for to take care of this, but the truth of the matter was Galinda needed someone now. A question of doubt formed in her mind over what to do. Surely none of the society girls would take an interest, Galinda was very sick, they wouldn't be interested in unhealthy Galinda, not at all looking her best. She knew Boq would walk to the end of the earth and back for the pretty blonde but she counted him out almost immediately in a time of crisis. He just wasn't up to it.

Galinda needed someone to look after her, someone to care for her. Elphaba could do that, despite everything. Besides it wasn't like Galinda was going to be ill forever, she could see her through the night and then dismiss her, knowing she was well enough to cope on her own. She could forget the hurt for now until the time came for it to be discussed but now was not that time, now was about Galinda. She needed Elphaba more than ever and although she felt a little ridiculous, she wasn't going to let her down. It wasn't even an option; her mind was set. There would be a time for goodbyes later. Elphaba would rid herself of her roommate at a later date when the other girl was well enough to understand.

So for now she followed Galinda quickly into the bathroom where the blonde woman was still continuing to throw up. Elphaba moved slowly behind her where she was bent over the toilet and gently, carefully removed her hair from her face, surprisingly Galinda didn't even flinch. Elphaba sat down beside her; keeping her golden locks away with one hand whilst she began to tenderly rub Galinda's back and soothe her gently. She didn't recognise where the tenderness inside her was coming from but nevertheless it was there.

"It's okay, don't worry about a thing. It's okay. I'm here. I'll look after you." She had to laugh at herself; usually the words 'I'm here' would have sent Galinda running a mile in the opposite direction. Elphaba spoke softly as Galinda's stomach lurched again. She rubbed her back and calmed her until once more it appeared there was nothing left inside Galinda to come back up.

The blonde girl slouched back against the wall of the bathroom, thoroughly drained and unable to sit up properly. She knew Elphaba was there, by her side but she could hardly let herself register what the green girl was doing to her.

She spoke breathlessly, "You don't have to do this you know. I don't deserve anything from you. You should just go to bed and leave me." Galinda let her head roll back against the wall.

"I think we both know you needed me just then. Imagine the state of your hair if I hadn't." At this stage the only way forward Elphaba could see was humour, after all the hurt was still deep.

Galinda gave a weak smile, which Elphaba returned warmly despite herself and then began to speak only to be interrupted by another bout of sickness. This time Elphaba soothingly rubbed Galinda's shoulders trying her best to ease the pain and making little jokes when the blonde was quiet for a while.

"You do know if you continue like this for most of the night there's probably not going to be a lot of you left tomorrow."

"Oh Elphie don't," she whined before throwing up yet again.

"Elphie?" Elphaba asked when Galinda had finally stopped once more and was sprawled out against the wall, looking more dishevelled than before.

Galinda simply shrugged her shoulders, she was too ill to care about what she had just called her roommate. Naturally it hadn't gone unnoticed by the green girl and though she couldn't explain why, even after all Galinda had put her through, the name filled her with a warmth for Galinda that she had never felt before.

When it appeared as if Galinda's stomach was about to give them both a rest Elphaba spoke gently.

"Look, I know you take special care of your appearance but I'm thinking this dress isn't quite the projectile vomiting scene."

Galinda smiled weakly, she was glad Elphaba was here with her, she never thought she would be but the green girl had shown a very different side to her that night that Galinda would always appreciate and never forget. She really was a puzzle. Why was she making this so easy on her? Was it simply that Galinda was really too ill to fight with or did she really care? Galinda attempted to puzzle this through and realised nobody could have a proper argument with someone as sick as she now was. Elphaba was just biding her time, and doing what anyone would in the case of a sick roommate.

Galinda had meant to take off her dress that afternoon but as events had unfolded she had simply not had the energy required to remove it. She felt more drained than ever now though and knew she wouldn't manage it on her own. She was empty and devoid of energy, a strange kind of lethargy had fallen upon her, she simply couldn't do it alone. She was frightfully embarrassed but not as uncomfortable as she knew she would have been only a day before as she spoke quietly, almost in a sob.

"Elphie I can't," her eyes were shut as she spoke and her head was drooping off to one side. "Would you be so kind?"

It was Elphaba's turn to feel her stomach lurch but not for the same reason as Galinda's had done. This was an awkward request and Elphaba felt sure that if anyone else in Oz had been available at that moment Galinda would have begged them to complete the task instead. Still, she was there, she was the only one there and although she couldn't explain it she went quite weak at the knees at the request to the point where she wasn't sure she could go through with it. Then she found Galinda's tired eyes and she knew like it or not she was going to have to undress her, she was dependent, feeble and terribly ill.

She carefully helped her up and allowed Galinda to hold onto her arm as they made their way back to the bed. The touch was torturous to her but she held on for Galinda's sake, hoping the tingling in her own arm would rapidly subside.

"Can you stand while I do it? Its just it will probably make it easier."

Galinda nodded, not having the energy for words as Elphaba began to undress her. She realised under normal circumstances this was the last thing in the world she would have allowed to happen but things were far from usual and she was too ill to care.

Elphaba carefully undid the buttons and then slowly swept the dress from the blonde's shoulders. She allowed it to fall naturally to her waist always remaining behind Galinda to keep her modesty in tact. However she was very aware of the fact that she couldn't remain there forever, at some point she was going to have to move to her front and remove Galinda's underskirt which was soaked with sweat and needed buttons at the front unbuttoning. She felt herself begin to sweat as she placed her hands on Galinda's waist and began to push the dress towards the floor. She didn't know where to look so she focused on Galinda's feet not wanting to embarrass the girl anymore than she had to. She took one of her pale hands and helped her step out of the dress. The contact she so much feared with other Ozians was now becoming a habit with Galinda, one she still couldn't help but recoil from. Galinda stood shivering in only her underskirt, swaying a little as she turned around.

"Can you help me with this too?" She indicated the buttons on the underskirt and Elphaba felt herself blush if that were possible for someone with green skin.

She tried to avert her eyes as the underskirt fell but the depths of Galinda's beautiful body drew her back in. If Galinda could look this perfect when she was this ill Elphaba hardly dared think how stunning she would look in full health. There were some very lucky boys at Shiz she considered as she thought about the ones Galinda had already kissed and the ones, like Boq, who still aimed to win her heart.

Elphaba studied the legs before her shyly, so shapely and skin so smooth, perfectly shaped and there for only her eyes to see. She had a burning desire to touch them, she felt she could even overcome her fear to touch them but she held back. After all she only wanted to compare them to her own thin, bony, green legs. She was glad she had stopped herself, relieved almost. The absurdity of this situation was not lost on Elphaba as she began to focus on the task in hand once more.

Galinda was shivering uncontrollably and Elphaba decided it was time to move quickly. She took out of one Galinda's nightdresses, looking through them and realising there wasn't a single one that was exactly suitable for sick Galinda. They were all made of rich silk, with thin straps, managing to just cover her bottom. Elphaba rolled her eyes at the impracticality of it all and picked one out at random. She gently placed the nightdress over the blonde girls head and allowed it to fall comfortably into place.

"Thank you." Galinda attempted to look deep into Elphaba's eyes, but she couldn't focus, still she couldn't have ever been more thankful than she felt at that moment. It hadn't been comfortable but Elphaba had not made a fuss, she had made it as easy as she could.

Elphaba took Galinda's pink blanket and wrapped it around her cold body and got Galinda back into bed. She perched herself on the end of the bed, not wanting to invade Galinda's personal space now she no longer had to.

"I'm going to get you the waste bin. That way if you need to be sick again you don't have to leave the bed and get all cold and shivery." Practicality took hold of Elphaba once more.

"But what if I make a mess?" Galinda looked horrified at the prospect and more than a little embarrassed as she cringed at what Elphaba had already witnessed. Still she knew in her heart of hearts she was glad it had been Elphaba rather than anyone else in Shiz that had seen her in the depths of such a horrendous illness. At least she hadn't done this in public she thought.

"Then I'll deal with it."

Galinda smiled feebly, Elphaba was suddenly so warm, so caring, how could she ever have done those mean things to her? One thing was for sure, it would never happen again, not while Galinda was around to stop it. She wouldn't hear another bad word spoken about Elphaba, not even from her closest friends.

"You know Elphie, I really am…"

"You don't need to say anything about that right now." Elphaba didn't want to hear false apologies made on the back of her kindness to Galinda in her hour of need. She had helped someone in distress; that was all, in her eyes there was nothing more to it. When Galinda was better she would have this out with her and suggest a parting of the ways. This didn't change anything.

"But I want to. You've been more than kind to me tonight and I know you should have just left me to it but you didn't. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Well technically you don't and I guess technically we're not friends, if you remember?" Elphaba smiled in an odd sort of way, annoyed at her own lack of resolve.

Galinda looked down, deeply embarrassed by her own behaviour that day, "I know and I really am sorry, it was a hateful thing to do and I…"

Elphaba noticed the tears beginning to well up in Galinda's eyes and knew she had to put a stop to this conversation now; Galinda wasn't strong enough for this, not now. Besides she wasn't exactly sure she was strong enough either. She wanted to keep to her decision, remain angry with the blonde but she was finding it increasingly difficult, especially when Galinda looked at her with those piercing eyes.

"Ssshhhh," Elphaba laid a finger on Galinda's lips, again trembling at the touch. "We don't need to talk about this now. You need to concentrate on getting better."

"You know what?" Galinda spoke almost dreamily.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"I didn't expect it to feel like that," she allowed her eyes to close.

"What?"

"The green," her eyes drooped again.

"Oh…"

Elphaba didn't know what to say so she simply looked at Galinda who appeared to be finally falling asleep. She quickly moved from the end of the bed and placed the waste bin next to Galinda's head. The girl now seemed to be sleeping. She reached out a green hand and touched Galinda's cheek, she was still frozen. Elphaba glanced over to her own bed, her drab grey blanket was the best she could offer but it was better than nothing. She pulled it from her own bed and laid it on top of Galinda's own fluffy pink one, so it wouldn't feel rough on her skin. She looked down at the sleeping girl once more and smiled, she hated herself for smiling but she couldn't help it.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered gently.

Half an hour later Elphaba had finally allowed herself to get some rest, after damning herself in her head for her lack of will power. She was soothed by the rhythmic pattern of Galinda's breathing until she heard a voice, trembling in the darkness.

"Elphie?"

She sat up once more, concerned by the tone of Galinda's voice."What's wrong? Are you sick again?"

"I'm so cold."

Galinda had wrapped herself tightly into Elphaba's blanket as well as her own, finding the gentle scent of the other girl strangely comforting but now she was awake again and unable to control her shivering.

Elphaba got out of her bed without turning the light on and moved over to Galinda. She felt her face once more, which was much colder than before and looked towards her own bed. She moved swiftly and took her own bed covers.

"Here, this should keep you warm." She tucked them around Galinda.

A whisper came through the darkness, "But you can't do that. How will you sleep?"

"I'm not really that tired anyway," Elphaba lied, barely concealing a yawn. "Besides I can curl up in that rocking chair with my woolly jumper. The one you hate," she added hoping to make Galinda smile, she succeeded and then the blonde closed her eyes once more.

Elphaba sat watching Galinda beginning to sleep when suddenly she spoke again, through chattering teeth, "Elphie can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Elphaba answered surprised by the request.

"And you promise you won't laugh?"

Elphaba let out a short laugh, "How can I promise that when I don't know what you're going to say?"

"Promise me."

"Okay, against my better judgement, I promise you."

Galinda swallowed hard, as she felt a shiver weave its way through her, she couldn't remember ever feeling as ill as this, she needed Elphaba more than she dared to admit. She looked deep into Elphaba's eyes hoping they were saying all the things between them that she could not express about how sorry she truly was and how badly she had misjudged things as she spoke.

"Will you get in with me?"

Elphaba cringed inwardly. This was the last thing she had been expecting and the worst thing Galinda could possibly have asked of her. Anything else she might have been able to do, but not this. She still hadn't forgiven Galinda for her cruel trick; despite all she had done for the other girl, nothing had changed. She had hidden her anger well but it still bubbled away inside her and she already knew it was going to take a long time for the pain of such an open wound to heal. No, she wouldn't get into bed with the blonde woman to keep her warm, she didn't want to. The thought of it made her inexplicably queasy. Galinda hadn't deserved Elphaba's help but she had given it of her own free will, but this was going just a step too far. How could Galinda Upland who had been so terrified of her a day previous now be asking her to climb into bed with her, to keep her warm? This was all just a little too ridiculous and surreal for her to take in. It didn't matter how much time she took to mull this through her answer was still the same. She didn't need to be made to feel any worse, any more stupid than she already did.

"Elphie?" Galinda looked up into her eyes.

"I…I…I can't," it was Elphaba's turn to tremble.

Galinda trembled as another wave of iciness swept over her, "I'm sorry. I should never have asked."

With that Galinda turned away from Elphaba and snuggled herself deeper into the covers which surrounded her. Elphaba suddenly found she wanted to be as far away from Galinda as she possibly could be. She stood up and made her way to the rocking chair by the fire, which she now wished was glowing brightly. She tugged her jumper from the back of the chair and allowed it to fall over herself and she curled up.

"Elphie?"

"What now?" Elphaba snapped, finding this more uncomfortable than she had imagined possible.

"It doesn't matter," it hurt that Elphaba had snapped after being so kind even if at the last she had rejected her.

"I'm sorry, it's just it's been a long day."

"Never mind," Galinda felt a brief rush of colour to her cheeks which otherwise were still deadly pale.

"Out with it," Elphaba demanded gently from across the room.

Galinda paused and then whispered into the darkness, "I'm so sorry."

Elphaba melted inside, how could she stay cold to that little voice speaking from the depths of such illness. Galinda was ridiculously infuriating like this because despite all her efforts Elphaba found her adorable. Still she had to remain firm. She couldn't allow this to just pass by, otherwise what would it be next time? She didn't even want to think about next time but felt sure when the time was right she had to have this out with the other girl. Her mind was still made up, she would speak to Morrible in the morning to see if the situation could be rectified. All she really wanted was a quiet life here at Shiz, back perhaps with her sister, away from Galinda who was absurdly tearing on her heartstrings.

Elphaba settled herself more comfortably into the chair, she could hear Galinda's gentle breathing across the room as she looked down towards the fireplace. Although this wasn't the way she had foreseen the day ending something about it felt just right and yet terribly wrong at the same time. Elphaba just couldn't get hold of her emotions.

"Is that any better?" she asked kindly, feeling the need to say something.

"I'm a little warmer," Galinda responded.

"Good." Elphaba paused before continuing, "First thing tomorrow I'm going to go into Shiz and pick you up some medicine."

"I don't like medicine," Galinda moaned.

"Well I'm not much for sick," Elphaba's tone lightened.

"You know, you're a good friend Elphie and I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I was foolish, I always am."

This wasn't what Elphaba wanted to hear now. Not when she had struggled all night with a desire to forget everything that had come before and befriend the blonde girl. Finally she had managed to focus back on the anger and convince herself, parting was the way to go and then Galinda came out with something like this. She didn't need this torment, Galinda couldn't just get away with such hurtful things.

She chose to ignore the last comment. "I'll stay out of class tomorrow just to make sure you're okay, that's if you want me to?"

Even now she had completed her duty she couldn't just like it much to her disappointment. "I could bob along and let your friends know, then perhaps they could visit you and cheer you up a bit too." Elphaba didn't relish meeting Galinda's gang again but she was sure this would cheer her up no end.

"I couldn't bear for them to see me like this. That would be horrifying."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh, even at a time like this, appearance was never far from Galinda's mind. Elphaba allowed her eyes to close. She knew she shouldn't but she simply had to say something.

"I don't see how. You're still beautiful Galinda. Sick as a dog and pale as a ghost but still beautiful."

Elphaba though of nothing but Galinda's beauty as she began to let sleep take over her exhausted body. She was hardly comfortable in the chair or even warm but she made do, allowing thoughts of the blonde woman, so near yet so far, fill her head, totally against her will.


	6. A Harsh Reality

A Harsh Reality.

Elphaba had very little sleep that night, she couldn't find any position to remain comfortable in for more than a few minutes and as dawn began to break she realised that goose bumps had crept over her own skin and her jumper was hardly adequate for the hours before light. What she really needed was her blanket, her bed covers and most importantly of all, her bed. She glanced over to where Galinda seemed to be sleeping peacefully and felt a burst of jealousy. She was tired; over tired in fact and there was Galinda, sleeping peacefully in her covers while she shifted awkwardly from one position to the next, no danger of sleep ever finding her. She felt irritated and ashamed with herself for giving in so easily.

When the sun eventually rose and Elphaba decided to give up on sleep altogether she settled on action as the best way forward. It was pointless sitting there, running through the same things in her mind over and over again. She couldn't go back, she couldn't change anything now. She stood slowly realising exactly how much her limbs ached, she stretched out attempting to ease the pain but it only served to remind her of the terrible night she had suffered. She was exhausted and recognised the only thing for it now was to keep going. She had to keep herself busy until tonight when hopefully as early as possible she could creep under her own covers and enjoy the sleep she now longed for.

She moved quietly into the bathroom and bathed in her oils in an attempt to refresh herself. She didn't even bother untying her hair. It was still braided from yesterday but most of it was held back well enough and what wasn't she would just have to put up with for now. She stopped and looked at the creases in her forehead. She didn't have those yesterday; she hadn't been tired yesterday. As she studied harder she found yet another way to hate her green exterior, the bags that had formed under her eyes were a terrible shade of dark green, making her look more frightening than usual. No wonder people turned away in disgust she thought as the turned away from the girl in the mirror.

Elphaba began to get dressed, today was a blue day, who was she kidding? Everyday was a blue day at Shiz, she would have preferred black but blue was the colour of Shiz and she had to make some vague attempt to fit in, especially if she were going to approach Galinda's friends today. As she laced her shabby boots she noticed Galinda begin to stir, she hade made every effort not to wake the sleeping girl who clearly needed her rest but it appeared her attempts had failed.

Galinda drearily opened her eyes and rolled over sleepily to where she imagined Elphaba would be. The first thing she noticed was the agonising pain that still owned her stomach. She only hoped she could control it enough to wait until Elphaba had gone, she didn't want to ask for her help again. The second thing she noticed was the rough feel of Elphaba's blanket on her soft skin. How could Elphaba bear this every night? Still Elphaba had been kind enough to lend it out when she was so cold. Galinda grimaced at the memory of the previous night. Her embarrassment was unbearable. Had she really asked the frightful green girl to get into her bed? It couldn't be so, yet she remembered every word as if it were being spoken again right there, she heard it clearly, ringing around in her head. Why had she said such a thing? What had she been thinking?

Now in the cold light of day Elphaba seemed once more distant and foreign. The thought of her touch frightened Galinda; the image of waking next to her sent a shiver down her spine. Thank goodness Elphaba had declined the offer.

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba's tone had changed; the coldness that she met with every day at Shiz was back. Galinda wondered if Elphaba really could read minds.

"Much better," Galinda lied, hoping she could hide the pain just long enough for Elphaba to leave.

"Hmmmmmmm," Elphaba frowned, giving nothing away. Then to Galinda's horror she put out that horrible green hand and placed it on her forehead. Galinda couldn't help herself; she let out a short gasp as if her breath had been stolen from her. That strange feeling came over her again as the shuddered from the touch.

Elphaba ignored this, pleased that Galinda was finally making it easy to be mad with her once more. How things changed after a nights sleep, she thought.

"Well you don't feel much better. You're still running a fever."

This really was too much. Why couldn't Elphaba just leave her to be sick on her own? Why did she have to interfere? Then a thought occurred to Galinda that concerned her even more. Elphaba was probably enjoying every moment of this, enjoying watching her suffer as punishment. An more terrifying thought suddenly occurred, what if it were Elphaba who had created this whole thing? What if she had been magic spelled? It wasn't beyond her talents Galinda imagined and shivered accordingly. No. A voice spoke up in her head; Elphaba had been so out of character last night she couldn't have been simply playing along. Hers had been genuine concern, true it seemed to have disappeared this morning but it had been there, Galinda hadn't simply imagined it. Yet the doubt was there now in her mind and difficult to escape from. All she wanted was to be left on her own, no that wasn't even it. She wanted her friends, she wanted people she liked to come and fuss over her, pander to her every whim; she didn't want Elphaba.

"Are you going to class today?" she enquired, hoping she wasn't too obvious although she knew subtlety wasn't her strong point.

Galinda remembered something vaguely about Elphaba saying she would stay and look after her but she didn't want that. Although it had appealed last night it wasn't the same now, she didn't feel the same about Elphaba now the sun was shining and her real friends could be called for. The thought of Elphaba staying now repulsed her. Why had she asked her green girl to get into her bed? This still bothered her more than anything; she was deeply embarrassed and blamed Elphaba entirely for that. Her guilt seemed to have disappeared though, Elphaba had all but forgiven her anyway she thought so now there was no reason for them to spend any more time together. Being ill had made it easy on Galinda, Elphaba had pitied her and it had been easy. Galinda didn't need Elphaba any more. She wanted her friends.

Elphaba couldn't help but notice the change in Galinda; perhaps she was feeling a little better because that old fear was back with vengeance around Elphaba. The hatred of a day previous seemed to have returned to her eyes. This was good news for Elphaba who felt a real idiot for ever believing the silly girl would change and that they could ever be friends.

"I'm going to walk into Shiz and pick you up some medicine, then I'm going to get you some fruit and finally I am going to call on your friends and ask them to come round here and take good care of you." Elphaba had her doubts about this but it was clear she was no longer wanted.

Galinda felt a wave of relief flow over her that didn't go unnoticed.

Elphaba continued, "Then I'm going to get the hell out of your way Miss Galinda."

Her eyes were sharp, her nose more pointed than Galinda had remembered last night and her glare was disturbing. Galinda swallowed uncomfortably, hardly knowing what to say in response but decided it was best to say something, even if it wasn't exactly true.

"Don't…don't think that I'm not grateful for what you did, it's just now that it's daylight and a reasonable hour perhaps it would be easier for you if my friends took over from here." She attempted an enticing smile but Elphaba was far beyond that.

"Easier for you, you mean."

Elphaba felt more like a fool than she had the day before when her humiliation had been made so public. Galinda had used her for her own devices and Elphaba had played right into her hands. She had got exactly what she wanted and what infuriated Elphaba even more was the fact she had just given in. She had let Galinda take advantage of Elphaba's caring nature; that came from years of caring for Nessa Rose against her will. She knew she had to be more strong willed where Galinda was concerned yet she felt put in the same situation again she would behave no differently. Galinda was deceptive and sweetly so and Elphaba was not simply there to be made a fool out of.

She threw on her cape and made her way swiftly to the door. Part of her wanted to say to hell with the medicine but Galinda needed it. She kidded herself that was doing it for her own benefit so she could get a good nights sleep but really she just wanted to see Galinda healthy again. She looked so small and weak at the moment and Elphaba couldn't stand that, knowing how cleverly the girl could work any situation to her benefit. She wanted to have it out with the blonde girl when they were on even terms, equal footing, when they were both in full health.

Just as Elphaba was about to open the door and flounce off Galinda plucked up the courage to speak once more.

"Miss Elphaba." The nickname had soon disappeared Elphaba noticed but kept her council. "Could I trouble you for one last thing?"

Why not Elphaba considered. Galinda had taken everything else from her. She groaned, she didn't want to do this yet before she could stop herself she had turned around to face the sick girl.

Galinda blushed slightly under Elphaba's piercing stare, she swallowed hard once more; fearing the sickness was about to take her again and she spoke, putting on that false, coy voice that Elphaba hated.

"It's just if my friends are to be coming round I'd really rather not look like a bed sheet."

Elphaba had to laugh, despite herself. Sometimes Galinda really did say the silliest of things. But she stopped laughing as suddenly as she had started, remembering herself.

"Is that all you think about?" Elphaba looked incredulously.

Galinda thought for a moment, "Well…yes."

"Appearances aren't everything" Elphaba muttered under her breath as she went into the bathroom to pick out one of Galinda's numerous make up cases. Elphaba only wished she could look as good as Galinda did when she was sick, instead of this preposterous shade of green, always the green.

She returned and dropped the thing on the bed, "You know your friends really will understand if you're not looking your best Miss Galinda." Elphaba wasn't sure she believed this and she knew Galinda did not.

"Oh I doubt it," she replied.

"Well then, they can't be…" Elphaba stopped herself. Yes she did think Galinda's friends were a total waste of time but still they were Galinda's friends and she didn't need to put clouds of doubt in the sick girls head now. She knew had she called upon any of them for help last night they wouldn't have come but Galinda didn't need to know that. Society girls didn't do illness, she knew that, especially one such as Galinda was suffering from. Still let Galinda think what she wanted of them, who was she to judge?

Elphaba shook her head and made her way to the door, she opened it and was about to leave when Galinda spoke quietly.

"I suppose I really ought to say thank you Miss Elphaba." She flashed that awful smile again that irritated Elphaba incredibly.

"Don't bother on my account," she replied, attempting not to slam the door as she left but failing miserably.

Galinda lay thinking for a while. Now Elphaba was gone it seemed easier to think. Elphaba was such a presence nobody could ever concentrate with her around, yes she was glad she was gone. She still really didn't feel very well but she no longer wanted to rely on her roommate for care and support. She didn't quite know how she had got into that awkward situation in the first place. It would all be different when her friends showed up, perhaps she would perk up, she was sure they would provide everything she needed now.

Her head still ached with the memories of the previous night. She remembered fearfully how Elphaba had swept her hair off her face, how she foolishly had allowed the green girl to rub her back and ease the pain which in all fairness to Elphaba had felt strangely nice, absurdly soothing. She trembled as the moment Elphaba's fingers touched her lips came into her mind. What was it she had said? The green hadn't felt like she expected. Well really it hadn't. She hadn't experienced that terrible tingling feeling like before, it had been more, how could she describe it? More appealing, perhaps even more desirable. Still she was frustrated with herself for being so weak and defenceless in Elphaba's presence. She hadn't wanted Elphaba's care but Elphaba had given it and she hadn't been strong enough to fight it. As she thought, once or twice she felt like she was going to be sick again but as she stared at the waste bin, put there so caringly by her roommate she felt Elphaba's kind eyes looking on her own. Those eyes were so very different from the ones she had been faced with that morning. What had changed, the answer was simple, both of them. They had comfortably reverted back to their old ways and that was how it was going to stay.

Galinda drifted back into an uneasy sleep that she hoped would end when her friends, coming to show their concern and deep worry for her present condition, would wake her. She was in luck because about two hours later there came a knock at the door. She knew it wouldn't be Elphaba, who would never knock and so she found herself delighted at the prospect of new and sought-after company.

"Come in," she responded.

With that Milla and Pfannee made their way somewhat reluctantly into the room. They stopped, mouths open and stared before Milla remembered that wasn't the thing to do.

"Miss Galinda, how are you feeling?"

"What a question, of course she's feeling terrible, I mean look at her, she's a frightful sight."

This wasn't making Galinda feel any better. She realised with horror that the make up Elphaba had so disapprovingly handed her sat unused on her bedside table. How could she have forgotten?

"Miss Pfannee," Milla gave her friend a warning look as if to say this wasn't going to be easy but they could do it together, without staring.

Milla pulled a chair over from Galinda's desk and placed it as close to the bed as she was willing to go which wasn't close when Galinda considered the proximity her and Elphaba had shared. Pfannee followed suit, turning her nose up at the waste bin that still say unused by Galinda's side.

"It's good to see you." Galinda smiled weakly, she didn't feel at all right. Their welcome hadn't been exactly what she'd hoped for but still they were there. She had come to realise things weren't always going to be perfect for her at Shiz but she still had to appreciate them. Besides anything had to be better than the frightening green girl.

"How ever did you come to be like this?" Mill enquired. "You were the picture of health and beauty yesterday."

Galinda simply shrugged her shoulders and moved herself to a more upright position, attempting to ignore the fact that her stomach was beginning to feel suitably queasy again.

"I think the answer to that is painfully obvious, don't you?"

Milla stared unable to comprehend at first but then she looked towards the empty bed and understood what Pfannee was implying.

Pfannee continued, "I mean it can hardly do you much good being cooped up in here with that vile green beast, it's enough to make anyone sick."

Milla spoke quietly, " Have you thought about it? For all you know she could have created this illness. You're always saying she's whispering odd things and hexing you."

Galinda didn't want to talk about Elphaba, she was ashamed to think she had thought the worse of Elphaba too for a bit. After all she had done for Galinda, she couldn't simply sit there and insult her, it wouldn't be right. She changed the subject.

"What's new today, anything?" Galinda realised as she said it that she cared less and less about the news from campus and more about the growing pain in her stomach.

"Well, actually you're still the talk of Shiz. Everyone's talking about that prank you played on our green friend. It went down a treat."

"Not for Elphaba," Galinda interrupted but Pfannee continued, choosing to ignore Galinda's casual reference to Miss Elphaba.

"The whole of Shiz is still laughing about it. I really wish you could see it for yourself. I nearly died this morning when she approached me. If it hadn't been for the mention of you and my love for you Miss Galinda, then I would have turned on the spot and run in the opposite direction. I mean to be seen with such a monstrosity wasn't easy for me as I am sure you can appreciate."

This didn't make Galinda feel any better either. Elphaba was probably out there suffering terribly having to put on a brave face once again and this time it was all her fault. She had hoped the whole event would have been forgotten in Shiz but she had forgotten her influence over Shiz life, being the most popular girl did have its drawbacks.

"Master Boq has been enquiring after you too," Milla laughed as she spoke. "He would have come himself but you know the silly restrictions. Though I really don't know why you give him the time of day. He's so beneath you, just a simple Munchkinlander."

Galinda allowed her eyes to close as her stomach let out an almighty groan. Both friends looked at each other and shifted their chairs back a step or two.

"I'm sorry," Galinda blushed, it hadn't been this awkward in front of Elphaba.

"Oh here, I almost forgot. That terrible green girl gave me this to give to you. You might want to check it before you take any." Milla got up and handed Galinda a small, clear bottle with a dark blue liquid inside, trying to keep a safe distance, afraid to touch the blonde.

Pfannee added, "You might want to take some straight away."

She looked somewhat disgustedly at Galinda's stomach, which seemed to have taken on a life of its own as it groaned even louder than before.

"She said just take a cap full and then another tonight."

"Tonight?" Galinda questioned. Was Elphaba really going to leave her all that time? Now she had been gone a while Galinda found herself missing her roommates presence. She felt stupidly lonely and stupid for feeling lonely when her friends were around her but she missed Elphaba. The fact that she was coming closer to throwing up by the minute alarmed her too. She simply couldn't in front of Milla and Pfannee. Elphaba had made it so easy to be ill, her friends made it impossibly difficult, she took a deep breath.

"That's what she said," Milla responded.

"Anyway, what gossip for us Miss Galinda?" Pfannee asked.

Galinda knew she was enquiring solely about the past hours she had spent alone in the presence on her roommate and she wasn't prepared to discuss this in depth.

"Oh none. You don't tend to see much confined to your bed."

"About the green one," Pfannee added helpfully. "You must have been trapped in here all night long."

"I usually am, and I wouldn't quite call it trapped but…"

"Yes but usually you can escape, not when you're sick, why you must have been up all night with her. Were you?"

"How terrible," Milla added.

"Oh she's not that bad really. You kind of get used to her."

The two friends gasped and Pfannee put her hand to her own head, faring she was coming down with something herself.

"You really aren't well Miss Galinda are you?" Milla enquired.

"Well…it's just…" Galinda couldn't do it, she couldn't lie about Elphaba to her friends anymore. It wouldn't be fair, she had already put Elphaba through enough. She couldn't malign Elphaba's name, not now. She had been so thoughtful, so kind, so caring and although Galinda was ashamed to admit it, she realised it was Elphaba she wanted right now, more than any of her friends, more than anything else in the whole of Oz.

Pfannee and Milla were perched on the edge of their seats, not wanting to be closer to Galinda but wanting to hear this revelation desperately.

"Well…she was rather…" Galinda allowed another long pause before she continued, "nice."

"Nice?" Pfannee questioned, making it quite clear that she didn't believe a word of it.

"It seems our Miss Galinda is sicker than we imagined. Delusional even perhaps."

"Maybe we should go and find a doctor."

"Quite Miss Pfannee," Milla nodded in agreement and looked down at Galinda's bed. She looked towards Pfannee who with revulsion removed something from the bed. Elphaba's blanket dropped to the floor.

"And I suppose this is hers?" Pfannee looked shocked.

"I was cold and I…" her voice trailed off and her eyes lowered to the floor.

"There's no excuse Miss Galinda, there's no need for such tat is there really? Why I would have lent you a blanket myself if I'd have known, although I have to admit I'd be rather reluctant to lend you anything in your current condition."

Galinda grimaced, by now she recognised the signs of her sickness and knew it was a matter of seconds before it was going to start up again, she looked carefully down, locating the waste bin. It was her only hope, she knew she didn't have the strength to make it to the bathroom, her legs felt like jelly.

"You wouldn't want to put yourself at risk anyway sweet Miss Pfannee," Milla reminded her.

"That's why we won't stay too long either, we don't know what could be catching."

It was too later, Galinda had tried as hard as physically could to hold it in but she had to make a sudden movement for the bin as she began to throw up once more. Why hadn't she taken the medicine before? She cursed her stupidity as she only dared to imagine the looks on the faces of her friends. Was she ever going to be given a break, so far she had suffered nothing but embarrassment at bloody Shiz.

Milla and Pfannee both rushed to stand up in a panic and they moved as quickly as they could to the other side of the room, they wanted to be as far away as they possibly could be from the sick girl. They would have gone straight for the door but that involved walking past the vomiting Galinda. They looked despairingly at each other and turned their noses up.

"That is quite the most disgusting sight I have ever witnessed," Milla announced in a voice that was meant to be heard by Galinda who was still struggling to sit up straight, manage the waste bin, keep her hair out of her face and throw up at the same time.

"Absolutely repulsive," Pfannee agreed, averting her eyes.

"And so inconsiderate when we're hear to pay a social call. She could have waited," Milla whispered, not wanting to offend Galinda too much.

It was at this exact moment that the door swung open and Elphaba walked in, remembering that in her haste to leave that morning she had left her natural science textbook on her desk. She quickly surveyed the scene, poor Galinda being sick again, there could surely be nothing left inside her and what on earth were the other two doing? She had to admit she was a little disturbed by their lack of response to Galinda's very obvious needs.

"Oh gosh, the green one has arrived," Pfannee exclaimed rudely so that Elphaba could hear as well as Galinda.

Elphaba chose to ignore the remark and the two pathetic girls, almost cowering in the corner of the room, she couldn't put her finger on what they were so afraid of but she thought she could make a pretty accurate guess. It was a toss up between Galinda's still constant projectile vomiting and the appearance of the crazy green one, she cared not.

She made her way quickly to Galinda's side and took hold of the bin so that Galinda could hold herself up properly, she also swept Galinda's hair behind her ears. Once she had done that she carefully balanced the bin on the bed with one hand and allowed the other arm to wrap itself around Galinda and provide her with the support she so badly needed.

Pfannee and Milla were clearly horrified at Galinda allowing such a thing but Elphaba ignored their squeals and gasps, knowing she had been right all along about them and feeling strangely sorry for Galinda who had once again misjudged character.

When Galinda finally began to come round, she took in the scene and withdrew in embarrassment., she wasn't sure which was worse, violently throwing up in front of the society girls or finding herself encased in Elphaba's arms. She wiped her mouth and looked apologetically towards her friends. This angered Elphaba, it was they who should be apologising to Galinda for their lack of, well, anything.

Pfannee and Milla looked back at her. They had both just been through a frightful experience and now they just wanted to escape. They didn't want this illness latching itself onto them and they were afraid Elphaba might just make it do that, if it were she causing it which now seeing them together they very much doubted. Still it was a terrible trauma to witness and they needed fresh air to recover. It had been quite disgusting and highly ungainly in one such as Galinda. They wondered whether they would ever be able to see Galinda in the same way again, Galinda wondered the same thing.

Milla made out to go, giving a brief nod in Galinda's direction.

Pfannee couldn't keep her thoughts in though, it wasn't her style. "That was revolting."

Elphaba put the waste bin aside as she felt a rage burn up inside her, she was about to respond when she felt a small, pink hand on her own. Galinda gave it a quick squeeze clearly willing Elphaba to say nothing. What could Elphaba do, after all these were Galinda's best friends.

The two girls walked past the end of Galinda's bed, at what they clearly felt was a safe distance and they headed towards the door.

Galinda quickly removed her hand from Elphaba's before she spoke, "Please…I'm so…" Her voice trailed off as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Perfectly disgusting," she head Milla agree outside the door.

There was total silence. Galinda was dejected, despondent, maybe Elphaba had been right, maybe her friends didn't care, that was after all what Elphaba had been going to say that very morning. Now things were worse than ever.

Galinda noticed she was back in that uncomfortable position, finding Elphaba's arm still wrapped around her body, Elphaba herself perched on the side of her bed. She couldn't deny she was glad of the support, glad that her roommate had arrived when she did but now this physical closeness was frightening her once more. She no longer wanted Elphaba so close, she wished she hadn't touched her hand, it was all so wrong. She wanted to pull away but wasn't sure how she could without seeming ungrateful. She wanted to scream yet all she could find in herself to do was to stay there. There was something comforting in those repulsive green arms, something so intimidating yet calmly soothing about Elphaba's very presence. This was something way beyond her, she was unsettled but too settled to do anything about it.

For her part Elphaba was still bubbling with anger and deeply uncomfortable too. All she had intended to do was pick up her book and head off to class, now she was very obviously stuck with the sick, blonde girl again. She had never imagined Galinda's friends could be so cruel. She knew they weren't as perfect as they liked to think but to neglect Galinda so purposefully was deeply disturbing to her. Elphaba didn't want to soothe Galinda anymore, she didn't want to be the one to ease her pain yet it seemed somehow forced upon her once more. She was furious with Galinda for picking such useless friends, she was hurt by her behaviour that very morning, yet for all her emotions she still allowed Galinda to remain in her awkward embrace. More worrying still, Galinda hadn't attempted to move away from the said embrace. Elphaba found this mystifying, she was confusing herself as much as Galinda was confusing her.

Without speaking Elphaba reached out for the bottle of blue liquid that sat, undisturbed. She removed her arm from around Galinda and opened the bottle, carefully pouring a measure amount into the cap. She pushed it close to Galinda's mouth, who opened and received the unpleasant liquid gratefully, realising she wouldn't have had the energy to administer the medicine herself. Elphaba put down the cap and closed the bottle.

She was about to get up when a soft voice from beside her spoke, Galinda knowing little about it herself.

"Oh Elphie."

Galinda took Elphaba's long, green arm and placed it back around her own back. She snuggled into the touch and allowed her head to fall onto Elphaba's bony shoulder. Elphaba gave a start at the unexpected contact but in a strange way she really felt for the blonde girl, rejected in her time of need by her dearest friends, embarrassed into the process and finally forced into the arms of the one person in the whole of Oz she feared the most. Galinda really hadn't had much luck. That she told herself was the reason she let Galinda's head remain on her shoulder. She moved her arm into a more comfortable position and looked up to the ceiling wishing she was anywhere else right now, anywhere but here. She cringed as Galinda's first tear fell to her shoulder but even then she didn't have the heart to say anything, to stop her, so there she remained, totally against her will.


	7. Same Old Society

Same Old Society.

Galinda sat shielding her eyes from the autumn sunshine by the banks of the Suicide Canal. The Misses Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen were her companions and she was glad of their company, or as glad as she could be. Perhaps Galinda had expected too much of them; Pfannee, Milla, and Shenshen were simple society girls, after all. Besides Galinda wasn't sure she would run to their aid in their hour of need. There was only one person she would run to, but Galinda didn't want to go into that now. She couldn't bear it, truth be told. Now wasn't the right time to think about her. There never would be a right time to think about her. Elphaba had been there in her hour of need, when Galinda had needed her most; that was all there was to it. She could never be friends with Elphaba. In truth, Galinda was relieved to be away from her. She had suffered the green girl's presence for longer than she could stand. Even so something told her that she would run to Elphaba's side without hesitation if need be.

It was Galinda's first day back in society since she had been knocked off her feet. She was relieved to have escaped the four walls of her room and even more grateful for the opportunity to distance herself from the green skin of her roommate.

In total, Galinda had been ill for three days but it had felt like a lifetime trapped in that room with no one but Elphaba for company, after all the green girl was certainly no conversationalist. After Pfannee and Milla's visit nobody else had shown up. She didn't quite know what she had expected, but it was more than she had received. She assumed her illness kept visitors away, but that didn't make her quarantine any easier. It was troubling that the only person who had stuck by her through it all was someone she didn't even consider her friend, someone who scared her more than she dared let on.

Elphaba had been awkward company. She had settled on a silent mood, and other than fetching Galinda medicine, providing her with vitamin drinks and looking after her when she was throwing up, Elphaba had muttered no more than a few words to the blonde. Even when Galinda had announced she was feeling back to full health that morning, Elphaba had simply nodded and left Galinda in their room alone.

Still, Galinda couldn't say she actually minded the lack of attention she received from her oddly coloured roommate. She was once again in the company of her own friends, and was once more the centre of attention. She offered flirtatious glances at boys who walked past her, tossing her hair seductively when she caught an eye. Now in full health, Galinda regained her position as most popular society girl. Her embarrassment seemingly forgotten, she was adored and fawned over by the masses, and was once again the girl every other society girl wanted to be seen with.

Galinda couldn't honestly think of a time when she had felt better; Elphaba had nursed her spectacularly, even if she hadn't said a lot, and Galinda really felt the benefit now. She looked, even she had to admit, exceptionally gorgeous and it wasn't just the heads of the boys that were turning as she passed, the girls stared jealously and even Dr Dillamond had remarked on her exceptional appearance so soon after feeling so poorly. Everything would have been perfect had it not been for the stupid essay she had neglected until the last minute and was now badly attempting to comprise half heartedly, along with her friends who also put even the tiniest little thing like nail colourings above work.

Galinda looked down at her notebook. It was pink with fluff on the outside and was covered in doodles. She could make out a few silly hearts and a lot of passed notes, but there was nothing about the Yellow Brick Road in there, nothing of any importance in the great world of essay writing. She only had her textbook from the lesson to work with, as she couldn't bring herself to enter the library, being that it was so dirty and full of dust and would clearly spoil her image of sheer perfection.

She opened the textbook and sighed. Naturally, being blonde meant that the majority of the book's content was far beyond her. She simply couldn't do this. She picked up the notebook and began to fan herself, knowing she always fanned well and that the breeze created blew through her hair magnificently. That, she concluded, was all her notebook was good for. She didn't even like to write, and the fact that her notebook was useful for other things allowed it not to be a total waste of space in her schoolbag.

The heat felt pleasant on her neck and the air seemed fresh in her lungs but the essay, well, the essay was just going to kill her. She studied her friends carefully and not one of them seemed to have grasped the concept of essay writing either. To put it simply, they were all clueless. She sighed heavily, and the others followed suit.

"I'm simply not cut out for writing essays on such dull matters," she groaned, "I mean look at me, I don't know how that silly old goat can expect anyone to be interested in a load of old tarmac, let alone me. It's ridiculous!"

Galinda took her frustration out on the textbook, vehemently slamming it shut.

"It is terrible," Pfannee lamented, "I'd wanted to pick out a new dress in that boutique in Shiz today until Miss Milla reminded me we had this dire thing to do."

Galinda felt sure that had Dr Dillamond himself appeared at that very moment, Pfannee would still have voiced her opinion, only three times louder.

"Oh yes, Miss Galinda," Shenshen piped in enthusiastically in an attempt to quell Pfannee's displeasure, "Miss Pfannee got a delightful pair of heels from her parents this morning, sent directly from the Emerald City! You should really take a look, they are to die for!"

Galinda smiled happily, content to have returned to her customary way of life. This was where she was best, this was where she belonged. All that ridiculous carry on with Elphaba was over now, and Galinda was back on form, talking about the things she understood, shoes and dresses. Yes, Galinda thought to herself, she was happy.

"To die for!" Milla repeated, clearly very much in love with the shoes herself.

"But I do need a dress to accentuate their beauty I feel, and we all know Miss Galinda has the perfect eye for such things, she never puts a foot wrong in the wardrobe department," Pfannee said.

Galinda's face lit up, she loved receiving a compliment, especially about something she took so much time to perfect each morning. She also recognised the escape route they needed, dresses and shoes were far more important than essays on stupid old roads that weren't even pleasing to the eye. Galinda's mind was set, shopping was just the ticket, she allowed herself a hidden smile as she envisaged Elphaba disapproving, shaking her head and pointing a finger at Galinda. Still Elphaba didn't matter now. Elphaba was in the past, as far as she was concerned, forgotten. What mattered now was shopping. Galinda needed an afternoon of extravagance, after all, it had been over a week since she had purchased anything new, and fashion could have moved on. Fashion was always changing, and Galinda was usually the first to know. It was now of vital importance to get up to date after being out of circulation for a few days.

"Well, why don't we head into town this afternoon then?" Galinda suggested, "I could take a look at the shoes and pick out a few dresses for you. I would dearly love a trip into Shiz centre."

"Well that's all very good and well but not all of us have the same advantages as you. Well that you have picked up at any rate." Milla gave Shenshen and Pfannee a knowing look that said more than Galinda picked up on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Galinda was genuinely puzzled.

"Well suppose you couldn't write your own essay," Milla said.

"There's no suppose about it," Galinda let out a giggle. "My head was made for the fine things in life, balls and parties, dresses and make up, not this essay writing and torture. Still I'm not sure what you're getting at?"

"Well…" Milla struggled to find the right phrasing.

"Basically, what she means is you've got the perfect candidate to borrow from," Pfannee interrupted, unwilling to beat about the bush.

Galinda stared at her, wide eyed. Her mind clearly wasn't working in the same way as her friends' because she really didn't understand.

Pfannee, noticing Galinda's perplexed expression, added cruelly, "The blade of grass, Miss Galinda."

"Oh…I…well…" Galinda felt herself blush. She had known it would only be a matter of time before her friends brought Elphaba up, but now that they had she cringed at the memory of allowing Elphaba to place her arm around her in front of the other girls. Her blush hardly went unnoticed, and Pfannee gave a sudden squeal of delight.

"My, how you blush Miss Galinda! Is there more you wish to tell us about the odd apple?"

Milla and Shenshen, who had been muting their laughter until now, could no longer contain themselves. They took one look at each other and allowed themselves to explode. They rolled backwards kicking their legs in the air giggling. They had all been dying to ask, desperate to mention the weird green girl but only Pfannee had the courage to do it in such a humorous way. They were delighted.

"Do you know, I nearly died the other day when she walked in," Pfannee continued, glad to be causing such great amusement.

Milla wiped an eye, "Oh Shenshen had you seen it, standing there, so awkward and ugly, trying to help our dear Miss Galinda. It was a sight for sore eyes. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but no one else could be so ungainly, so gawky. It was unbelievable."

Galinda noticed Shenshen seemed to be genuinely gutted she had missed the escapade and felt sure her reasons were not to do with the fact she had missed looking in on a sick Galinda.

"I don't know how you could let her touch you. Weren't you worried about turning into something…" Shenshen wasn't quite sure what she was going to say, she looked at the others for assistance.

"Green," Pfannee added obligingly.

"The way she took advantage was quite appalling and with you in your sickened state," Milla laughed again.

Galinda didn't find this easy to listen to without agreeing, her friends wanted her to agree, they wanted her to say something outrageous about Elphaba again, and it was tempting. Yet she was torn, part of her wanted to defend Elphaba. She recalled the promise she had made to herself; hadn't she said she wasn't going to hear another bad word said about her roommate? Hadn't she even promised to stick up for her? She wasn't going to let Elphaba be the butt of anyone's jokes anymore, or so she had said. Now that it came to it, her promises were easier said than done. It was so easy to agree, to laugh along with her friends at Elphaba's strangeness. After all, she had been sick when such thoughts of defending the green girl had raced through her head. Now she was healthy she quite frankly couldn't be bothered with concern for her roommate's feelings. Indifference was much easier.

"I have to admit, I still wonder if it wasn't she who made me sick in the first place. You know, as repayment for that silly joke." As soon as the words had left her mouth she knew it had been the wrong thing to say, she had slighted Elphaba again, but it was so easy not to care.

"Well, I did say as much," Pfannee looked pleased with herself. "You need to be really careful around her. Goodness knows what she will do next time. You may wake up to find your favourite dresses turned drab and mouldy, like hers, if you don't keep an eye out. She's truly unpredictable Miss Galinda—I think you, more than anyone, should know that. She's a loose canon waiting to explode and it would be just your luck to be around when she does."

The others gasped at the prospect of anything happening to Galinda's dresses as Galinda rolled over on the blanket to avoid their eyes. She really didn't want to hear them being so cruel about Elphaba but once more she had brought it on herself. Who was she to stop it? Besides she knew she didn't have anything to worry about, Elphaba was harmless, a little quirky, yes but harmful, no.

"Anyway Miss Galinda, you know what to do with your essay now," Shenshen said, attempting to put an end to the conversation, sensing Galinda's slight discomfort.

Galinda had forgotten that was how this whole conversation had started. She had to admit it, it was a good idea. So often Elphaba left her things strewn about on her desk, her essay wouldn't be hard to come by and it certainly would be good. She could look at it while her roommate was at the library and take any points she needed. Elphaba would never have to know. Perhaps she could even copy it for her friends who needed the help too and possibly win her way back into their hearts. Galinda wanted to pretend things were the same with her friends but she knew that moment with Elphaba had left its mark. She knew the idea was morally wrong and to her credit, she said as much.

"Well if you don't like it, you know what to do." Milla moved closer to Galinda, looking oddly into her eyes.

Galinda wished at times likes these she was a little quicker but once more she was clueless.

"Ask her," Milla continued.

"Ask her?" Galinda looked confused.

"Miss Milla, you don't simply wander up to the most frightening figure in the whole of Shiz…" Pfannee began.

"Probably the whole of Oz," Shenshen added factually.

"Okay, Oz then," Pfannee continued, "and say, excuse me, I know we don't really get on, and you don't really like me and if we're honest I don't like you, but could I copy your essay?" Pfannee shook her head in disbelief and the other girls laughed at their own silliness.

All except Galinda. Elphaba had hardly muttered two words to her since Milla and Pfannee had left, and Galinda was sure there was no way Elphaba would simply hand over her essay to be copied, especially when she had worked so hard to research the topic in the library.

Milla stopped laughing long enough to speak out again. "Well I don't care what you say. Miss Galinda could ask her, I tell you." She was quite struck with the idea despite her friends chuckling raucously. "You may well laugh but I think you'll find our Miss Elphaba has a small soft spot for our dear friend over here and I am sure Miss Galinda could work it to our advantage in the essay writing stakes."

Galinda tried not to let herself blush, concentrating on the idea about the essay rather than the thought of Elphaba having a soft spot for her, besides they didn't know what they were talking about. Not one of them had ever engaged Elphaba in conversation.

She cleared her throat and spoke, making her voice sound lighter than it really felt. "What you mean is get the essay so you can copy it too," she stared into her friend's eyes making Milla feel quite uncomfortable.

"Exactly. Take it, ask for it, who cares how you get it but for goodness sake get it, I can't bear to sit looking at these books any longer, they are making me feel quite sick." Pfannee slammed her book shut with a look of deep disdain.

Galinda looked from one friend to the other and tried to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach, perhaps even in her heart. She was being ridiculous but Milla's words had struck up an odd desire inside her, a desire to see Elphaba again. She wanted to see that green skin, that long, crooked nose and maybe even rest on those bony shoulders once more. How could it be? Once more in the presence of her best friends, she longed for Elphaba. Galinda suddenly realised she had paused for longer than was really expected and before thinking about it she had said the only thing that was on her mind.

"Do you really think she has a soft spot for me?"

The society girls looked at each other, rolling their eyes and fanning themselves accordingly. Galinda only wished she had learnt the skill of not saying exactly what was on her mind at inappropriate moments. Her parents had tried so hard to instil this into her but really she was such an airhead.

"Forget I said anything," she knew this was highly unlikely, and as she grew more and more ill at ease she found herself craving Elphaba's company more and more. Anything to escape her embarrassment. Why had she asked such a ridiculous and clear question?

It was Shenshen who finally decided to respond, when she considered she had done enough fanning to cool herself down appropriately.

"Miss Galinda, from what I have heard from the Misses Pfannee and Milla, she was far too keen to be by your side. I am quite sure one of us would have been up to the job had Miss Elphaba chosen to let anyone else near you."

Is that really what Milla and Pfannee had told everyone? Nothing could be further from the truth Galinda thought. Still, she recognised she was fighting a losing battle and there was nothing she could say without accusing Milla and Pfannee of being outright liars, so she decided to let it be and allowed Shenshen continue.

"There has to be a reason for this sudden need to look after you, surely you've thought of that? Your pretty little head isn't that empty Miss Galinda. Either she likes you more than she lets on and thinks in her own warped mind that someone like you could ever be friends with someone… well…like her." She turned her nose up in disgust and the others did the same. "Or, on the other hand, there's still the spell theory."

"I'm inclined to think our Miss Galinda was under a spell." Pfannee turned to whisper to Milla, "I still think she may be." Then she raised her voice again, "She was rather out of character. First there was the sick thing. The least of our worries but still quite grotesque. Then there's the other matter. I mean that vile arm you had around you, the Galinda we all know and love wouldn't have stood for that. You must have been magic spelled, all part of the plan to befriend you I think."

Galinda flinched, she wished her friends hadn't seen her in her time of sickness but that wasn't the worst of it. She knew her friends had been repulsed by her close physical proximity to Elphaba, why wouldn't they be? Hadn't she been disgusted herself? She was about to reply when a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Oh Miss Galinda."

The others fell back to their positions on the blanket, groaning and moaning as Boq ran up to them, waving wildly at Galinda. He was out of breath when he arrived, clumsily stepping onto their blanket which Shenshen hastily shooed him off.

"Miss Galinda, how wonderful to see you up and about again and may I say you are looking quite perfect today. How are you feeling?"

"I'm quite well now Master Boq, thank you for enquiring."

Galinda sat up and tossed her hair. The fact that she wasn't actually interested in Boq made no difference. At the end of the day she had to be as desirable and tempting to all the men in Shiz if she eventually wanted to find Mr Right.

"May I sit with you a while?" Boq asked attempting to hold back his desperation to sit close to his love.

"Actually we were just leaving," Pfannee cut in, somewhat unkindly.

"Oh," Boq looked crestfallen.

"I think we can wait a few minutes if you have something you'd like to say to me," Galinda glared at Pfannee who sulkily looked away.

"Well, really…erm…" Boq found himself lost for words. He had always found Galinda to be the most perfect girl in Oz but today there was something more. She was like a goddess from above. The way her hair glowed, the way her eyes sparkled and shined, the way she held herself. Boq found his eyes drawn to where her dress met tightly at the breasts and he drew breath. One thing was for certain, she was a radiant beauty, nobody could mistake that.

"Oh come on. Just spit it out." Milla whispered this to the others who giggled behind their now open textbooks. Pfannee indicated to the others that they were to start packing up, making it quite clear to Galinda that they weren't going to hang around all day waiting for Boq's confession of true love.

"Well…erm…I guess I'm just glad to see you're back on your feet again. Miss Elphaba said you were quite sick for a while there."

"You spoke to Elphaba about me?" Galinda asked, so stunned she forgot to use Miss in front of her name which made Pfannee shudder involuntarily. Nobody ever spoke to Elphaba, least of all Boq. She was shocked to the very core.

"Well, yes. I mean I'm not saying it was easy, she has such a sharp tongue but I wanted to know how you were feeling and I figured seen as she's your roomie, well it would be logical to ask."

"And Elphaba told you?"

The girls behind who now had their bags packed and were ready to leave, sniggered meanly.

"Of course she did. Why on earth wouldn't she?"

It was Galinda's turn to blush again. She couldn't actually believe Elphaba would hold a civil conversation with any of the perpetrators of that hideous trick, let alone a conversation about her.

"I just didn't…" She felt the eyes of Milla, Pfannee and Shenshen upon her, "Well, I didn't think, that's all."

"Anyway Miss Galinda, lets not stand here talking about Miss Elphaba, as fascinating as she may well be. Tell me about you. How are you really feeling?"

Fascinating. Boq had called Elphaba fascinating. Perhaps that was it, the answer. Maybe Galinda was simply fascinated with Elphaba's otherness, her difference, her greenness. She let out a slight gasp as she remembered the feel of green skin against her own pink. How gentle her hand had seemed when she had reached for it, how soft her fingertips had felt. Galinda caught herself before she became lost in Elphaba once more, this was quite disconcerting.

Galinda has brought back to Oz by the sound of Pfannee letting out a loud snort of contempt. Galinda struggled not to react against this but as always she held herself well. Sometimes her friend was the most infuriating person in the whole of Oz, when Elphaba was not taking on that role.

"I really am quite well," she nodded to confirm this.

Boq deemed this his opportunity to sit down next to Galinda and did so somewhat clumsily.

"Well in that case, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Here we go," Pfannee whispered.

Galinda couldn't understand why but she knew Pfannee had very little time for the Munchkinlander. So he wasn't really her cup of tea but he was a little sweet and totally devoted to her. She liked that in anyone.

"Miss Galinda may we interrupt you for one tiny minute." Shenshen spoke feeling Pfannee's frustration grow to a worrying level. "We are going to head off into town and hope to meet you there later."

"Soon," Pfannee added clearly stating that she expected Galinda to disengage herself with the Munchkin boy as soon as possible.

Galinda cursed her friends. Why did they have to leave her here with Boq? It wasn't as if she really liked him and they were doing her a favour. No, they were simply escaping because they couldn't stand to be around him. Galinda forced her sweetest smile and waved calmly as they left. She then carefully turned her attention back to Boq, noticing how even sat down he was smaller than she was.

"Well," Boq began, attempting not to stutter. "It's just tonight…"

"Miss Galinda."

Galinda turned her attention to where the call had come from and was pleased to see the voice had been that of Avaric, a rather good looking boy, that she had yet to have the pleasure of a date with. He was walking along with his friends but had casually called over to her. She quickly remembered her posture and adjusted accordingly and then threw him a gentle wave, accompanied with a flirtatious smile.

Avaric quickly left his friends and ran over to her, totally ignoring Boq. Galinda found herself taking in his boyish good looks. He was tall, dark and handsome, she felt a quiver inside which she hid discreetly.

"You better?"

"Quite."

"You want to go out for a drink tonight?"

"Oh…" Galinda hadn't expected him to be so foreword, especially after the hesitant Boq. She felt the crimson rush back to her cheeks as she became aware of Boq studying her, waiting nervously. Still, a date with Avaric was most definitely what she needed. After a few days away from Shiz life she felt like she needed to be seen out again, especially with someone as pleasing to the eye as Avaric. Plus it would get her out of her roommate's way, who seemed to have lost all power of speech. Yes, a date with Avaric would be most pleasing to her now.

"Why yes, that would be quite thrillifying." Galinda beamed.

Boq allowed his fist to punch the ground.

"Great. I'll meet you by the Square at eight."

"Wonderful."

With that, Avaric dashed back to his friends and gave them a huge thumbs-up. One of them gave him a congratulatory pat on the back and he waved back at Galinda. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, the best she had felt for ages. Once more she was the centre of attention around Shiz for her beauty rather than her mean trick. This was how it was supposed to be, boys falling over themselves to land a date with her. Avaric was one of the better-looking students and he was well known and well thought of amongst the girls, and he wanted her. It was a wonderful feeling, one emphasised by the fact that just maybe she also wanted him.

It was at this moment Galinda unwillingly allowed Elphaba to flow into her mind. What was she thinking? She saw her ungainly features and awkward stance, and just as quickly she was gone. Galinda blinked involuntarily, it was as if Elphaba had been there beside her for a moment and then disappeared as quickly as she had arrived. With a pang of guilt Galinda remembered Boq. She had an idea.

"Have you finished your essay for Dr Dillamond?" Galinda inquired.

"Yes," Boq felt humiliated but he still could not bring himself to take his eyes off Galinda. "Why?"

Galinda began to flutter her eyelids and she found that beseeching voice, the one Elphaba hated so, "Well…it's just I really am struggling with mine and I could really do with some help."

Boq melted, anything he could do to help Galinda made him feel special. Of all the people in Shiz she could have asked, she had picked him. He really was quite silly over Galinda. He almost forgot his previous shame, as he looked deep into those blue eyes.

"Well I would offer to lend you mine but I'm afraid it's a bit substandard," Galinda's heart sank. "However, I think you should just ask Miss Elphaba."

"You do?" Galinda asked, puzzled.

"Well, she's got a brilliant mind, there's no denying that and that means no doubt a brilliant essay. You should just ask her. I'm sure she'd help you."

"Are we talking about the same Elphaba?" Galinda cringed as she realised she had missed out the Miss again. She was getting into the habit of speaking too familiarly of Elphaba.

"How many green people do you know?" Boq smiled.

"Well…" but before Galinda had time to finish, Boq spoke again.

"I know I haven't always been Miss Elphaba's biggest fan but she seemed so changed when I spoke with her yesterday. I was ready to be burnt down by her harsh words but they never came, she was undeniably different. You know she was genuinely concerned about you. I didn't believe it at first but it was written in those strange, dark eyes. Anyway I'm sure she'd help you if you asked."

Galinda stood with her mouth open, most unladylike. There it was again, the strange tingling in her fingers—had it moved into the pit of her stomach now too? Here was someone else, someone who had shared a conversation with Elphaba, now talking about Elphaba's fondness for Galinda. She felt warm and fuzzy inside and considered it was best not to let too much of that escape to Boq. Still she had to admit it was a nice feeling. Somehow knowing Elphaba cared, even though she wouldn't show it, wouldn't even speak to her now, made Galinda feel oddly special and strangely desirable. Once more she remembered Boq and his original purpose.

"What was it you wanted to ask me Master Boq?"

Boq looked down at his feet, humiliation swelling up once more. "It doesn't matter now," he spoke sadly, clearly disheartened.

"Oh…" Galinda couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the Munchkin boy but she just didn't find him attractive, not like…She stopped to think in her head, not like Avaric she decided upon.

"Anyway," Boq longed to take his leave, "Perhaps you should go and find Miss Elphaba now. That essay's due in tomorrow. I saw her making her way back to your room on my way here."

"Thanks." Galinda smiled weakly. "I think I will."

With that warm, satisfying feeling inside her, Galinda began to make her way back to the room she and Elphaba begrudgingly shared. Thoughts of the promised shopping trip had been permanently abandoned; the others could wait, seeing Elphaba couldn't. She knew the green girl would be in their room simply because she wasn't. How Galinda wished it didn't have to be that way.

Her heart began to beat faster as she neared the moment she and Elphaba would be reunited. She began to long for Elphaba, but sharply knocked the feeling out of her head, only to be revisited by the same yearning seconds later. She simply had to see Elphaba. There was nothing Galinda could or would do to stop herself, despite her conflicting feelings on the matter.


	8. A Passionate Reaction

A Passionate Reaction.

Galinda gently pushed open the door to the room she and Elphaba shared, and was met with a surprising sight. Elphaba was curled up on her bed, facing Galinda, fast asleep. Galinda let a smile creep across her face. So this was what Elphaba did when Galinda assumed she was studying. No wonder Elphaba never slept at night, she napped in the afternoons. Or maybe Elphaba's exhaustion had been brought on by the overnight vigils Elphaba kept throughout Galinda's illness. Last night was the first night Galinda slept through, although she felt sure the same had not applied for Elphaba. Regardless of the reason for her sudden exhaustion, Galinda had to admit that she enjoyed watching Elphaba sleep, something Elphaba never seemed to do at night.

Galinda crept soundlessly to her own bed, unwilling to go any further so to avoid waking the sleeping girl. Galinda appreciated the time she now had to study the green girl without those dark, mysterious eyes staring back.

The sun was shining through the adjacent window onto Elphaba's bed, lacing her with an oddly yellowish tinge. Galinda was overcome by a sudden urge to touch that skin, to run her fingers over it gently. The blonde shook herself; she had to fight the feeling. The temptation to touch Elphaba as she slept was intoxicating and far too overwhelming to resist. Her hair was held tightly in place by those hideous braids she insisted on wearing, and though Galinda would never admit it she longed to run her hands through Elphaba's hair, to free the silky black tresses from their binding plat and allow her hair to flow freely down her back and over her shoulders in soft, luxurious shining waves. It was regrettable, she thought, that the poor green girl never made the most of what she was given; her hair was, perhaps, her most appealing feature. Galinda found she was willing to do almost anything…anything to have the chance to touch that beautiful jet-black hair just once.

A faint sigh fell from Elphaba's lips, awakening Galinda from her reverie. Her heart leapt, her fingers burned with the desire to touch the peculiarly coloured girl who was so strikingly beautiful as she slept. The burning grew into inexplicable, insatiable yearning. She began to feel like nothing would ever satisfy her again unless she could touch what had never been hers. Her desire had turned to need, the need to prove Elphaba was real, to prove that Galinda wasn't sick with fever again and that the sight before her was not a hallucination.

The blonde stepped forward as silently as she could, afraid the rapid beating of her heart was loud enough to wake the girl in slumber. Galinda knelt beside Elphaba. The blood pounded noisily in her ears as she extended a shaking hand. If she did so carefully maybe she could manage to stroke that soft, silky raven-colored hair. She decided it was the cheek she wished to touch first. Just as Galinda was about to make the contact she hoped would quell her desire, Elphaba's eyelids flickered open. Her dark eyes widened, startled by her roommate's close proximity.

It was as if Elphaba had never been asleep. She wasn't sleepy as Galinda would have been having just woken from a nap; no, Elphaba was sharp and as alert as a night owl, very much aware of her roommate's nearness—so close Elphaba felt Galinda's shallow breathing on her face. Galinda was frozen to the spot, thoroughly taken aback by the course of events, and wishing there was some way she could simply disappear.

"May I enquire as to what you are doing?" Elphaba said rather sharply as her stomach grew queasy with uneasiness.

Galinda, seeming to have regained control of herself, took this moment as an opportunity to move away, wondering how she was ever going to explain the incident away without looking ridiculous. She cursed Elphaba for waking at such an inappropriate moment, Galinda still had not satisfied her need and it now seemed unlikely she would be able to do so. She walked over to her own bed and sat down, facing Elphaba. It was imperative to avoid Elphaba's question now, there was no way she could explain herself to Elphaba, especially when Galinda didn't even understand her actions and yearnings herself.

"Oh, it speaks again," Galinda replied mockingly, realising too late, it had been entirely the wrong thing to say.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Galinda drew in a deep breath; now seemed as good a time as any to explain how she had been feeling ever since Elphaba had chosen to ignore her.

"Only that you haven't so much as muttered more than two words to me in days and I've been quite desperate for you to say something, anything, and now you have." Galinda smiled warmly and then let her mouth drop; Elphaba didn't see the joke.

"Days is a bit of an exaggeration wouldn't you say? Then again, you have an art for fabrication. I don't know what it is that you think I should be saying to you Miss Galinda. We've never engaged in conversation before, I thought we were more into magic spells. So tell me what it is that you expect?" Elphaba's tone was cold and somewhat chilling to Galinda. Her steely gaze was distant and unfriendly, and yet Galinda couldn't help but stare into those eyes.

Galinda shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really know what she had expected from Elphaba, she was so unpredictable, a loose canon, you could say. With Elphaba anything could happen at any time, and Galinda wasn't sure she really enjoyed that feeling of uncertainty. She was at a loss for words, and withdrew into a difficult silence and absently began to twirl a loose curls around her finger.

Elphaba sat up slowly, clearly wide-awake as if she had never been sleeping so peacefully minutes before. She stared out the window, observing where the sun sat in the sky to predict the time. She estimated she had enough time to return her books to the library and pick more books up before tea if she left now. She began gathering her books and packed them into her satchel. Galinda caught her eye, and Elphaba's actions came to a halt. As Galinda held the green girl's gaze Elphaba chewed her bottom lip in that odd way she did whenever she was puzzling something over.

Elphaba studied Galinda closely; the blonde appeared more stunning than Elphaba could ever remember seeing her. Her golden hair flowed and not a single curl was out of place, bar the one Galinda was twirling in what Elphaba considered a strangely seductive manner. Elphaba swallowed. Galinda's eyes were bright, sparkling like sapphires, and were alert in a way she had never noticed before. The sun heightened Galinda's glowing complexion, and her dress was as perfect, if not more so, than usual. Galinda was showing what Elphaba perceived to be the perfect amount of leg, which the green girl now found herself focusing on unwillingly. She found herself wanting to touch those legs, perhaps even run her fingers up towards those thighs, but she stopped herself with a crackle of fury.

"You still haven't answered my question. What is it that you want from me?"

Elphaba was impatient and Galinda recognised the flashing in her eyes that indicated her rage. Galinda felt quite weakened. Still, Elphaba's question warranted an answer and could no longer be avoided.

"Well…I just thought now that we are friends, maybe you would have more to say to me, about anything really."

"Friends?" Elphaba's anger became more apparent. "Friends?" she repeated incredulously.

"Why yes Miss Elphaba, I thought…"

Galinda trailed off as she watched Elphaba's rage and passion intensify. It was time her roommate suffered for her actions, Elphaba thought as the blood coursing through her veins boiled dangerously. She had pandered to her annoyingly attractive and self-absorbed roommate long enough, and now that Galinda was no longer ill Elphaba could finally express her feelings of contempt. How ridiculous for Galinda to expect she could simply wander in, looking sensational, and assume nothing was the matter.

Yet that was Galinda all over, that was how her tiny mind worked, and that was what infuriated Elphaba the most. She felt the blood rushing in her ears and knew it would only be a matter of time before she lost control and something unnatural occurred. Perhaps it was time to let rip, to let Galinda see for herself how it felt to be on the receiving end of a sharp and merciless tongue.

Elphaba threw the textbook in her hands onto the ground, an action most out of character for one usually possessed with such great respect for books, Galinda noted, rather frightened. Elphaba wielded such a strange and magic power when she was angry, it was truly awe-inspiring.

"This is what you call friendship?" Elphaba hissed as she neared the frightened blonde.

Galinda stared helplessly back at Elphaba, her blue eyes as large and as wide as saucers.

"Making my life a misery, turning everyone against me, spreading vicious rumours, turning me into a laughing stock, and all the while enjoying every moment of it. Is that what you call friendship? Heads turn everywhere I go, they always have but now it's 'have you heard what she's done to Miss Galinda now? Do you know what she said to Miss Galinda now? Did you hear about the spell she cast last week, poor Miss Galinda!' They turn away in disgust, revulsion, because of what you've said, or they sneer because of what you did to me. I know I told you to work the audience Galinda, but sweet Oz, did you have to enjoy it so much? Did you have to do it so well? That's why I haven't spoken to you—because I do not desire your company, your very presence offends me. My own sister even hates me thanks to you! Did you have to stoop so low? I know she stuck that sign on me because at the time you couldn't have gotten any farther away from me! You wouldn't have been brave enough to do it yourself, because you're weak! You're weak and selfish and that's all there is to you! If that's what you call friendship then you can…"

Galinda didn't want Elphaba to see her cry, but it was impossible not to. Nobody had ever said such hurtful things. She felt her heart breaking, remembering how much she had been looking forward to seeing Elphaba. But she knew the green girl was right; her behaviour towards Elphaba had been appalling, and now she expected forgiveness? No it wasn't as easy as that. It tore Galinda apart to think the person to speak so vehemently against her was Elphaba. It was Elphaba who hated her so. She knew she deserved every bit of hurt Elphaba hurled at her but that didn't prevent her being any les devastated. Tears spilt down Galinda's cheeks like blackened rivers, darkened by mascara. She could no longer look into those dark, hateful eyes. She had been a horrible person, not the Galinda the Good she pretended to be, and now it was too late to make amends—too late to do anything. Elphaba would never be hers.

Elphaba had paused mid speech, scratching her chin as she searched for the most suitable words to express her loathing. Such language was unacceptable to use in the presence of any society girl, let alone Galinda Upland. For the first time, the green girl bit her tongue. Besides, Elphaba felt she'd gotten everything off her chest and was satisfied with the success of the verbal attack. But as she turned her eyes upon Galinda whose shoulders were wracked with sobs and whose face was streaked with tears and runny makeup, Elphaba was overcome by an unusual feeling of remorse. She thought this was what she had wanted, to reduce the silly little blonde to tears so that she'd feel the pain she'd inflicted upon Elphaba. But now she couldn't take it, she regretted her actions almost immediately and wished Galinda's tears would cease. She didn't want Galinda to be so vulnerable, that would only make matters worse.

Galinda let out a whimper that she'd been trying to keep in. She rubbed her reddened eyes and stared at Elphaba towering above, looking truly menacing. Still, she was no longer afraid; she knew no matter how furious Elphaba became, she was not dangerous. Elphaba would never hurt her. Instinctively, she knew that. She had to find Elphaba's eyes, she had to face her.

Both were silent, and neither moved or spoke. They held each other's gaze, neither willing to be the first to look away. Galinda attempted to pour her new found feelings for Elphaba into her gaze whilst Elphaba attempted, rather weakly, to maintain hold on the hatred she no longer felt for the pretty blonde.

The atmosphere was tense, building up rapidly by the second and the silence deeply profound. Elphaba felt the blood rushing in her ears and Galinda felt a sudden pounding in her head that she had no explanation for. The intensity was insane but neither would break their will and show weakness.

Suddenly, a loud explosion brought both girls back to Oz. Elphaba realised at once that her focus had instigated the light bulb in her bedside lamp to explode. Quickly she moved to take Galinda's hands, pulling her away from her own bed as Galinda's light bulb exploded of its own accord. Glass shattered across the room and Galinda found she was glad to be sitting next to Elphaba, away from her own bed where the explosion had just occurred. She trembled slightly, and gave herself up to silence once more. She noticed that Elphaba was shaking on the bed next to her.

After a while Galinda decided it was time to break the welcomed silence.

"Did you just do that?" she refused to look at Elphaba.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Elphaba replied.

"I'm not the one with the magical history Miss Elphaba," Galinda reminded her.

"Yes but you have to wonder. That wasn't just me back there staring resolutely, wilfully. You were there too, and you had just as much passion in your eyes. I've never created anything like that before on my own, maybe a flicker of a light or something dropping to the floor, but never an explosion. Maybe you have more ability than you think Miss Galinda."

"Don't try to put this on me Miss Elphaba," if Galinda did have some sort of connection powerful enough to create such a reaction then she didn't want to know about it, "that was entirely your fault."

"I…I…I…" Elphaba looked down at her hands, now deeply ashamed of her behaviour and of the things she had said and the commotion she had created. Tears rushed to her eyes but she kept them under control. Galinda couldn't see her cry. Before she had the opportunity to do anything about those damn tears she found Galinda had taken her hand gently. Elphaba wanted to recoil from the touch, but found she lacked the energy to do so.

"You know you don't have to say anything, Elphie," Galinda sensed Elphaba's despair deeply, as if it were connected with her own, and she laced her fingers between Elphaba's and squeezed them tightly.

Elphaba quickly withdrew her hand and moved away from the other girl. She began to pick up pieces of the broken glass, the results of her temper tantrum. Elphaba shook herself as she moved about, attempting to rid herself of the guilt she now felt. It was practically impossible though, with Galinda's eyes burning into her.

After a few moments, Galinda was on her hands and knees too, picking up the debris and placing it in the waste bin. The two girls moved about in silence, Elphaba's anxiety increasing by the second until she couldn't stand it. This wasn't about anger or hatred, who was she kidding? She didn't hate Galinda; she didn't have it in her to hate the blonde girl. What she needed now was calm, purifying calm.

Without another word Elphaba withdrew to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She needed to let the energy flow out of her body, and then she would be able to speak to Galinda calmly. Talking is what she should have done in the first place, instead of flying off the handle. Galinda would listen, she was sure of it. The blonde wasn't as silly as she made herself out to be. Elphaba wanted to open up to Galinda, like she had never opened up to anyone before.

As if reading Elphaba's mind, Galinda left her roommate alone, recognising Elphaba needed this time to herself. She swept up the remnants of the light bulbs up and checked both beds for glass. Luckily none had found its way into either bed, so Galinda fluffed up her pillows and sat, curled legs beneath her, waiting for Elphaba to return. She had to admit she was a little stunned by the power Elphaba had wielded but that was her odd roommate all over. It had to be Elphaba, she considered, for Galinda had never even had a lesson in sorcery. Still, what was it Elphaba had said? That Galinda might possess a knack for sorcery she was unaware of? No, for once the green girl was wrong.

Galinda realised she would have to be very careful around her roommate; she could easily be a danger to herself and to those around her, especially to Galinda who had stimulated such a reaction. Still, nothing had really changed. Galinda did not fear Elphaba, and Galinda still longed to touch the green girl, despite what had just occurred between them. She desired Elphaba's touch, perhaps just one more time.

After a short time Elphaba returned, looking a little less ragged. She had decided she was going to be true to herself without losing her temper; that was where all the trouble had started.

"Did you enjoy your day back with your society girls?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda could hardly fail to notice the sarcasm in her voice. Why was Elphaba so content on starting an argument? Galinda wasn't prepared to be walked all over, not when it was Elphaba she now wanted.

"Well you haven't said more than a handful of words to me over the past few days and a girl like me needs conversation. Perhaps if you had, I would have stayed."

Elphaba frowned. This wasn't the answer she had been expecting. Galinda thrived off socialising with those silly girls, and now, suddenly she wanted to stay with Elphaba?

"What did you really expect me to say to you? It's not like you've been extremely nice to me since we've been here. It's not even as if we have anything in common to talk about." Elphaba was thoughtful in her response now rage no longer clouded her judgement.

"Oh Elphie, I know I've been unkind to you since we arrived, but that's all going to stop now. I don't want to be like that anymore. I feel…" Galinda drew breath, how could she explain this? What were the right words? "well…different, I suppose."

Elphaba frowned. Was this Galinda's way of apologising?

"I should never have spoken to you the way I did before Miss Galinda."

"Galinda," the blonde corrected.

Elphaba nodded weakly, "And I shouldn't have let my emotions run away so. I should have been more careful, I will be in the future. Things have always just happened around me but never anything that powerful before, still perhaps if I keep things in check..."

"Well I should never have done those mean things to you, then you wouldn't have been so angry, so I guess we're equal." Galinda smiled infectiously and Elphaba couldn't help but return the gesture.

"So how come you're not out with your friends anyway? How come you wanted to come back here and have light bulbs explode randomly all over the place?" Elphaba was rather curious.

"I've been speaking to Boq." Galinda announced.

She remembered the Munchkin boy's words as if he were saying them right now to her again. She didn't know how he had noticed the change in Elphaba. Something about her eyes, Boq had said. Probably the same ardent passion Galinda had seen written in those startling eyes when Elphaba had vented her rant at Galinda moments earlier. Behind the masquerade of indifference, Elphaba really did care.

Elphaba was rather embarrassed, why had Boq mentioned her? Despite this nagging question, Elphaba's anxiety seemed to be slipping away. Ever since Galinda had taken her hand she had begun to feel at ease. She began to realise her rage hadn't sprung up from a strong hatred; no, it stemmed from a burning passion, and perhaps from a hidden desire to befriend the other girl. Okay, so maybe berating Galinda with insults and cruelties wasn't exactly a conventional way of establishing a friendship, but nothing about Elphaba and Galinda's relationship was ever going to conventional. After all, the gangly and green Elphaba Thropp and the breathtakingly beautiful Miss Galinda Upland seemed an unlikely pairing. Unlikely, unpredictable, but in someway it was right. Elphaba now realised she'd thrown such a tantrum not because she was angry with Galinda but because she was angry with herself for craving Galinda's friendship, for actually enjoying the bubbly blonde's presence even when the voice in her head screamed no continuously.

"Boq?" Elphaba mused.

"He said you were genuinely concerned about me when I was ill, and I guess I just wanted to thank you, I never did before, well you wouldn't let me," Galinda said pointedly.

"To be honest I couldn't believe he spoke to me at all. You know I think he must really like you to suffer the embarrassment of being seen with me."

"Oh Elphie, stop doing that. It's not embarrassing." Galinda swung her legs back onto the floor and faced Elphaba.

"I think there are many who would disagree with that," Elphaba laughed.

"Well I think they've all got it wrong. I don't think you're embarrassing. Actually, in fact I think in your own special way, you're perfect."

Galinda became hesitant, realising what she'd just revealed. Heat crept to Elphaba's cheeks, turning them a dark shade of emerald. Galinda's eyes wandered nervously to Elphaba, and her heart fluttered when she saw how she'd made the green girl blush. The strange but pleasant prickling feeling Galinda had experienced as she had watched Elphaba sleep returned, but this time it wasn't her fingertips that tingled. The warm, euphoric sensation was now growing, between her legs of all places. It was a feeling Galinda had never experienced, but that wasn't altogether displeasing. As if she were afraid Elphaba would notice, Galinda crossed her legs in as ladylike a fashion as she could manage. Elphaba simply stared until she realised she had probably been looking too long without speaking.

Elphaba broke the silence, "Boq really does seem quite keen on you. Do you like him?"

How could Galinda think of Boq at a time like this? It was impossible. And yet she could manage to think of Elphaba, how strange. She pressed her legs tightly together, willing the feeling to go away before she gave herself away. It wasn't as if she understood what was going on, nor could she control it, but she was sure it was something Elphaba shouldn't know about.

It was then that Galinda feared Elphaba might have cast another spell on her, until she remembered Elphaba had never really done such a thing in the first place, and simply never would. Maybe she really did like Boq, that had to be the answer. Wasn't that what Pfannee had said happened when they were talking about scandalous affairs and what happened when you really liked someone?

"I can't be sure," Galinda's voice shook as she spoke.

Suddenly it occurred to her that now might be a good time to change subjects and mention the essay; she needed something to focus on other than Elphaba's distracting eyes and the growing feeling between her legs.

"Anyway whilst we're talking about Boq, how is your essay for Dr Dillamond going?"

Elphaba let out a gentle snort that she couldn't hold back, was Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands really enquiring about schoolwork?

"It's done," Elphaba replied and as an afterthought, "what does that have to do with Boq?"

"Well…" Galinda considered using her false voice which always seemed to get her what she wanted, but thought better of it. That wouldn't blind Elphaba; she would see straight through it.

"Boq said that you might be able to help me with mine, as he said you seemed to be…" Galinda seemed to lose her words, "he said you seemed secretly quite fond of me." She willed herself to look at Elphaba, hoping the green girl didn't sense the desperation of her tone.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, amused, "Since when does Boq know me better than I know myself?"

"Oh…well if he got the wrong end of the stick it doesn't matter, he only suggested it. There's no harm in asking is there?"

Galinda felt a little disheartened, but Elphaba began to rummage through the bag she had just packed. She pulled out a document which Galinda took to be the essay.

"Here, go on, take it. That's what you wanted isn't it?"

Galinda noticed the change in Elphaba's tone and it worried her, but the truth of the matter was she needed that essay. Her friends needed it too. They would be eternally grateful and she could still let them think she came across it by devious means. She wouldn't have to tell the truth.

As if reading Galinda's thoughts, Elphaba spoke sharply, "You can take it and show it to all your society girls too if you want. Do what you want with it."

Galinda heard that odd sound of resentment in Elphaba's voice, perhaps even jealously in her tone as she handed Galinda the document.

There was a long silence as Galinda read her roommates work. Elphaba made her way to her desk, took out a quill and began taking notes from her textbook. If Galinda and the Misses Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen were all going to hand in similar variations of the same essay, then Elphaba would write hers again from a different viewpoint. After all, poor Galinda wasn't cut out for essay writing, Elphaba was sure of that.

Elphaba noticed a frown deepen on Galinda's face as she read on. She had to admit, Galinda was the only person she knew who could still look mightily attractive while frowning so deeply. Occasionally Galinda let out a small huff, and eventually when she had read the whole thing she let out a huge and most unladylike groan, and flung herself back onto her bed.

"Half of Shiz probably heard that," Elphaba noted.

Galinda waved Elphaba away, finding new and interesting ways to display her distress.

"Problem?" Elphaba asked looking up from her own writing.

"I'm afraid my head's full of bubbles and nothing more. I don't understand a word of it."

Elphaba looked over at the blonde in shock; she hadn't really expected Galinda to read it, she expected her to copy it down and pretend it was her own.

"I didn't think you would be bothered about understanding it. I just thought you wanted it over and done with," Elphaba tried to suppress the surprised tone of her voice.

"Oh Elphie, I know what you must think of me, but I wouldn't just take your essay and copy it out." Galinda could hardly believe she was saying these words, when initially that had been her plan. "I wouldn't let my friends copy it either. You know I wouldn't do that. I just wanted some help, and I can't even read this."

Galinda brushed back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes; essay writing really did lead her into the depths of despair. She was also frustrated with Elphaba for assuming she wanted so little, that she had no ambition of her own to write. Did Elphaba really think that little of her morals and academic ability?

"I'm sorry," Elphaba apologised. "I just assumed…well I shouldn't have assumed anything."

Secretly, Elphaba was rather pleased, proud even, of the small blonde girl for resisting the temptation to simply copy an essay. Maybe there was more to the giddy blonde than Elphaba had given her credit for.

This new situation gave Elphaba a purpose, she could be of use. She would keep her own essay, and help Galinda write her own essay. If Galinda really did want to learn, Elphaba had all the time in Oz to teach her. Yes, Galinda's sudden interest in something other than shoes came as a shock to Elphaba, but a very pleasant surprise.

"No, you shouldn't have assumed." Galinda said pouting.

"If you'd like," Elphaba ventured, "maybe the two of us could head on down to the library after tea, pick up a few books and begin your essay tonight. That's if you don't mind being seen out with me…" Elphaba added raising an eyebrow.

Galinda's heart sank. The thought of going anywhere with Elphaba was something she had not considered, and seemed like a dangerous path for the most popular girl in Shiz to cross. Then there was the fact Elphaba had mentioned that terrible place. Galinda had not set foot in the library, and really had no intention to do so. It was dirty and dusty, and wouldn't agree with her she felt quite sure. Additionally, there was Avaric, tonight was her big date. That was the reason she would have to give to Elphaba, anything else would either be too hurtful or silly.

"The thing is, I have a date tonight."

Elphaba raised that eyebrow again and smiled weakly, the Gillikinese girl sure didn't waste any time.

"Who with?" Elphaba enquired, despite not really wanting to know.

"Master Avaric from Briscoe Hall."

Elphaba grimaced. A stifled "Oh," was all she could manage in reply.

"Why do you make such a face?"

"Well, he's not really my type, that's all," Elphaba couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You have a type?" Galinda spoke, failing to keep the astonishment from her voice.

"Well…" Elphaba began to squirm with embarrassment. She was no good at these conversations; that was why Galinda had her society girls, they were comfortable with this sort of conversation, Elphaba wasn't. She certainly didn't have a type, in fact boys interested her very little in general, but she supposed that was due to the fact that none she had ever met would come within a metres distance of her with the exception of Master Boq, who didn't count as he was besotted with Galinda.

"Oh come on Elphie, do share. I love this sort of thing. That's what friends do, talk about boys, well there's dresses and parties too, but mostly boys," Galinda squealed.

But no matter what Galinda said, Elphaba would not share. Galinda noted the look of embarrassment on her roommates face and decided to let the matter rest for now. She would come back to it later, perhaps once they knew each other a little better. She had never considered Elphaba as a girl, the same as the rest, but now that she looked at her, Galinda realized that someone, somewhere, perhaps would one day find her attractive. It was good to know Elphaba could be a bit normal when she wanted to be, Galinda found that to be a huge relief.

"Well if you don't want to share, that's fine, but no matter what sort of face you pull I am quite thrilled to be meeting Master Avaric tonight. That's not to say I wouldn't rather be focusing on the essay," Galinda added as Elphaba pointed towards the books. "Perhaps we could go along to the library tomorrow morning instead. We've both got Life Sciences, but I don't suppose anyone would miss us for one lecture."

Elphaba appeared ill at ease. She had never missed a lecture before, save for when Galinda was ill which she had explained to Madame Morrible who had deemed it a valid reason not to attend class. Now here she was, considering missing lectures simply because this primped and pampered society girl told her to. Elphaba's head spun; what was happening to her?

"Alright," Elphaba reluctantly agreed. "But we're getting up early and get it done. No fooling around."

Galinda smiled in a nonchalant manner; of course she would fool around. Sitting in a library was sure to be exceedingly boring, even if she was with Elphaba. She would need something to entertain herself whilst Elphaba droned on about the history of that bloody road of yellow brick. It would be enough to put anyone but Elphaba to asleep, but she was very grateful for the offer.

"Do we have an agreement?" Elphaba asked finally, wondering what on earth was going on in Galinda's head.

Galinda nodded and then jumped off her bed in excitement. Elphaba could only assume her enthusiasm had nothing to do with their forthcoming trip to the library.

"I'm so pleased all that's out of the way. I can concentrate on more pressing matters now." Galinda smiled a most wonderful smile that, Elphaba noted, was as beautiful as it was genuine. What could possibly be more important than an unwritten essay due in less than 24 hours?

"I know ideally you're not the best person to ask, Elphie dear, but you're here so could you offer an opinion on a couple of dresses I might like to try on for tonight?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. This really was all Galinda thought of. How dull her world must be Elphaba considered.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you choose to wear, Galinda."

Elphaba regretted letting her feelings slip, and found herself wishing it was her Galinda was beautifying herself for, rather than Avaric.

Galinda looked back fondly at her roommate, and pulled an excessively frilly pink dress from her wardrobe.

"That's really sweet of you Elphie, but seriously, I need an opinion."

Elphaba stood up and moved across the room to where Galinda was stood struggling with her dresses. The green girl wondered how Galinda could manage to look so graceful in those dresses when she couldn't even hold them up properly on their coat hangers. Elphaba repressed a smile, and assumed a position behind Galinda that the blonde was blissfully unaware of.

Elphaba could not explain what possessed her to reach out and place her soft, green hands on Galinda's waist. The blonde girl shuddered, having finally received the skin-on-skin contact she so desperately longed for. She found herself falling into Elphaba's embrace, drunk with the euphoric sensation created by Elphaba's touch. The warm tingling between her legs turned into a dull and throbbing ache.

"I mean it, Miss Galinda." Elphaba's breath was hot on Galinda's ear. "You're beautiful."

Galinda fought the urge to touch the wetness that had grown between her thighs. This was unthinkable.


	9. An Unquenchable Desire

Unquenchable Desire.

"Don't wait up," Galinda called back to Elphaba as she skipped out of their room, excitedly anticipating the evening ahead. She found herself brimming with happiness as she made her way down the stairs and out into the square where she was meeting Avaric.

Galinda looked sensational, as she always did, but it had taken her longer than usual to perfect the look. She had been flustered all day long and couldn't seem to shake the feeling, even as she beautified herself for Avaric. Galinda had run herself a deep, soothing, bubble bath to quell the awkward sensation between her legs that she had somehow managed to connect, (however silly it might seem,) to Boq.

As Galinda had lain in the bath and struggled to relax, finding that everything seemed to bother her excessively. She had created a list in her mind that ran through just about everything that had occurred that day: failing to meet her best friends for a shopping spree, Boq with his puppy dog eyes and sweet devotion to her, witnessing random explosions that she may or may not have created, and then there was Elphaba, just Elphaba.

Galinda had heaved a sigh of relief. After soaking for a while, the blasted feeling she'd suffered through nearly all afternoon had finally subsided. Though she couldn't explain why, Galinda felt an odd need for something more, something that would satiate the odd sense of frustration that wouldn't pass.

As time had moved on, she had begun to feel little more like her usual self. Still, preparing for her date had been more difficult than she had expected. Usually it was a joy to pick out frilly dresses, brush her golden locks, and work on her face, but today it had been so tricky, such hard work. She simply couldn't rid herself of that flustered look, her cheeks glowing more than Galinda thought respectable. Still, if anyone could pull off flustered-yet-gorgeously-perfect-looking, Galinda knew it was she.

Galinda delicately arranged herself on a bench in the square, quickly allowing her eyes to drift upwards towards her room. She released a deep sigh of relief as she realised her roommate was nowhere in sight. That girl was so odd, so peculiar and yet so strangely enthralling. It was troublesome to Galinda that she felt this way, but she let that slip from her mind. There would be no more Elphaba tonight, thank goodness.

Galinda didn't have to wait long before Avaric turned up, dressed in a dark blue suit, emphasised by a golden waistcoat. She noticed he looked even more dark and handsome than usual. As Galinda studied him she realised his clothes indicated style and wealth, two things she thought highly of in a potential suitor. He was confident and sure of himself as he stepped towards her and took one of her dainty hands. Yes, Avaric would do just fine.

Avaric pressed a sweeping kiss onto her hand and then smiled, winking at her in a most flirtatious manner. Galinda wanted to blush, she knew it was proper to do so but, alarmingly, nothing happened. There was no reaction in her cheeks, no reaction anywhere she considered. How strange.

"Miss Galinda, what a sight you are tonight. How wonderfully your dress accentuates your assets," he directed his gaze down at her voluptuous, full breasts.

Galinda nodded, unsure of what else to do. She was quite used to people complementing her, but she suddenly felt a strong urge to cover herself up. How she wished Elphaba hadn't picked one of her most low cut and revealing dresses. This wasn't how she was supposed to feel. She searched for something to say.

"And you too, Master Avaric, have dressed very nicely for the occasion."

She had wanted to say something more personal, more flirtatious even, but nothing made its way into her mind in time. Now that she was here with Avaric and away from Elphaba, Galinda found she had very little to say. She didn't want to talk. In fact, she didn't really want to do much of anything. This was most curious, the date hadn't even begun and already she found herself willing the night away. How out of character could a girl get in one day? It was remarkable.

Galinda and Avaric looked at each other for an uncomfortably long time, Avaric taking in Galinda's beauty and feeling his heart rate quicken and something stir inside him, and Galinda simply staring, searching for something, anything.

"Do you want to go and get a bottle of wine in one of the street bars in town?" Avaric enquired as his desire for Galinda increased tenfold as she ran her fingers through her golden locks.

"That would be nice," she agreed. Avaric offered her an arm which she took, somewhat apprehensively as they began to make their way into Shiz town centre.

They walked in silence, which Galinda found odd. Usually her conversation flowed easily, and she knew Avaric was no stranger to dating girls and charming them back to his room, yet he said very little. Galinda worried that perhaps he didn't find her attractive, but she knew that was impossible; she received a couple of wolf whistles from boys who stopped and stared, and a group of girls squealed in delight as she walked past them, allowing them a quick wave. No, she looked amazing, no two ways about it.

Avaric whistled as he walked, and Galinda tried not to be irritated by the sound while she looked down at her dress. Perhaps she had worn the wrong thing, what had she been thinking letting Elphaba pick her an outfit? Just as she began to wonder if Elphaba had been right about her date when she had pulled that horrid face, Avaric turned to her and spoke breathlessly.

"Miss Galinda, forgive me for not quite being myself tonight. It's just I have never seen such beauty as Lurline has entrusted to you tonight. I find it a little distracting, that is all. Quite frankly, it is impossible to think of anything to say when you are walking there looking like…" Avaric paused, he didn't want to offend her, but after all, she had agreed to their date, knowing his reputation. Surely, she knew what to expect.

Galinda stared, wide-eyed; she had heard rumours about Avaric and his apparently unquenchable desire for sex, but she hadn't expected to fall prey to it so soon in their date.

"Pure sex, Miss Galinda. That's the only way I can think to describe you. Forgive me my manners, but I cannot help it when you fill me with such desire. May I ask you an impertinent question?"

This time Galinda managed a blush. This was the first time anyone had ever said anything of such a sexual nature to her, and she found the whole experience quite alarming. Red came to her cheeks not because she was flattered, but because she was stunned by Avaric's openness. It was her own fault though, she considered, even her stubborn roommate had confessed she looked radiant that night, what else could she expect from someone of Avaric's fame and reputation if someone like Elphaba was going to say things like that? Galinda remembered she was supposed to be enjoying Avaric's interest in her, and decided it was time to take the plunge, forget her fears, and give in; after all, Pfannee had said it was a simply delightful experience when done properly.

She attempted not to appear as alarmed as she felt; she wanted to fall into this naturally.

"It depends if what you ask is entirely desirable to me," she crooned in an overtly flirtatious voice she was sure would do the trick.

"I know it is very forward of me to ask such a thing at such an early stage in the evening, but we both know you are the most beautiful girl in Shiz and I desperately wish to kiss you."

Galinda swooned. Avaric was so good looking, and his scent was quite appealing to her now that she moved closer to him. It would do her no harm whatsoever to be seen kissing him in such a public place, although kissing so soon wasn't the usual practice for a first date. He was supposed to wait until the end of the date, but Avaric was a charmer; he had said very little but what he had said had been right.

"Well, Master Avaric that is rather a rude question to ask a girl at such a time as this, but I find, now that I see such a pleading look in your eyes, it would be most inconvenient of me to turn you down. Therefore, I agree."

Before Galinda knew what had hit her, Avaric's rough lips were upon her own. Instinctively she threw her arms around him and opened her mouth to let him in as he forced his tongue at hers with a burning need. Their tongues met fiercely and Galinda didn't feel altogether displeased with the kiss.

It was a good kiss, made more so by the fact Avaric was clearly getting more aroused by the second. He pressed closer into Galinda and she felt his hardness against her. Yes, he was aroused and ready for whatever she wanted to give him, but where was her own arousal? She was working on autopilot, nothing more. Pfannee had explained this to her so many times but Galinda couldn't seem to find that immeasurable pleasure, quelled only by a vast and sensuous release. That was what Pfannee had spoken of, but it wasn't happening. Nothing was happening.

Galinda finally thought maybe she had found that feeling, not now, but earlier in the day with Elphaba when she had been hit by that arduous burning between her legs. She had been thinking about Boq and it had happened, or was it even Avaric she had spoken of when it occurred? Galinda couldn't be sure, she didn't even know if that was the feeling but she was sure it had been the closest she had ever come to knowing it. Yet now, here she was, engaging in a passionate kiss with a boy who was hugely attractive to her and who was obviously attracted to her, and there was nothing. Not even a sense of the feeling from earlier. Galinda didn't feel the tingles of sensation, not in her fingertips, and certainly not between her legs. She found she was simply kissing Avaric for his own pleasure, not hers. That would never do.

Galinda slowly, subtly, managed to end the kiss, not wishing to think of the state she had left Avaric in.

She spoke calmly, pushing him gently away as he tried to kiss her again, "Shall we make our way to the bar? I'm rather thirsty."

"Why, Miss Galinda, I had hoped…"

"I'm exceedingly thirsty Master Avaric," Galinda interrupted before Avaric had the time to say what he had hoped would happen between them.

Galinda knew he was hoping to get lucky with her, but no, that wasn't going to happen. She didn't want that at all. Avaric wanting to was flattering enough, besides how was Galinda ever going to manage such an act when she felt nothing inside? Surely that would be impossible?

Ten minutes later Galinda found herself placed opposite Avaric at a table in the bar. She felt a safe enough distance away from him to no longer feel the object of his darkest desires. He had ordered a bottle of wine, but Galinda hadn't touched hers at all, she didn't feel like drinking and ordered herself a glass of water.

Galinda was surprised to find for someone as chatty and confident as Avaric he had very little to say. His topics of conversation bored her, and she found nothing he said was of the utmost interest to her. Perhaps she was being rude, but she couldn't help the way she felt. Her mind began to wander, was it possible that Galinda wanted her date with the boy widely perceived to be the best looking and most popular at Shiz, to be over?

Galinda knew it was insane, but began to wonder if she wouldn't have been better off going to the library with Elphaba, at least that would have been of some use to her. She felt sure Elphaba could never bore her in the way Avaric was so perfectly doing.

Okay, so she had received a kiss from Avaric, but it was a kiss that had done next to nothing for her. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps she was still a little sick, but she felt in perfect health.

Galinda failed to suppress a yawn as Avaric began telling a tale about some wedding his father had thrown for his brother. Thankfully, a figure she observed wandering past the bar made her heart leap. Here was her saviour. She knocked on the window and stopped Boq dead in his tracks. It wasn't usually like Galinda to make it so obvious that a date was going hideously wrong, but for all his good looks, wealth and stylish dress, Avaric was dull as dishwater.

Boq stared disbelievingly at Galinda through the window, not believing his luck and began to retrace his steps and head into the bar.

"Miss Galinda, what a wonderful surprise to see you out here. A good evening to you too, Avaric."

Avaric nodded politely and then excused himself from the table to use the bathroom, clearly giving up all hope of ever bedding Galinda.

"Oh Master Boq, I can't tell you enough how pleased I am to see you!" Galinda gushed.

"You are?" Boq raised an eyebrow questioningly, not sure he had heard right.

"I know I really shouldn't say anything but…" Galinda lowered her voice to a whisper as she indicated to Boq to take the seat next to her. "Master Avaric is frightfully dull and I'm afraid to say he has but one thing on his mind."

"Miss Galinda, are you saying…"

"I'm saying he has a one track mind, not altogether suited to me."

Boq gaped; there was something hugely attractive to him about Galinda speaking about such matters with him. He considered what Galinda had said and remembered this wasn't something she appreciated; he had to rid his own mind of any inappropriate thoughts quickly. How unusual for a society girl to turn away from such things. Still, Boq recognised the opportunity to get one over on his classmate.

"They do say he frequents the Philosophy Club," Boq pretended to be more offended than he was.

"The what?" Galinda had never heard of such a thing.

"Surely you must know?"

Galinda made a sign that stated she clearly did not know.

"Well, it's where people, well anyone really goes for…" Boq paused, concentrating on his wording. "Well how to put this to you, Miss Galinda? Well…people go there for sordid sexual encounters, if you get my meaning?"

"No," Galinda let out a loud gasp that drew more than a few looks from the other customers. She had never heard of such places, they sounded terrifying. She made a mental note to ask Pfannee about it the next time she saw her. Pfannee knew everything.

Boq was enjoying this; he was quickly gaining the upper hand on Galinda's date, which was a wonderful feeling. But more importantly, he was sat next to Galinda, close to her, engaging in conversation and she hadn't told him to get lost. After all, she had called him over. She had invited him. It was truly most pleasing.

"That's what I have heard of the Philosophy Club at least. He's asked me along on more than one occasion, but I don't really go in for that sort of thing. Besides I am sure you are aware I already dedicated my heart to someone, I've no need for anyone else," he added hopefully, willing Galinda to acknowledge him in some other way than as a friend.

Galinda felt she should be attempting to blush, after all, she was fully aware that Boq was speaking of her. She took a sip of her water and studied Boq carefully. If it wasn't Avaric she was attracted to, it had to be Boq, she thought uncomfortably. Those worrying feelings had been so close before at the mention of his name. Now that she was in such close proximity with him and engaging in conversation of sexual nature, where had they gone? Why was nothing happening?

Perhaps it was because he hadn't attempted to flirt with her. She liked flirting, it appealed greatly to her, and Boq hadn't done it yet. That had to be it. An idea floated into her head that she knew was morally wrong but would provide her with the answer she longed for.

Was there a way she could escape Avaric and spend time with Boq alone? She could walk along the river with Boq and allow him to kiss her just the once, and her puzzle would be solved once and for all. She had to know the source of her previous arousal. It was eating away at the back of her mind, distracting her from focus.

Yet for all her thoughts, Galinda struggled to believe she could ever be attracted to Boq. He was so small and so Munchkin-like. She moved closer to him, hoping to kick-start that feeling but the close proximity only served to heighten his lack of appeal. She saw nothing desirable in him no matter how she searched. It was settled; Galinda was not attracted to Boq. It was blindingly obvious, with or without a kiss. This left only one other frightening prospect and Galinda began to feel queasy as, for the first time, she allowed the idea to race through her mind.

Avaric returned to the table and it was Galinda's turn to excuse herself. The color drained from her cheeks and she dizzily made her way to the bathroom and leant upon the basin for support as she studied herself in the mirror.

She allowed her mind to fill with the most inappropriate thoughts she had ever been faced with. If it wasn't Avaric and it wasn't Boq then there was but one culprit left. It had to be her.

Galinda placed her hands over her mouth as she exhaled deeply. Elphaba. Galinda swooned, grasping the side of the basin, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. She quickly soaked a towel and placed it upon her head.

Could it really be that Elphaba had created that burning surge inside her? As soon as Galinda thought it, she knew it was true; the feeling came creeping back towards her all too quickly for it to not be. The more she thought about it the stronger the feeling became. She struggled to hold herself upright against the pounding throbbing ache.

Galinda shut her eyes as she began to let the feeling take hold. Behind her eyelids Elphaba was waiting. Galinda longed to reach out for that silky raven hair and run her fingers through it desperately, tugging on the ends to heighten Elphaba's imagined pleasure. Galinda pictured moving closer to her roommate, taking her hand and linking their fingers together, feeling the soft, cool, green skin sensually against her own. She pictured reaching out and cupping that startling green face, touching those kissable green lips, touching that long, crooked nose. Galinda envisaged Elphaba before her, and became curious as to what Elphaba kept hidden away underneath those hideous jumpers she wore, curious to look, to touch, perhaps even to kiss those discreet breasts.

Galinda felt the burning sensation hit her harder than ever, almost knocking her off her feet and prayed nobody would enter the bathroom while she was in such a state of arousal. Was that what this was? Galinda knew she didn't have to answer that, she was sensationally stirred and didn't want her thoughts to stop yet.

She returned her attention to the tantalizing emerald-skinned woman of her fantasies, staring deeply into Elphaba's eyes, urging the moment their lips met to hurry along. She opened her mouth and drew Elphaba in, not a gentle kiss but one full of the passion she had struggled so desperately with. Their tongues met fervently, lips brushing lips in a moment of ecstasy.

No, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. She had two boys waiting for her outside, both willing to take her and fulfil all her sexual desires, and yet here she was fantasising in a public bathroom about her female roommate. Galinda had lost her mind, it was that simple. She was young and inexperienced and therefore completely delirious. She didn't know how to go about these things, it was a simple mistake. She didn't know what it was right or wrong to do with anyone sexually, she had just allowed herself to get carried away. She had wanted an excuse for those odd feelings and as usual, Elphaba had been there to take the blame. After all, wasn't Elphaba to blame for everything? What difference would one more thing make?

Despite the conflicting feelings of fear, confusion, and desire, it was clear what Galinda had to do to relieve herself.

Galinda thought back to that ridiculous conversation she had participated in with Pfannee in their first week of term and wished she had paid more attention. What was it Pfannee had said? The first time it had happened to her a Gillikinese boy had used his tongue to allow her release? Yes, that was it, usually if there was build up, there had to be a release. That was the bit that felt good, sensational, Pfannee had squealed.

Galinda laughed at her own silliness. She couldn't just walk into her room and say something as ridiculous as 'Elphaba, I find you strangely magnetic and alluring, can you just do me a favour?' What was the word Pfannee has used for such a moment? Why hadn't Galinda listened? She was so naïve and yet so sure of what she now wanted, she wanted the release Pfannee had shrieked over. Galinda felt the fire in her face increase, asking Elphaba simply wasn't an option, but she had fingers, her own fingers, surely they would work the magic? They would simply have to because Galinda didn't have any other option at this point.

Galinda desperately wanted to experience the feeling for the first time, but she wanted to be thinking of Elphaba, or maybe even looking at Elphaba, if that were possible. Perhaps the sight of Elphaba and her gawkiness would suppress Galinda's desire immediately, and her dilemma would be settled.

Galinda made her way back to their table unsteadily, having managed to convince herself that now was neither the time nor the place to allow such arduous longings take over her entire body.

She noticed Boq and Avaric were chatting awkwardly and also realised she had been gone for a long time. She decided it was time to pull a 'Galinda moment' and see which boy would emerge as her knight in shining armour.

Galinda stood at their table, colour rushing to her cheeks, making her lie more believable.

"You know, I'm not sure that I am quite well yet."

"Why Miss Galinda, take a seat. Have you been sick again?" Boq was naturally the first to respond, being deeply concerned and besotted with the blonde.

"No, nothing like that. I just feel a desperate urge…" for Elphaba, Galinda's mind raced, "for some fresh air," she finished.

"I shall take you home. You're not looking at all yourself now you come to mention it. I hope you're not having a relapse," Boq made to leave.

It was true, Galinda was not feeling herself, but she knew her illness had nothing to do with it. Something else had a hold of her now, something she had never experienced before.

Avaric stood up too and leaned towards Boq. "My date, my good night kiss."

Avaric made his way over to Galinda, who pretended to be grateful for his attention.

"I think I can manage to escort Miss Galinda back to her room Boq. I am quite sure we don't require your assistance," Avaric's tone was clear, Galinda's was his date tonight and it would be his job to take her home.

Galinda sighed, she would have picked Boq had it been her choice, but she felt so weak she didn't care which one of them did it as long as they hurried her home, hurried her to Elphaba.

Avaric walked Galinda home in silence, unkindly leaving Boq to pick up the bill. He attempted to support her, but Galinda knew his heart wasn't in it and felt grateful for that. He had given her up as a lost cause.

When they finally arrived back in the square, she turned to face him.

"I think I can take it from her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for…" Galinda paused, she could hardly say, 'thank you for making me realise my unearthly desires for the odd green girl.' "a lovely evening," she lied.

"No worries."

Galinda didn't know why she chose that moment to look up towards her bedroom window, but her eyes drifted off that way and her heart leapt as she saw Elphaba, staring back at her, half hidden in the curtain. Clearly Elphaba did not want Galinda to know she was watching, but being green had to make it rather difficult to remain concealed. Galinda had to laugh.

Galinda couldn't explain what made her do it, but she took it upon herself to manouvere Avaric into a position beneath the light of a nearby lamppost, with his back to their window. She quickly leaned forward and delivered him a full on kiss, allowing her tongue to roam freely with his, allowing herself to wonder how Elphaba would taste in comparison as she let her eyes drift upwards.

Galinda let this go on a lot longer than she would have chosen, but for some reason she wanted Elphaba to see, she wanted her to know she was kissing someone else. Would that kiss stir Elphaba into action, would she react at all? Of course not, Galinda mused, but allowed Avaric's hand to slip down onto her bottom anyway. She looked back up towards Elphaba but the green girl had turned away, it was time to give up the pretence.

Galinda quickly withdrew from Avaric's embrace, sharply removing his hand from her bottom.

"Well, like I said, thank you," Galinda smiled.

Avaric looked at Galinda in astonishment. Surely she wasn't going to leave him like this again? But without another word Galinda turned on her heel and headed back towards her room, well, more accurately towards Elphaba, Elphaba who she was so desperate to see that it hurt. The build up had been immense, and now she craved the release seeing Elphaba would give her.

There was no doubt in Galinda's mind; she had to know if it was Elphaba who had created such powerful aches and endless throbbing between Galinda's legs. A grin swept across her face as she thought about something else Pfannee had told her. She hoped she wouldn't be a squealer. Pfannee had told her there were two options: you either squealed for Oz or you were a heavy breather. Galinda already had a feeling that squealing would be her forte. Besides she had an excuse this time. It was her first time experiencing such an act and she always squealed at anything new. Still, she had to remain in control. She couldn't let Elphaba know about her secret act of desire. Had it really been Elphaba that she longed to kiss when her lips found Avaric's? This was madness but it was the only way she could ever be sure. She knew it was so ungalindafied but that didn't seem to matter anymore. She was going to do it, just the once, and hopefully she would be cured of this outrageous, burning passion. Elphaba would never have to know.


	10. A Time To Fulfill Unthinkable Desires

**A Time To Fulfil Unthinkable Desires.**

On hearing the doorknob turn, Elphaba quickly buried herself in the nearest book on her desk. She had been doing a bit of research for Galinda's essay so to be more helpful to the blonde. Out of the corner of her eye Elphaba had caught a glimpse of Galinda standing beneath the lamppost outside. The green girl had been drawn to the window, but when she saw Galinda head for the door Elphaba became determined not to let Galinda know she'd been staring.

Elphaba focused on the words written on the page of her book as Galinda floated in, in something resembling a daydream. Elphaba didn't dare look up; she was more than aware of how beautiful Galinda looked, hadn't she already told the blonde that earlier that very night? No, Elphaba didn't need to be reminded of her sudden bout of weakness. It was better she try not to think about Galinda.

Elphaba's mind drifted to Galinda beneath the streetlight. What Elphaba had felt while watching the beautiful girl couldn't have been jealousy. Elphaba didn't want a date with Avaric, and she certainly didn't want to be like Galinda, throwing herself at every boy who came along. And yet, there was a tinge of jealousy within the green girl that she couldn't explain. It was no more than a silly feeling, but it was there all the same. In the end, Elphaba put it down to the fact that Galinda should have been with her, studying in the library, not cavorting around with Avaric and kissing him so ridiculously in public. That was all there was to it. At least that's what Elphaba told herself as she realized any other feelings towards her roommate would be totally unacceptable and highly inappropriate.

Galinda quickly shut the door of the dormitory, determined to keep the rest of the world at bay for the first time in years. She gazed upon Elphaba, as if for the first time, her soft skin, her raven hair, and those disturbing eyes Galinda felt herself melting into. Her thoughts flickered back to those sinful moments in the bathroom, where she had been tempted to scream Elphaba's name. The throbbing set in between her legs once more as if it would overwhelm her forever any second. There was no doubt about it; Elphaba was the cause of the strange things she felt. There was no other explanation.

Galinda resisted the urge to move her fingers down to the burning sensation, instead she moved over to her own bed and bounced down on it loudly, hoping Elphaba would notice. Elphaba, turning around and gazing lovingly at Galinda. Elphaba, leaving her desk to come closer to Galinda's bed. Elphaba, her slender fingers stroking the insides of Galinda's thighs—a stifled gasp fell from her full, red lips as she shook herself out of her reverie.

Why did Elphaba still have to be awake? Galinda wondered. She hadn't really hoped for that .

Galinda hadn't really wanted to speak to Elphaba again that night, but now she was going to have to, like it or not. Then there was the fact Elphaba was such a light sleeper. She felt all the odds were stacked against her; still she couldn't go on in this state for much longer. There were so many problems and longings too breathtaking to simply ignore.

Galinda considered moving into the bathroom and locking herself away there until she had managed to relieve herself, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted, needed, Elphaba to be there, preferably sleeping. She would have to be patient for now, she would strike up a conversation with the strange girl. After all, she was curious to know what Elphaba had been doing, staring out of the window earlier that night. There had to be an explanation for it. It was most unlike Elphaba to spend her time staring out of windows

Galinda allowed herself to shuffle about and sigh, waving her hands around, desperately trying to attract Elphaba's attention, but Elphaba remained unresponsive.

Elphaba still couldn't bring herself to look at her stunning roommate, let alone speak to her. Elphaba's stomach grew uneasy as she remembered how beautiful the blonde had looked when her lips met Avaric's. After all, she had touched Galinda's lips, only with her fingers but the sensation created had been crushing. She wondered what Avaric had felt at such a moment.

Now Galinda had returned, and wanted to discuss her evening with that boy in an annoyingly girly manner. Elphaba wasn't cut out for this; she wasn't made for Galinda. She kept her eyes in the book until Galinda could wait no longer.

"Well… aren't you going to ask me about my date?"

The question practically jumped from Galinda's throat. She was desperate for interaction of any kind with Elphaba. Elphaba had been watching, observing, and yet now it appeared she couldn't care less.

"From what I happened to catch outside, whilst admiring the weather, it went very well," Elphaba remarked, wondering what the blonde would make of her observation.

"What makes you say that?" Galinda pushed, secretly hoping Elphaba would confess she was spying on her for a reason.

Elphaba slammed her book shut and turned round to face her roommate, immediately meeting sparkling blue eyes. She swallowed, feeling the uneasiness creep into the pit of her stomach once more.

"From the way your lips were glued to his, perhaps." Elphaba tried not to grimace. "Then there was his hand so prominently placed on your…"

Elphaba couldn't continue. She had already given too much away. She knew every little detail of that kiss as if it had been her on the receiving end, but she didn't want Galinda to know that.

Galinda allowed herself to blush as she imagined Elphaba's hands resting on her bottom. For some reason Elphaba had watched her kiss; why on earth had Elphaba watched?

Galinda shifted her legs, feeling the dampness between them shifting as well. This really would never do, it was killing her.

"Well Elphie, lets just say appearances can be deceiving."

"You're telling me that?" Elphaba grinned.

"I guess I am, yes," Galinda giggled, noticing how perfect Elphaba looked when she smiled. Her frown lines lifted and she had a near perfect smile, if it hadn't been for those odd fangs, stuck strangely at the back of her mouth. Galinda had always wondered about them but hadn't wanted to ask; somehow asking didn't seem quite right. It didn't matter to Galinda anyway, Elphaba had dimples Galinda would have given anything for, but it was rare that they came out as clearly as they were doing now.

"So, Master Avaric?" Elphaba arched an eyebrow.

Galinda didn't say anything, simply pulled the same ugly face Elphaba had made earlier about him, and began to giggle again. She was thrilled to see Elphaba throw her head back and laugh too.

"Looks like I was right all along then?" Elphaba smiled, "You should have gone to the library."

"Oh Elphie, is that all you think about?" Galinda moaned playfully. "Can't you be more interesting for once?"

Elphaba frowned good-humouredly and moved away from her desk onto her own bed. This was the bit she didn't do so well, friendly chatter and banter. Still, for Galinda she would give chatter a go as best she could.

"What would you like to talk about then? But I'm warning you, I'm not about to participate in a debate on the advantages and disadvantages of wearing high heels in public."

It was Galinda's turn to frown good-naturedly as she replied, "Well really you'd be the last person to ask with your hideous boots and frightful stride."

They both laughed as Galinda considered how Elphaba was such an odd creature at times, but was quite appealing all the same.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something I heard tonight." Galinda announced.

Ever since Boq had mentioned the Philosophy Club, it had been on Galinda's mind. How had she not known about such a thing? She thought she knew everything of importance about university life, and yet there was a place people went to for sordid sexual experiences, (wasn't that what Boq had said?) and she didn't know anything about it. She couldn't be sure such a place really existed, but if anyone was to know it would be Elphaba, she knew everything.

Elphaba crossed her legs on her bed, and Galinda noticed a tiny amount of exposed green flesh before Elphaba pulled her drab nightdress over to cover her legs, much to Galinda's dismay. Elphaba tried to look interested, more for Galinda's sake than her own. After all, the two of them had very little in common but if they were to be friends, as Elphaba now assumed they were, there was going to have to be some common ground between them.

"Go ahead," Elphaba replied, encouraging Galinda to ask her question.

"Have you heard of the Philosophy Club? It's just that Boq mentioned it tonight…"

"What on earth was Boq talking to you about that awful place for? Sweet Oz, he didn't ask you to go with him, did he?" Elphaba couldn't contain the shock in her voice.

"Nothing like that, Elphie, no. But you have heard of it?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow in astonishment, of all the things she had expected Galinda to come out with, this hadn't been on the cards. It was something Elphaba knew about because it was included in the history of Shiz book she had read before going to the university. Still, she wouldn't have dreamed of bringing it up in conversation. It was not something that appealed to her in any way, shape or form.

"Why Galinda, what a sordid thing to enquire about!"

"So you know about it then?" Galinda probed.

Galinda's soft eyes searched Elphaba's for an answer to a question she hadn't asked.

"Well… I suppose everyone has heard of it, but that doesn't mean that…"

"I didn't know about it." Galinda interrupted.

"Yes, and there's a perfectly good reason for that. Places like that aren't designed for girls like you."

"What about you?"

"They're certainly not intended for people like me either, not that there's anyone else out there like me, but still, no. No, the Philosophy Club is not for us."

"I think it sounds quite exciting."

Elphaba looked concernedly at Galinda, suddenly understanding Galinda's naivety and innocence. The pretty little blonde really didn't have a clue.

"Promise me something Galinda?" Elphaba looked deeply into her eyes.

"Depends what it is," Galinda replied.

"Promise me no matter who asks you, whether it be Boq, Avaric or one of the hundreds of other boys you will date while you're here at Shiz, you won't go to that place."

"Is it really that bad Elphie? I thought…well Boq said Avaric went and I thought that would make it okay. I mean if you're with the right person maybe…"

"Promise me Galinda?" Elphaba maintained her firm manner until she heard what she wanted to.

"Why Elphie, I never knew you cared."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda and gave her a warning look.

"I promise." Galinda said finally.

"Good. Now I really wish you would get all thoughts of that place out of your pretty head. I much prefer you when you talk nonsense. Talk to me about shoes, dresses, boys even, I don't care."

Galinda smiled, it was nice to know that Elphaba really was quite protective of her in a strange way. Elphaba wanted to shield her against the darker parts of Shiz life, and Galinda appreciated that.

"I didn't realise you were so prudish," Galinda mocked playfully.

"I'm not. I just don't think two girls should be discussing the Philosophy Club in such intricate detail, especially when you have promised me you will never go, remember?"

Elphaba sent her a glance that said: no matter what you think, only over my dead body are you going to that place.

"Well, I have promised, and I can't say I ever wanted to go anyway, really. I was just curious, that's all. Besides, I'd much rather be here with you."

Elphaba looked away and began to take out her heavily braided hair for bed. Galinda's eyes followed those long fingers as Elphaba lost them in the depths of her silky, raven hair. Galinda was aware that she was staring in a most undignified fashion, but she found that she couldn't help it. She wanted to touch, she wanted to lose her own fingers in Elphaba's hair, and before she could stop herself, she had spoken.

"Can I do that?" Galinda blurted out.

Elphaba stared dubiously, Galinda, the girl who only weeks ago had fainted at her very presence, was now wanting to touch her hair. Elphaba suddenly found herself imagining Galinda, sat beside her, running her gentle fingers through Elphaba's long, messy hair. It would be unbearable, and yet peculiarly alluring. She knew she would have to say something to stop the blonde; she couldn't have Galinda doing such things.

"I'd really rather you didn't." said Elphaba.

Galinda tried not to frown sulkily, but she couldn't help it, she was used to getting her way. If she wanted something, she got it—that was until it came to Elphaba. With Elphaba everything was out of place, off course, and nothing went right. The other girls in Shiz would fight over the chance to have Galinda do their hair, yet Elphaba had declined the offer, how odd.

"It's not you Galinda. Please, don't think that. It's anyone really. I hate being touched, that's all. I always have. It's difficult for me, torments me even, but it's nothing to do with you. It's me," Elphaba looked down at her feet.

"So I torment you now?" Galinda looked more than a little upset.

"No, it's nothing to do with you…" Elphaba didn't get a chance to finish.

"Well I am going to take that you feel I am not worthy enough to touch you, after all we have made physical contact in the past, and now you have this stupid revulsion. How charming."

"It's not that, I have always…"

"Save it Elphaba, it doesn't matter. You've clearly got issues," Galinda frowned and then rolled over to face away from her green skinned roommate.

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't," Galinda snapped, wishing that damn feeling would go away, realising all to late that she would never get anywhere with Elphaba.

"Fine," Elphaba snapped back as the room descended into a deep silence.

Galinda remained on her side, forcing herself not to turn over to catch a glimpse of Elphaba. She was deeply hurt by Elphaba's lack of trust in her, but in a strange way she understood her roommate's reluctance. What Elphaba didn't know yet was that Galinda was different than everyone else, she felt differently towards Elphaba. Galinda could be trusted, she just had to prove that to her roommate. After all, she had a lot of making up to do before Elphaba would trust her.

Elphaba allowed herself to lie back on her bed and stare at the ceiling, but she couldn't hold the silence long, not when she knew Galinda was mad at her. Galinda's behaviour in general troubled Elphaba, and she felt the need to comment on this.

"You know Galinda, you never fail to surprise me." Elphaba waited for a response, but Galinda ignored her. "Are you listening to me?"

Elphaba sat up, debating whether to move over to Galinda to attract her attention. Instead she drew her knees up and rested her chin on them and sighed. Galinda was infuriating at times. Elphaba waited, expecting Galinda to give in but when it became apparent she had no intention of doing so, Elphaba spoke again.

"I mean, you've got to admit it's a strange turn of events. When you first got here even the quickest of glimpses of me would set you off into a horrible state and now, having been on speaking terms with me for possibly less than twenty-four hours, you're sulking because I won't let you do my hair."

"I'm not sulking," Galinda stated, turning round to face Elphaba with a deep scowl on her face.

"You could've fooled me. You're glowering for Oz over there." Elphaba resisted a smirk, Galinda was surprisingly cute when she sulked, especially the way her lip curled up. "To be honest, I just don't understand you."

Galinda's voice trembled as she tried not to cry.

"I only wanted to do your hair Elphie. I just don't understand why when everyone else is so kind and lovely to me, you have to be so mean."

Galinda sniffled a little as a lone tear fell down her cheek. Why did Elphaba always make her cry?

"Mean?" Elphaba questioned, considering she had been anything but mean.

"I only wanted to do your hair," Galinda repeated. "It's not a crime is it?"

"It is if you don't like having it done, Galinda. If you don't like being touched, it isn't nice when someone's got their hands all over you. To you, perhaps it is, but you seem to forget that I'm not like you. Surely you'll understand if you try hard enough to see it from my point of view.

"I don't understand anything about you, Elphaba, and I can't imagine I'm ever going to."

Galinda sighed, resigning herself to this fact; Elphaba was always going to be far beyond her.

"Look at me." said Elphaba.

This wasn't a request, this was a demand from Elphaba and Galinda sensed as much as she found herself falling into those bewitching dark eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you Galinda, I really didn't. I didn't mean it like you took it, my sweet. Only look at me, and then look at you. I've not had a moment's peace in my whole life because of this affliction and that hasn't been easy, but I've coped. Nobody has ever seen past this damn greenness, and I have come to accept that. People turn away, they flinch. You can't begin to imagine what physical contact did to my Father. Nessa, my own sister struggled with it for years, but she came to rely on me, regardless of my skin tone. Every time I get close to someone they aren't the only ones who feel uncomfortable; I do too. Can you understand now, why I might like to distance myself from physical closeness, Galinda? I've never had a friendly slap on the back, I've never received a welcoming handshake, for Oz's sake I've never had loving arms around me! That's the way it is, and if I can accept it I'm sure you can learn to live with it too. I'm difficult, Galinda and if you do truly want us to be friends you are going to have to remember that."

Galinda felt another tear trickle down her cheek as she realised, for the first time, how awfully difficult it had to be being Elphaba. It hurt Elphaba more than she dared let on. Elphaba was reserved, guarded with her feelings, but her speech had given away so much, Elphaba probably didn't realise.

Galinda found that Elphaba's words had only heightened her desire to throw her arms around the green girl and tell her that no matter what Galinda would always care for her. To have never experienced a loving embrace was something Galinda couldn't comprehend, it was a terrible thought. Galinda wanted to sweep Elphaba into a warm embrace and never let her go.

Oh, how things had changed. Was this really the same day Galinda had sat on the banks of the canal with her society girls? Galinda felt like a new woman, could it be she truly was growing up?

"Why are you crying?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm not crying, well at least not for me. Your story is so sad I couldn't help it." Galinda wiped away yet another tear. "Oh Elphie, you're so lovely and nobody knows it."

The green girl arched an eyebrow as Galinda continued.

"I won't do it unless you're okay with it, but I find I want to take you in my arms and give you the warm, loving embrace you deserve."

Perhaps Galinda had said too much, giving her new found feelings away, but she no longer cared. She would do anything to make Elphaba feel better. It must be truly devastating to live the life Elphaba lived.

Elphaba stared, open mouthed, at the blonde girl. Could this really be the same girl who had passed out so dramatically on their first meeting?

"Wait," Galinda interrupted Elphaba's thoughts. "I understand why it's so hard for you now, but I don't want you to feel like that around me. I want it to be different with us."

Galinda had known instinctively that Elphaba would not allow Galinda to hold her, so she had quickly changed her mind. Still, there was something she could do. Something she could do to show Elphaba, regardless of what everyone else felt, Galinda cared, Galinda would be there. She was going to make a simpler gesture, one that would hopefully have the same effect.

Galinda stood up and moved slowly to across to Elphaba's bed, not wanting to make her roommate flinch. She sat down close to Elphaba, who fought the urge to move away, and gently she took one of Elphaba's hands in her own. Galinda entwined their fingers together until they were sat together, holding hands in peaceful silence.

Galinda's mind began to drift as she sat in such close proximity to the green girl who had set her world alight. She studied Elphaba's face for a reaction but she none. She watched Elphaba's lips as her breath came gently and slowly, and Galinda took in Elphaba's intoxicating scent. She longed to nuzzle in closer, but she was working on Elphaba's terms, not her own desires.

After a while Galinda began to run smooth circles on Elphaba's hand with her thumb. Elphaba enjoyed the feeling more than she dared let on. For some reason this wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, in fact it felt like the most natural thing in the whole world. She began to relax into Galinda's touch and an odd, calming sensation began to creep into her body as Galinda worked her magic. Elphaba's hands were so sensitive to Galinda's warm and tender touch that Elphaba noticed feelings beginning to grow in other more unexpected places. Was it right that one such touch could generate a chain reaction all over thebody?

Without really being aware that she was doing it, Elphaba allowed her eyes to close. Somehow she felt safe with Galinda, she felt cared for, she felt more than that, could it be that for the first time in her life, Elphaba felt sensual?

As Galinda began to draw larger circles she noticed the electrifying feeling running through her whole body but chose to ignore it, thinking first of Elphaba's need to feel loved. Nobody had ever cared for Elphaba, everyone had turned their back on the green girl, forgetting she had feelings too. Galinda was ashamed to admit she had done the same thing only weeks prior, but that was in the past now. Now she was going to give Elphaba the affection she so greatly needed to make her human once more. Galinda longed to open up Elphaba's heart, convinced it could be so full of love if Elphaba would just open it up.

Galinda let her eyes drift up to Elphaba's and was surprised to see Elphaba's eyes were shut. Galinda felt her heart leap inside. Elphaba had given in, had allowed herself to relax and even felt comfortable enough to let her eyes shut.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered.

There was no response, Galinda smiled fondly at the green girl. Gently she let go of Elphaba's hand and carefully positioned her so that her head lay on her pillow. Galinda then moved her legs onto the bed and thanked goodness that Elphaba had already managed to get changed into her nightdress before she had arrived. That would have been a job Galinda would surely have died at, revealing what Elphaba kept so well hidden that Galinda desired to look upon more than anything else. She threw that thought from her mind, and after deciding it would be impossible to pull the covers out from underneath her sleeping roommate, she took her own pink, fluffy blanket and wrapped Elphaba up tightly in it.

Galinda looked at the sleeping girl, she wanted to stroke that soft hair but she respected what Elphaba had said earlier, and drew her hand away.

"Galinda," Elphaba muttered, not opening her eyes.

"I'm here," Galinda replied.

"Don't stop," Elphaba let a smile creep across her face as Galinda took her hand and began to trace circles again.

Galinda wasn't even sure how long she had been next to Elphaba, but it felt like the time had elapsed with her in a heavenly trance. She didn't ever want to let go of that soft hand, but she was beginning to become aware of the feeling that had been creeping up inside her, that problem that still needed seeing to.

Galinda glanced at Elphaba, who was sleeping more peacefully than Galinda had ever witnessed. She was very tempted to plant a single kiss on those green lips, but thought better of it. What in Oz she would say if Elphaba caught her delivering the kiss?

Instead she whispered, "Sweet dreams, my sweet."

Galinda flicked off Elphaba's lamp, which was now fully equipped, like her own, with a new light bulb. She made her way into the bathroom, it was time.

Galinda emerged a few minutes later in her silky pink nightdress. She had taken off her face and allowed her hair to fall freely from the pins that had been holding it in place. She hung her dress back in the wardrobe and slipped her shoes into their compartment. There she was now, just her, the darkness, and Elphaba.

Galinda's stomach fluttered; she was finally about to get down to the act she had been fantasising about all night.

Holding Elphaba's hand had somehow cleared her mind of her upset, she would alleviate Elphaba's pain now by being her loyal friend. She would change things so that people didn't look at her in that disgusted way. She had the most influence and power in Shiz and finally, she was about to use it for good.

Holding Elphaba's hand had created other effects too. Those moments had only served to heighten her sexual longing. Having skin on skin contact with Elphaba for so long had sent butterflies flying across her stomach and deep throbs surging between her legs. This had to be seen to now, now whilst Elphaba was sound asleep and complete unaware, now before Galinda's unrelieved yearning caused her to burst.

Galinda slipped under the covers of her pink bed and quickly turned off her lamp. Not knowing what to expect made it all the more exciting for Galinda as she snuggled comfortably down into the bed and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Eventually, she was able to make out Elphaba's figure, her chest moving up and down in time with her breathing. This was who Galinda wanted, inexplicably but ardently so. Not Avaric, not Boq, only Elphaba.

Galinda preyed to Lurline once more that she wouldn't be a squealer, and moved her hand below her nightdress, stealing up to the point she had resisted touching for longer than she could remember. She was surprised by the heat and moistness, but accepted that this was par for the course, and almost immediately wanting to feel more of the same, she slipped one finger gently inside herself.

Galinda shifted up and down slowly as she let out a pleasurable gasp, this was divine. Quickly getting into a routine, she began to run the same finger between her legs, forwards and backwards, hitting certain pressure points and quaking with pleasure. As she slipped a second finger inside, she allowed herself to thrust gently against it, conscious of her breath coming in throaty gasps.

Her eyes roamed over Elphaba's sleeping form, and Galinda began to thrust harder so to heighten the sensations. She imaged how Elphaba would respond to the same motions. Did Elphaba ever do this in the dead of night? Did Elphaba have sexual feelings at all?

Only Lurline could know how desperately Galinda longed to kiss those green lips, how she wanted their tongues to crash together in an explosion of fireworks. She wanted to run her tongue over every part of that green body, paying special attention to those small, pert breasts. Galinda felt a bead of sweat trickle down her face as she pushed harder still. She imagined massaging them slowly and feeling Elphaba's nipples harden beneath the touch, much the same as her own had done as she clenched her fingers inside.

Galinda allowed herself to fondle one breast with her free hand, picturing the fingers as Elphaba's green ones, rather than her own. The other hand worked swiftly below as her moisture began to spill over her nightdress, bed sheets and down her legs. This really was the most wonderful feeling in the world, creating such pleasurable sensations whilst gazing at Elphaba the whole time.

As Galinda moved more quickly against her fingers and tweaked her nipples, her thoughts moved down Elphaba's body to the hidden area between her legs. Galinda had a perfect v shape down there, dark and immaculate, which she kept up weekly, but Elphaba, what would hers be like? As silky smooth as her hair? Or wild, untamed, and overflowing? Galinda imagined the latter as she curled her fingers inside and let out a groan that was much louder than she had intended.

The release she had so desperately longed for was upon her now, she realised, as her throbbing hit fever pitch and she bit into her pillow to prevent herself from screaming. She moved her thumb and a third finger inside and allowed herself some heavy strokes that nearly sent her over the edge as she thrust with all he might, her eyes never leaving Elphaba.

Finally it was here, the moment of sheer ecstasy, all her desires quenched at the moment of release. Galinda's head swam as she came more violently than she thought possible as her release covered her legs and the bed sheets.

Galinda hadn't known what to expect but she hadn't expected there to be so much. Pfannee had said it was only dirty girls who released like that but if being dirty felt like this, Galinda didn't mind one bit.

As she pressed her fingers inside once more to complete the momentum, she let out a loud gasp and a wild groan, and then she did it. She couldn't help it, the word had been on the tip of her tongue the whole way through her mounting crescendo.

"Elphie," she cried, much louder than she had meant to as she came again, allowing her whole body to be swept away by her climax.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba's sleepy voice came from across the room.

Galinda froze. There she lay there in the throes of a burning, powerful orgasm, with a feeling of horror growing in her stomach. Suddenly, Galinda had the feeling that Elphaba had been there, awake all along. Elphaba had seen it all.


	11. Insatiable

Insatiable.

"Galinda wake up, you promised me."

Elphaba stomped her foot, hovering over her roommate's bed, debating what to do next if the sleeping girl did not respond. Elphaba was already fully dressed and raring to go, but Galinda, well she was a different story. It was trouble enough for Galinda to wake in time for her lectures, so when waking up early was voluntary and therefore optional, Elphaba held out little hope.

The blonde let out a soft sigh as a smile crept across her beautiful, sleeping face. Elphaba found the more she stared the less she wanted to wake the girl, who looked so peaceful. Still, if Dr Dilamond's essay was to be completed on time, Elphaba knew she had to rouse Galinda. Elphaba didn't really want to touch the girl, not after what Elphaba revealed the night before about her aversion to touch, but Galinda had to be woken somehow. Time was running out for their essay writing session.

Elphaba positioned herself above Galinda, without touching, so that her lips were beside the blonde's ear. The feeling of Galinda's hot breath on Elphaba's face caused the green girl to shudder.

"Galinda, for the love of Oz, wake up." Elphaba spoke loudly and firmly in a voice Galinda couldn't fail to respond to.

Sky blue eyes opened with a start, and Galinda was more than a little shocked to find Elphaba in such close proximity.

The last thing Galinda wanted to see that morning was a close-up view of Elphaba's long nose. In fact, Galinda had hoped not to see Elphaba at all that morning in hope that distance would alleviate her feelings for the green girl. Even so, there was nothing Galinda could do to stop herself, she had to find those dark, moving eyes. Her stomach leapt on its own accord as cerulean eyes met blackish brown, and Galinda tried desperately to think of something to say. She couldn't focus; the memory of last night lived vividly and wildly in her mind. Her hand crept beneath her blankets to the scene of the sin the night before. Yes, it had been real, Galinda quickly concluded as her fingers met the dampness that had yet to subside.

Fear seized Galinda now. Elphaba had seen, Galinda was quite sure of it but said nothing. How could she possibly spend the morning in Elphaba's presence now? Things would never be the same between her and Elphaba again. Elphaba now knew of Galinda's deepest, darkest desires, yet the green girl did not make mention of it. Galinda shut her eyes, hoping Elphaba would go away.

The blonde voiced as much when she mumbled, "It's too early Elphie, go away," inoffensively as she rolled over, facing away from her roommate.

"Come on sleepy head, you promised me you'd get up early to work on the essay," Elphaba encouraged.

"What essay?" Galinda mumbled incoherently, lost in her own thoughts as she hid how awake she really was.

Elphaba smirked, "Galinda, sometimes I can't believe you're for real, now get up."

Was that it? Was Elphaba really going to say nothing? Galinda knew had she found Elphaba in such a compromising position she would quite simply have had to say something; it was in her nature. Galinda couldn't keep anything in if it needed saying.

A blush pigmented Galinda's porcelain cheeks as she imagined herself as an unseen spectator of Elphaba participating in such an act. No, Galinda mentally shook herself, that would never happen, Elphaba would never do anything like that.

Galinda shifted her legs together as she began to notice the familiar and unwanted feeling return—or maybe it had never left. Either way, it had grown stronger than ever with Elphaba's close presence. Galinda knew if she wasn't careful, she would be forced to repeat last night's actions. What a morning this was going to be.

"Oh Elphie, it's so early and I'm so tired," Galinda pleaded, considering being tired was a better excuse than feeling sexually rampant. Without knowing it, Galinda found she had squeezed a hand between her legs as she lay on her side.

"That's the point, my sweet Galinda," Elphaba laughed, Galinda certainly wasn't a morning person. "Shall I meet you down at breakfast?"

Galinda kept her eyes closed, not wanting to reveal how Elphaba was making her feel.

"Yes, I shall join you in a little while. You know it takes me a while to come round in the morning, especially when it's this early. I need to bathe and get dressed…"

"Well we can add on a couple of days for that then," Elphaba quipped.

Galinda looked up and over in Elphaba's direction, still not moving the hand between her legs.

"Surely you don't want me going out not looking my best, Elphie?"

"I can't say that the way you look affects my life in any way, actually," Elphaba smiled; she really was growing quite fond of her ridiculous roommate and her silly ways.

"Oh Elphie, how odd you are," Galinda turned her attention back to the wardrobe rather than Elphaba. "I shall meet you in a short while."

Galinda wished Elphaba would leave her be and prayed for her departure. A strong urge to move a finger up inside herself was diminishing Galinda's willpower. At this point these sensational compulsions were hitting Galinda fast and furious. She had to get rid of Elphaba before she did something they would both regret.

Elphaba looked curiously down at Galinda who didn't quite seem herself. Elphaba cocked her head to one side and looked at the girl, facing away from her. Perhaps Galinda was feeling awkward about the previous night? About holding Elphaba's hand. How Elphaba wished she hadn't picked that moment to fall asleep, but Galinda's touch had been so gentle and soothing, Elphaba hadn't been able to help herself. Perhaps Galinda was embarrassed now, maybe that was the reason she hadn't slept well and was so tired now.

Elphaba walked around to the other side of Galinda's bed so she could face her and Galinda drew up the covers so that only her pink nose and startling blue eyes popped out. She tried to control the fingers that were so desperately seeking entrance, and Elphaba's closeness did nothing to dissolve that urge. In face Elphaba's presence only served to heighten Galinda's want and need for the green girl. Could it really be that she, Galinda the Good, wanted Elphaba Thropp?

"Galinda, I just wanted to say…about last night…"

Galinda froze, was Elphaba about to blow her cover about the unthinkable?

"It meant a lot to me, what you did," Elphaba finished.

"What?" Galinda was terrified and her breath came in short gasps.

"Reassuring me like that, taking my hand," Elphaba explained, a little confused as to how Galinda could forget something that was so fresh in her own mind.

"Oh, thank goodness," the blonde heaved a sigh of relief that the green girl could not fail to notice.

"Whatever's got into you this morning? What did you think I was talking about?" Elphaba enquired, smiling, a tad confused by her roommate.

"Nothing," Galinda whispered, noticing Elphaba's thin lips when she smiled and desperately wanting them upon her own.

I am out of control, Galinda thought to herself as she imagined Elphaba's soft lips in a delicate kiss.

"Well," Elphaba seemed a little doubtful about continuing to talk to Galinda when the blonde was in such a peculiar frame of mind, "I just wanted to thank you. It…it was nice.

Elphaba wished she could have said something more meaningful, but no suitable words came to mind.

"You liked it?" Galinda enquired, allowing herself just once gentle stroke inside, one like that which had forced her to call Elphaba's name in the dead of night.

"I guess I did, Galinda," the green girl forced a smile, trying not to show her uneasiness about talking about such matters.

Elphaba considered there wasn't much she didn't like about her stunning roommate, a realisation that was slightly annoying.

"I liked it too, Elphie," Galinda confessed as she thought about reaching out and pulling Elphaba towards her, wrapping her arms around the green girl and kissing those enchanting green lips.

That would never do, Galinda thought. Instead, she sneaked her free hand out from under her bed sheets and held it out for Elphaba who immediately took it, without a moment's hesitation.

The electricity between them came alive, and Elphaba felt heat rush to her face and felt a flurry of presumably green butterflies in her stomach. Touching Galinda was like nothing she had ever experienced, it was pleasurable, almost desirable. She held Galinda's hand in her own, gently using her other hand to run fingers over Galinda's, noticing the blonde respond unwillingly to her touch.

A whirlwind of pleasant uneasiness consumed the green girl from head to foot, and heat spread from her face to her midsection. Surprisingly, she found she wished to touch more than just Galinda's hands. Elphaba wondered what those soft cheeks would feel like compared to her own green bony ones. She allowed herself to visualise Galinda's full lip, but suddenly it wasn't her fingers that were touching, it was lips, their lips, crashing together and Galinda tasted so good.

Elphaba shook herself. This was totally crazy. She withdrew her hand quickly from Galinda, who had been whipped up into her own sexual frenzy.

Elphaba spoke shakily, "I'll meet you down in the breakfast hall in half an hour. We can eat together and gather some ideas before we head off to the library."

"Okay," Galinda agreed, not fully aware of what she was agreeing to.

Galinda's focus had evaporated the moment Elphaba had touched her; Galinda's desire had become so insatiable that she could focus on nothing more than bringing about another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Great," Elphaba remarked as she made her way to the door, a little baffled by the fact that Galinda had so readily agreed to meet with her in public.

Elphaba wondered what on earth was going on in that pretty blonde head. Still, she did not have time to worry about what went on in Galinda's mind; Elphaba's own thoughts were troubling enough. She had gone from loathing physical closeness to longing for Galinda's touch. Air, Elphaba decided, she definitely needed some fresh air.

The second Elphaba had left the room Galinda threw the bedcovers off in an attempt to cool herself down. Her behaviour was most out of character, and all because of the pleasure she could bring herself due to her strangely erotic fascination with Elphaba. The blonde simply couldn't get enough of it, and now that she'd started she didn't ever want to stop.

Galinda quickly jumped out of bed, making a mental note to change her sheets, and she stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She wasn't quite sure why she had locked the door seeing as Elphaba was gone and no one else would visit because they found Elphaba replulsing. Still, Galinda wanted to be locked in; she wanted her desire to be locked away from Shiz society until she could master it, or at least attempt to control it.

Galinda ran a bath and made sure it was as bubbly as possible so better to cover herself. As she did this she threw her nightdress off and noticed it could also benefit from a wash. Galinda stood naked, staring into the mirror at her own flawless reflection.

How wonderful she was to look at naked, her legs were shapely, the image of perfection. Her stomach was well toned and soft, and her breasts were to die for, full and voluptuous, every boys dream. But there was only one set of hands Galinda longed to feel on her breasts, only one hand she now imagined running up her thigh, only one set of lips lightly grazing her stomach before moving lower.

Galinda now imagined Elphaba staring back, also naked, naked and green. What would that vision be like? A bead of sweat tricked down Galinda's spine as she envisioned Elphaba's slender legs and arms, the flat plane of her stomach, her small but perfect breasts—all so desirable.

Galinda could no longer help herself; she drove a finger into the rich moistness between her thighs, moaning in ecstasy and withdrawing her hand at once.

The bathwater continued to run, and foamy suds of soap threatened to spill over the sides of the tub. Galinda stopped the taps and dipped a perfectly manicured foot into the depths of the warm, bubbly water. Content with its temperature, Galinda slid carefully into the tub and allowed her muscles to loosen. When fully relaxed she parted her legs in hope that the water would quench her voracious arousal. The water lapped the sensitive area between her legs, and to her dismay (and delight), Galinda realized she quite enjoyed the feeling and spread her legs further.

Was this what it was going to be like from now on? Galinda knew the answer to that question and she felt utterly and completely hopeless. Elphaba would never be with her, not in the way Galinda wished for. The poor green girl didn't even like being touched, never would she touch Galinda in the way she craved. Besides, Elphaba was so prim and proper, Galinda couldn't imagine her getting down to it with a boy, let alone a girl, Galinda Upland no less.

No, this would have to be Galinda's last moment of indulgence. She would then empty her head of such silly ideas and get herself a boyfriend—after all, Galinda knew a relationship with a boy was sure to rid her of the feelings in her lower regions.

Yes, Galinda resolved, this would have to be the last time, for her and Elphaba's sakes. Galinda would appreciate the feeling one more time, leave it far behind and find herself an excessively good-looking and preferably rich boyfriend.

Galinda smiled with satisfaction at her decision as she allowed two fingers to enter her, enjoying the combination of the penetration and the lapping water. She curled her fingers forcefully and was surprised at how close to climax she already found herself, and allowed her thumb to graze her most sensitive spot. She writhed, gripping the handle of the tub with her free hand for support.

She held it off for as long as she could by halting her movements the closer she came to climax so to make every last moment last. Galinda soon found, however, that containing an orgasm wasn't her strongest point as her thighs bucked furiously. She swallowed more than a mouthful of bathwater as her cries became louder.

A swell of pleasure burned within her and she found it difficult to breathe; she had to let go. She moved furiously against her hand and let herself come, celestial bursts of emerald flashing before her eyes. And with the soft green skin, thin, beautiful lips, and enchanting eyes black as night in her vision Galinda cried out as wave upon wave of ecstasy enveloped her.

"Oh, Elphie. Elphie, sweet Oz, Elphie…"

Galinda shook violently, calling Elphaba's name time and time again, feeling green fingers inside her, Elphaba's breath upon her, their moisture mixing together in the throes of passion.

Galinda had lied to herself, that wasn't to be the last time. No, Galinda had lost herself in the experience and found that every orgasm she achieved was more pleasurable and stronger than the last. Finally, as she withdrew from the bath, she realised that more than half an hour had passed.

Galinda had to go and meet Elphaba, she had to look into Elphaba's eyes and give nothing away. Galinda didn't want Elphaba to know what had occupied her mind, prayed Elphaba would never know what occurred between them in her fantasies.

No, Galinda had to be normal, well as normal as she could be. She hadn't forgotten Elphaba had already witnessed Galinda pleasuring herself the night before. This was going to be tricky, but Galinda promised herself now that she was sexually fulfilled, Elphaba Thropp would never again occupy such a place in her mind.

Galinda was pleasantly surprised to find the breakfast hall almost empty when she arrived. There was nobody of any great significance there to comment on her association with the green girl. Most importantly of all, her society girls were nowhere to be seen, thank goodness.

Elphaba was, as always, sat alone at the back of the hall and on spotting her, Galinda swiftly made her way over to her roommate.

Elphaba had a frown written across her brow that reminded Galinda of her tardiness. She had taken far too much time to have just been getting ready and she was sure Elphaba had realized that.

"Where have you been?" Elphaba asked, the frown never leaving her face.

"Oh Elphie, you know how long it takes me, it's not easy achieving perfection you know," Galinda flashed her winning smile, hoping Elphaba would let her get away with it.

Galinda prayed that Elphaba would not see through the charade. She prayed Elphaba wouldn't recall last night and see it written all over Galinda's face again.

Elphaba looked suspiciously at Galinda. For once, the blonde girl did not look perfect. She looked flustered, and a little out of sorts. Elphaba didn't like to admit it, but she liked Galinda all the more for it.

"Well, you've missed breakfast now," Elphaba pointed to where the breakfast buffet had been.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I wasn't hungry anyway."

Galinda looked around nervously as a few students walked past her giggling and whispering.

Elphaba caught her look and spoke matter of factly.

"You do know that is going to happen a lot, don't you Galinda? I'm used to it, but you're not and I can imagine it being quite difficult for you. You really don't have to hang around with me. I'm quite happy to help you with your essay and leave it at that."

Elphaba considered that was the last thing she wanted to do but first and foremost in her mind was Galinda. She had to think of Galinda, not herself, Elphaba never thought about herself. She was quite sure the popular blonde wouldn't be able to cope with Elphaba's way of life or what the association would do to her glorious reputation.

Galinda swallowed, yes she did know, and she had expected it, but that didn't necessarily make it any easier. Galinda was popular, she always had been, and she wasn't sure she could stand the thought of people laughing about her behind her back. Was Elphaba really worth it?

"It's ok, really Elphie," Galinda attempted a weak smile.

"It's not really though, is it? You're the most popular girl in Shiz, and me, well I guess you could say I'm bottom of everyone's party guest list. Hardly a likely pairing is it?"

"I guess not, but I don't care Elphie, and you shouldn't either," Galinda sounded braver than she felt.

Elphaba stared, deeply moved by Galinda's unexpected stance of solidarity. Elphaba considered that maybe she hadn't given Galinda the credit she was due, after all, it wouldn't have been the first time.

A boy running towards the two roommates caught Galinda's attention, and she thanked goodness it was Boq rather than anyone else in Shiz. After all, hadn't all this been his idea in the first place? He was the one who encouraged her to speak with Elphaba about the essay.

Boq came running up as enthusiastically as ever.

"Good morning Miss Galinda, Miss Elphaba," he nodded at both of them and Galinda felt her heart leap for the green girl who Boq had included.

"Master Boq, how goes it with you today?" Galinda enquired.

"Very well, though I must admit the sight of you two together isn't the norm, now is it?"

"Well…" Galinda hesitated.

"We're working on the essay you so thoughtfully recommended me for," Elphaba replied, noticing Galinda's embarrassment.

"Excellent!" Boq exclaimed.

"Indeed," Elphaba eyed him suspiciously, and Boq, unable to face her inquisitive gaze, looked back at Galinda.

"So, how was the rest of your evening, Miss Galinda? I trust you got home safely and are feeling quite well again?"

"You never said you weren't feeling well again," Elphaba spoke.

"It passed as quickly as it came on," Galinda lied.

"I'm very glad to hear it," Boq grinned, "So…" he paused, thinking carefully how to phrase his next question. "Will you be dating Master Avaric again?"

Elphaba and Galinda exchanged looks that Boq couldn't fail to notice. He thought again to himself how odd it was to see them together.

"I can't imagine so," Galinda replied.

"But," Elphaba whispered, so that Galinda could not hear, "that does not mean she'll be going off to the Philosophy Club with you either."

Elphaba gave Boq a warning look whilst Galinda strained her ears to hear.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, what a thing to say! I would never suggest such a thing!" Boq protested.

"Good." Elphaba's reply was calm, but the fierceness in her eyes seemed to say: you do and you're dead.

"So, how is the essay coming along?" Boq quickly changed the subject.

"Well, if Miss Galinda had got out of bed earlier we would know. As it is, there hasn't been a lot of progress," Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda, who despite herself felt her heart flutter.

Galinda blushed, making Boq's own heart leap.

"I'm just not a morning person," Galinda shook her head, pretending to be concerned about that fact.

"You don't say," Elphaba quipped, smiling and showing those pearly white fangs that fascinated Galinda so.

Galinda pushed her playfully, much to the amazement of Boq, whose jaw dropped.

It was still there, that unmistakeable, electric feeling between the two girls on contact. Both Elphaba and Galinda attempted to swallow it down.

"Well Miss Galinda, perhaps if you manage to get you essay done on time you will consider sharing your best part of the day with me. Would you like to accompany me for a drink tonight?" It was about time Boq said exactly what he meant.

Galinda looked from Boq to Elphaba and back. It would seem out of character for her to hang back, but Galinda really was torn. She had been hoping Elphaba would spend the night with her, doing something other than studying, but she couldn't let that show. She had to be the Galinda everyone knew and loved, the one that would jump at the chance of a date. But it wasn't as if Boq was the boy she had been waiting for.

As if Boq could sense her discomfort he added, "How about you too, Miss Elphaba? The Peach and Kidneys has a cabaret on tonight."

Elphaba glared at Boq suspiciously and her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing seedy," he added quickly. "Just a cabaret. It's not often we see you out and about in Shiz."

Elphaba was startled, had she heard correctly? Had another student just invited her, Elphaba Thropp, out socially? A fellow Munchkinlander no less? Perhaps Galinda really could work magic. It was a strange feeling to comprehend but never the less, Elphaba was touched.

"If Galinda would like to go then I can't see a reason not to," Elphaba replied, looking towards Galinda.

Galinda was quite emotional herself at Elphaba being asked, she wiped a tear away from her eye and smiled. She was starting to make right.

"That's sounds like a good idea Master Boq," Galinda beamed, trying to suppress another tear.

Boq and Elphaba both felt a great fondness for Galinda at the very same moment. Boq considered her heart really was made of gold and she was simply the most beautiful girl in the world. Elphaba looked deeper than that; Galinda really was coming through as a friend, and what made it all the more special for Elphaba was the fact Galinda's kindness was genuine. Elphaba knew this because of the tear that rolled down Galinda's cheek, the way Galinda beamed a heartfelt smile in Elphaba's direction. Galinda really did care.

"Oh, and another thing," Boq added, "why don't you ask that sister of yours? It's not often we get to see her except in lectures. Being cooped up with Horrible Morrible can't be good for her."

Boq really was a nice guy, Elphaba thought, wishing she had never fallen out with Nessa over something so silly.

"My sister and I aren't talking," Elphaba stated calmly.

"Oh," exclaimed Boq, remembering his part in the trick that he assumed they had fallen out over.

"Well I think it's about time you two made up, after all you are sisters." Galinda stated, "I don't have any sisters or brothers but I know that if I did have I wouldn't fall out with them over anything," Galinda was surprised by her own voice.

"It wasn't exactly my fault we fell out," Elphaba growled.

It was Boq and Galinda's turn to exchange glances, knowing full well what Elphaba meant. Of course it had been their fault. Galinda supposed she should take most of the blame, had she not started up all sorts of rumours it would never have happened. Galinda felt a surge of guilt run through her, something had to be done.

"No, dear," Galinda said solemnly, "It wasn't you're fault, and those responsible really do regret their actions and hope you forgive them."

Elphaba felt a hand on top of hers and she fought the urge to flinch. It was Galinda's ever so familiar and welcomed touch. Elphaba's head spun as the invisible connection between her and the blonde intensified. That all too familiar feeling lit up between Galinda's legs and she pressed them together tightly.

Galinda's face reddened. This could not be happening. Hadn't she just relieved herself? Boq made no attempt to hide the astounded expression on his face. He wasn't sure whether it was the term of endearment Galinda had used or the physical contact between her and the green girl, but either way Boq was deeply shocked.

"I will go see Nessa and explain things, clear the air so to speak," Galinda finished.

"You would do that for me?" Elphaba looked doubtful.

"Of course I would, don't be so silly!" Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand, sending a shiver through both of them.

"Maybe I could come with you?" Boq suggested.

"Yes, I think that would work. Everyone knows she has taken a shine to you," Galinda giggled at Boq's discomfort.

"Well if you think it would some good," Elphaba spoke thoughtfully, "I would go myself, but Nessa is frightful when she gets in one of her moods…"

Galinda burst let out a delightful giggle, unable to contain herself and Boq, finding her laughter infectious, allowed himself to join in.

"What?" Elphaba was puzzled.

"Have you met Elphaba Thropp recently?" Galinda laughed again and nudged her friend playfully again.

"I'm not as bad as Nessa," Elphaba protested.

"Whatever you say Elphie," Galinda gave Elphaba a look which said, I'm not sure you or I believe that.

Boq wanted to object to the name 'Elphie' but somehow he couldn't find reason to. Things had changed between Galinda and Elphaba, the girls were suddenly perfectly comfortable in each other's presence and it appeared they were (dare he think it?) friends. He couldn't begin to imagine what they would ever find to talk about.

"Leave it to us, Miss Elphaba," Boq stated, feeling pushed out of the conversation.

"My, look at the time Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, "We must get to the library! And you, Master Boq, should be heading off to lectures." Elphaba was firm, and it was clear Boq was expected to leave now.

"Well, good luck with the essay. Mine took the best part of a week," Boq confessed.

"Ah, but you didn't have Elphie," Galinda smiled and squeezed the green girls hand again.

"No, indeed not and you won't either unless you get a move on," Elphaba was up and heading towards the door of the breakfast hall.

"I'm coming, goodbye for now Master Boq!" Galinda scuttled after her friend, waving to Boq on the way.

"Here, eat this," Elphaba threw an apple Galinda's way, which she received gratefully, realising she was starving.

Elphaba was so cute at times, Galinda thought, even though the green girl could be very strict and appear to lack a sense of humour on certain occasions, she could still be very cute. No, that was wrong, Galinda shouldn't think such things.

Galinda hoped she had it in her power to reunite the two sisters, each as stubborn as the other. She would do everything she could, and with Boq's help she was convinced she could do it. After all, she hadn't failed to notice Nessa was quite sweet on Boq.

Galinda had made a good start today with Elphaba and prayed to Lurline she would be able to keep up the act. Galinda wanted nothing to come in the way of their newly budding friendship, though she still didn't fancy meeting up with her society girls with Elphaba in tow. Still, some time soon Galinda would have to face being seen with Elphaba in public. Perhaps even that very night when the two of them accompanied Boq and Nessa to the cabaret. Someone was bound to notice her, she was always the talk of the town, and she liked that—well, at least she used to.

"Elphie, you really are too nice," Galinda muttered between dainty bites of her apple.

"I know," Elphaba whispered so softly only she could hear. She slowed her pace and allowed Galinda to catch up.

Elphaba suddenly felt oddly special to have the blonde girl walking beside her. Elphaba's heart skipped a beat, and she only just managed to resist the urge to link arms with her more than lovely roommate. She found that all of a sudden she wanted, needed Galinda's touch, but that would have to wait for now. That would have to wait for later. Now, Elphaba had a job to do, a job she was going to do well, not for her own sake but for that of the lovely Galinda Upland.


	12. A Moment Of Stupidity Changes The World

One Moment Of Stupidity Changes The World.

"Elphie, are you ever coming out of there?" Galinda enquired, bemused at the ridiculous amount of time her roommate had uncharacteristically spent in the bathroom.

Galinda puffed out the frills of her own elegant dress, not wanting to get it creased as she sat waiting in anticipation for Elphaba's appearance. Galinda, for her part, looked wonderful, and she knew it. The blonde studied herself in the mirror, finding herself more appealing than ever. She had taken the usual amount of time perfecting her look, but what Elphaba was now doing in the bathroom was anyone's guess. Elphaba never had any concern for her appearance, and yet she had been at it for at least ten minutes. Had Galinda been able to do it in that amount of time it would have been a record first, but the fact that Elphaba was taking her time worried Galinda ever so slightly. Galinda hardly dared to think about what the results of Elphaba's extra time spent would do to her. Elphaba's usual appearance sent shivers down Galinda's spine and goose bumps creeping across her flesh; Galinda swallowed, not wanting to think about Elphaba in that way any sooner than she had to.

"Elphie?" Galinda spoke again, impatient to have the green girl back in her presence, if only to stop imagining her so.

The door turned and Galinda felt butterflies float upwards in her stomach, the moment she had been waiting for was finally here. In a strange twist of events, Elphaba had taken the time to concentrate on her appearance, now Galinda waited to be dazzled—though she would never admit as much.

Galinda didn't like to speculate, but she was sure any amount of time spent would improve Elphaba's usual dreary, unkempt look, or at least Galinda hoped so. She wasn't likely to go out in Shiz society with Elphaba looking like a lump of coal. What Galinda found endearing in the privacy of her own mind would not suit the rest of Shiz. No, there would have to be an improvement.

Elphaba peered out, head first and satisfied she had Galinda's undivided attention. The green girl stepped out and made an odd attempt at a twirl that made Galinda feel slightly light headed.

"Well, how do I look?" Elphaba enquired, hoping Galinda wouldn't notice her best dress was very similar to the rest of her everyday attire, except for the fact that it didn't have any of Elphaba's trademark rips.

Galinda stared, open mouthed, not quite knowing what to say. She concentrated on trying not to reveal her horror, but failed miserably. Was this really the best the odd green girl could do? The shame would be too much for Galinda to bear. There was no way in this Oz or the next Galinda could be seen with Elphaba looking so drab and, quite frankly, featureless.

Galinda couldn't comprehend how little Elphaba apparently knew about beautification. Was it really possible that even making every effort possible, Elphaba was clueless as to how to make herself appear presentable?

Galinda knew immediately that all these thoughts weren't very nice or fair, and she tried admirably to control them so not to give herself away. After all, she supposed Elphaba had tried, she was just genuinely oblivious to fashion and appearance, that wasn't exactly her fault. Still Galinda began to wonder what she had taken upon herself as she realised what a hopeless cause Elphaba was.

Galinda simply had to say something, and she had to do it gently without embarrassing her friend. She could be careful with her wording but she had to make her point, otherwise she would be the laughing stock in all of Shiz, along with her green roommate.

"Oh Elphie, you can't seriously be thinking of wearing that old thing! I'm sure you have something much more suitable in that wardrobe of yours," Galinda smiled kindly.

"Oh," Elphaba replied dismally.

She had given fashion her best shot. She had picked out her best dress and plaited her hair carefully so not to miss any stray bits. She had polished her boots and oiled her skin; all for Galinda, and still it wasn't enough for her blonde roommate, a vision of perfection as always, Elphaba noted jealously.

Elphaba sat down on her bed, cursing, wishing she hadn't bothered taking so much time perfecting the ridiculous look that Galinda so disapproved of. Elphaba felt stupid for making her effort obvious, and she willed Galinda to disappear so that she could simply pull her hair down and crawl into bed. No such luck. Elphaba folded her arms somewhat despondently.

A wave of guilt flooded over Galinda as her heart melted for the girl who looked so sad. Elphaba had done everything she knew to improve her look, Galinda realised all too late, it was just that Elphaba didn't know much. She needed guidance, Galinda's guidance.

Galinda realised she was being selfish once more, thinking of herself rather than of Elphaba. Galinda looked fondly at her roommate, considering that even if Elphaba turned up wearing nothing but an old sack, Galinda would still find her oddly attractive. Society was the problem; it was society that wouldn't accept Elphaba. Galinda began to wonder if that really mattered anymore, not now she had found something so appealing in the green girl.

No. Galinda was not to think like that. She couldn't let her feelings cloud her judgement. If Elphaba went on a night out in Shiz looking as she did now, no matter what Galinda thought, Elphaba would be publicly humiliated, something she did not need. No, it was Galinda's duty as a friend to save Elphaba the embarrassment.

Galinda stood before the sulking girl and took in Elphaba's sweeping, dark eyes. Galinda briefly allowed herself to appreciate Elphaba's peculiar beauty, beauty Galinda felt sure nobody else in Shiz would appreciate the way she did.

Elphaba stared back at her roommate, embarrassed by her own stupidity and weakness. Why had she bothered in the first place? What difference did she really think it would make when the whole of Shiz was already laughing at her? Elphaba was furious with herself for having been so silly. Somehow, she had convinced herself that she had done this for Galinda, that she had made the effort to dress nicely to avoid Galinda's embarrassment. And yet now Elphaba sat struggling with her own embarrassment. Elphaba was crestfallen and disappointed in herself for failing.

"It's not that you don't look…" Galinda struggled to find a suitable word, "nice," she finally settled on. "It's just that you could do so much more."

Elphaba appreciated Galinda's tact, considering it wasn't something that came easily to the blonde.

"Like?" Elphaba's eyes never left Galinda's.

"Well," Galinda stopped to consider, studying Elphaba intently, feeling something begin to creep up between her legs once more.

Galinda was surprised to find that all too familiar feeling hitting her as powerfully as it did as she took Elphaba in. However, one thing had changed: Galinda realised it no longer bothered her. In all honesty, she quite enjoyed the sensation as long as she could keep it within her control.

As Galinda continued to study Elphaba she found her more striking than she had expected, especially dressed in such drear. The way her eyes wrinkled at the corner, the way her long nose jutted out at such a sharp angle, and the way those odd fangs only chose to show themselves when she smiled. Yes, Galinda found Elphaba more than a little attractive, but she instantly knew the rest of Shiz wouldn't share this opinion.

Stupidly, Galinda allowed her eyes to remain where she suspected Elphaba's breasts to be, if the green would ever allow them to be shown. Galinda's mind was quickly filled with the erotic fantasies she'd revelled in earlier—Elphaba's hands, her tongue, those breasts, those erect nipples. Galinda wanted so desperately to give in to her desire there and then, but she composed herself well.

Sensing the uncomfortable silence in the room, Elphaba followed Galinda's gaze and was shocked by what she discovered.

"Galinda," Elphaba's voice was stern, "are you…"

"Just contemplating fashion, dear!" Galinda sang whimsically.

Galinda let out a ridiculously overacted giggle that put Elphaba even more on edge. Galinda inwardly cursed herself; why couldn't she control that wandering gaze? She'd have to be much more careful from now on.

"Right," Elphaba nodded, frightened by the newfound knowledge that Galinda had been staring at her breasts.

Elphaba couldn't for the life of her make out why Galinda would do such a thing, but she quickly forced such ponderings to the back of her mind. In spite of herself, an uncomfortable feeling rushed through Elphaba's stomach and landed worryingly just above her thighs.

"So, what do you suggest?" Elphaba asked, taking note of how Galinda turned away from her.

Galinda took a deep breath, wishing that she, Elphaba, or the both of them could simply just disappear.

"Well, there's so much you could do, Elphie, it's all about knowing what to do with the assets you have been given, but you certainly don't know what your assets are, now do you?" Galinda rolled her eyes playfully, happy to be back on familiar ground, chattering about something trivial.

"And I suppose you think you do?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow as Galinda allowed another crimson blush to sweep across her face, more than a little aware of how stunning Elphaba could look when Galinda was finished with her.

"I think I could do a fairly good job accentuating your natural look, given the opportunity."

Galinda pouted, willing Elphaba to trust her. Had their friendship grown enough? Galinda wondered as her mind began to race through all the things she would do to Elphaba if given half a chance. The catch was that Galinda's thoughts had moved quickly beyond fixing Elphaba's appearance to doing other things…Galinda envisaged their tongues meeting in the throes of passion, her tongue slowly massaging Elphaba's erect nipples, tenderly moving slowly down to that unknown area of absolute pleasure—

"Oh come off it, Galinda." Elphaba interrupted, "We both know I'm a hideous wretch and nothing's going to change that," Elphaba stated matter-of-factly as she turned her head away from her roommate.

"Elphie, don't talk like that!" Galinda scolded.

"Why ever not? It's true, and you know it. Unless you've got a magic wand you can fling around a few times and degreenify me, I'll always be what I am now."

"And what's that?" Galinda asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"Ugly." Elphaba stated firmly, as if there were no arguing on the matter.

"Elphaba, look at me," Galinda pleaded softly.

The kind, gentle tone of Galinda's voice and the use of Elphaba's full name, caused the green girl's head to become light and her stomach to do somersaults. A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder, willing her to turn around, and Galinda sat down on the bed in what she soon realised was too close proximity.

"I can't," nothing was going to make Elphaba look at Galinda, especially now, when Elphaba found that feelings were stirring in her that she didn't even know existed.

"Don't make me say this to your back Elphie," Galinda implored, receiving little response.

Galinda sighed as she stood up once more and made her way to Elphaba's other side. She slowly bent down, cautious not to crease her own dress and she took Elphaba's cold, green hands in her own, ignoring the charge that rushed through her veins on connection.

"Elphaba," Galinda exhaled, hoping she wouldn't give herself away with her next statement. Still, the most important thing right now was to make her friend feel better, nothing mattered as much as that. "I think you are the most strikingly beautiful girl I have ever seen in the whole of Oz."

Silence enveloped them as Elphaba looked down, unwilling to meet Galinda's gaze for fear of what it might make her do. Elphaba found that she was disinclined to let go of those dainty, pale hands—the touch filled Elphaba with a pleasant and warm glowing feeling. Blood pounded loudly in her ears, a pounding doubled by a heavy, unexplainable throbbing, that somehow connected back to Galinda.

Without noticing she was doing it, Galinda had started to draw circles on Elphaba's smooth, desirable skin again, and for some reason, Galinda found this action oddly sexual. Galinda's eyes couldn't—wouldn't—leave Elphaba's lips, and the blushing blonde's urge to kiss the green girl increase tenfold. How Galinda longed to run her tongue over those thin lips, along those teeth, to open her mouth up and let Elphaba swallow her, to taste the green girl inside her.

Before Galinda knew what was happening she found her heart beating faster as she began to lean in, further and further, towards Elphaba, wanting, needing Elphaba more and more. With every breath Galinda took she became closer and closer until she could feel Elphaba's own breath mingle with her own. Galinda fell helplessly into a deep sexual frenzy, she wanted to taste Elphaba more than anything, and right now it seemed nothing could stop her.

Elphaba never moved, never made eye contact. She remained deadly still, enjoying the feel of Galinda's warm breath on her face. Perhaps Elphaba wanted it too, Galinda considered as she opened her mouth, preparing to take Elphaba in. Galinda steadied herself for the first moment of contact as the wetness between her legs increased dramatically. Elphaba had to want it too, Galinda now realised, her legs throbbing at the thought. Elphaba had to want it as much as Galinda did, as she put up no resistance.

Galinda inched closer, feeling that she would die at any moment unless her desire was quenched by the taste of Elphaba, their tongues moving frantically together. Galinda closed her eyes, her lips within an inch of green ones, her desire about to be fulfilled. Their lips brushed together, nothing more happening as there came a loud and deeply frustrating knock at the door.

"Miss Galinda," a voice from outside cooed.

Panic swept over both girls as they realised what they had been about to do and how inappropriate it was. Galinda broke contact and Elphaba stood up awkwardly and moved to the door, fairly certain the last ten minutes had been a dream.

No, it couldn't have been a dream; Galinda had been so close their lips had almost met. But how had they almost met? Surely it hadn't been in a near kiss? No, it couldn't have been that. So what had Galinda been doing? Elphaba really had no idea, but she was sure of one thing alone: Galinda couldn't have been about to kiss her. That would be absurd. Galinda's actions were odd, to say the least, but the blonde had been a little unpredictable of late, this was just one more thing to add to the ever-increasing list.

Galinda wanted to scream for being so silly and allowing herself to get carried away. She'd nearly risked the relationship she carefully worked to build with her roommate. And why hadn't Elphaba resisted? Why hadn't Elphaba been the rational one, as she always was, and halted Galinda's advances? Then there was that knock at the door, if Elphaba was really going to allow Galinda to kiss her that had been the moment and now it was gone, likely never to appear again.

Galinda's mind raced as she tried to come up with an excuse for her behaviour, behaviour that indicated one thing alone. Such close, unsettling proximity threatened to give Galinda away completely; how could she possibly conceal her feelings any longer?

Elphaba still hadn't managed to answer the door. Her lips were tingling with the memory of Galinda, and she cursed the person behind the knock. If only they had been given a moment more, Elphaba would have known for sure what it was Galinda was trying to do. Now it was unclear, a vast mist swirling down on them, tangling them in mixed emotions and confusion. No, Elphaba was being ridiculous, Galinda had simply been out of character and that was all there was to it. Once they got out into the fresh air everything would return to normal, including the terribly dull ache that had positioned itself right between Elphaba's own green legs, leaving her in a most uncomfortable position.

Elphaba took one last look at Galinda, who seemed to have composed herself well enough, and opened the door. To say the least, Elphaba was not exactly thrilled to see Galinda's society friends standing in the doorway.

"Miss Pfannee, Miss Shen Shen," Elphaba exclaimed, shock etched across her face.

"Why, the green bean!" Pfannee snorted hardly containing her disgust, before barging Elphaba out of the way and making a bee line for the pretty girl sitting on the bed.

Shen Shen hovered in the doorway, looking from Elphaba to Galinda and back again suspiciously. Elphaba nodded for the other girl to come in, to which Shen Shen replied with an incomprehensible mumble as she made her way past Elphaba, keeping as much distance as she possibly could between them.

"Miss Galinda, you look quite sensational, but I do feel I have to ask: where are you going on such a night as tonight without your dear friends?" Pfannee studied Galinda warily.

"Well… I… I suppose…" Galinda struggled to string a sentence together, remembering her position with Elphaba only moments before and wondering about what would have went on had her society friends not interrupted.

"Never mind that now," Pfanee insisted, "tell us instead where you've been!" Pfannee narrowed her eyes suspiciously, trying not to look at Elphaba, who had perched on a seat by her desk, interested to see where the conversation was going to take Galinda.

Galinda found herself unable to comprehend such an awkward situation. There she had been, literally moments before, practically kissing Elphaba, and now here were her best friends with questions that needed answering. But what in Oz could she say? She had to get them off her case without hurting Elphaba or ruining her social standing. Galinda wracked her brains but nothing came to her.

Elphaba sighed heavily, and everyone turned round to look at her. Galinda willed her roommate to keep quiet, but Elphaba did not. She was emotionally drained and perhaps a little distressed, and did not have the energy or patience to deal with Galinda and her uptight friends. Whatever weird and possibly wonderful thing had been about to occur between them was now gone, as quickly as it had arrived.

"Shall I meet you at the Peach and Kidneys?" Elphaba enquired, not caring if she embarrassed Galinda now.

Galinda nearly died--how could Elphaba be so insensitive to her needs? Her roommate knew how difficult this all was for her, and yet Elphaba went on asking embarrassing questions in front of Galinda's society friends. What on earth would they think of her now?

Galinda didn't respond to Elphaba, she simply waved her away like she was a dog Galinda had tired of playing with.

Elphaba didn't move at first, expecting, hoping Galinda would say something. It soon became apparent that the blonde no longer wanted her in the presence of who Elphaba now realized were Galinda's very fitting friends. Elphaba turned on her heel and fled the room, stomping heatedly down the hallway. Galinda winced as she heard the outside door slam shut behind Elphaba. Galinda had done it again, she had let Elphaba down and there was nothing she could do about it. Society called for Galinda to do such a thing and, after all, society always came first. It was the way she had been brought up, she couldn't help that.

"You can't be serious?" Pfannee exclaimed, as Shen Shen allowed her mouth to open and close involuntarily, staring after Elphaba's dramatic departure.

"What?" Galinda attempted to play dumb.

"I think what Miss Pfannee is trying to say is you and the green one, you're not really going for a drink together, are you?" Shen Shen tried to make it sound as if she were being helpful.

"Well, actually…" Galinda looked around, desperately trying to think of something to say that would make sense without giving herself away.

"Actually nothing," Pfannee finished for her, "I simply would not be one of your dearest friends if I did not stop you from committing social suicide. Dear Miss Galinda, you must pull your head out of the clouds and back down to Shiz. Have you not heard the news? Goodness only knows where you've been, but I'd really think you would keep up with society my dear. You need to stop hanging around with that hideous green creature—people will begin to talk, you know. I don't know what's come over you but snap out of it, and make sure it's this very night. Now have you really not heard?"

"Heard what?" Galinda cursed herself for not keeping up with the latest gossip, usually she was at the centre of everything society related, and it hurt her to think she had missed out on something.

"The Prince of the Arjikis is in town!" Pfannee beamed, suddenly unable to contain her excitement.

"A Winkie Prince?" Galinda's eyes lit up despite herself.

"Precisely. Now get any thoughts you may still have of entertaining that vile, green beast out of your head and listen to this."

Galinda allowed herself to be pulled down onto her bed by Pfannee as Shen Shen sat down close too.

"Go ahead Miss Shen Shen," Pfannee commanded.

"Well, we saw him for the first time today…"

Pfannee interrupted, "You would have seen him too had you not disappeared to Oz knows where with that silly girl, and by the way, where were you yesterday?"

Galinda struggled to follow all of the criss-crossing threads of conversation at once and found her head was beginning to spin.

"I'm not…" Galinda began.

"Never mind that now, Miss Galinda!" Shen Shen squealed, "Now, he arrived in a carriage no less, you should have seen the jewels! I tell you when he stepped off the whole of Shiz stopped to stare, even the boys. He's so devilishly handsome and yet there's something so calm and cool about him."

"He's simply divine to look at and he dresses so well, understated perhaps for his position but so, so well. I think this is a highly significant point in these times of such poor dress," Pfannee indicated to Elphaba's wardrobe, unable to resist getting taking another jab at the green girl.

Galinda ignored her, intrigued by the prospect of a handsome Winkie Prince to impress.

"Miss Pfannee is right. He dresses well and his looks are ridiculously pleasing to the eye, and I mean that whole-heartedly! He's in a different league altogether to the likes of Master Avaric, whom I must admit I am quite taken with."

Shen Shen and Pfannee squealed at this exclamation. Avaric had obviously worked quickly to ensnare one of the most popular society girls, having failed with Galinda. It was only yesterday he had been pressing himself up against her, had Shen Shen really fallen for him so quickly? Galinda tried not to make a face and giggled along with the other girls instead.

"Tell me more about this Prince," Galinda begged, still quite swept away with the idea of dating a Prince.

"Well he jumped down, the King of the cool, and spoke to everyone. He was polite, charming, and ever so funny. His wit is enough to rival any of the good-looking professors at Queens. In fact, I should hardly tell you this…" Shen Shen loved an audience and she was pleased to see she had Galinda hanging on to every word.

"What?" Galinda pleaded.

"He was expelled from his last three schools."

"How delightful," Galinda squealed, easily stepping back into her usual role of Galinda Upland, popular society girl.

"Oh, get to it now Miss Shen Shen, or I feel I shall have to!" Pfannee exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, this is the thing, Miss Galinda. He has invited everyone to the Oz Dust Ballroom tonight, we think in the hope of finding a girl."

"How wonderful!" Galinda shrieked, wiggling her legs ridiculously.

Any thoughts Galinda had held of Elphaba were swept away in one swift motion. Elphaba would, no doubt, disapprove of the boy anyway, and Galinda could hardly be seen out at the Oz Dust Ballroom with the green girl in tow. Besides, they were talking of a Winkie Prince! Galinda just had to have him, before anyone else snapped him up. It was expected of her, and she wasn't going to let anyone down, he would be hers.

"So if you've quite finished with the blade of grass, we thought you would like to come with us," Pfannee said rudely.

"Why of course, I just can't believe it, a real prince here in Shiz, it's all too much to take in. Do you really think he might be interested in me?"

Galinda's head was swimming with new ideas of wealth, stature, houses in the city and the country. For the first time in what felt like a long time, Galinda felt normal, back to her usual self, and happy to be back in the company of the girls she was made to socialise with.

Galinda was forgetful of the promise she had made in her head to be kinder to Elphaba. That didn't matter now anyway, Elphaba would be fine on her own. Besides, Galinda had much more important things to concentrate on now, there were more important things in life than Elphaba. This was just what Galinda needed to take her mind off the silly, green girl. Galinda had her future, her prospects, her wedding to think of. Suddenly it appeared Elphaba was the last thing on Galinda's mind, the change suited her.

"Miss Galinda, tell me a boy…"

"Or girl, for that matter," Pfannee added.

"That isn't taken with you. You've even got the green bean following you around like a lapdog. You're beautiful, popular, and stylish beyond words. I'd say you have our Arjiki Prince in the bag. What's not to like?"

"Although I personally suggest you drop the sidekick, cool it with your stalker…" Pfannee advised.

"Stalker?" Galinda didn't quite understand it was Elphaba her friends were referring to. Elphaba stalking Galinda? If anything, surely it had the other way around, but Galinda was hardly going to say as much.

"That's what Miss Milla heard some of the girls saying. You do know she follows you around in quite an odd manner. I mean look at the two of you, as if you would ever be seen out together, really. All that nonsense about the pub, we were beginning to think she had bewitched you again until you began talking sense tonight. Who knows what that odd Elphaba is looking for from you, but Miss Galinda you are not to indulge her in any way," Pfannee gave Galinda a questioning look that the blonde managed to ignore superbly.

"I don't want to talk about Miss Elphaba now." Galinda asserted, "I need to get changed. What do you think I should wear?" Galinda changed the subject, knowing the girls wouldn't be able to resist the calls of fashion.

"Miss Galinda, may I suggest the yellow dress that so accentuates your wonderful assets?" Shen Shen suggested.

"All boys like a girl with good breasts," Pfannee agreed, admiring her own in the mirror.

For the briefest of seconds Galinda remembered Elphaba's breasts and how she had eyed them so longingly and been caught in the act. Galinda blushed deeply, hardly believing that had been the very same night. But all of that had to be forgotten now as Galinda set about preparing herself to meet the Winkie Prince. Elphaba had to be put out of her mind, yet it was easier said than done for the blonde, who remembered the presence of her friends and attempted to slip the green girl to the back of her mind.

Half an hour later Galinda was looking sensational. Her blonde locks fells in perfect curls around her face, accentuating the deep beauty of her blue eyes. Her make up highlighted her beautiful features perfectly, and her dress showed off her womanly figure to a more than impressive degree.

Galinda found herself wondering what Elphaba would make of her dressed so, and Pfannee and Shen Shen looked on, a little jealous that they would never achieve the absolute perfection that came so naturally to Galinda.

In the back of Galinda's mind she had a niggling feeling that something was not right, but on catching herself again in the mirror she was met with stunning perfection and considered that whatever the problem was, it couldn't be that important, not when she looked as amazing as this.

The girls met Milla at the back entrance to their dormitory, which was the opposite side to the Square and the pub where Galinda was supposed to be heading to with Elphaba. The four society girls made their way gracefully to the Oz Dust Ballroom without a care in the world, other than bagging a boy for the night, all except Shen Shen who was meeting Avaric there. Galinda didn't want just any boy though, she wanted the Prince of the Arjikis and if she wanted him, Galinda would get him. Milla and Pfannee knew the inevitable, they didn't stand a chance with the Prince; it would be Galinda, beautiful Galinda who went home on the arms of the rich, handsome Prince.

They gossiped as they walked, Galinda not giving Elphaba a second thought. Galinda did not think Elphaba would be in fact waiting for her, not wanting her to walk to the Peach and Kidneys on her own. Elphaba would be waiting for a long time.

"So, you never did tell me, what is his name? If I am to capture his heart I shall have to know his name," Galinda squealed again at the prospect of introducing a Prince to her parents, stating they were to be married.

"Master Fiyero," Milla replied.

"Fiyero," Galinda repeated. "I like the sound of that, it just rolls off the tongue."

Elphaba, meanwhile, had decided that it wouldn't be fair to ask Galinda to walk into Shiz on her own at night. She was annoyed with the girl for not standing up to her silly friends, but at the same time she understood Galinda's dilemma. After all, she had a reputation to preserve, and hanging around with Elphaba couldn't be easy. And yet Galinda had agreed to a night out with Elphaba, she was making a stand, Elphaba was proud of her for that alone.

Unbeknown to Elphaba, Galinda had already left, in the opposite direction, out of the other door, heading towards her new future. Elphaba picked a bench near the door to their dormitory and waited.

Her mind fell back to those moments before Pfannee and Shen Shen had arrived. Galinda had been so close, so tender, so gentle. Elphaba had noticed a passion in those deep, blue eyes that she had never seen burn before. Elphaba could only dream that it was she who had instilled such an emotion, such a passion in Galinda. She hadn't really understood what Galinda was about to do, but she knew somehow that it felt right. Something so sensual had passed between them, something Elphaba made up her mind never to mention again, unless Galinda brought it up. Elphaba hardly dared think about it now—that feeling between her legs had almost brought her to knees as she had stamped down the corridor. But after all that had passed between the blonde and the green girl, where was Galinda now?

Elphaba waited and waited, and still there was no sign of Galinda. Time moved slowly as Elphaba anticipated Galinda's imminent arrival until it became all too apparent that her roommate was not coming.

Elphaba checked her watch one last time, she was supposed to be meeting Boq and Nessa Rose ten minutes ago. Despite Galinda's tardiness, Elphaba was not going to miss her opportunity to make things up with her sister, no matter how bad Galinda's time keeping was.

Elphaba quickly returned to their room to find the light off and the dress Galinda had been wearing strewn across her bed. Galinda was nowhere in sight.

Elphaba's heart sank as she realised Galinda was gone, gone off elsewhere with her society friends, where in all honesty Elphaba now understood Galinda truly belonged.

Elphaba kicked herself for feeling so disappointed, she kicked herself again for being so trusting, and she kicked herself one last time for being delusional. How had she let it come to this? How had Galinda fooled her so?

Elphaba began to wonder if she had imagined the whole evening with Galinda. Had any of it ever really happened? or had she been living a dream? Elphaba began to question herself as she made her way, alone, to the Peach and Kidneys, wishing more than anything that Galinda was at her side.

She suddenly became suspicious of Boq and Nessa, too; maybe they had conspired with Galinda to humiliate Elphaba. No, she couldn't think like that, she had just been foolish, stupidly foolish where Galinda was concerned. Elphaba had created an imaginary scenario in her head and that was all it had ever been, yet it felt so real to her, so real she thought it had been real for Galinda too.

Elphaba's eyes stung as she realised what Galinda had done. Every promise was broken now, and there was no going back. What hurt Elphaba most was the fact she found that she was secretly quite fond of her silly roommate, and deeply wounded by her betrayal. Elphaba had so wanted them to become friends, but now she had been fooled and made to look stupid once again. Elphaba blinked away a tear. She wasn't about to let Galinda wound her skin as well as her heart.

Elphaba realised that no matter what occurred that night, whether she got her sister back thanks to Galinda and Boq, whether Galinda apologised profusely and begged for forgiveness, it would never be the same between the two of them. As much as it pained her to think it, it was over. As far as Elphaba was concerned, there would be no more Elphaba and Galinda.


	13. Enter Fiyero

Enter Fiyero.

"Hey, watch it!" Elphaba snapped as a tall Winkie, apparently in a rush, barged into her. Much like Elphaba, the boy seemed lost in a world of his own.

He immediately turned to face Elphaba, who had been lost in thoughts of Galinda. Elphaba studied the boy's dark features and found she did not recognise him. He did not flinch upon coming face to face with the green girl, which Elphaba found all the more curious.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, looking straight into her eyes.

"You wouldn't have to apologise in the first place if you paid a little more attention to where you're going." Elphaba was in no mood to deal with irksome strangers, and her tone indicated as much.

"I know, and I said I'm sorry," he replied firmly, clearly not afraid of her as so many of the other students at Shiz were.

"Where are you headed in such a rush, anyway?"

Elphaba's curiosity got the better of her, and she noticed, for the first time, how different this boy was compared to everyone else she had come across. He was handsome, for sure, but in a very different way. He was dark, and almost haunting to look at, but his eyes were kind, very kind. Galinda would be having a field day in Elphaba's position now, Elphaba thought--but then remembered she wasn't supposed to be thinking about Galinda and pushed her from her mind. Still, he was very much Galinda's type, in an oddly different way.

"I'm late, that's all. I should be at the Oz Dust Ballroom. I mean, it's good to be fashionably late, but I'm bordering on the ridiculously late now," he shrugged his shoulders, seeming somewhat pleased with himself.

"Hadn't you better hurry, then?" Elphaba suggested helpfully.

"Now that I'm here I find myself more than a little willing to be ridiculously late. You really are quite interesting."

"You mean green?" Elphaba responded sarcastically.

"Perhaps," he replied, offering her his hand. "I'm Fiyero."

"Elphaba," she took his hand, surprised by the kind gesture.

"Surely not THE Elphaba Thropp?" he laughed.

"Of course THE Elphaba Thropp, I'm green aren't I?" Elphaba tried very hard to put some frustration into her voice, but she found it increasingly difficult to be angry with this Fiyero character.

"As a cabbage," he responded.

Elphaba laughed, though she hadn't meant to.

"There you go, then. Isn't that proof enough?" she smiled, despite herself.

"Sorry, I just expected something...someone…well…different, after all I have heard, I just didn't expect you," Fiyero struggled with his words, looking embarrassed, wishing he had found something better to say.

"Sorry to dash your expectations," Elphaba frowned.

"Not at all," he smiled kindly at her and she couldn't help but grow fond of him. "Anyway, perhaps you can help me, am I heading the right way to the Oz Dust Ballroom?"

"Right on ahead."

"Oh," he looked disappointed.

"What?" Elphaba asked, puzzled.

"It's just you seem to be heading in the opposite direction."

"Indeed I am, is that a problem?" Elphaba narrowed her eyes, trying to weigh up this new character.

"Well, I had hoped you might join me."

Fiyero looked deeply into her eyes and was shocked by the feelings he found welling up inside him on connection with Elphaba. There was something about this green girl that he found wonderfully appealing, though he got the impression he shouldn't. Her attitude, her humour, her sharp edge, it was all quite fascinating. Yes, he had to admit it: he was quite taken with her and he couldn't explain why.

"Now you're joking," Elphaba made to move on.

"Not at all, please, I'm new here and could do with a guide."

"I'm sure you will find plenty of girls willing to guide you," Elphaba smiled cruelly.

"They won't be nearly as charming as you," Fiyero grinned at her and found his heart leap as she frowned back at him. Yes, she was quite something.

"Are you sure you won't accompany me?" He looked hopeful; maybe he had won her over.

"Quite sure," she nodded, the frown never leaving her face.

"May I be so nosy as to enquire where you are going then? That's more important than coming with me."

Elphaba wouldn't usually have given a stranger who had asked such questions the time of day, but there was something different about Fiyero, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I'm on my way to meet my sister and my friends--well, one friend. I suppose you could say the other one stood me up."

Fiyero stared at her in horror as if he couldn't believe anyone would ever stand her up. Elphaba found it quite flattering, under the circumstances.

"Do you mean a date?" Fiyero asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh, nothing like that--have you seen me? I simply meant a friend, but it doesn't really matter. I've never really had any friends before, so the loss of one now won't make much difference. I'm quite used to being on my own."

"I find that quite appalling, though. Nobody should be forced to spend their time alone. And for what it's worth, I think you're wonderful in a wonderfully weird sort of way."

"You don't know me," Elphaba reminded him, "my roommate does, that's why she left me."

Elphaba didn't want to reveal how much Galinda had hurt her, but she found it a struggle to hide it as she spoke of the subject. Galinda, whom only minutes before Elphaba had seemed so close to, had abandoned her. Now that Galinda was so far away, Elphaba realised how much she craved the blonde girl's friendship, craved that closeness, perhaps she even that kiss. But all was out of reach now, and Elphaba didn't want her new acquaintance to sense her sorrow.

"You seem a little upset, a little out of sorts, from what I can see. Is this roommate a good friend of yours, then?" Fiyero asked, resisting the urge to place a reassuring arm around the troubled green girl.

This wasn't the conversation Elphaba wanted to be having with a total stranger; it was all too close to her heart. Elphaba realised she was close to tears, and forced them back firmly.

"I thought she was my friend, but it was a mistake for me to assume such a thing," Elphaba lamented.

"The mistake is all hers," Fiyero said kindly.

"You really are very kind, but I have to get going, my sister will be waiting."

This was getting a little too personal for Elphaba. She had found Fiyero amusing for a short while, but now she wanted to get away and be left alone with her thoughts of the hurtful blonde girl.

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Fiyero asked again.

"I'm sure." Elphaba stated firmly.

"Fair enough, but if you change your mind I'll be there all night, come and find me."

"I won't change my mind," Elphaba promised.

"Right. well, I must dash but I am afraid I won't meet anyone nearly as interesting as you. It was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye, Elphaba."

"Yeah," Elphaba replied, a little stunned by the turn of events.

She hadn't shocked Fiyero. He hadn't even been rude, just nice. That was hard to take in when everyone else in Shiz was always so cold, including Galinda. Elphaba tried to think of anywhere she could have seen the Winkie boy before, but thought of nowhere. It was simple, Elphaba decided, Fiyero was new and just didn't hold with the same opinions as the rest of Shiz when it came to odd demeanours and unusual skin colours. Elphaba would have allowed herself a smile had she not been so wrapped up in the pain Galinda had caused her. Galinda, sweet, beautiful Galinda. Elphaba would have swapped those rare, precious moments of acceptance with Fiyero for just another minute in Galinda's presence.

Minutes later, Elphaba swept into The Peach and Kidneys, her cape flowing behind her, looking more bat like than Munchkinlander. She soon found Boq and Nessa engaged in conversation, and was about to turn on her heel and leave them to it when Boq shouted her, waving wildly.

"Miss Elphaba, over here!" Boq beamed brightly, clearly expecting Galinda to be following closely behind.

Elphaba made her way to the table, ignoring the stares she received from startled and curious customers, who had never seen the green girl before.

Elphaba wished she hadn't been spotted. It would have done Nessa some good to be the centre of male attention for the night, and perhaps Boq could have fixated his attention elsewhere other than on the unattainable Galinda.

Boq stood up and pulled a chair out for her to sit on, in a gentlemanly kind of way.

"You can take this one next to your sister and I shall save this one for Miss Galinda."

"I wouldn't bother on her account," Elphaba said more harshly than she had intended.

"Whatever do you mean?" Boq looked confused and somewhat on edge.

"She's not coming," Elphaba looked to the floor. She didn't want to see her own disappointment reflected in Boq's eyes.

"Why ever not?"

Elphaba froze. There were the first words her sister had spoken to her since their argument in Dr Dillamond's class, when Nessa had disowned her. Elphaba didn't want their first topic of conversation to be Galinda, yet it seemed destined to be that way.

"I can't say for sure," said Elphaba, "I don't know Galinda at all, really, but it's good to see you, Nessa."

"I suppose I should say the same about you, Elphaba. Galinda told me everything, and I have to say, I am a little disappointed in you."

Nessa had no emotion at all written on that pretty face, which made Elphaba anxious. She turned her eyes to the floor again. She had been expecting Nessa's words to be cold, but that didn't make them any easier to hear.

Boq stood up and made his way to the bar, leaving the sisters alone to sort their differences, and wishing more than anything Galinda was there beside him. He felt like a fool sitting with those odd Thropp sisters. Everyone was staring, he knew that for sure, and like Galinda, he didn't feel altogether comfortable with it.

"I know," Elphaba mumbled.

"But do you know, Elphaba? I'm not sure you do. After all, Father warned you not to be so you! You go ahead and make a quite frankly ridiculous agreement with that stupid blonde girl you hardly know at all, and you make me look like an idiot! It didn't just affect you, you know! But you never think of anyone but yourself--well, yourself and now Galinda, apparently. What do you think those rumours did for my reputation? I was just finding my feet and you went and pulled a stunt like that with that silly airhead. I don't know what has come over you, I really don't," Nessa was just getting started; her voice was cold with a hint of anger threatening to break though at any moment.

"Me either," Elphaba grimaced.

But Elphaba knew exactly why she had done what she had done, one word, Galinda. She had done it to save Galinda. She had put Galinda before her own sister, and worse still, Nessa knew it.

"And to not even tell me! To let me go on believing you were doing all those foul things! Credit where it's due, Galinda can sure spin a line or too. I thought the most awful things of you Elphaba, and you could have stopped it any time, you just chose not to. They were such horrid rumours. Do you know how they made me feel? Perhaps if you had explained I could have better understood or tried to stop you, but no! You didn't see fit to tell your own sister. You should be thoroughly ashamed." Nessa took a deep breath and looked away from her sister, not wanting Elphaba to see how upset the whole ordeal had made her.

"Of what?" Elphaba replied weakly, realising she was hardly listening. She didn't have the energy to deal with her sister's tirade of verbal abuse, not now. Earlier Elphaba felt like she could deal with anything as long as Galinda was by her side, but the beautiful blonde was gone now. Elphaba found herself, much like Boq, wishing for Galinda more and more as the seconds passed, more than she thought proper.

Nessa looked disbelievingly at her sister as if she couldn't comprehend what Elphaba had just said.

"You should be ashamed of putting that stupid, society obsessed girl above your own sister!" Nessa spat, her eyes flashing in rage.

"It wasn't like that, I didn't…"

Nessa cut in sharply, "You did, you abandoned me for her and I should never forgive you, but I find myself to be quite lost without you. Boq has spoken with me at length about this and he has persuaded me that the best course of action now is to forgive and forget, to move on. I need you Elphaba. You appear to have forgotten what you came here for. I don't think I can stand being cooped up with Morrible much longer. You came here to take care of me, and it's about time you started doing it instead of making a fool of yourself and following Galinda around like a lovesick puppy." Nessa smiled cruelly as she spoke the last words.

"Right, I see," Elphaba conceded despondently.

She knew she hadn't been doing her duty with regards to Nessa. After all, she had looked after her sister all her life up until the last few weeks, and guiltily, Elphaba realised she had enjoyed being free of those ties.

"If it hadn't been for Boq, I'm not sure I would have ever spoken to you again."

"But Galinda, she spoke to you too, didn't she?" Elphaba questioned.

"She did, but to be honest, she's as bad as you are. Stealing my sister away with a toss of her ever so perfect hair and spouting such wicked lies without a moments thought or regret. The Unnamed God will deal with her in time, and on the day of judgement I am sure you will be stood beside her defending her, and mark my words, you shall both be condemned. I am guilt free about this, and know that end the end justice shall be served, so I have chosen forgive you."

Nessa put on her holier than thou face, and Elphaba realised at that moment how much she hated her Father for indoctrinating Nessa so. Nessa posessed no beliefs of her own, only what her Father had forced upon the two daughters. Elphaba would always be a sinner--she was born a sinner, born green.

"Oh Nessa, if only you could hear what you sound like," Elphaba sighed.

"At least I have the courage of my faith to guide me. You have nothing; Galinda has nothing. You both lack moral fibre. Perhaps if you had listened to Father more you would have equipped yourself better for this life," Nessa looked almost sorry for her sister.

"Galinda regrets her actions deeply now, she's sorry and that's all that matters."

Elphaba defended Galinda, not because she wanted to, but because she felt obligated to. Nessa was cruel and spiteful; her condition had made her that way, but Elphaba thought it very unfair to cast a judgement on Galinda, someone Nessa hardly knew, when Galinda was not present to defend herself.

"Too little, too late Elphaba. You two deserve each other; you need your heads banging together and hard too. I don't want to discuss Galinda anymore. The truth of the matter is I have missed you. I shall be quite delighted to have you around when I need you, you wouldn't believe the things Morrible has made me struggle with on my own. It's outrageous, if Father knew…"

"Well, I'm back now," Elphaba mumbled, looking less than pleased at the prospect. She wanted to be more than simply the person that looked after Nessa; Galinda had allowed that, if only for a few hours.

"And you have picked perfect timing Elphaba, especially now that I am in love," Nessa smiled in an odd sort of way that Elphaba couldn't quite interpret.

"In love?" Elphaba sputtered, staring incredulously.

"With Boq," Nessa whispered, indicating to where he was making his way through the crowd with drinks in tow.

"Boq?" Elphaba couldn't hold back her surprise.

"Yes Elphaba, Boq," Nessa was a tad impatient. "He's been so kind and caring towards me tonight, I think I have quite fallen for him."

Elphaba felt an unease grow in her stomach. She knew Boq's motive, but how could she ever say such a thing to her sister? She had just made up with Nessa and Nessa's feelings for Galinda were perfectly clear. Elphaba would have to say nothing, though it pained her to see her sister being so foolish.

"Don't look at me like that; if it hadn't been for him you would still be in my bad books and I would never have forgiven you. Perhaps you owe him your thanks. Besides, he's so perfect don't you think?"

Elphaba struggled to formulate a reply, all she knew for sure was Boq's attentions towards Nessa hadn't been driven by love for her, they had been driven by his unhealthy obsession with Galinda. He wanted to please Galinda; Nessa had nothing to do with it. Galinda had felt so bad about the quarrel she'd caused between the two sisters, and had so desperately wanted Elphaba and Nessa to make up. And it was Boq who acquiesced to Galinda's every request, and Boq had seen to it, not for Nessa, not even for Elphaba, but for Galinda. This was all so wrong, and yet where was Galinda now? Why did she get to miss the trouble she had brewed up?

"Well…" Elphaba started, "he's not really my type but…"

"Oh, I forgot you haven't a heart or a soul, no capacity for love. You've shown that often enough with Father and I. How silly of me," Nessa's tone was mean and she meant every word if it.

"I just think you could do better for yourself," Elphaba dared to suggest.

"And I think a lot of things of you and that Galinda girl you're so taken with, but I wouldn't dare be so forward as to say anything out loud."

"Nessa," Elphaba began.

"Here you go," Boq placed two glasses of wine onto the table. "I didn't know what your tipple was Miss Elphaba, so I got you the same as your sister."

"And your drink?" Elphaba eyed him suspiciously, knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"Oh…well…I've just remembered I have an assignment due in tomorrow which isn't quite finished," Boq hoped this would be a good enough excuse.

"What assignment?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed intently.

"Life Sciences," Boq answered, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

"Title?" Elphaba enquired, not allowing him to look away.

Boq ignored the question, turning his attention to Nessa who was nice enough when she wasn't being fierce.

"Miss Nessa Rose, seeing as your sister is holding me under surveillance, I shall speak to you instead, only to say it was been delightful spending time with you this evening and an even greater delight to see you reunited with your sister after such a silly falling out. I am sure had Miss Galinda been here she would have also been thrilled with the outcome. If I happen to run into her I shall inform her of the good news."

Boq made an odd sort of bow to Nessa, and gave Elphaba an awkward nod. He quickly made his way out of the pub before either sister could stop him, breathing a sigh of relief on freeing himself from those peculiar Thropp sisters and the looks that came with sitting with them.

"Isn't he a dear thing?" Nessa gushed, much to Elphaba's disapproval as she could see straight through him.

"Indeed," she answered sarcastically.

"Anyway, I have to admit I was shocked when Galinda suggested tonight as the night to meet up, so I am hardly surprised to see she hasn't turned up. I am hardly displeased with this either," Nessa added callously.

"Why?" Elphaba asked and then rephrased the question as Nessa looked disapprovingly at her. "Why would she not suggest tonight?"

"Well, it is that Winkie Prince's first night on campus, and everyone who is anyone is going to the Oz Dust Ballroom tonight. I am taking it Galinda didn't ask you to go along?"

"Well…" Elphaba began.

"Thought as much," Nessa smiled unkindly.

Still, Elphaba knew Nessa had hit the nail on the head. If it really were a night of social celebration in Shiz, Galinda would not miss it. Clearly, Galinda had been unaware of the events due to spending her day with Elphaba; that had to be the reason her friends had come to call, which was the reason Galinda had abandoned Elphaba. Galinda was off to find herself a Prince, no doubt.

Elphaba swallowed hard. This information was not easy to take in, but she knew the way Galinda's mind worked. Even after all that had happened between them earlier that night, Galinda would want to be on the arm of this fancy Winkie Prince. Elphaba thought back. Hadn't Galinda been about to press her own lips to Elphaba's green ones? Or had that all been a dream? Elphaba felt as if she could no longer be sure of anything but her growing feelings for the blonde girl that her sister despised. One thing Elphaba knew for certain was that her Galinda would now be on the arm of this new Winkie Prince, entrancing him the same way she had entranced Elphaba. Galinda would be there in her prettiest dress, looking radiant, and all of Shiz would be staring, staring at the girl Elphaba had come so close to having. Elphaba couldn't stand it, and yet in reality, her guesswork was not far wrong; Galinda was at the ballroom and had obtained her ultimate desire, the Winkie Prince, Fiyero.

Galinda had arrived at the Oz Dust Ballroom with her friends, but had inevitably been swept away from them by a Gillikinese boy whose name she didn't even know. He was well presented, and Galinda decided appearing well-desired and popular would do her appeal to the Prince no harm whatsoever. Galinda moved from boy to boy, allowing them to flirt outrageously with her, and touch her in ways that weren't exactly appropriate for strangers.

Later that night Galinda would not recall with whom she danced with, for she paid her various suitors no attention. Her eyes never stopped scanning the ballroom for the WInkie Prince. She hoped he hadn't already found a girl and disappeared with her. But that was highly unlikely--after all, Galinda was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Shiz. No boy in their right mind could possibly fail to notice someone so sensational.

Much to Galinda's relief, it turned out Fiyero was simply fashionably late, in the style of all well sought after boys. When he did arrive there was such a commotion and scramble for his attention that Galinda felt almost jealous someone else could pull off an entrance as spectacular as she could. The girls swooned over him whilst the boys looked on in admiration and perhaps also a hint of jealousy.

Fiyero made his way through the crowd, stopping to acknowledge those who were brave enough to speak to him, and throwing a few casual waves in the direction of groups of squealing girls. He made his way determinedly towards the bar area where Avaric was standing, looking suave and ridiculously attractive, Milla draped over his arm.

"Avaric, my old friend, so this is where the party's at?" Fiyero smiled as he indicated to the scene unfolding around him.

Avaric embraced him fondly and then pulled back, taking in Fiyero's look as if for the first time. He grinned from ear to ear and raised his hands into the air. Fiyero followed his cue and the two took part in an odd sort of high five that Galinda found impossibly appealing as she got her first proper look at the object of her affection. She fanned herself appropriately, and tossed her hair in a wildly seductive manner that couldn't fail to catch Fiyero's eye.

"Well, I must say you're looking dashing as ever, obviously not as devilishly good looking as me but not bad for a Winkie," Avaric mused, "this is where it all happens, and you, my friend, shall take your pick of all the fine girls here," Avaric winked.

Fiyero quickly surveyed the scene and Avaric got the distinct impression that Fiyero was looking for someone, perhaps a girl that had already captured his fancy on campus. Still, he considered that was pretty much impossible--Fiyero had only just arrived, and Avaric hadn't had chance to introduce him to anyone yet. He had to be imagining things and yet Fiyero went on, searching the crowd with a purposeful gaze.

Naturally, it wasn't long before his eyes fell upon Galinda, who had been swept onto the dance floor once more by yet another admirer. It wasn't difficult to pick her out. Her dress was the most spectacular there, and she shone radiantly against the lights of the dance floor. And not unlike Fiyero, Galinda had a group of followers, admiring her every move and fawning over her when they got the chance.

As if reading Fiyero's mind, Avaric whispered to prevent Milla from hearing, "Did you ever see such a girl in all your life? So perfectly formed, such wonderful assets." He indicated to where breasts would have been on himself. "Pure sex, that one," Avaric grinned wickedly.

"I don't think I ever looked upon one so perfect in all my days, and it's not for lack of trying. Surely she has to be taken?"

"Not likely. She's just that little bit too perfect for the boys here, wouldn't you say?" Avaric looked down at his feet, remembering how Galinda had shunned his advances.

"I am assuming from that dispirited look on your face, you have been there and done that and not been a great hit, Master Avaric?" Fiyero laughed at Avaric, who was mortified that anyone could read him so easily, especially when it came to his lack of romantic success with the beautiful Galinda.

"I have spent my fair amount of time with Miss Galinda; you have got me, fair and square. I am ashamed to say she wasn't in the least bit interested in me, and I tried, sweet Oz did I try. Still, there was nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Are you losing your touch, old friend? It's not like a lady to turn you down," Fiyero teased.

"Not at all," Avaric indicated to Milla, who has now gossiping with Pfannee and paying little attention to the two boys. "Miss Galinda's best friend no less, so I'm hardly losing my touch, it's just a case of finding the right girl with so many to chose from. I should know, I've had a fair few," he winked knowingly at Fiyero

Fiyero smiled back, appearing a little uncomfortable. He wasn't interested in rushing through the girls of Shiz. Fiyero wasn't like Avaric, Fiyero wanted one special girl; Fiyero scouted the room again for the green girl he had met so unconventionally earlier that evening. Eventually he gave up his search and settled his eyes back on Galinda.

"Anyway, no doubt our Miss Galinda has had word of you and is saving herself specifically for you. She's probably waiting for you to sweep her off her feet this very moment. That would be very like her, she is a high society girl you know," Avaric winked again.

"I suppose it would be incredibly rude to keep her waiting any longer than necessary," Fiyero decided.

With that, Fiyero was gone, swiftly navigating his way through the crowd, making a beeline for Galinda, who was dancing with another one of the numerous boys that had appealed to her that very night. Fiyero swept his hair back and took Galinda by the waist.

"May I cut in?" he flashed a winning smile, and Galinda felt her heart leap. This was the moment she had been waiting for. Fiyero hadn't dallied around, he had made straight for her, and Galinda flushed with pride.

Fiyero sidestepped the other boy, who was being teased by his friends, and took Galinda in his arms. His arms were strong, and they held her well as the two of them moved in time with the music. The music changed, and the next song was a slow one, Galinda couldn't have wished for better timing. She moved closer into Fiyero's arms and allowed him to press his body tightly against her own.

Fiyero was tall, seductively dark, and undeniably handsome. His eyes were not dissimilar to her own, deep, piercing, and blue, but what Galinda liked best of all was the kindness in those eyes. His smile was gentle, too, and although Galinda didn't know him at all she felt she would immediately like him. And for all his high position as a Winkie Prince, there was something rugged about him.

Galinda moved closer still until she could feel his breath upon her, she took in his scent, manly and sensual and let out a short sigh under her breath. Yes, her friends had been right, he was perfect, and better still, he had chosen her. When he spoke again Galinda noticed how deep and calming his voice was.

"So, you must be Galinda."

The way he neglected the customary 'Miss' caused Galinda to blush, as she fluttered her long eyelashes and tossed her soft, blonde hair.

"And you Fiyero," Galinda surprised herself at the amount of lust that now filled her voice. Could this really be the same evening she'd searched for Elphaba's lips? Galinda could hardly believe it had been real, not now as she stood swept up in the handsome Fiyero's arms.

"So now that we've got the introductions out of the way, may I say you look sensational tonight, more beautiful, in fact, than anyone I have ever laid eyes on," Fiyero meant every word, Galinda was simply stunning.

"And I do believe that you are quite perfect, too, so we're perfect together," Galinda ran her hand down his chest flirtatiously.

"Made for each other," Fiyero gently squeezed her bottom, which pleased Galinda even more as she knew all eyes were upon the two of them.

"I do hope so," Galinda sighed breathlessly, velvety green skin and dark hair flashing before her eyes for a mere second.

Before Galinda had any more time to think Fiyero's lips crashed into her own, everything Galinda had dreamt of for herself that night coming true in a moment of passion. She was kissing Fiyero, out in the height of society at the Oz Dust Ballroom. Anyone who was anyone was there, anyone who was anyone saw, and Galinda felt she couldn't have been happier.

Galinda found it to be more perfect as Fiyero's tongue entered her mouth, and she began to respond fiercely. Suddenly hands were all over each other, bodies were moving together, tongues roamed and Galinda could no longer hear the music. All she could hear was her breath, mingled with Fiyero's, coming in fits and starts. Galinda couldn't remember ever being kissed this way, not even by the desperately rampant Avaric.

Now that Galinda knew the whole of Shiz had seen her big moment with the Winkie Prince, she found she was keen for them to retire to a quieter spot where they could get to know each other better.

They slid into a private booth and Galinda soon found herself sat on Fiyero's knee, kissing him passionately and allowing herself to give in to absolute pleasure, all the while wondering what Elphaba's kiss would have felt like in comparison to that of Fiyero's.

"So, you've met Miss Galinda, I take it?" Avaric squeezed in the booth beside them, Milla nowhere in sight.

Fiyero stopped kissing Galinda and turned to his friend.

"We have been acquainted, yes," Fiyero nibbled her ear softly.

Galinda giggled and shuffled up and down on his knee. Fiyero entranced her, even if he didn't quite stir up the same emotions inside that Elphaba had managed to unconsciously.

"I hope she's told you her story though, about the baggage?" Avaric winked at Galinda in a peculiar way.

Galinda began to wonder what exactly it was that everyone thought about her and Elphaba. Galinda's cheeks turned a furious shade of red. Surely Avaric wasn't going to bring Elphaba up now? Galinda had only just managed to get the green girl out of her head and here she was again, cropping up in conversation.

"Don't tell me you're promised to someone else back in those Upper Uplands of yours," Fiyero moaned.

"Oh no, nothing like that," Galinda squealed at the very prospect of Fiyero thinking that she was so lovely to have already been promised to someone.

"Thank goodness," Fiyero replied.

"I think what Master Avaric is referring to is my roommate, am I correct?" Galinda gave Avaric an 'I am going to kill you later look.'

"Naturally," Avaric grinned cruelly and huddled in closer, enjoying the moment.

"Go on," Fiyero said, intrigued.

"Our Miss Galinda is the one who got stuck with the artichoke back at the start of term," Avaric couldn't wait a moment longer to make the revelation.

"Artichoke?" Fiyero didn't understand.

Galinda let out an unladylike groan that she forgot to disguise, and spoke, "Oh very well, seen as you seem intent on putting Fiyero off me, I will tell all before you do," Galinda said to Avaric.

Galinda was angry, and both Avaric and Fiyero thought the look was a good one on her.

"My roommate is green," Galinda finished.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, astonished.

"You know her?" Galinda looked puzzled.

"We met earlier tonight, actually."

"Sweet Oz," Avaric exclaimed. "What did you make of the odd bean then? You never mentioned it before!"

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably beneath Galinda's weight, "Well, it was difficult to tell anything really, she was upset."

"She has feelings?" Avaric remarked.

"Upset?" Galinda spoke at the same time, horror detectable in her voice.

"You say you're her roommate, right?" Fiyero asked, feeling a need for clarification.

"Yes," Galinda began to dread what was coming next.

"Well, if I am to understand correctly, you are the sole cause of her upset," Fiyero tried to break the news gently as Galinda seemed visibly shaken.

"Me? Why?" Galinda was astounded; surely their near miss of a kiss hadn't affected Elphaba too?

"I believe you stood her up?" Fiyero looked at her kindly, sensing her despair.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda was heartbroken, she couldn't help it or hide it.

For the first time that evening she began to think about Elphaba and how she would be feeling. Galinda had only focused on herself, what she felt she needed. She was too selfish to even consider the other girl's feelings.

In retrospect, Galinda realised it would have taken her two minutes to apologise to her roommate and explain the situation, but she had been led by her society friends. She hadn't wanted to be seen with Elphaba, she hadn't wanted to risk her precious reputation, and she was quite appalled by her actions.

Still, Galinda knew this was only a small part of the problem. Galinda had avoided Elphaba for a far more important reason. Galinda hadn't been ready to face her roommate, not after that captivating moment when their lips had so briefly touched. Another terrible thought crossed Galinda's mind: what would have happened if Pfannee and Shen Shen hadn't arrived when they did? Would Galinda have been lying naked in Elphaba's arms now? Galinda smiled, despite herself, at the thought.

The blonde girl now realised the fact of the matter was Elphaba was upset, and probably needed her now. Galinda had to go to her. It would look strange, turning down an evening with a Prince to spend time with her roommate, but Galinda's cry of 'Elphie' minutes earlier had already betrayed her feelings for the other girl. She had to go, she had to find Elphaba.

"Erm…Elphie?" Avaric taunted with a look of vague amusement on his face that Galinda ignored.

"I'm really sorry, Fiyero, but I must go to her now. I can't explain, but I have to go," Galinda was already up and pushing past Avaric.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Fiyero enquired kindly.

"That's really sweet, but I think this is something I need to do alone," Galinda smiled weakly.

"Understood," Fiyero said as he also pushed past his friend.

"I'm sorry," Galinda looked at him apologetically.

"Don't be, it's Elphaba you should be saying that to, now go."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Galinda asked, suddenly remembering it was Fiyero, not Elphaba, who was her new love interest.

"You can bet your life on it," Fiyero quickly pulled her towards him and planted a deep kiss on her lips.

Galinda moaned accordingly, opening her mouth to let him in once more, and then just as quickly pushing him away.

"I'm sorry there's not more we can do tonight," Galinda blushed as she spoke, wondering once more how different things could be if she had only kissed Elphaba.

"There will be other nights, another time for us to get better acquainted, now go," he kissed her cheek and gently pushed her towards the door.

Galinda waved as she made her way across the Oz Dust Ballroom and out of the front door, intent on one thing only, Elphaba. Galinda simply had to find her, she had to explain and she had to make sure her roommate was okay. She hated that word, 'roommate'; Elphaba meant more to Galinda than that. Galinda's stomach rose in her throat as she thought of how Elphaba would never trust her again. Galinda was slightly dismayed to realise that her involvement with Fiyero was bound to put a stop to any other feelings shared between herself and Elphaba.

Still, Galinda had to find her, reassure her, maybe even hold her. Right now it was no longer Fiyero Galinda needed or wanted. Put simply, tonight was to be all about Elphaba.


	14. Heated Moments

Heated Moments.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered cautiously into the darkness. "Elphie, are you awake?"

Although Elphaba made no attempt to reply as Galinda made her way into the room, it becameapparent that Elphaba was, indeed, awake, and that her eyes were firmly set on Galinda.

It was dark, as Elphaba had chosen to sit in the blackness of night, but Galinda easily made out Elphaba's formunder the dazzling light of the silver moon. Her green skinned roommate was sat in an armchair by the side of the unlit fire, gazing directly at Galinda, the way a mad woman might. Galinda felt a lump in her throat as those strange, glowing eyes pierced her heart and almost swept her off her dainty feet. Galinda knew Elphaba was angry, and Glinda tried not to let Elphaba's anger bother or intimidate her; she had to speak to the girl who meant more to her than she would ever dare to let on.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered again, almost frightened of the response. Somehow, Elphaba wielded a power so out of the ordinary and mysterious that Galinda couldn't quite feel brave in her presence.

Still, Elphaba gave nothing away as the silence engulfed the two of them, neither allowing their eyes to drift from the other. Their focus was intent, but it was Galinda that began to quail first under Elphaba's glare. Elphaba looked more menacing thanever before. Yet everything about that penetrating gaze made Galinda weak at the knees. Her mind drifted back to the explosion of the light bulbs, and suddenly she was quite glad they had no light for company.

Galinda made to step forward, keeping her eyes rooted to the spot where Elphaba sat, when a cold, calm voice rang through the night air.

"Don't come any closer," Elphaba was shocked by the sternness in her own voice, but fond that she didn't regret it, after all she meant it. She couldn't afford to let Galinda in again.

"Oh Elphie, don't be so silly, we're friends," Galinda tried to make light of the situation, but struggled under Elphaba's stern glare.

"Friends?" Elphaba laughed coldly.

"That's right," the blonde girl swallowed, knowing full well what was coming next and how she deserved it.

"Shame we weren't friends earlier tonight when you abandoned me for those brainless morons."

"It wasn't like that," Galinda lied, realising that was exactly what it had been like. "I had to go and meet someone."

"You never said," Elphaba pushed, not wanting Galinda to get away with one more thing, remembering Nessa's cruel words about the blonde.

"I wasn't aware I had to keep you informed on my comings and goings, only a few weeks ago you were desperate to get rid of me. You're not my keeper."

Galinda felt she had to stick up for herself, despite the fact she had been in the wrong. She hated Elphaba's confusing signals; one minute wanting her around; the next keeping her at arms length; it was all baffling. Elphaba was by no means easy to get along with but Galinda had tried up to a point. At the end of the day why should every little thing be on Elphaba's terms, she had feelings too. Worrying feelings when it came to her roommate. Galinda knew she had done silly things in the past but she couldn't keep making up for those things forever.

"And you're not my friend," Elphaba stated firmly. " So now that we have nothing further to say to each other I think it's best if one of us leaves."

For the first time since Galinda had arrived, Elphaba allowed her eyes to drift as she stood up slowly, looking taller than ever with her long black hair flowing wildly behind her.

Galinda knew it was now or never with her confession of what she had really been doing, if Elphaba was going to walk out Galinda still wanted her to know the truth. She hadn't just abandoned her recklessly, there had been a serious purpose to her actions. Elphaba deserved the truth, Galinda considered, after all she had treated Elphaba in a somewhat appalling manner.

Before she had time to stop herself, Galinda reached out and grabbed Elphaba's arm, pulling the green girl towards her so that the two girls met face to face, for the first time since the kiss that never was.

"Now this looks familiar," Elphaba quipped meanly, making Galinda blush.

"Don't," Galinda begged.

"Well perhaps if you stopped pestering me all the time, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Elphaba spat.

Galinda blushed a furious shade of crimson as Elphaba spoke, she hadn't been pestering Elphaba, she had craved her attention more than she liked to admit. Besides as far as she was aware Elphaba had enjoyed her company or at least that was how it had seemed. Galinda began to fear it had all been an act on Elphaba's part and that she was about to lose her forever because in reality she had never had her.

Galinda couldn't find a response so she simply let go of her roommate's hand and looked down at the floor, feeling ridiculous all over again. She blinked back a tear, more than a little aware of how much she didn't want Elphaba to see her cry right now.

Galinda began to wonder why she had bothered coming back from the Oz Dust, leaving Fiyero to come back and face this mess. As she drew her eyes back onto the other girl again she knew why all at once. Galinda felt her legs weaken and the butterflies swirl in her stomach once more.

"I thought you enjoyed spending time with me…" Galinda said, wanting to look away from Elphaba but finding herself drawn in.

"Well, we've both been fooled, so it seems."

Elphaba's mind flashed back to that moment when their lips had almost met. Even now it meant more to her than she dared to admit. Galinda's lips had been so delicate, so soft upon her own and yet now neither would ever know what more could have been. It would remain hidden now their friendship was broken.

"Oh Elphie, don't you understand? I had to go and meet Fiyero. It's what's expected of me. I can't let people down, my Mother would never forgive me for passing up on an opportunity like tonight." Galinda realised she had nothing left to lose now so she blurted out the truth.

"Fiyero?" that had done it, Galinda now had Elphaba's undivided attention.

"Yes, Fiyero, what of him?" Galinda suddenly remembered Fiyero retelling his chance meeting with Elphaba.

Elphaba felt sure if light had been upon her it would have revealed a red tinge to her green cheeks. She remembered with fondness how kind and thoughtful the new boy had been to her, begging her to go along with him to the Oz Dust ballroom, despite her odd appearance. Fiyero clearly wasn't bothered about the colour of her skin or the sharpness of her tongue; he had seemed genuinely pleased to meet her. As Elphaba thought back to their meeting a sickening picture began to evolve in her mind. Surely she couldn't be that unlucky.

"I bumped into him earlier and he was very kind, that's all," Elphaba replied casually.

"So I heard," Galinda replied.

"What do you mean so you heard? How do you know Fiyero?"

Galinda smoothed down her dress, remembering it was quite improper to gloat over such things. Instead she took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, fighting the urge to squeal.

"Well, as of about one hour ago, Fiyero and I are the hottest new couple in Shiz and I know it's quite improper of me to say so at such an early stage, but I just know he's the one, Elphie."

Silence, a deadly silence fell upon the room. Against her will Elphaba felt her hand reach out for Galinda but just as quickly she drew it away, feeling like a tiny piece of her had been crushed inside. Elphaba couldn't explain it but she felt like she was sinking without a trace. Before she knew what was happening Galinda was guiding her towards her bed.

"Elphie sit down, you've gone ever so queer," Galinda soothed as she supported her friend by the arm, enjoying the contact more than she dared to let on.

Elphaba's looked was glazed, as if she had taken a sharp blow to the head, nothing made sense anymore, not to Elphaba, and certainly not to Galinda. Least of all the pain Elphaba felt inside at Galinda's crushing words, she was now dating Fiyero. Elphaba tried to get her mind to focus, but all she could feel was Galinda's arm holding her, Galinda's sweet breath on her face and those cruel words echoing around her head. But what was the problem?

Elphaba couldn't even begin to imagine why she suddenly felt as if her world had been torn apart, why she found it difficult to draw breath. Could it really be that she had fallen for Fiyero, despite herself? Could that really happen in such a flash of time? Elphaba doubted it somehow, but there was no other explanation for her devastation, nothing she could put her finger on. She was furious with herself for feeling this way, but somehow it had happened, she had been stupid enough to let it happen. The simple truth was that for the first time ever, someone had shown her the tiniest hint of human compassion. She had allowed herself to be swept away and now, curse of all curses, her only friend in the whole of damn Shiz was starting up a whirlwind romance with him.

What a fool Elphaba must have looked to Galinda now. She was only glad she hadn't followed her original instinct to go and find Fiyero at the Oz Dust after departing from Nessa's company. How silly she now felt and yet somehow unconvinced of herself and her reasoning. She really wasn't the sort to get swept away in a moment, least of all by the new boy on the scene that apparently everyone else was swooning after. Elphaba couldn't help but let her mind wonder to other possible causes of her distress, there had to be more to it, Elphaba somehow felt it deep inside. But it was something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Elphaba realised she had been quiet for far too long and that Galinda was still softly stroking her arm, stirring in her a feeling that she found impossible to describe. Elphaba knew she had to say something.

"I'm just tired, you can leave me now," Elphaba smiled weakly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've let you down again Elphie, it's no wonder you're upset." Galinda looked at Elphaba dismally, feeling like she really was a bad friend and desperately trying to hold back the tears that she feared were about to fall. "Will you ever let me be your friend again now?"

"I don't know," Elphaba replied truthfully.

"Oh don't say that, I couldn't bear it," Galinda sobbed.

Elphaba was shocked as Galinda began to cry, not that terrible put on cry she had mastered perfectly at the beginning of term but very real tears, cried for a very real reason.

Without a care for her own allergy to water, Elphaba instinctively placed an arm around her friend, which Galinda moved into comfortably, burying her head on Elphaba's bony shoulder. Her tears fell helplessly, unaware of the pain Elphaba now felt on the outside as well as the inside.

Elphaba winced as the tears burnt her skin. She had thrown her cape off in a rage on returning home. Galinda's tears hurt, more painfully than she ever remembered reacting to water before but she couldn't, wouldn't let go. Instead she focused on the blonde girl in her arms, wondering how Galinda had managed to work her way into such a position when Elphaba was so mad with her. Elphaba focused on her scent, her golden locks, her beautiful skin, she was absorbed in the beauty that was Galinda as the tears stung and wounded.

Galinda let out everything that had been building up inside her since that moment when Pfannee and Shen Shen had burst in on them. As Galinda cried her heart out, she realised how much she had been longing to cry since that very moment, wondering what might have been if she had found Elphaba's lips that night rather than Fiyero's.

Galinda felt Elphaba run her fingers gently through her golden hair in what should have been a soothing manner, yet Galinda found it thrilling and unbelievably sensual as it sent a shiver down her spine.

Galinda realised Elphaba had begun to whisper words of comfort into her ear and she managed to force herself up to face the green girl once more, longing for a moment like the one from before that they had so narrowly missed. The view that met her eyes only served to heighten Galinda's pain. Elphaba's deep wounds came into view and Galinda immediately recoiled, horrified by what she assumed she had done.

"Sweet Oz Elphie, are you in pain?" Galinda was mortified at the thought she had caused her friend so much pain.

"A little," Elphaba confessed, adding "but it was worth it just to spend one moment more with you."

Galinda snuffled, "You really do say the nicest things and you really shouldn't."

The blonde girl couldn't help it as her tears began to fall once more, whilst she reached out to touch the afflicted area on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Please don't cry anymore sweet Galinda, else I'm afraid I shall have to change shoulders and then I really will be quite useless after that," Elphaba smiled kindly, wiping one of Galinda's tears away with her thumb.

"Of course, I shall stop," Galinda attempted to pull herself together. "I mean look at you, you're burning. Did I really do that?"

Galinda's eyes were so sad that Elphaba felt her heart break a little bit more.

"I've always been allergic to water, I guess it's something to do with this skin I have been blessed with," Elphaba smiled half-heartedly.

"Is that why you wash in that oil?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I always thought it was another one of your odd little quirks," Galinda admitted, trying not to look astounded.

"So I admit I am, perhaps, a little quirky, but washing in oil doesn't come under that heading," Elphaba smiled fondly at the blonde. "If I took a bath, there wouldn't be much left of me by the end."

Galinda thought back to her own experience in the bathtub where Elphaba had most definitely been there in thought if not in deed.

"I never knew. You always keep everything so secret."

"It's not like there are people queuing at the door to find out more about me, Galinda, now is it?"

Galinda paused to think, "Well maybe not, but I am Elphie." Galinda shut her eyes for a moment and then continued, "I'll always be queuing outside the door hoping one day you'll let me in."

"Galinda…"

"No, let me finish," Galinda pleaded. "I know I've let you down more times than I can even begin to excuse, but I hope just one more time we can start again. I want to know all about those odd little quirks, all those strange habits you have. That's what friends do, they share secrets together, and they tell each other everything. Oz knows I haven't done much to convince you so far but if you give me just this one last chance, I will be everything and more you could wish for in a friend…"

Galinda had now sat down beside Elphaba, realising how similar their position was to that of their near kiss.

"And Fiyero?" Elphaba questioned.

"Fiyero?" Galinda missed the point.

"What will he make of the most beautiful girl in Shiz hanging around with the green bean? Not a lot I'll bet you."

"Do you really think that?" Galinda looked shocked.

"About Fiyero?" It was Elphaba's turn to miss the point.

"No, what you said about me?" Galinda blushed.

"I'm not sure I catch your drift," Elphaba admitted.

"It doesn't matter," Galinda tried not to look disappointed. "Anyway Fiyero is the Prince of the Arjikis, I doubt anyone will say anything to him."

"A Winkie Prince?" Elphaba couldn't contain her surprise.

"Yes, didn't he mention that to you when you met? How odd. Anyway his position will make him quite exempt from any judgement though he doesn't seem the type to be bothered anyway. If he is he will just have to learn to cope, you have." Galinda smiled beautifully at Elphaba who felt her heart skip a beat most infuriatingly.

"And you, Galinda?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow hopefully.

"I'm sorry to say tonight only served to prove how poorly I cope with ill judgement and criticism, but I hope to change my dear Elphie, I really do, with you beside me."

"And Fiyero," Elphaba reminded her helpfully.

"Who knows, perhaps one day I shall make it. The only thing in the whole of Oz I want right now is your friendship. I want to know you don't still hate me."

"I never hated you, I never could. I was a little disappointed, but only because I care for you Galinda." Elphaba shook her head, "I shouldn't say anymore."

Galinda threw her arms around her roommate, still not completely clear of the tears as Elphaba drew back. Galinda made a closer inspection of the wounds.

"Dear Elphie, there must be something I can do to help you."

Elphaba felt Galinda's grip tighten on her waist and butterflies danced into the pit of her stomach, here we go again she thought.

"I have a special lotion that I keep with me. It was my Mother's but she used it to rub into me as a baby whenever I came into contact with the rain. It's odd, really, but this is the only thing I can remember about her now. Turtle Heart used to sit me on his knee and my Mother would rub it in gently. Of course I never knew where the stuff came from or what it did, other than ease the pain. I've never come across another bottle of the stuff since, so I keep it well hidden."

"Get me the bottle."

Without another word Elphaba felt under her pillow and pulled out a tiny bottle of green elixir. She passed the bottle to Galinda who eyed it suspiciously at first and then smiled.

"Come here."

Galinda had swiftly moved over to her own bed and indicated for Elphaba to do the same. The green girl stood up slowly and made he way to the pink area of their room where Galinda indicating for her to sit. Elphaba obeyed and sat in the middle of the bed, her legs stretching out as Galinda climbed on behind her and encourage Elphaba to lean back onto her.

Carefully Galinda assessed the extent of the injuries and then she softly whispered into Elphaba's ear.

"I'm going to take your top off gently Elphie, try to keep, still my sweet."

Before Elphaba could even realise what was happening, Galinda's fingers were on her, peeling up her top until she gently drew it over Elphaba's head from behind. Her fingers were electric upon Elphaba's green skin and she began to feel a tingling sensation all over her body as her legs twitched.

Galinda didn't miss the opportunity to run her fingers through Elphaba's raven hair as she moved it to one side, away from the injured shoulder.

It was then that Galinda stopped and took the opportunity to study her green skinned roommate, sat with only a dark blue bra covering her modesty. Galinda's eyes roamed that green skin, not failing to notice how perfectly formed Elphaba was from behind. The moonlight lit Elphaba up perfectly. More than anything Galinda longed to stand up and move around to the front of the green girl. Those innocuous breasts had long intrigued her and now here Elphaba was in next to nothing, the temptation was almost too strong.

Galinda moved herself into a different position, noticing the moistness that had quickly built up between her legs, wondering if Elphaba felt the same and then convincing herself that Elphaba would never feel such a thing.

Galinda shook herself and focused instead upon the green elixir. She poured a little into her hand and then realised what was about to happen next. She was about to touch Elphaba's naked skin, a thought almost too sexual for her to handle. Galinda pushed her own legs together enjoying the response.

As the cold oil and Galinda's hands met Elphaba's exposed shoulder, the green girl tensed. Elphaba had never had this amount of physical contact with her family, let alone a girl she hardly dared to call a friend. She felt awkward, to say the least, as she attempted to cover up her naked breasts with her good arm. But as Galinda began to weave in and out of Elphaba's green skin, massaging it deeply, Elphaba allowed her head to roll back and her arm to forget what it was supposed to be hiding.

Galinda pressed the skin gently at first, wanting to make sure every blemish was dealt with, but as Elphaba began to relax into Galinda's touch, she began to squeeze the skin more tightly, watching Elphaba's response and enjoying it immensely.

Galinda began to move across Elphaba's back into areas unaffected by her tears, simply because she was enjoying the opportunity to explore Elphaba's body more intimately. She found herself to be in an immense state of indescribable sexual arousal as she touched areas of Elphaba she had only fantasised about before.

Her fingers kneaded Elphaba's soft skin as she began to lose herself in thoughts of the other girl that she decided were quite improper. It was whilst Galinda was thinking of kissing those green lips once more and running her tongue over those small breasts that Elphaba lost control of her own feelings and let out a low moan.

"Am I hurting you?" Galinda enquired, concerned that she had pressed too hard on her friend's skin, having forgotten the task in hand.

Elphaba, who had been lost in a trance of her own, came back to Oz quickly with the sound of Galinda's sweet voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Elphaba stuttered. "It's just, well you could say I'm not used to all this erm… well nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. It's a lot to take in. I'm sorry, I'm not being very clear, in fact I'm pretty sure I'm not making much sense at all." Elphaba tensed her shoulders and Galinda began to frown.

"Elphaba," Galinda paused, the name Elphaba no longer came to her easily; she changed her mind. "Elphie relax, you don't need to explain to me. Just when we were getting somewhere you go and get all tensed up. Do try and relax again, I was quite enjoying myself there, having you all to myself."

"Not meaning to contradict you, Galinda, but don't you always have me all to yourself?" Elphaba grinned.

"You know what I mean," Galinda nudged Elphaba playfully from behind.

"And as far as I can remember, it wasn't that long ago when you couldn't bear to have me all to yourself, getting stuck in a room with me like that totally against your will," Elphaba smiled almost to herself.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you'll stop talking and relax any time soon, is there?" Galinda asked impatiently.

"You don't have to do this, Galinda. I can rub the oil in myself. I'll understand if you want me to take it from here, you know."

Elphaba was becoming tense again as she felt Galinda's breath on her neck, and the unfamiliar feelings stirring in her body once more at the blonde girl's touch.

"Elphie, I know I don't have to and I wouldn't do it unless I wanted to. Now shut your eyes and relax, you were doing so well before."

Galinda moved her fingers deep into Elphaba's skin, massaging lightly at first and then with an increasing urgency of her own, as the need to feel more and more of Elphaba began to take over any rational thoughts Galinda had.

As time moved on Elphaba began to fully relax into the experience, allowing her whole body to fall into Galinda's. Her head went back too and eventually her eyes closed. Elphaba was now lost in the world of Galinda, though she got the feeling this was all very wrong.

It wasn't until Elphaba noticed Galinda's smooth hands reaching to undo her bra that Elphaba awoke from her trance. Galinda slid her fingertips nimbly between the clasps and gently drew down the bra straps, revealing more of that smooth, sensitive, green skin. Elphaba made no resistance and Galinda had to force herself to focus on the green girl's shoulder, pretending to show an avid interest in those rather than anything else Elphaba had to offer. She attended to them carefully and wished somehow there was more she could do.

Galinda's hands wanted to roam, through Elphaba's raven hair, down her back and round to those rather wonderful, pert breasts. She wanted to run her fingers over erect nipples ad run her tongue over Elphaba's toned stomach. This was killing her, the more time went on, the more Galinda recognised what she was now thinking was not the thoughts of a good friend but those of an ardent lover. Galinda had to stop herself but somehow she couldn't quite get those breasts, so near and yet so far, out of her mind.

Elphaba felt Galinda's fingers move down her side, realising that this was no longer about her injuries but about extreme pleasure, perhaps for both of them. She let Galinda's hands roam along her back, she even enjoyed it, and then suddenly, Galinda stopped. Instead of working her hands around any further, she simply brought them up and around Elphaba's neck from behind. Elphaba felt Galinda's head lay to rest on her unhurt shoulder as Galinda clung on to Elphaba for dear life.

There was a long silence as the two girls remained. Elphaba enjoying their close physical proximity more than she ever had before, Galinda basking in the unbelievable heat created between her legs and wondering once more if Elphaba felt the same.

It was Elphaba who was the first to speak.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba's voice was kind and caring, but a tiny hint of apprehension leaked through.

"If only we could stay like this forever I think I would be," Galinda replied, as if to herself.

Elphaba was, perhaps, beginning to understand the nature of their relationship better than ever before.

"What ever do you mean? Don't talk such nonsense. You have Fiyero now."

Elphaba knew she had to be cruel to be kind. After all Galinda did have Fiyero now, perhaps the only boy in the whole of Shiz to ever take an interest in her. What more could she possibly want?

Still deep down Elphaba thought she had begun to understand what it was Galinda, and perhaps in some odd way, though she would never admit it, and she herself also wanted. Yet there was no way that could ever happen, Elphaba would make sure of it.

"I know but I hardly know him, and you, well I know you so well," Galinda mumbled, wishing she could stop giving herself way.

"Oz sakes Galinda, you only met the poor guy tonight, give him half a chance would you? When I met him earlier he really did seem lovely. I mean … you know … genuinely nice, he was even nice to me and that doesn't happen often, well ever actually. You need someone like that, someone to take care of you, someone to look out for you. These things take time I'm sure. I mean, come on, you hardly know me."

"I know I like you."

Galinda hated to hear Elphaba talking in such a way about someone else, after all it was Elphaba Galinda wanted. It was Elphaba's arms she wanted to fall into when things looked bad, Elphaba she wanted to confide in, Elphaba she wanted to take care of her.

"And I know you'll like him. Now can we stop all this fuss, I'm really not used to it. Dealings of the heart aren't my strong point."

Elphaba reached down for her top, covering her breasts in the best way possible as she did so.

"It's late now and I think we both need some sleep. We have Dr Dillamond early tomorrow."

"I suppose you're right," Galinda frowned as she moved so that Elphaba could make her way back to her own bed in the darkness, under the moon's glow.

It took the two girls less than five minutes to get themselves into bed and when they were both snuggled up separately Elphaba spoke, hoping Galinda was still awake.

"Galinda are you still awake?"

"Yes," Galinda wondered how she could fail not to be when her heart was beating so fast for Elphaba and the sensual throbbing between her legs hadn't chosen to subside yet.

"Thank you."

"What for? I'm the one who should be thanking you for forgiving me."

"For getting Nessa back, for looking after me tonight," Elphaba paused. "For being my friend."

"I never asked. Did you manage to sort things with Nessa?" Galinda closed her eyes, feeling suddenly tired, looking forward to simply listening to Elphaba's entrancing voice.

"In a manner of speaking," Elphaba thought back to all the cruel things her sister had said about Galinda and how none of them were really true although that might seem so based on outward appearances.

"I am pleased," Galinda yawned sleepily, smiling at the though of reuniting the Thropp sisters.

Galinda was exhausted but desperate to ask one last thing before she fell asleep. Her mind could offer her no way of phrasing the question that sounded right.

"Elphie … can you remember a few days ago when I was sick I asked you something?"

"You asked me lots of things," Elphaba replied, feeling tired herself.

"A special thing," Galinda hinted.

Elphaba closed her eyes but still found herself unprepared for what came next.

"No."

"Well, I asked you if you would get into bed with me, the way friends sometimes do," Galinda added as an afterthought although she had a vague idea that this wasn't really the sort of thing friends did. Still it was what she wanted, more than anything, damn convention.

"I remember."

"And you said no."

"Yes."

"Well what would you say if I asked you again tonight?" Galinda felt the heat rush to her face as she anticipated the reply.

Elphaba paused, lost for words, this wasn't where she should be heading, not with Galinda. Elphaba took a deep breath, allowing herself time to formulate a reply.

"I'd say not tonight, my sweet." Elphaba sounded calmer than she felt.

Galinda shut her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. This had been the answer she had expected, but that's till didn't make it any easier. After all, the only thing she now wanted was to hold her Elphaba, she wanted to feel safe in Elphaba's arms, away for the rest of Oz. Galinda rolled over, turning away from her roommate.

Galinda spoke quietly, "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, my sweet," Elphaba replied, shutting her own eyes and preparing for Galinda to creep expectedly into her dreams.

The room remained in silence for what seemed like an age before Elphaba spoke again.

"Galinda?"

"Elphie," Galinda muttered half asleep.

"I really do think that," Elphaba smiled, wondering where this strangely romantic side of her had appeared from.

"What?" Galinda thought back to their conversation from earlier that evening, remembering exactly what Elphaba had said but still desperately wanting to hear it again, straight from Elphaba's heart.

"You know," was the only response Galinda received.

For now that would have to be enough.

"And I really do think that too, my sweet Elphie," Galinda replied, smiling as Elphaba's beauty slipped into her mind once more.

Galinda snuggled further down into her pink covers, allowing herself to face Elphaba once more. Galinda knew she shouldn't do it, that perhaps even it was wrong. Still she couldn't resist the urge and found herself mouthing the words 'I love you' into the darkness, thinking only of Elphaba, her Elphaba.


	15. Unexpected Passion

"I don't want any peeking now Elphie. Are you sure your eyes are shut?"

"I really don't see what all the fuss is about, but yes, they are indeed shut, firmly shut in fact, ready only to be opened upon your command," Elphaba joked.

As she spoke Elphaba felt that had her eyes been open she would have surely rolled them in response to Galinda's, what was the word for it? Nagging. Day by day Galinda was becoming more demanding of Elphaba's time and attention, and despite a niggling feeling Elphaba did exactly as Galinda wished. There was something disconcerting about the power Galinda held over Elphaba; that she could never resist.

"Oh Elphie, don't be so silly. I am only doing this as a surprise for you."

"For me?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Now really, if you carry on much longer the moment will have passed and dear Fiyero will be waiting on the doorstep and you still won't have seen your surprise. Are you ready?"

"I guess so,"

Secretly, Elphaba wished Galinda would get on with whatever it was she had planned so that Fiyero could sweep her demanding roommate away. Elphaba wanted Galinda gone, so she could return to her books in peace instead of feeling like a twenty-four hour non-stop cabaret entertainment for the younger blonde girl.

Galinda stuck her head out of the bathroom, checking to see if her roommate really was doing as she'd been asked. Satisfied with Elphaba's obedience, Galinda stepped out and placed herself directly in front of the green girl, closer perhaps than was proper. She placed a stray strand of hair delicately behind her ear and smiled softly.

"You can look now," Galinda could hardly contain her excitement. 

Elphaba opened her eyes at once, not wanting to drag the process out any longer than was really necessary bearing in mind this was now a daily occurrence between them. Still, she was somewhat blown away by the sight that greeted her eyes. Galinda never failed to impress.

For the past week now Galinda had run everything by her roommate, from her fashion intentions to the correct decorum when dating a Winkie Prince. She had paraded around in front of Elphaba in all sorts of wonderful outfits, with all manner of magical hairstyles, but tonight was different. Not once in all their time together had Elphaba seen Galinda look so beautiful, dressed in a pale green dress with her delicate locks flowing in ringlets around her face. Elphaba studied the younger girl, hoping the expression on her sharp green face gave nothing away. Her eyes focused for longer than she knew was proper on Galinda's toned calves. How did Galinda always know exactly how to show just the right amount of leg?

Realising she had not yet verbally responded to the wondrous sight before her, Elphaba attempted to formulate speech.

"Why Galinda, you look…" Elphaba paused and noticed Galinda shuffle nervously with anticipation of Elphaba's response.

"Beautiful," Elphaba finished.

"You really think so?" Galinda's eyes lit up. "I'm glad you like it. I thought of wearing the green especially for you."

Galinda beamed, noticing that Elphaba's eyes were still fixated upon her.

"More beautiful than any girl in the whole of Oz," Elphaba stuttered much to her own and Galinda's surprise and in a tone that she hardly recognised as her own.

Galinda felt a blush creep across her cheeks as her heart fluttered, and Elphaba felt sure if she had the ability to blush now would be the time. Why did she keep coming out with these highly inappropriate comments? This hadn't been a problem, not until Galinda.

The two girls let their eyes meet in an uncomfortable silence, neither quite sure what to say next. Elphaba squirmed under Galinda's gaze and prayed that her roommate wouldn't notice the bead of sweat forming on her brow despite her resistance.

Galinda simply let Elphaba stare, enjoying the attention and directing her gaze back into Elphaba's dark eyes. Galinda hoped her own stare did not betray her feelings for the green girl, which were stronger than ever now Elphaba looked at her with what appeared to be a new found desire. Now wouldn't be a good time to give herself away, not when Fiyero was so handsome, charming and quite clearly besotted with her.

Fiyero picked that very moment to knock upon their door.

"I'll get it," Elphaba said quickly, deeply regretting the words that had spilled from her mouth moments before.

She moved quickly to the door, avoiding Galinda and fumbling with the lock in her haste to let someone else into their very personal Elphaba-and-Galinda space. It didn't matter who it was, someone else had to be there, someone had to subdue the ridiculously intense atmosphere Elphaba had once more created.

"Fiyero," Elphaba gasped.

He was the last person she wanted to see, and yet there he was larger than life and better looking than she had remembered. This was the first time she had seen him since the night of the Oz Dust, and she was glad of it. Galinda usually flew out to meet him, but for some reason tonight he had insisted on picking her up. How he picked his moments, Elphaba considered as she cursed herself once more. Why had she said such a silly thing to her roommate, especially after all that had passed between them, especially when she was so clearly besotted with Fiyero? Handsome, charming Fiyero…

Elphaba let him in and tried to avoid his eyes as much as Galinda's. She wasn't used to being around the boys of Shiz, save for Boq who didn't count. Why had Galinda arranged this? Surely she knew situations like this were difficult for Elphaba?

"Miss Elphaba, we meet again at last. I have looked around campus for you but never a sighting until now, which in itself is odd as I am quite sure you would stand out from the crowd."

"Fiyero," Galinda reprimanded him.

"Oh, no offence Miss Galinda. I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that Miss Elphaba is quite a knockout. I would have noticed her pretty face around Shiz. Almost as pretty as yours sweet Galinda," he added noticing the strange look in Galinda's eyes.

Galinda snapped out of it.

"See Elphie, he really does say the nicest things, doesn't he?" Galinda beamed, but Elphaba couldn't quite be sure which compliment she was more delighted with.

"Anyway," Fiyero addressed Elphaba, "the last time I saw you, you were in quite some distress with your dear roommate were you not?"

Fiyero smiled again and Elphaba noticed his warm eyes studying her features for longer than was necessary.

"I'm afraid so," Elphaba replied, wishing Fiyero had not brought that up.

"And seen as your roommate is our very own sweet Galinda, am I to take it things are now as they should be?"

"Fiyero we've been through this," Galinda looked embarrassed.

"I know, but I just wanted to check Miss Elphaba felt the same, that's all. I know how you worry your pretty little head. Seriously though, I am glad you two have kissed and made up," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba glanced anxiously at her feet thinking, that she was guilty in thought if not in deed. Galinda turned a furious shade of red as images of her fantasy with Elphaba ran back into her mind along with that uncomfortable feeling between her legs.

"Things are fine," Elphaba found the words whilst fixating on the same tiny spot on the floor, feeling like a guilty school child.

She couldn't look at Fiyero no matter how she tried, and even more so she couldn't search for Galinda's eyes. Galinda was simply too beautiful, too desirable, if Elphaba looked now she would fall for Galinda forever, and she couldn't afford to do that.

Elphaba wanted to scream; she felt her lungs struggling for breath and thought about an excuse, any excuse to flee. Her mind remained blank.

"I'm glad to hear it. You were both so very upset, it's good to see you both happy. Anyway why don't you join us for a drink?" Fiyero looked hopeful as Elphaba's jaw dropped. "To celebrate?" Fiyero added.

"Join you for a drink?" Elphaba repeated the words as if the thought was alien to her.

"Isn't he wonderful," Galinda gushed, forgetting Fiyero was even there.

"Indeed," was all Elphaba could reply, finding her voice void of all emotion.

"Oh do come Elphie! Nothing's the same without you. Please Elphie," Galinda almost whined.

Elphaba couldn't fail to notice the annoying whine in Galinda's voice as she realised the last place she wanted to be was with Galinda, let alone Fiyero too. The two most perfect people in the whole of Oz.

"What do you say?" Fiyero looked hopeful as he smiled showing his perfect, white teeth.

Elphaba felt quite faint, the pressure was becoming too much. Galinda was one problem, but Galinda and Fiyero together was a totally different ordeal, one she could not and would not put herself through.

"Actually I have a headache," Elphaba wasn't lying, the whole of Oz seemed like a blur to her at the moment.

"You never said," Galinda looked concerned and made her way over to the green girl who subtly sidestepped her and went to sit on her bed.

"I'm fine," Elphaba lied.

"I should stay," Galinda looked over at Fiyero who nodded his head, understanding immediately.

"No really I'm fine, just a headache that's all. I will have slept it off by the time you return. I just don't fancy going out that's all but you go and have a wonderful time.

Don't let me stop you, you deserve a good time, you both do."

"Well if you're really sure Elphie? You would say if there was anything else?"

Galinda's look of concern was nearly killing Elphaba who tried weakly to avoid eye contact. She was deeply grateful when Fiyero stepped in, winking in acknowledgement of Elphaba's feelings.

"Galinda, I'm sure Elphaba's fine. You don't mind me calling you Elphaba?" Fiyero checked.

"That's my name," she replied weakly, now all the formality was gone.

"Right," Fiyero grinned, making Elphaba feel uncomfortable all over again.

"Come on Galinda dear, I'm taking you off Elphaba's hands right now, no arguments."

"I suppose I should be saying thank you?" Elphaba joked weakly.

"You'll be okay?" Galinda searched deep into Elphaba's dark eyes.

"I'll be fine my sweet."

My sweet? Elphaba kicked herself. Why did she keep doing that? Why did she keep saying such things? And in front of Fiyero too? Really she oughtn't to be let out. Her behaviour was erratic and out of character to say the least and she felt sure everyone knew it. She just wanted Galinda to go now.

"Promise?" Galinda smiled gently, her eyes never leaving Elphaba's.

"Promise."

With that Galinda took a close hold of Fiyero's arm and the two left Elphaba alone in the room, alone with only her thoughts for company….Thoughts she really felt she shouldn't be having, but thoughts that nonetheless were always there.

Elphaba shifted her legs onto her bed and leant back against her pillows. Galinda was on her mind, like it or not. Elphaba tried to distract herself by picking up her latest essay for Dr Dillamond, but even that reminded her of the time she had spent going through the history of Quadlings with her more than lovely roommate. She remembered the wide eyed look in Galinda's eyes as she learnt more from Elphaba than she could ever have hoped to learn stuck in lectures at Shiz. Elphaba remembered the sound of Galinda's sighs as she struggled to come to terms with the concepts of Quadling warfare, and most of all Elphaba remembered Galinda's sweet breath on her face as the two poured over a textbook together.

Elphaba threw her book down, another action totally out of character for her and she forced her eyes shut. She had to get Galinda out of her mind, the sooner the better. Elphaba tried to think of anything other than her roommate but it proved impossible. She thought about Nessa and her fixation with Boq, she considered Avaric and his outrageous way of flirting with over half the girls on campus, she even attempted to look further afield and dwell back into her own past back in Nest Hardings. Nothing seemed to do the trick as she imagined just exactly what her Father would say to her outrageous start at Shiz but everything, every last thought in her head came back around to Galinda, dear, sweet Galinda.

Despite her best efforts, as Elphaba's eyes began to fill with sleep it was Galinda who appeared there like vision before her, but not just any Galinda. She was there dressed in her beautiful, emerald dress, searching Elphaba's eyes for something, an excuse perhaps, a reasonable explanation for her actions but before Elphaba could speak to even stop Galinda, she was there, mouth upon mouth, hips thrust against hips. Elphaba had done it again, in her mind Galinda was kissing her and the truth of the matter was, it felt so good.

This was the last thing Elphaba remembered before drifting off, yet it was the farthest thing from her mind when three hours later there came a loud crash as the door to their room flew open.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero had a sense of urgency about him as he hopped around in the doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Elphaba retorted, waking herself as quickly as she could.

"It's Galinda," Fiyero made a signal for Elphaba to move quickly.

"Galinda?" Elphaba felt a wave of panic wash over her as she began to hurriedly lace her boots.

"I'll take you there," Fiyero indicated for her to follow him.

Elphaba wasted no time and was soon following him out of the door, heading towards where Fiyero had left Galinda in an apparent state of distress. Elphaba asked Fiyero to expand as they weaved their way through the streets of Shiz.

"Well, I'm not saying I'm not to blame because to an extent I am but I really didn't know Galinda was such a…"

"Such a what?" Elphaba demanded, a rage burning up inside her that was bursting to get out. If he'd hurt Galinda in any way he wouldn't live to see the consequences she decided as they made their way into the main square in Shiz, which thankfully was deserted.

"Lightweight," he spluttered.

"She's drunk?" Elphaba asked not looking in the least bit surprised.

"You could say that," Fiyero indicated to the statue in the middle of the square where she had so often eaten her dinner alone and Elphaba gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

Galinda had climbed up the statue, somehow managing to avoid the pool of water below and was now swinging precariously from the sword attached to the statue, showing off quite a lot more than was proper to both Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba felt glad that for now they were alone, Galinda didn't need this, not on top of everything else. Never mind Galinda, Elphaba thought to herself, she didn't want to be involved in another scandal.

"Sweet Oz I don't believe this," Elphaba muttered and then turned to Fiyero. " Why can't you two do anything without involving me in an embarrassing manner? I mean honestly what must you think of me? And Galinda? Really was there any reason in this Oz why she had to clamber up there and make a fool out of herself. Thank goodness nobody is out this way but it won't stay like that for long. You'll have to get her down."

"I would," Fiyero looked sheepish. "Only she's been demanding you."

"Galinda doesn't demand anything from me," Elphaba barked furiously.

"Look Elphaba, seriously, I think you're great and anything I can do I'm there but she wants to speak to you."

"Have you been drinking too?" Elphaba eyed him suspiciously.

"A little," Fiyero confessed, shrinking under Elphaba's suspecting glare.

"Great. Just great. As usual it appears everything will be down to me to sort out. I don't know what I did to get stuck in a room with that stupid girl up there, but I must have been very bad in a past life, and you're not much better!" she glared at Fiyero.

"How was I to know?" Fiyero tried to defend himself.

"Try keeping check on the amount you both drink?" Elphaba replied sarcastically.

"Right," Fiyero tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Move out of my way before Galinda does some serious damage to herself. How did she get up there in the first place?" Elphaba looked in astonishment at the ground Galinda had apparently covered all by herself.

"Well…"

"It doesn't matter now," Elphaba cut him short. "What matters now is getting her down in one piece."

"You're right. I should go," Fiyero stated.

"Get on with it then," Elphaba ordered, relieved that she wasn't going to have to be the one doing the rescuing, shivering at the very prospect of the water spilling out of the fountain.

"Right then, I should go," Fiyero waited in anticipation of Elphaba telling him otherwise but when she did not he made his way to the fountain.

"Galinda, Galinda, I'm coming up," he cried to absolutely no response.

Fiyero clambered up onto the wall surrounding the pool, wishing his own head were a little clearer as he analysed the jump Galinda had had to make to end up clinging onto the statue.

"Here goes," he spoke out loud and leapt nimbly enough to make the jump look easy.

"I made it," he smiled back at Elphaba who indicated to him to hurry up.

Fiyero made sure he had a firm grip on the statue, aware of the cold water below them and made his way up to Galinda.

He smiled, appearing more confident than he felt as he reached the blonde woman who was not nearly as balanced and sure-footed as she seemed from below.

"Right…well…there's not a lot to say really now I'm up here other than please get down Galinda. I thought at first it was only a joke and that's why I helped you, I didn't know you were going to stay up there."

"So what if I do decide to stay up here? Nobody would miss me anyway," Galinda looked decidedly smaller than Fiyero had ever seen as her noticed the tears that streaked down her face.

"I'd miss you Galinda," Fiyero let go with one arm and reached for her nearest hand, touching it reassuringly before reclaiming his grip.

"Would you really?" Galinda seemed genuinely surprised.

"Of course and I know someone else who would too. Brought her along, like you asked."

"Elphaba's here?" Galinda looked around in surprise not immediately being able to see her roommate.

"She came straight away when I told her," Fiyero smiled warmly.

"She did?" Galinda looked as if comprehension was totally beyond her as Fiyero put it down to the drink.

"See for yourself. Why don't you come down and speak to Elphaba face to face? I mean this is just so unlike you, have you two had some sort of argument again? I sensed an argument earlier, but I didn't want to say anything."

"Elphaba hates me" was Galinda's only response.

"So you two have had an argument?"

"Fiyero! Fiyero! What's going on?" Elphaba's voice came drifting into the night air.

"Elphaba," Galinda whispered, Fiyero noticing the surprised tone in her voice.

"Don't worry, just give us a minute. We'll be right down."

"No," Galinda stated firmly.

"What do you mean no?" Fiyero asked surprised.

"I'm not going down."

"Galinda, it's not safe up here, not for me and certainly not for you. Just come down and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," Galinda stated firmly, wobbling a little as she attempted to change positions suddenly changed her mind.

Fiyero shook his head, wondering exactly what it was he'd done wrong when everything had been going so well.

"Please just come down Galinda, you don't have to talk to me, I just want to make sure you're safe, that's all," Fiyero almost pleaded.

"I'm not going down," Galinda indicated to where the ground was. "I want her to come up."

"Elphaba?" Fiyero looked astonished.

"I'm not coming down until Elphie has come up. I want her to come up and see me."

"Elphaba. She doesn't want me, she wants you."

"What?"

"She says she won't come down until you come up to speak to her. I don't know Elphaba but she's somehow not quite herself. I can't quite explain it but maybe you should come up and talk to her."

"About what?" Elphaba raised her voice. "Galinda what do you want to talk about?"

Silence descended upon them as Elphaba waited for a response.

"Elphaba she won't speak to you unless you come up here. I don't know what else to suggest."

"Well I suppose I'll just have to bloody well come up then because lets not forget what Galinda wants, Galinda gets." Elphaba couldn't contain the hint of resentment in her voice as she felt an anger burn up inside towards her air headed roommate.

"Fiyero come down, there's no way I'm going up there whilst you're both hovering."

With that Fiyero turned to Galinda and spoke gently, "You do know I care, right Galinda?"

"I know," was all Galinda responded.

Fiyero was nimble on his feet and without much fuss he made his way down, jumping over the pool of water with ease and hoping Elphaba would be as agile.

Elphaba studied Fiyero's face but he gave away no emotion as she spoke, losing the anger from her voice.

"Is she okay?" Elphaba searched his eyes.

"I don't know," Fiyero was truthful and Elphaba couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment in his eyes. Fiyero had failed, he hadn't been Galinda's rock; she hadn't wanted him.

Elphaba felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realised of all the people in Oz once more Galinda wanted her, no one but her. Being Elphaba wasn't an easy place to be right now, especially as she threw her cape to the ground and prepared for the climb to rescue Galinda, dare she think it, her Galinda. After all it wasn't Fiyero she was demanding, no it was well and truly Elphaba.

With a strange fear in her heart, Elphaba took a deep breath and readied herself for the future. Everything else in her world could wait; Galinda could not.

Just as she was about to clamber up onto the wall of the fountain an all too familiar voice spoke with a cold chill. How was Elphaba ever going to explain this?


	16. Near Revelations

"Oh no you don't!" Nessa's sharp tone rang out loud and clear in the cold night air.

Elphaba grimaced inwardly; she didn't need this right now. All she wanted was to get Galinda down before the crowds arrived and the situation escalated beyond her control.

"Nessa," Elphaba groaned, making her feelings perfectly clear.

"Have you lost your mind?" Nessa shrieked.

Elphaba had a spilt second to make her decision, and she made it with ease. She ignored her sister and stepped up onto the wall surrounding the pool.

"Elphaba!" Nessa screamed at the top of her voice.

Nessa's tone was so loud and demanding not even Elphaba could ignore her. She turned, precariously balanced, and stared wildly into Nessa's eyes.

"Nessa really, what is it? In case it has escaped your attention I'm rather in the middle of something."

"What in Oz's name do you think you're doing?! Surely you're not serious about going up there after your silly air headed roommate?"

"Miss Nessa, oh Miss Nessa…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the all too familiar sound of Boq's voice, sweeping through the night air. Could things get any worse?

"Shit!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Sweet Lurline! Isn't that Galinda up there?" Boq stated, a look of sheer panic etched upon his face. "Someone really should do something."

"Well observed," Elphaba replied sarcastically. "Fiyero," she searched urgently for his eyes, "Do something!"

"Like what?"

"Just get rid."

"You can manage Galinda by yourself?" Fiyero seemed unsure.

"Looks like I'm going to have to! Just go! Before Nessa calls upon the whole of Shiz!"

Fiyero turned his attention away from Galinda for the first time in a long while, and spoke to the two bystanders who were both staring at Galinda with very different expressions written across their faces.

"Boq, Miss Nessa, can I interest the two of you in a night cap? Perhaps drinks back at my halls? Honestly there's nothing much to see here, just a bit of drunken frivolity."

"I'm not going without my sister," Nessa replied forcefully.

Elphaba turned her back on her sister and Boq and focused once more on Galinda who was still for the first time in a while, staring out into Shiz, expression absent from her face. There would never be a better time to approach but something about Nessa's tone was holding her back.

"Elphaba before you go then, if go you must, just hear me out," the voice was colder than ice.

Nessa held such a determination that Elphaba held back just a moment more. She looked up at Galinda and decided a minute more wouldn't make much difference now. It was easier in the long run; after all she had no intention of falling out with her sister again, not after they had only just made up. Still Galinda had to come first, no two ways about it; it was Galinda that needed her now.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind, she's my friend and she needs me."

"I told you this would happen, I told you what people would say, and you wouldn't have any of it. Now look at you, reckless, out of control. Abandoning your sister once more for that stupid girl you insist on calling a friend!"

Elphaba felt her rage build up inside, she hated the way so many people assumed Galinda was stupid just because of her appearance. The truth of the matter was Galinda was switched on and tuned in but she only dared show it in the privacy of their room.

"Don't call Galinda stupid, she's anything but stupid and I'm not abandoning you. You've been out with Boq all evening so don't hit me with your guilt, Galinda needs me." Elphaba was firm in her stance on the matter.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you. She's making a fool out of you and you're letting her. You'll be laughing stock of all Shiz by the time she's finished with you. Goodness only knows what Father's going to say when I tell him of your soppy antics. Wake up Elphaba, I know she wouldn't do it for you!" Nessa's words were deliberately cruel and it was clear for Elphaba to see that her sister took great pleasure in every harsh word.

However, Elphaba had her own vision of Galinda, one she clearly didn't share with Nessa. Elphaba knew the real Galinda, Nessa knew nothing, and it infuriated Elphaba all the more that Nessa's views were based on nothing. Her sister was malicious for no apparent reason, and Elphaba would not tolerate it. Elphaba knew Galinda better than anyone in Oz, and she knew that if she asked her to, Galinda would walk to the end of Oz and back for her although she would never admit it in public. When faced with a decision to make, Elphaba found herself prepared to defend Galinda to the very end.

"Actually she would," Elphaba stated fiercely and with that she had jumped narrowly missing the water, clinging onto the statue for dear life, with Galinda just above her before Nessa could say anymore.

"We're through, Elphaba Thropp! You don't care for me at all." Nessa cried melodramatically, "You just treat me like a fool. Well if you'd rather have that pathetic blonde idiot, who am I kidding, she's not even a real blonde, still if that's your choice so be it Elphaba but don't come running to me when it all blows up in your stupid, green face. Wait until Father hears about this! Come on Boq! We're leaving. Fiyero, may I suggest if you've got any sense you'll just leave them to it. You're clearly surplus to requirements too."

Fiyero stared up at Elphaba, a look of despair etched across his face, not quite knowing what to do. Although he knew Nessa was cruel and unkind in her words something, somewhere rang true with him although he couldn't explain it.

Elphaba smiled weakly at him, not particularly wanting to look down, "Perhaps it's for the best right now," she spoke kindly, and Fiyero immediately understood.

Right now he was surplus to requirements, the only one in the whole of Oz that Galinda wanted was Elphaba, despite his good intentions. Still the most important thing was Galinda coming down; there was nothing more Fiyero could do so perhaps it was for the best if her left the two girls to it. Cleary Galinda wanted Elphaba to herself right now for whatever reason. Fiyero had to accept that and trust the odd green girl he admired so. Elphaba would always do her best for Galinda, that Fiyero knew undeniably. He smiled knowingly back at the green girl and decided the best thing he could do right now would be to go after Nessa, try to patch things up for Elphaba.

Carefully, Elphaba corrected her balance and focused her eye level upwards, looking down was making her feel sick. She manoeuvred her feet carefully, and slowly began to climb up to where Galinda seemed worryingly paralysed. After a few swift movements, Elphaba was face to face with Galinda's tear-streaked face, forcing herself to draw breath at the sheer depth and beauty of Galinda's sparkly eyes.

Now that she was there, Elphaba found she didn't quite know what tact to approach her roommate with. Galinda was difficult to judge in this unfamiliar territory. Still all Elphaba wanted was Galinda with two feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Right, here I am. You got your way, as per usual. Now are you going to come down with me? I don't intend to stay up here for long, I can tell you."

As Galinda replied, Elphaba couldn't help but notice how she looked more beautiful than ever with the moonlight on her face and her hair windswept and tangled.

"Elphie you came? You did all this for me?" Galinda looked in astonishment at the green girl; her eyes brighter than Elphaba had ever seen them, despite the alcohol.

"Galinda, I'm going to count to ten, and if you're not making your way down by the time I get to ten I'm leaving you up here and you can make your own way down alone," Elphaba was sterner than, perhaps, she had intended, but sometimes you had to be cruel to be kind, she considered. "One."

"I'm cold." Galinda mumbled as she shivered, wanting the warm comfort of those sleek, green arms.

"Well that makes two of us." Elphaba tried to smile. "Come down and I'll make you a hot chocolate," she offered.

"Will you hold me?" Galinda asked, seemingly out of the blue.

The question took her completely by surprise. Elphaba didn't know where to look, and foolishly looked downwards and momentarily lost her balance as a result. As she steadied herself she spoke again.

"If you're cold I guess I could give you a hug," Elphaba prayed that would be enough.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Galinda, whatever you meant, whatever you're feeling, just come down and we can talk about it. We can talk about anything. I promise," Elphaba sounded more confident than she felt.

"But what if I told you something you really hated?" Galinda stared wide-eyed.

"Then I'd hate it, we'd move on and I'm sure I'd get over it." Elphaba smiled kindly despite hearing the panic alarms begin to ring.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Galinda looked more serious than Elphaba could ever remember her looking.

"You know you can tell me anything, but I'd really rather do it on the ground, this isn't doing much for my allergy." Elphaba joked.

"Sweet Oz, I forgot. Oh, Elphie, how brave of you! I'd never have put you in danger deliberately. You do know that? I can't believe you came up here with all that water below; you really are the sweetest friend anyone could wish for Elphie. I wish I'd thought harder but somehow my head has been so clouded tonight and Fiyero was talking and all I could think about was you. I needed you so badly Elphie that I did the first thing that came into my mind, but I wouldn't have put you in danger I promise you."

Elphaba decided it was time to play the guilt trip and remained silent, biting her lip nervously.

"Elphie, you do know that?" Galinda repeated.

"I'd know it a whole lot more if you would come down with me." Elphaba pleaded with her dark eyes, feeling Galinda weaken.

"I only wanted to get you on your own. I'm sorry, I didn't think. I never do."

"We're on our own the majority of the time," Elphaba laughed not quite understanding Galinda's reckoning.

"Not like that," Galinda replied, "alone, somewhere different."

Elphaba let out a short giggle, aware of how un-Elphaba-like she sounded.

"Well you sure picked your place well. But seriously Galinda, you can have me all to yourself anywhere, anywhere but this," she added knowing Galinda was about to give in.

"And I can tell you anything?" Galinda enquired.

Elphaba got the feeling that in the times to come she would deeply regret her next words, but she spoke them anyway, she spoke them for Galinda.

"Anything, my sweet."

Within five minutes the two girls were on the ground and very alone in the middle of Shiz Square. Elphaba had taken her time to descend, helping Galinda every step of the way, as she wasn't very steady on her feet. She had managed to dodge the spray from the fountain, Galinda shrieking at the very prospect of Elphaba being harmed. Finally, they had made it to safety and they stood together, under the light of the moon, face to face, neither knowing quite what to say as they became engrossed in each other's eyes.

"Walk with me," Elphaba was surprised at her own words.

With that, Galinda hooked an arm through her green roommate's and the two of them began walking slowly, heading away from the main campus. Neither suggesting a direction to head in but both somehow knowing this was a conversation that needed to be had away from Shiz.

"This is nice," Galinda whispered as she snuggled closer into Elphaba's side, catching the scent of Elphaba's breath on the wind.

Elphaba wasn't sure how to respond, so instead she remained silent, allowing her arm to sweep around Galinda's back and hold her close, telling herself she was only doing it to keep the blonde girl warm.

After some time had passed and the two girls had made their way out of the main gates of Shiz, Galinda let out a gentle sigh and brought Elphaba to a standstill.

"I think I'm ready," Galinda looked deeply into Elphaba's sweeping eyes.

"Shall we sit down?" Elphaba asked nervously, indicating to a nearby tree that was perfectly made for sitting under to share secrets.

Elphaba took Galinda's tiny hand in her own and led them to the oak tree. They sat down, leaning back onto the trunk, and Elphaba found that she was no longer surprised or uncomfortable as Galinda nestled into her. Somehow they managed to fit together perfectly as Elphaba closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the physical closeness of Galinda as that strange, stirring feeling began to grow between her legs.

Silence descended upon the pair once more as Galinda allowed her eyes to close too, stirring only to shiver. Elphaba immediately swept off her own cape and wrapped it around the younger girl, not feeling the cold herself now she was so close to Galinda.

"Have you ever…" Galinda paused not quite knowing how to approach the subject.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but laugh at the nervous look etched across Galinda's face as she continued to contemplate her wording. Elphaba decided to make it easy on her.

"Out with it Galinda," she nudged the girl gently.

"Well, what I mean to say is simply this." Galinda took a deep breath. "Have you ever dated before? I mean been out with a boy Elphie? It's just…well…erm…you don't say much and I was wondering I suppose. You keep everything very close to home and you've never really said anything and it got me thinking that's all." Galinda stuttered and stammered every word as her cheeks flushed and her eyes wondered over places on Elphaba's body that they never should have.

"Have you quite finished?" Elphaba looked bemused at the blondes' embarrassment.

"You haven't answered the question," Galinda pressed on.

"No I guess I haven't," Elphaba replied thinking hard about her response.

"Always so dark and mysterious Elphie, doesn't it bother you that you never open up?"

"I can't say that it does," Elphaba replied truthfully.

"Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I thought you trusted me," Galinda laid it on thick, willing her green roommate to open up more than ever before so she could gauge her own actions.

"I trust you implicitly," Elphaba replied. "It's just there's not much to say."

"So you haven't dated then?"

"Galinda take a good look at me and answer the question for yourself. Who in their right mind would want to date me? I mean look at me, you just said it yourself, dark and mysterious not to mention green as the grass. They'd have to be out of their mind right?"

Galinda paused to consider Elphaba's self-hatred. Why did nobody else see what she saw? Why did nobody else feel the way she did about Elphaba? What was it that Galinda was missing? Why didn't she see the full picture? Or maybe she was the only one to see the true picture? Galinda couldn't be sure.

"I don't think so Elphie," Galinda replied softly as she ran her finger gently over Elphaba's palm. "I think in some ways your very lucky."

"What in Oz do you mean by that Galinda? You love being chased by half the boys in Shiz."

"I used to, I wouldn't say I do anymore."

"That's because you have Fiyero. He's everything you could ever wish for and more Galinda. You know how jealous the others are. Most of them would give their right arm to have just a moment of his time and there you are, with him all to your self. Surely you can't complain?"

Galinda looked a tad uncomfortable as she laced her fingers around Elphaba's who felt her heart miss a beat. Galinda let out a considerably large sigh, and then spoke softly, "I don't love Fiyero."

A wave of relief swept through Elphaba's body as a subtle grin lit up her face. Was this all Galinda was worrying about? This she could deal with.

"Sweet Galinda, did you really expect to love him already? These things take time and you've only been dating him just over a week. There's really nothing to worry about, it will come given time or alternatively it won't come and you'll meet some other wonderful guy."

"That's not what I meant," Galinda whispered.

Elphaba's stomach somersaulted; she felt sure she didn't want to know what Galinda was going to say next.

"Even I know relationships don't just spring up the minute you start dating. Goodness knows I've had enough of them. I suppose what I should have said is," Galinda paused searching for the words. "I can't love Fiyero."

"Can't?" Elphaba tried to look puzzled. "Why ever not? Don't you think 'can't' is a bit extreme?"

"Not really," Galinda replied sadly, wishing Elphaba would understand.

"Well, I suppose if he's not the one then there's not a lot you can do but let him down gently, he thinks the world of you."

"And I do so like him, but I just can't love him."

"Right," Elphaba didn't want to delve any further into this conversation.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Galinda probed.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Elphaba replied knowing it would soon be the time for her to confess her true feelings for her beautiful roommate.

Galinda allowed her head to fall onto Elphaba's bony shoulder and as Elphaba's breath swept across her face and the butterflies swirled inside, Galinda knew there would never be a better moment. It was all or nothing right now.

"Elphaba?"

"Don't say it Galinda, not yet," Elphaba pleaded.

"I'm so sorry but I have to, it's eating me up inside, I can't even think straight. I have to say it and I'm sorry to do this to you when you're not ready but I can't keep it in a moment longer. It's all I think about, you're all I think about."

Galinda grabbed the green girl's hand and Elphaba swore she felt the whole of Oz move.

"Sweet Galinda, please try and be silent, be still," Elphaba's heart was beating faster than she could ever remember it doing before.

"I can't Elphie, I have to tell you. If I don't tell you now I might never get the chance again and I can't stand another night alone with my thoughts. Please Elphie try to understand this from my point of view; it hasn't been easy to be with you so close and yet so distant and to feel so strongly."

Before Galinda could say another word, Elphaba stood up quickly, removing herself from their embrace and began to walk as quickly as she could away from her roommate.

Elphaba's heart was beating so fast and she knew walking away was wrong but it was the only thing that made sense. She wasn't ready to hear Galinda's confessions and she wasn't ready to make her own yet. What she had done had been for the best although she was sure Galinda wouldn't see it that way, still in her eyes she had saved their relationship because had Galinda said those awful words, Elphaba would have had to say them too and then everything would be over, ruined, gone without a trace.

"Elphie, Elphie!" Galinda called out desperately, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

Elphaba heard Galinda's cry which only convinced her to walk on with more haste. She wasn't ready their relationship to change so. She didn't even know how it would change; these feelings were new to her after all. Elphaba had never been in love, if this was even love? How could she ever really know? What experience did she have to draw from? Elphaba had never had a friend before; maybe this was what friends did? How friends felt? Yet somehow it didn't feel right, it didn't feel normal. No Elphaba was right. This was all for the best, but as she heard Galinda's distressed cries of her name, she felt a huge pang of guilt creep upon her.

"Elphie!" Galinda now screamed from the depths of despair.

As Elphaba recognised the pain and torture in Galinda's voice she stopped and turned around for a brief second. Galinda deserved better than this, she deserved the truth. A truth Elphaba could never give her.

"I'm sorry!" Elphaba mouthed the words to a heartbroken Galinda as the blonde threw her head into her hands and a heart wrenching scream filled the night air.


	17. Unknown Limits

Unknown Limits.

Elphaba stalked through the night air hardly feeling the cold, due to the electricity running through her veins at the thought of her roommate. There were too many thoughts occupying Elphaba's mind to notice the cold, thoughts she was afraid to admit existed. She hurt, Galinda hurt, and what had it all been for? Why had she walked away? Walked away from the only person in Oz with whom she wanted to be.

Elphaba's head hurt as she became more aware of the fact that nothing made sense anymore. Her whole world had been turned upside down. How could it be that Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands had handpicked Elphaba to be friends with? Who was she kidding? Elphaba knew damn well that wasn't all Galinda wanted--it was wrong, wrong on so many levels.

Number one, girls didn't do that sort of thing with other girls, not in Shiz, not anywhere in the whole of Oz. It was the sort of thing you only ever heard about at the Philosophy Club, and that wasn't where Elphaba was planning on heading. Number two, if girls were to do that sort of thing in the privacy of their own rooms, it would be with girls of the same social status: society girl with society girl so to speak, certainly not Galinda the Good with the phosphorescent, green Elphaba Thropp.

Wrong on so many levels, Elphaba thought again as she shook her head.

Elphaba had been walking for miles, attempting to clear her head. She was certain the whole of Shiz was sleeping, everyone but Elphaba.

Elphaba knew full well that she couldn't return home. She wasn't ready to see Galinda again, and wasn't sure she ever would be. How could she have treated Galinda, her only friend, so appallingly? After everything Elphaba had been through herself she should have known better. It was cruelty, pure and simple. She had tortured Galinda in a moment of romantic and sexual anticipation, and then abandoned Galinda in a moment of sheer panic. No, Elphaba could not return home tonight, there were no words in her vocabulary to apologise to Galinda. Besides, maybe it was for the best if they didn't make up…distance would be a good thing to maintain now. That way, embarrassing situations, like the one that had occurred that very night, could be avoided. Still, the last thing in the world Elphaba wanted was to avoid her best friend, sweet Galinda.

Before she could stop herself Elphaba had fallen into another reverie of the beautiful and entrancing blonde. Elphaba pictured those sparkling blue eyes gazing lovingly into her own, almost felt those well manicured, gentle hands upon her own, stroking her fingers with a tenderness that made Elphaba shiver. Elphaba remembered Galinda's sweet scent, her breath upon her face, and Elphaba's memory fell back into that moment. She recalled when their lips had so nearly met in a passionate kiss, and Elphaba trembled at the prospect. This time, as Elphaba's memory wandered, their lips did not hesitate; they met, briefly at first, and then, with an increasing passion, Elphaba tasted Galinda for the first time as she opened her mouth to receive Galinda's desperate tongue. The thought went on for longer than Elphaba knew was proper, and she found herself unwilling to push the image from her head. Suddenly, Galinda's perfect hands were making their way up to cup Elphaba's face as she was pulled closer to the blonde and showered in frantic kisses. Both girls began to moan and sigh in delight, the result of indescribable pleasure. Elphaba felt a rush of blood to her head, and felt a frightening arousal seep between her legs. She forced herself away.

Elphaba kept walking, unsure of what to do with herself. If Galinda permanently felt the way she did now she didn't know how she survived a single day in her presence. She moved more quickly than before, running her hands through her long, dark hair in the hope that reality would soon set in and she would realise everything had all been a rather elaborate dream and that Galinda would just go away.

Elphaba racked what was left of her brains for somewhere to go. The sky threatened a rain storm, and she couldn't risk getting wet any more than she could risk being alone again with Galinda her emotions running wild. No, Elphaba had to think of somewhere else to go.

After immediately dismissing Nessa, remembering her sisters' feelings towards Galinda's relationship with Elphaba, she came up with one other option. It wasn't exactly ideal, but neither was being so maladjusted to romantic feelings. Her mind was made up; there was only one person in Shiz that she could turn to, one place she could go.

So with a heavy heart and an undeniable throbbing between her legs, Elphaba set off across campus, only hoping she could remember the right block as she went.

It didn't take Elphaba long to make her way to where the boys stayed on campus. For some reason the Professors at Shiz saw it proper to keep the girls and boys segregated, which only encouraged them to sneak around even more.

Elphaba made her way inside the building she assumed was the one she was looking for, and after making a swift right turn, she found she was exactly where she wanted to be. Elphaba hoped nobody had seen her, she knew being caught meant serious trouble, but right now trouble of the serious variety appealed more than an awkward night with Galinda. She found the door she wanted, and without further ado she knocked gently, praying the occupier would hear without having to knock any louder.

Elphaba was in luck, because less than a minute later the door opened and a rather stunned Fiyero answered, not quite believing what he saw.

"Elphaba!" he exclaimed.

"Don't announce it to the whole of Shiz," Elphaba urged as she pushed her way past him, conscious of being seen.

Fiyero stuck his head out of the door checking nobody was about, predicting the gossip if Elphaba was seen entering his room at such a time of night.

Speedily, he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"What in Oz's name are you doing here?" Fiyero asked, failing to keep the surprise from his voice.

"I've nowhere else to go," Elphaba replied honestly.

"And Galinda?" It was easy to see Fiyero wasn't keeping up.

"She's safely tucked up in our room I assume."

"You assume? You mean you don't know?"

"I left Galinda hours ago…"

"You left her?" Fiyero interrupted.

"Would you let me finish?" Elphaba pleaded. "We talked a lot when she came down from the statue…"

"Thank goodness you got her down," Fiyero's tone was one only of concern. "But what then?"

Elphaba looked down at the floor, although Fiyero was a friend, he was Galinda's boyfriend first, and he didn't need to hear this right now, not from Elphaba.

"We argued, and I left," Elphaba told it as a matter of fact.

"You left her?" Fiyero looked as if he could hardly believe her.

"Galinda's quite capable of looking after herself, you know…" Elphaba was frustrated; why did everyone see Galinda as her responsibility?

"Of course. I just assumed you'd have gone home together. I mean you're always looking after her, that's all." Fiyero couldn't help but feel like he should stop talking, so he did exactly that as Elphaba gave him a sharp glance.

"Galinda is not my responsibility," she snapped.

Fiyero was sorry, the last thing he wanted was to upset Elphaba. After all, he admired her greatly for the way she had stuck by her friend, regardless of the abuse she had received from Nessa and her wicked tongue. He also thought Elphaba's behaviour was greatly admirable when he thought about the tales he had been told about the way Galinda had treated her in the past.

"I suppose I should have looked after her properly myself, then none of this would have ever happened. I guess it's all my fault, really." Fiyero looked a little downhearted.

"Exactly." Elphaba replied, satisfied with Fiyero's response.

"Should I go to her now? What do you think? Just check she's okay? I mean we don't know she got home at all, now do we?"

Elphaba studied Fiyero's look of concern and found she couldn't help but like him despite the fact she felt she really shouldn't. After all, Galinda belonged to him, and wasn't Galinda somehow the object of her own affection? Still, he had kind eyes and a good heart; he would look after Galinda in a way Elphaba never could.

"I think Galinda will be just fine," Elphaba reassured him, hoping she was right and that Galinda hadn't gone off to do something else stupid in her distress.

"You do know her best," Fiyero smiled.

"Sometimes I don't feel like I know her at all…" Elphaba muttered, Fiyero only picking up half of what she mumbled.

For the first time, Elphaba took in her surroundings. Fiyero was a Winkie Prince, and because of this he had a room of his own. That wasn't his only luxury though; he had a double bed, and, Elphaba noticed, an expensive looking fireplace with a roaring fire, similar to the one Elphaba had created so many nights for Galinda who loved to complain of the cold. As Elphaba looked around, it became apparent that at this late hour Fiyero had answered the door quickly, he was still dressed and the fire was blazing. Whatever Fiyero had been doing, he certainly hadn't been asleep.

"You weren't sleeping?" Elphaba questioned, indicating to the fire.

"I was thinking, that's all."

"About?"

"You don't want to know, believe me." It was Fiyero's turn to look down at his feet.

"Try me," Elphaba smiled glad to hear someone else's problems rather than her own.

"Take a seat," Fiyero pulled up a chair and moved it beside the fire. "You seem cold."

"Galinda's always cold," was Elphaba's immediate response.

"I know," Fiyero smiled knowingly.

"I've been walking for a long time," Elphaba spoke quietly, feeling her eyelids begin to droop.

Before Fiyero took up his own seat, he moved over to his bed and dug something out from under it. He pulled out an old blanket, folded it in half and, careful not to touch Elphaba's skin, he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied appreciating the extra warmth and Fiyero's kindness.

"Can I get you anything else?"

Elphaba shook her head, drawing her knees up under her chin.

"So, you were thinking?" Elphaba encouraged Fiyero to speak again.

"About Galinda I guess, well partly about Galinda."

"Oh?" I seemed to Elphaba that Galinda was the girl on everyone's mind.

"It wasn't just about Galinda, though. I had an interesting conversation with your sister tonight, walking back from the square."

"My sister hates me," Elphaba replied casually, not wanting to make it a big deal.

"Your sister has issues," Fiyero replied gently.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh, what a good judge of character Fiyero had turned out to be. Elphaba found herself glad to be beside him. Right now there was nowhere else in Oz she would rather have been.

"Many issues," Elphaba rolled her eyes, smiling.

"It's odd, really."

"What is?" Elphaba asked puzzled.

"You never really smile, and yet when you do, you really are quite striking."

Elphaba looked deeply into the fire, wanting to avoid eye contact as she felt heat rush to her cheeks. This could not be happening was her last thought as a deep silence descended upon the room. Neither spoke for a long time.

"I'm sorry. I've embarrassed you," Fiyero broke the silence.

"It's just I'm not used to people saying nice things about me, that's all. I suppose you think that's weird? I suppose you think I'm weird?"

"Not at all. Actually I thought you were amazing tonight," Fiyero looked deeply into her eyes and Elphaba knew straight away that he was speaking the truth.

"You did?" was all Elphaba could think to reply, after all it felt good to hear nice things for a change, and even better to hear them coming from someone other than Galinda.

"The way you handled Nessa, they way you saved Galinda, you were quite amazing," there was no sign of a lie in Fiyero's' eyes.

"You mean I was quite stupid?" Elphaba shook her head.

"No, not at all. You fought for Galinda. You defended her magnificently, and I know I won't forget that in a long time. You put yourself out there on the line for her. Tell me of one of her society friends that would have done that for her? Like I said, you were amazing, and I'm sure when Galinda wakes in the morning she will realise the same and forgive anything that happened between you tonight."

"Thanks," Elphaba smiled again, this time showing her pearly, white teeth.

"There it is again," Fiyero pointed at that smile and Elphaba laughed, louder than before, wishing somewhat that she could find her usual dark persona once more.

"I don't think you're anywhere near as bad as you like to make out. What you did for Galinda, it was really something. I hope she appreciates you and thanks you tomorrow."

"She doesn't have to," Elphaba grimaced as the memory of walking away hurt her once more.

"You really are something, Elphaba Thropp," Fiyero exclaimed, eyeing her up and down admiringly. "Now remind me again why you are here rather than back in your room, away from possible trouble?"

"Galinda," Elphaba replied truthfully.

"And we were just talking about how you would do anything for her."

"I would, but that doesn't mean we don't disagree. We disagree on just about everything, actually," Elphaba smiled.

"Galinda is very difficult to agree with," Fiyero agreed and then they both laughed until Elphaba found herself stifling a yawn, realising exactly how late it was.

"You're tired," Fiyero stated. "You should sleep."

"I'm okay," Elphaba replied, wishing her yawns would not give her away, more than a little aware of how awkward her sleeping there would be, though secretly not wanting to go anywhere.

"You're not, you're exhausted and you're stubborn. Listen there's a double bed over there. I have some nightshirts in that top drawer. Take what you need and sleep. I'll go and borrow Avaric's sofa, he's only next-door and I know he won't mind."

"What will you tell him?" really Elphaba was too tired to care but she tried.

"I'll think of something, don't worry."

Elphaba felt her eyes closing involuntarily.

"If you're sure…" she muttered.

"Quite," Fiyero spoke softly, realising exactly how much of a soft spot he had for the green girl. "Let me help you over there."

Completely out of character, Elphaba allowed herself to be led to Fiyero's bed. She didn't have the energy to change clothes, and simply threw off her boots, remembering Galinda still had her cape.

The moment her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Without another word, Fiyero drew up the covers, tucking her in gently, trying to avert his eyes from where they truly desired to look. Still, he couldn't help himself and allowed himself to study her features intently. Yes, Elphaba Thropp really was quite beautiful.

He thought of kissing her softly, delicately on the forehead, but just as he was about to lean in and plant a soft kiss upon her, Elphaba spoke breathlessly, one word, a word her knew only too well, one so often on his own lips.

"Galinda."

Fiyero took one more look at Elphaba and resisted the kiss, thinking only of Galinda as he did so and not how much he now wanted Elphaba. He was Galinda's, only Galinda's, and to his surprise as he made his way out of the room and along the corridor to Avaric's room, it was a hopelessly distressed Galinda he bumped into.

Upon seeing Fiyero, Galinda ran to him and threw her arms around him, sobbing for all she was worth.

"Sweet Galinda what is wrong, my dear? Whatever it is, it's over now, and I'm here," Fiyero soothed as she clung to him, tears falling down her face. Fiyero ran his hands through her hair, soothing her gently, knowing he was already ahead of the game here. "It's okay Galinda, I'm here, no need to cry now, I'm here," he continued.

It was a while before Galinda calmed enough to speak, and Fiyero was patient and gentle with her while the sobs overtook her. Still, he knew there was no way he could take Galinda into his room now, not while Elphaba was there resting, not while the two were fallen out.

"Sweetest Galinda, you know you shouldn't be here. Imagine what will happen if you get caught! We must get you back before anyone catches you. I'm quite happy to be caught out of bounds, but you can't be caught here, walk with me."

"It's Elphaba," Galinda began to cry again, louder than he had expected.

He pulled her towards him once more, hoping to quiet her sobs and he whispered gently into her ear.

"It's okay Galinda. I'm going to take care of you now."

"Promise?" Galinda looked up with such pleading eyes, remembering Elphaba's broken promise.

"I promise," Fiyero meant every word as he wrapped an arm around her and gently guided her towards the door, hoping Elphaba hadn't awoken to Galinda's sobs.

As they began to walk back through the deserted streets of Shiz, Fiyero noticed Galinda still had Elphaba's cape on as huge drops of rain began to fall.

"You're wearing Elphaba's cape," Fiyero stated as he wrapped it closer around her.

"I don't know where she is," tears streamed down Galinda's pretty face.

"I know Elphaba will be okay, Galinda," Fiyero tried to calm his tearful girlfriend.

"She risked everything for me tonight, and then…then…we fought," Galinda couldn't control her sobs, "and now it's raining, and she could be out there, anywhere!"

"You fought?" Fiyero questioned; Elphaba had never really elaborated on what had gone on between them.

"I said some things I should never have said," Galinda looked mournful.

"You're always saying things you shouldn't say. That's part of what makes you you, Elphaba knows that, darling," Fiyero tried to make Galinda smile.

"No, I mean things I really should have said," Galinda stated firmly.

"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad. Elphaba knows you too well to take offence."

"I didn't offend her, I just…" Galinda paused not knowing how much more she could say without making herself look foolish. "I just shouldn't have said anything. I should never say anything."

"I know Elphaba will forgive you if you only explain."

"So now you know her better than I do, Fiyero?" Galinda snapped, wishing immediately that she hadn't.

By this point the pair had made it back to the room Galinda shared with Elphaba. Fiyero took they key as Galinda was still trembling. He opened the door and was shocked by the chill that struck him as he entered.

"Galinda, you'll make yourself ill," Fiyero looked concerned.

Galinda shuddered as she spoke, "Elphie always makes the fire," she looked apologetic.

"I'll do it."

Fiyero got straight to work on the fire as Galinda sat in the armchair Elphaba so often frequented by the fire. It wasn't long before Fiyero had a blazing fire going, like the one he had left Elphaba with in his own room.

He sat down opposite Galinda, and as she whimpered to herself he spoke in a whisper.

"Come here."

With that Galinda moved over to him and soon found herself engulfed in his tender arms as she sat on his knee, snuggling as close as she could, trying to enjoy the feel of his body so close to hers. Her efforts proved unsuccessful, and she found herself wishing that Fiyero's arms belonged to the green girl she missed so.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fiyero asked.

"I just want Elphaba to come home. She's never stayed out all night. I don't know where she is and I can't help but fear the worst. She's not exactly a conformist, Fiyero. What if something terrible has happened to her? I mean, it will all be my fault. It was my fault she was out in the first place. If I hadn't drank so much and clambered up that ridiculous statue, none of this would ever have happened, and I just feel so…well, responsible," Galinda whined.

"Galinda, please listen to all I have to say and don't react before you understand." Fiyero found her eyes, making quite sure she understood his meaning. "I know where Elphaba is. She isn't coming back to you tonight, but she's fine, I can assure you. She's okay, I promise," Fiyero kissed her hair gently, remembering how close he had come to kissing Galinda's roommate.

"You've seen her?" Galinda gasped, her eyes wide.

"I've seen her, and I know she's okay, for now that will have to be enough," Fiyero didn't want to say anymore, more for Elphaba's sake than his own.

"Is she safe?"

"Perfectly," Fiyero replied truthfully.

"Why doesn't she want to come home to me?" Galinda felt hot tears falling down her cheeks again.

"Only you can answer that, Galinda, and in time I am sure you will," Fiyero tried to be encouraging as he saw Galinda begin to drift into the depths of despair.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero."

"For what?" he stroked her hair and kissed her neck gently, wondering what the green girls neck would be like to kiss.

"I'm sorry about tonight." said Glinda, "I haven't been myself, and I should have been with you."

"You don't have to apologise to me, you know that."

"Do you think Elphaba will talk to me again?" Galinda looked sadder than Fiyero had ever seen before.

"I know she will," Fiyero kissed her lips.

"You do?" Galinda smiled weakly for the first time that night.

Fiyero decided it was time to try and make light of the situation and cheer Galinda up, just a little. He knew how she loved gossip and decided to share what he had discovered that night, courtesy of Nessa Rose, that was bound to make Galinda smile.

"Anyway, it's Nessa Rose you should be worrying about. She's gunning for you."

"Nessa Rose?" Galinda looked surprised.

"Lets just say I had an interesting chat with her tonight. I know people say Elphaba's mad, but they really don't know Nessa Rose. Now there is a strange one."

Fiyero was pleased to see he had gained Galinda's attention.

"How so?" Galinda was intrigued despite herself. She didn't know much about Elphaba's younger sister other than the fact she and Elphaba didn't appear to get on. Galinda also knew that since she had befriended Elphaba, Nessa had taken an instant dislike to Galinda.

"Well, now don't laugh, but she seems to think Elphaba's in love with you. Crazy, I know but that's what she said."

Fiyero chuckled to himself at the very thought. Elphaba was the most straight-laced person he knew, the very thought was preposterous. As Galinda mused over this new information she felt Fiyero pull her closer to him, it wasn't exactly disagreeable, and yet she found it ridiculously uncomfortable. Every bone in her body froze and though she tried not to show it she couldn't help but wonder what Fiyero must think of her erratic behaviour.

"Nessa Rose said that?" Galinda tried to sound uninterested.

"Amongst a lot of other things, yes. She has some unusual ideas, let's just leave it at that. I'm surprised that Munchkin Boq can manage her, I bet she's a bit of a handful."

"Much like her sister," Galinda observed, almost to herself. "Do you believe her?" Galinda made a conscious effort not to sound hopeful.

"Why sweet Galinda, who could fail to be in love with you? You are, after all, the most beautiful girl in the whole of Oz." Fiyero grinned, pleased Galinda now felt better; his plan had succeeded.

Fiyero planted a deep kiss on Galinda's lips, which Galinda tried to return enthusiastically, feeling somewhat inadequate for Fiyero all of a sudden. Fiyero's tongue searched her own, and she willed herself to find that feeling again, the one Elphaba stirred within Galinda with such ease.

In a poor attempt to find the feeling, Galinda pressed herself closer to Fiyero and ran her fingers though his dark hair. Still nothing as he continued to kiss her, even as he placed more passion into each kiss.

What was it Elphaba did to Galinda that Fiyero could not?

Galinda allowed her hands to roam Fiyero's chest, forcing herself to become more sexually alert than she had ever been before and failing miserably. No matter what she did she found it was Elphaba she craved--nothing more, nothing less, just Elphaba.

Galinda was out of control. The pressure of the evening had built up, and now she was out of her own mind. She had to know, was it really just Elphaba or had Fiyero not pushed the right buttons? Elphaba only had to cast her a look, and she would become weak at the knees. Why couldn't Fiyero do that? Surely Fiyero could match that? Maybe it would take just a little bit more, and when would there ever be such a wonderful opportunity as there was now? Fiyero was here, with her, alone, in the middle of the night. She had to take advantage of this opportunity to experiment. Not to do so would be careless and stupid, not when she was in serious danger of falling head over heels for Elphaba. Could Fiyero re-ignite the flame Galinda had sparked up the day she had pleasured herself at Elphaba's cost?

Galinda persuaded her hand to move under Fiyero's shirt, but what she met with didn't please her any more than anything else had so far. What was this barrier, and why was Elphaba the only one to break it?

There was nothing else for it? It was time, Galinda decided, to take it all the way, no hesitation. She had to go for it, the way her friend Pfannee had squealed about. Surely Fiyero could take her the way she desperately wanted Elphaba to. Not knowing was killing her, she would have to give i., It was time for Galinda to actually want Fiyero, and she would have to force it if she must.

"Stay with me," Galinda whispered as she felt Fiyero's lips begin to wander down her now naked breasts. Still no sensation.

Yet as she remained on his knee she became only too aware of his own arousal. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she sexually aroused by anything but bloody Elphaba?

"Are you sure?" Fiyero asked considerately.

"Positive," Galinda winced, praying Fiyero wouldn't notice her hesitation. After all, it wasn't exactly his fault he wasn't Elphaba.

"I'm all yours," he whispered tenderly.

And I'm all Elphaba's, Galinda thought as she pulled Fiyero towards her bed and reached for the bedside lamp.

As she felt Fiyero all over her it was Elphaba's tongue she felt on her nipples, teasing gently and nibbling seductively. It was Elphaba's taste she imagined as Fiyero kissed her with an increased urgency, Elphaba's lips she bruised with her own kisses. It was Elphaba's beautiful, naked, green body she saw, pushing against her own, and finally, it was Elphaba's wonderful fingers she felt inside her as she longed and yet failed to climax, failing only because she chose to open her eyes at exactly the wrong moment and saw Fiyero there before her, not Elphaba, the object of her deepest and darkest sexual desires.

Before Fiyero could do much anything to complete his own pleasure, Galinda spoke in a frightened whisper.

"Fiyero, Fiyero, I'm not ready."

"Shit," was Fiyero's immediate response as he felt his own arousal grow along with his concern for the small blonde below him--after all, this wasn't exactly unexpected, it wasn't the first time it had happened.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked in a kind manner more than Galinda considered she deserved.

"I'm just not ready," Galinda replied, still in a whisper.

"It's okay Galinda, really it is," Fiyero reassured her.

"But it's not really is it?" Galinda restrained her tears well.

"Honestly, it's okay." With that Fiyero moved from the bed and began to dress quickly. "Listen I think it's probably for the best if I leave now, before someone sees me in the morning."

"Do you hate me?" Galinda asked feeling inadequate once more.

"Galinda, it's only sex. There's so much more to a relationship than sex, my sweet and I'll wait as long as you need to, you know that right?"

Fiyero kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Right," Galinda replied, feeling quite fond of him again now that sex was no longer on the cards.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Now try and get some rest."

With one final kiss Fiyero was gone, and Galinda was once more alone with her thoughts, thoughts that still existed only for Elphaba.

It was with a very heavy heart that Galinda allowed her hand to slip down between her legs and feel the wetness Elphaba had generated in her once more. Galinda knew more than ever she shouldn't, but somehow she needed to, more possibly than ever before. So she allowed herself the time and movement needed to climax, thinking of her beloved Elphaba time and time again, hoping Elphaba would one day forgive her. As she was alone she took the opportunity to do what she had never done before. She screamed the name 'Elphaba' as loud as she could into the cold night air every time she climaxed, wishing just for one day her dreams would come true and it really would be Elphaba there with her, not just her vivid imagination.

Across the campus as Elphaba's name was on Galinda's lips; the green girl awoke with a start, "Galinda," she cried not knowing quite what to do with herself.

"Galinda…"


	18. Swiftly Down From A Cloud

Swiftly Down From A Cloud.

The last thing Elphaba remembered before opening her eyes was the heartbroken look in Galinda's eyes as her dream replayed the previous night's ordeal over and over again.

Elphaba opened her eyes and was startled by the close proximity of Fiyero, who was looking down at her somewhat absurdly. He quickly withdrew his hand on hearing her wake. Elphaba had a dismal feeling she knew where it had been but she didn't want to think about Fiyero stroking her hair whilst she was asleep, that wouldn't be proper.

An uncomfortable feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach as she realised she had slept for longer than she intended, and that in doing so she had unconsciously invited Fiyero back into his own room, to apparently study her whilst she slept.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero muttered, embarrassed as he backed away and averted his eyes to the window.

Elphaba wasn't quite sure what to do with herself, let alone what to say. It was all too apparent Fiyero had been watching her for who knew how long and this knowledge did not please her greatly. She wasn't used to male company at the best of times but this was seriously overstepping the mark Elphaba considered as she pulled the covers around herself. Despite the fact that she was fully dressed, Elphaba felt exposed.

"Could you give me a minute?" Elphaba stated rather than asked.

"Course, I'm sorry," was all Fiyero could manage, mortified he had been caught in the act of stroking that sensual, raven hair, knowing full well Elphaba would now know all he had weakly attempted to keep inside.

Instead of speaking again, Fiyero indicated to the bathroom, and Elphaba wasn't sure whether he meant for her to go in there or that he meant for himself to retreat into there. How had things become so complicated? Elphaba wondered this as she began to think of the impact of Fiyero's actions, not only upon herself but on Galinda. Sweet Galinda, who Elphaba had abandoned in her hour of need, abandoned as she was about to confess her darkest secret. Elphaba inwardly kicked herself.

Fiyero made his way out of the dormitory awkwardly, leaving Elphaba alone for the first in what felt like a very long time.

The green girl stretched, realising that for someone who had slept in so late she still felt surprisingly tired due to the strains of the previous night. She cursed herself for the embarrassing situation in which she now found herself, wishing more than anything she hadn't seen that look in Fiyero's eyes as she woke.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself as she pulled herself from Fiyero's bed.

It wasn't long before Elphaba managed to make herself look somewhat respectable. She sighed as she laced her boots up tightly, how had it come to this? All from a date Galinda and Fiyero were meant to have shared. This couldn't be happening.

Elphaba folded back Fiyero's bed covers neatly, keenly aware that he would be sleeping there, exactly where she had been, that very night, possibly even with Galinda the alarming way things were going between the three of them. Elphaba knew it was of the utmost importance to leave no trace of her presence; the last thing she wanted to do was come between Galinda and Fiyero, not when both were acting so out of character and focusing their unwanted attention on Elphaba.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero's voice drifted in from outside.

Elphaba remembered the look in Fiyero's eyes when she had woken up, and shuddered involuntarily. Regardless of what Fiyero had done since, Elphaba recognised that she did have a lot to thank him for, especially when it came to last night's events.

"It's okay, you can come in now," she replied, finding herself nervous about his expected presence.

Fiyero looked sheepishly through the door, hanging back a little and then entering cautiously as he observed Elphaba's reaction towards him. It was instantly recognisable as cold and unfriendly.

"Elphaba I'm sorry," Fiyero began.

"No need," Elphaba interrupted waving a hand dismissively, after all the last thing she wanted was to make this into a big deal; Galinda was bound to notice if she overreacted.

"No, really, I shouldn't have…" Fiyero trailed off, unable to find the words.

Elphaba stomped her foot somewhat impatiently, despite herself, "Shouldn't have what? Stared longingly at the sleeping green girl? Taken advantage of the terrible situation said green girl got into? Moved uncomfortably close and behaved highly inappropriately for a boy taken by the most beautiful girl in Shiz? Which is it Fiyero?"

How Elphaba wished she had learnt the art to keeping her council, how could she expect Galinda not to find out when she was acting so absurdly? Yet it was for Galinda that she responded so angrily. After all, Fiyero was meant to love Galinda. That was how it was suppose to be, Winkie Prince and Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, most popular girl in Shiz, hand in hand, deeply in love.

Elphaba would have smirked if she had thought it appropriate at the thought. Who was she kidding? She knew damn well they didn't love each other, the clue being they both had, in their very own different ways, expressed their feelings for her. The problem was that Elphaba wasn't prepared for the fact she had fallen hopelessly in love with one of them, as well. Still, facing that was not an option, not now, not ever. She had to save Fiyero's relationship with Galinda, despite her own feelings and inside knowledge. The reality was Galinda needed Fiyero, her social standing required that she date him. It was what her family and society expected, it was where her future led her, and she wasn't going to let some silly crush Fiyero had picked up spoil that.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Fiyero excused himself apologetically.

"It isn't me you need to convince though, is it?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she continued, "Perhaps you should go tell it to Galinda? After all, she is your girlfriend is she not?" Elphaba stomped her foot again, knowing part of her sudden outrage was a desperate need to get back to Galinda and explain her own feelings before Fiyero said or did anything stupid. "Go on, go tell Galinda." The name reverberated loud in her ears as she remembered the cold sweat she had woken up to in the middle of the night, courtesy of her roommate.

"I was just looking Elphaba, and…" Fiyero paused, considering his next words carefully, "well to be honest, I couldn't help it."

Fiyero attempted to seek out Elphaba's dark eyes, but he was immediately rebuked.

"Don't look at me like that," Elphaba snapped.

Fiyero continued to stare despite Elphaba's warning. Those eyes did something to him he could never quite explain, but it was a feeling stronger than any he had ever experienced with Galinda. Fiyero couldn't help himself; he had become closer to Elphaba over the past hours and in that time had realised how hopelessly attracted to her he really was.

"Don't," Elphaba almost snarled before making her way to the door, feeling an urgent need to be away from her best friend's boyfriend.

"Elphaba."

The pleading in Fiyero's voice did not go unnoticed, nor did it have her fooled.

Elphaba swept around on her heel, missing her cloak for effect, and spoke directly to Fiyero, who was still making eyes at her.

"Fiyero, may I take this opportunity to remind you of your status as Galinda's handsome boyfriend? I will reiterate the fact that as Galinda's best friend I will break every bone in your body if you hurt or humiliate her in any way."

Fiyero was about to protest, but the warning look in Elphaba's eyes convinced him not to bother. Before he had an opportunity to respond, the door slammed shut and Elphaba was well and truly gone.

"Shit!" Fiyero groaned as he threw himself onto his bed. He immediately picked up the woody scent of Elphaba in his sheets and the aroma of her oils on his pillow. Fiyero shut his eyes and tried to think of the beautiful, sweet Galinda as arousal swept over him. Still, it wasn't Galinda that came back to him time and time again. It was more than he could do to get the image of the entrancing and wild sleeping Elphaba out of his head.

"Shit!"

Hours seemed to pass by as Fiyero lay there sexually aroused but unwilling to do anything about it, remembering Elphaba's warning. Besides, how could he think of Elphaba at such a time when she clearly harboured a severe distaste for his very presence?

Fiyero was woken from his reverie by a quiet knock on his door, half hoping it would be Elphaba returning and yet knowing exactly who it would be, Fiyero approached the door. He already knew he had missed his morning lessons, and was fairly sure both Elphaba and Galinda had missed theirs too. Now he would have to keep it cool, he knew full well what Galinda would have to say, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of her Elphaba-talk. His emotions were too strong for talk of Elphaba right now. He took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Galinda," he smiled weakly.

"Can we talk?" Galinda had that false smile painted so carefully across her face that it was almost painful.

"Sure," Fiyero indicated for her to come in, and Galinda promptly took a seat on the bed Elphaba had spent the night in, looking more uncomfortable than usual in Fiyero's presence.

"What's up?" Fiyero asked kindly, remembering Elphaba's warning.

"I thought we should talk about last night," Galinda looked embarrassed, but she tried to control the flush in her cheeks. "I owe you an explanation. I seem to have a lot of explaining to do." Galinda looked down at her feet wishing that somehow this could be easier.

Galinda looked so small and despondent, Fiyero's heart warmed to her as he looked at her with almost new eyes. Galinda really was stunning to look at, a conventional beauty to fill the heads and hearts of all those who looked upon her. He allowed his eyes to wander, studying her voluptuous breasts and shapely legs that her yellow skirt was particularly showing off. To his utmost surprise he found himself desiring Galinda more than he could ever remember before. He focused on her luscious lips and imagined himself drawing patterns upon them with his own tongue sooner rather than later. Elphaba really had worked wonders on him.

"Galinda, you know you don't have to explain anything to me," Fiyero moved closer to her, taking her hand.

"Where did you learn to be so perfect?" Galinda laughed half heartedly, still looking as if the world was about to end despite that smile, the one Elphaba found so infuriating.

"It comes with the territory," Fiyero grinned sweeping the blonde from the bed and holding her strongly in his arms.

"Still, I feel I ought to say a few…"

Fiyero silenced her with the deepest kiss Galinda had ever received; it practically swept her off her feet. He continued to kiss with such an intense passion that she swooned into his arms and returned the kiss with more fervour than she ever had before. The kiss lasted longer than Galinda could ever remember—and that was saying something considering Galinda had participated in some outrageously long public kisses for show.

As Galinda fell into the rhythm she half expected all her problems to lift, but much to her dismay although the passion was stronger, the kiss more full on, Fiyero wilder than ever, on her part there was nothing, always nothing.

Although Galinda had thrown herself into the kiss full throttle, she soon began to tire, and instead of enjoying the moment she felt herself gasp for air on a number of occasions resulting in her finally pushing Fiyero away somewhat harshly.

Unfortunately for Galinda, Fiyero couldn't hide his frustration any longer, he had already been through too much. Despite all he now desired Galinda, he knew it was a reaction to those moments he had spent watching Elphaba. The fact that neither really wanted him was driving him to distraction. He turned his back on Galinda, walked over to where his books were strewn on a table, and in one deft, angry movement he swept them all to the floor.

"In Oz name what is it now, Galinda?"

"Fiyero, please don't be angry," Galinda begged, frightened by the change in her boyfriend.

Galinda had never seen this side of him before and he realised she never would have had to if it hadn't been for Elphaba. Why did Elphaba seem to be the root of everyone's problems?

"Well what do you expect, Galinda, honesty? All the time you build me up to let me down. I don't know Galinda, anyone would think you're frigid!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them, knowing it was a highly inappropriate thing to say to any girl, never mind his own girlfriend. Still, he forgave himself thinking about the way Galinda always behaved around him. Galinda did lead him on, only to stop him just when he thought he was getting somewhere. Perhaps she enjoyed being a tease, but somehow Fiyero considered if that were the case he wouldn't mind terribly, no this was definitely something else...

"Don't speak to me like that, Fiyero!" Galinda was appalled and humiliated by what he had said, and also a little alarmed he had hit the nail on the head where he was concerned.

"Don't treat me like a fool, then! Do you think I don't know when something is wrong? Oz knows you're not the first girl I've dated, I know when something is drastically wrong and although I can't pin point what, there's something seriously wrong with you Galinda."

"There's nothing wrong!" Galinda felt her tears begin to spill as she considered everything was wrong in her little world.

"You could have fooled me, and it's not like I'm the only one that's noticed it. Avaric said exactly the same thing, and you should hear what your friends are saying about you, and what Nessa Rose is saying for that matter…"

"Fiyero stop!" Galinda almost screamed, unable to hear any more hurtful things about herself as her tears fell fast.

Immediately, Fiyero felt guilty, guilty for hurting Galinda but guiltier still for wanting Elphaba more than he dared to think. The truth of the matter was that he was hurting Galinda precisely because she wasn't Elphaba. How was that fair?

"Wise up to it then, Galinda," was all Fiyero could manage as he remembered the touch of Elphaba's silky hair against his skin.

"I don't care what any of them are saying, I don't care what any of them think, I can't help the way I feel, I…I…I just want Elphie," Galinda stammered.

With that Galinda threw herself to the ground and broke down in tears, pushing Fiyero away when he tried to comfort her, frightened by the intensity of her tears and the rate at which she appeared to be falling to pieces. Fiyero began to stroke her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear as guilt continued to creep through him.

The tears lasted longer than Fiyero knew was possible, but eventually the sobs began to subside and Galinda weakly attempted to pull herself together. It was Fiyero who spoke first, his voice calmed, his anger evaporated.

"I am so sorry Galinda, I was out of order and I should never have said those mean things, I didn't realise you were still so upset about Elphaba," he felt a lump in his throat as he said the name.

"No, you're right. Everyone in all damn Shiz does judge me. If it's not the Misses Pfannee, Shen Shen and Milla, then it's Nessa Rose, and if they give it a rest then Elphaba gets onto me and now you too, I can't bear it," Galinda's voice was shaky as if there were more tears to come.

"Elphaba doesn't judge you," Fiyero stated defending the green girl without even thinking about it.

"Since when do you know her better than I do?" Galinda stared accusingly.

"I don't," Fiyero admitted. "It's just I think she'd be the last person to judge anyone, that's all."

"Well you don't know her at all then, do you?" All Galinda's pain and anguish from the previous night's rejection came seeping out as Galinda began her speech. "It's all she ever does, and it's not easy to take constantly, not when you try so hard to be yourself, despite everyone else thinking you've gone mad. I've tried so hard to impress Elphaba at the cost of my position in society and she wouldn't even listen when I tried to tell her something really important. All my life I've had to put on a show for someone, to always be the Galinda people want to see and it's not easy. I thought Elphaba wanted something different, but really she's just the same as everyone else, expecting me to be something I'm not, to hide my feelings and I can't do it anymore, I just can't!"

Galinda broke down completely, and Fiyero swept her up in his strong embrace and allowed her to cry onto his shoulder for as long as she needed, regretting his behaviour deeply.

It took Fiyero a long time to comfort his heartbroken girlfriend, as she needed to cry more than she had ever done in her life but eventually when her sobs subsided Fiyero spoke tenderly.

"I'll get you a drink of water," he kissed her head and made his way to the bathroom to fill a glass.

"Elphaba's allergic to water," Galinda muttered to herself as she ran her fingers over her lips wishing more than ever she had just for one moment in time shared a kiss with those green lips.

Fiyero returned, a new demeanour about him as he spoke gently, wanting to soothe his distraught girlfriend and try to help her solve these mysterious problems Elphaba seemed to have created.

"There you go," he handed her the water. "It will make you feel better."

"I don't deserve you," Galinda replied meekly.

"No, I don't deserve you, I really don't," Fiyero shook his head, knowing he spoke the truth. "I'm sorry, I should never have spoken to you the way I did earlier. It was most unkind and untrue."

"Not entirely untrue," Galinda shook her head and looked ashamed. "I have been a terrible girlfriend."

"Nonsense, you could never be a terrible girlfriend," Fiyero's kind eyes were back and Galinda appreciated them.

"It's just…" Galinda paused considering how to phrase the rest of her sentence, "Well…you're so ready for that next step and I'm just not." Galinda breathed a sigh of relief; finally she had said it.

Fiyero took Galinda's small hand in his own and spoke softly, straight from the heart, after all he was very fond of the blonde girl despite his romantic feelings for her roommate.

"Dearest Galinda if you asked me to, I would wait forever for you. It's true your radiant beauty drives me quite wild, but I am yours on your terms."

"But you were so angry earlier…" Galinda stared wide-eyed.

"I was stupid and insensitive, and perhaps a little frustrated, but we have all the time in the world and I would never rush you. Not ever."

Galinda let out a sigh of relief as she took in Fiyero's words and the familiar kindness etched across his face, after all Fiyero wasn't a bad guy, she could understand his frustrations. After all, in Galinda's mind it was she who had fallen head over heels for another woman, not Fiyero.

"Still, I feel so useless." Galinda admitted.

"Well don't, and don't take a moment's notice of anything anyone says to you. They're just jealous, you can see it written across their faces, especially Nessa Rose, look at it from her point of view: she has pretty much lost her sister to you. She isn't used to Elphaba having friends, her own need has always come first, that is until now. Don't take what I said to heart, I was being hurtful, and I apologise profoundly. Do things your own way, in your own time and to hell with the rest of them! If you want to keep Elphaba close then do it, after all I'd say she's pretty much the best and most tolerable friend you have."

Galinda laughed at this and considered only Fiyero would consider Elphaba more tolerable than the society girls she kept the company of.

"You do say the nicest things."

"I know," Fiyero grinned.

"Have you seen Elphaba?" Galinda enquired, trying not to sound like her life depended on it.

"No," Fiyero lied.

"I wonder where she will be? I have to talk to her."

"She's probably gone home thinking you are in class. Or to the library, she's a sucker for that place."

"Will she forgive me?" Galinda looked serious.

"Talk to her, that's all I can say. Whatever you fought about, talk about it; tell her how you feel. After all you are her only friend, she won't want to lose you."

"You're her friend, too."

"Hardly, she thinks I'm the biggest waste of space thrown onto Oz actually. Especially after last night," Fiyero smiled.

Galinda giggled, "I was rather ridiculous, wasn't I?"

"You could say."

"I'm sorry," Galinda kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Me too," Fiyero replied planting one delicate kiss on her lips.

Still, something was nagging away at Galinda, something she was ashamed of but couldn't quite control. Were people really talking, laughing behind her back? and if so, was Elphaba really the root of the problem? Galinda already knew the answer to that question, and a thought crossed her mind, one she hated herself for but one that was very important to the popular girl hidden away inside when it came to Elphaba.

"Do you really think people judge me for being friends with Elphaba?" Galinda enquired almost as an afterthought.

"Does it matter?"

Fiyero looked puzzled as he saw Galinda's expression change. Somewhere inside the proud, popular girl of Shiz was still beating. Fiyero was only afraid she was about to come back into life, as Galinda's face seemed to portray a physical battle between what was right and popularity. Fiyero could read her like a book.

"To an extent, of course it matters," Galinda looked incredulous as if she couldn't believe he had asked such a question; it was very easy for Galinda to step back into her old ways despite all that had passed.

"You'd change your friendship with Elphaba for popularity?"

Fiyero tried to remain calm, he even tried to understand, but drew a blank. He would give anything to share even half the time the two girls spent together, and yet here was Galinda about to make what he felt would be another ridiculous mistake Galinda would later come to regret.

"Well I'm not saying that but what if she doesn't want to know? What if she doesn't understand the things I said? After all she did leave rather abruptly. Surely then it would be a possibility?"

Fiyero could see the cogs visibly begin to turn in Galinda's mind as he spoke, "Well I don't know what it was that you said and as it seems to be some great secret, I won't force it out of you but I'm sure Elphaba's really rather understanding, If you approach her in the right manner I am sure you two will make it up, after all you are her only friend, she won't want to lose you." Fiyero smiled feeling ever so slightly sick.

Galinda continued, "I mean I'll try to make up with her, I really will but that's at the cost of everything else and to be honest she hasn't been that nice to me recently. Worse case scenario and she doesn't want to know, I will regain my popularity at the cost of a friend who was never really that great. One has to think of these things."

Fiyero looked baffled, was this really the same girl that had cried out for Elphaba minutes before? Still he knew from this point forth there was no way Galinda was going to approach Elphaba, she would convince herself she had done all she could do without doing anything and would easily fall back into her old ways, with the loss of Elphaba. Fiyero could hardly believe how one person could undergo such a transformation in such a short space of time. Fiyero simply had to say something.

"What happened to the girl who was heartbroken at Elphaba's departure last night?"

Galinda knew there was more to this decision than Fiyero would ever understand. Elphaba had rejected her, there was no other word for it, and to go back to how it was before would be uncomfortable for both she and Elphaba. What Galinda was doing was for the best even, if Elphaba didn't understand. Galinda had to give herself the space she needed to calm down her feelings for Elphaba, and shutting her out completely seemed like the only sensible option. Yes, it was decided; Galinda would go back to being the centre of attention at Shiz for all the right reasons. To put it quite simply, Galinda had to quickly fall out of love with her Elphaba, her sweetest, dearest Elphaba. Galinda felt sick as she mustered up the strength to speak.

"She grew up," Galinda tossed her hair.

At the end of the day of her relationship with Fiyero was to work out which Elphaba was adamant about herself, along with her parents and pretty much the rest of Ozian society then Elphaba had to be put to the back of her mind. Elphaba could no longer be the one Galinda called for in the middle of the night. Galinda would have to cross that line sometime with Fiyero. Making love to Fiyero was for the best now, there could be no more dreaming and visions of her green skinned roommate, it all had to stop now.

Galinda thought about her friendships. She could redevelop her relationship with the Misses Pfannee, Shen Shen and Milla and regain her social standing. She could go back to enjoying the things she used to, shopping, dining out, gossiping. Yes, the lifestyle would altogether suit her better.

Galinda hated herself ever so slightly for her sudden decision, in fact she felt sick to her stomach, remembering the looks Elphaba had given her on more than one occasion allowing her to think just for the briefest of moment Elphaba felt the same way she did. Still, it was Elphaba who abandoned her, what else could she expect? If Galinda tried hard enough she could lay all the blame on Elphaba, and that made giving her up considerably easier.

Fiyero was her future now, Elphaba had made that choice for her, made it clear as daylight now she would have to live Galinda's own choice to disown her in favour of a more popular and conventional lifestyle. Galinda knew deep down going back to being friends after such an awkward conversation was impossible anyway, this was all for the best, the best for both of them. That Galinda she felt sure Elphaba wouldn't understand which pained Galinda more than she dared to let on.

Still, as much as Galinda needed, wanted, desired Elphaba she would not have her. She was going to choose the easy path, make the easy decision: Fiyero and social standing.

"As long as you know you don't have to any of this for me? I think the world of you exactly how you are and I don't care who you choose to spend your time with. None of that matters to me," Fiyero felt himself panic inwardly at the adverse effect this was going to have on Elphaba's own lifestyle as she was so committed to Galinda's friendship.

"I understand what you are saying, but sadly not everyone can be as understanding as you are, and after all, appearances do matter," Galinda hated herself more and more as she spoke.

"Well I don't care what anyone else thinks. It doesn't matter to me."

"What about what I think? Doesn't that matter?" Galinda enquired trying to forget the sick feeling that was quickly developing in her stomach at her cruelty.

"And what do you think?" Fiyero asked, unable to predict her answer.

Galinda's heart shut coldly as with one final remark she threw Elphaba out of it.

"I think I love you," Galinda lied.

"I love you too," Fiyero lied.

"So kiss me," Galinda demanded, remembering exactly what was required of her now she had made her decision.

Fiyero was only too happy to oblige, and he kissed her softly on the lips, lingering a touch longer than perhaps he should have as the green girl, beautiful and wild crept into both their minds, Fiyero could only hope the thoughts would one day go away, Galinda knew they never would. No matter how she dressed it up and acted out her new lifestyle one thing was undeniable, she was and always would be, ridiculously, hopelessly and passionately in love with Elphaba Thropp. What Galinda did not know was that Fiyero felt exactly the same.


	19. Loathing Whilst Loving

Elphaba cursed Galinda for what felt like the thousandth time as she felt herself go flying through the air, courtesy of Avaric

Elphaba cursed Galinda for what felt like the thousandth time as she felt herself go flying through the air, courtesy of Avaric's well-timed foot. The laughter built up around her as she landed clumsily, sprawled in a heap, her nose dangerously close to the floor.

All the eyes of Shiz were upon her as Galinda's cronies made no attempt to conceal their delight at such a spectacle, such a perfect accident.

Elphaba's own eyes burned with a searing pain as she furiously blinked away her foolish tears. After all she had been ridiculed her whole life, she just hadn't expected if from Galinda, her one time best friend. She thought Galinda knew better than that, especially after all they had been through together. This only served as a reminder of what a bad judge of character Elphaba was. Things had been better when she hadn't given a damn, when she had kept herself well and truly to herself. Now everything had changed and despite her original thoughts on the matter, it certainly hadn't been for the better.

Seeing Galinda among those stupid society girls, smirks written across all their immaculate faces, made Elphaba's blood boil. Knowing it was Galinda--her sweet Galinda--that had instigated the whole thing made Elphaba feel sick to her stomach, and her eyes stung with the bitterness of regret.

Yet there was something different, something strange about the girl she had once loved. Yes, Elphaba had admitted it finally, all too late. She had loved, Galinda albeit somewhat briefly. The girl Elphaba had fallen for was now long gone, replaced with a cardboard cut out of the girl the rest of Shiz wanted to see. But Elphaba hadn't failed to notice the physical change Galinda had gone through, subtle to someone who hadn't studied her so closely, but very apparent to Elphaba who had admired Galinda to her very depths.

Galinda's eyes were not nearly as bright as they once were, the smile etched on her face was slightly less convincing than it once had been. If Elphaba hadn't known better she would have suggested Galinda was trying miserably to conceal her guilt.

Still, what did it matter now? Their friendship had been over for weeks now, their feelings put aside, lost forever, Elphaba considered as she thought back to some of the hateful things Galinda had done over the past few weeks.

Life had been somewhat easier for the green girl in private, no longer having to struggle with her feelings for the other girl, but publicly it had been a very different story. Elphaba was at the end of her tether when it came to Galinda publicly embarrassing her. Galinda had made her look a fool once too often, and although Elphaba kept her cards close to her chest, what had just occurred was one step too far on top of everything else. Surely, Galinda couldn't wish to humiliate her any more?

Elphaba blinked angrily as she felt more tears forming in the corners of her eyes. No, she would not let them see her cry; she wouldn't give Galinda the satisfaction.

As Elphaba picked up the last of her books, her mouth down turned mournfully, she caught Galinda's eye for the briefest of seconds. This only served to infuriate her further. Could it be, even as the weeks passed and time moved on, Galinda still had that illicit glint of lust in her eyes? Albeit deeply hidden by her society girl façade, her too-good-to-be-true, popular act. If Galinda still had that desire written in her eyes, how could she be so callous and underhand? Elphaba just couldn't understand. Perhaps Elphaba was mistaken, and was now seeing things that weren't there. Maybe Galinda simply looked uncomfortable yet as Elphaba looked closer it wasn't that she saw, if she had to pinpoint it, Elphaba would have to say that Galinda looked ill. She was frightfully pale and her eyes were slightly glazed. She looked withdrawn and tired as Elphaba remembered the time Galinda had genuinely been sick and Elphaba had been the only one to remain by her side.

Elphaba was reminded of her current predicament as Pfannee aired exactly what she had been thinking.

"Why Miss Galinda, it's no wonder you look so under the weather. How I pity you having to share a room with such a clumsy lump of mould. It's enough to make anyone sick. You know you really should talk to Morrible about it, I've been saying that for weeks. You really are out of sorts."

Pfannee's voice was shrill and Elphaba knew the remark required a response from her blonde roommate. Elphaba took her time tightening up her satchel, waiting with baited breath for Galinda's reply. She would give Galinda one last chance to redeem herself.

Galinda looked first to Elphaba, who attempted to plead with her eyes, willing Galinda to save her any more public humiliation. Galinda's eyes quickly lost Elphaba and her starry gaze turned back to Pfannee who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well do say something Miss Galinda, or are you now a mute on top of everything else? Your plan went off a treat."

"Your plan?" Elphaba couldn't help herself.

Galinda reddened not knowing where to put herself.

"Well…actually…ouch," Galinda felt a sharp nudge in her ribcage from her friend. She took a deep breath and continued, "It was a most unfortunate accident, Elphie…" The others glared in disapproval as Galinda went on, "I mean Miss Elphaba. Surely even a green monstrosity such as yourself can look where you're going. I mean you practically glow in the dark."

Galinda squealed with delight at her own wit and the others followed suit, breaking out into choruses of laughter. Galinda tossed her hair, a carefree attitude overtaking her as she fitted back into her familiar role all too easily for Elphaba's liking.

"You're terrible Miss Galinda," Avaric grinned; making it perfectly his words were meant as a compliment.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Galinda's voice almost broke as she plastered that infuriating smile across her face.

Elphaba had seen just about as much as she could stand so she dusted herself down, making sure her back remained towards the group. The last thing she wanted now was to face Galinda.

As she re-adjusted her satchel Pfannee whispered something to Avaric and he allowed a wicked grin to spread across his face. Pfannee looked excessively pleased with herself.

Avaric took a couple on unnoticeable steps forward and then accidentally on purpose stood on the edge of Elphaba's long, blue skirt, glaring at Milla who let out a shriek of delight as she began to realise what was about to happen.

Whispers began to circulate around the crowd of friends, falling upon Galinda's ears last of all. Milla pulled Galinda towards her, barely able to contain her excitement. Galinda's eyes widened, appalled by the idea as she looked from Elphaba to Avaric and back again.

It was at the exact moment that Galinda chose to speak out that Elphaba decided to make a move.

"Avaric don't…" Galinda pleaded, all too late as Elphaba rose to her feet, the skirt ripping loudly, as Elphaba's heart broke.

The crowd burst out into fits of hysterics whilst tears Elphaba had no control over began to fall down her green face, burning every step of the way. Elphaba flung her satchel across her shoulder and ran off crying, her skirt barely covering her modesty.

"Look at her go!" Pfannee squealed, unable to control her spasms of laughter.

"Quite the runner bean!" Avaric quipped as they full into hysterics once more.

Everyone was enjoying the occasion, celebrating their success, everyone that was except for Galinda who stood frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend her part in what had just occurred. After all, hadn't she been the ringleader in the beginning? Hadn't she encouraged Avaric to trip her best friend over? Galinda felt sick to the stomach.

"Another good day's work," Avaric pressed a kiss onto Milla's lips as the others agreed with him.

Pfannee made a swift beeline for Galinda and threw her arms around the small blonde.

"Exquisite! A sheer delight to watc,h and all from your simple prank Miss Galinda! How could we have ever known it would work out so well? Did you see the look on her face? I have to compliment you, you my dear are a genius."

"I doubt Elphaba sees it that way," Galinda retorted angrily much to the surprise of the group.

"Since when did you grow a conscience?" Avaric enquired, suddenly interested.

"Even Elphaba has feelings you know."

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Galinda, vegetables don't have feelings," Pfannee pretended to sound sympathetic.

"I feel terrible," Galinda had turned a white shade of pale as her stomach churned uncomfortably. Surrounded by so many friends she had never felt so lonely.

"Oh get over it," Pfannee snapped impatiently.

"I can't," Galinda stated firmly, a feeling of utmost panic taking over all rational thought. She took a deep breath before she continued, considering the impact her words would have on the popularity she had built up over recent weeks. "I'm sorry, I really am but I can't just stand by and see Elphaba hurt like that."

"It was your idea," Milla pointed out unkindly, causing Galinda's stomach to turn uncomfortably again.

"I didn't tell him to stand on her dress," Galinda began impatiently. "I wouldn't do that to Elphaba because it's unkind," Galinda defended herself, knowing she was solely to blame for the whole thing. She led and the others followed, the way it always had been.

"And sending her arse over tit isn't?" Avaric laughed.

"Don't go finding your principals now Miss Galinda," Pfannee spat bitterly.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

Galinda felt tears rush to her own eyes, remembering the ones that had fallen so easily from Elphaba's eyes and the effect water had on her skin. How could she have been so insensitive and cruel? Poor Elphaba was not only publicly humiliated but she was probably in a lot of pain too. Straight away Galinda knew what she had to do. Although conscious of the fact that she was about to give up the reputation she had re-built herself over the past few weeks, and despite attempting to convince herself otherwise, Elphaba simply mattered more. Galinda realised it now, only too late. Once again she had let her reputation come before the yearnings of her heart and Elphaba would never forgive her, she didn't deserve to be forgiven. How could she have been so callous? Galinda regretted every mean thing she had done to Elphaba since that day when she had coldly shut her heart to the green girl. Galinda really had let herself down, but worse still she had let Elphaba down more than she could ever understand or justify. Still, Galinda prayed all was not lost as she prepared to take a risk she was all too aware could backfire in more than one way.

"I have to go to her," Galinda spoke as if to herself but everyone heard.

"What did you say?" Pfannee's eyes narrowed.

"I said I have to go to her," Galinda repeated.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No. I'm in my right mind for the first time in a long while," Galinda replied brushing away her tears. "I've got to go to her, I've got to go to my Elphie," Galinda whispered.

Without another word, Galinda had rushed off in the same direction as Elphaba, tears streaming down her own face, anger written on everyone else's.

"Well I don't know what to say," Pfannee looked astounded.

"You know I think Miss Nessa Rose may have a point when it comes to those two," Avaric grinned spitefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pfannee asked, unable to follow.

"I mean sex Miss Pfannee, simple and filthy sex."

The look on Pfannee's face said all she could not find words for as Milla put an arm comfortingly around her. Neither could formulate a reply.

It was Shen Shen who spoke first.

"Elphaba and Miss Galinda are having sex?"

"It would appear so," Avaric smiled as he pointed in the direction Galinda had just run off in. "That's what I heard anyway. Boq as you can imagine was horrified about the idea when he heard so he asked me and I said no, not in this Oz or the next. But then if you think about it, you have to admit Miss Galinda has been acting awfully strange as of late, especially tonight."

"I don't believe it," Pfannee stated, having every confidence in her friend, despite her recent odd behaviour.

"I'm only telling you what Boq said."

"And where did Boq hear such nonsense from?" Milla asked as doubtful as the others about her boyfriends' knowledge.

"From her own sister of course."

"Bullshit!" A loud and clear voice, new to the conversation interrupted with a wry smile.

"Fiyero, thank goodness," Pfannee looked more than a little relieved.

"My old friend I didn't mean to cause any offence, I was simply repeating what Miss Nessa Rose said," Avaric looked apologetically towards his best friend. "All of it lies," he added unconvincingly.

"Naturally," was all Fiyero would reply, looking from one society girl to the next, shocked by their reactions. What had changed in Galinda that they were so prepared to swallow anything Avaric told them and not defend their best friend? Hadn't Galinda made her feelings for her roommate perfectly clear over the past few weeks by all her despicable actions? So what had suddenly changed, Fiyero wondered as Pfannee sidled up to him, concern etched on her face.

"You and Galinda are still…you know…together?"

"Of course we are," Fiyero smiled, thinking how wonderful things had been between them recently, now that Elphaba had been removed from the situation.

Fiyero understood perfectly where Galinda was coming from with her sudden ostracising of her roommate. After all Galinda, did have her future and her reputation to think about and her parents weren't exactly easy to please from what Galinda had told him of their expectations. Elphaba certainly didn't fit into Galinda's life style, and so it was best for both of them if they returned to their old ways and cut each other out of their lives. Fiyero was very glad for another reason though, one he hadn't spoken of to his girlfriend. If Elphaba wasn't around she couldn't have that alluring effect on him anymore. He could concentrate fully on Galinda and not allow himself to be distracted by the beautiful, green girl. No it was better for both of them this way. No complications were allowed. Fiyero couldn't allow himself to think about the affect this strange turn of events was having on Elphaba, he couldn't allow himself to think of Elphaba at all. Although in the back of his mind he was sure Elphaba had been affected more than she let on. Surely Galinda's rejection was bound to hurt. Still, it was for the best Fiyero had convinced himself on more than one occasion when the guilt began to creep in.

"It's just Avaric told us something rather shocking," Pfannee continued, desperate for an answer, "and I was hoping you could enlighten us."

"Enlighten you?" Fiyero asked, failing to hide his amusement at what was coming next and looking forward to Pfannee's phrasing of the question.

"Oh, very well if I must spell it out," Pfannee huffed as Milla nudged her to speak, "Are Elphaba and Miss Galinda fornicating?" Pfannee felt herself redden as she realised the ridiculousness of the question but still she continued. "It's just Miss Galinda had a very funny turn when we played a prank on Elphaba just now. It was her suggestion," Pfannee added as a look of concern spread across Fiyero's face.

"You tricked Elphaba?" Fiyero couldn't hide his concern.

"Not you as well," Avaric rolled his eyes. "What is it with you lot and the green girl? There must be something in the air."

"Ignoring that statement and going back Miss Pfannee's question. I would have thought that bearing in mind Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda haven't been speaking for the last month or so, your suggestion would be quite out of the question. Then there's the fact that I have been dating sweet Miss Galinda for the past two months are we are perfectly happy. It is all beginning to seem rather ridiculous wouldn't you say? In fact I can hardly believe you needed to ask that question. Do you know Miss Galinda at all?"

"Exactly what I said!" Pfannee stated giving Avaric a look of contempt.

"It's probably jealously, Miss Pfannee," Fiyero couldn't resist jibing with his friend.

"From what I've heard Miss Galinda wasn't much interested in you my young friend. Shagging Elphaba, and not even a second look in your direction. The shame."

Pfannee, Shen Shen and Milla all gasped at Fiyero's comment, clearly enjoying Avaric's discomfort as Avaric punched his friend lightly on the arm.

Still, Fiyero was glad he had embarrassed Avaric. After all it wasn't really acceptable, excluding Elphaba at every opportunity was one thing, but publicly humiliated her was another, especially when he was now attempting to tar Galinda with the same brush.

"Well Fiyero, fornication or not, I am sure you will be shocked to hear Miss Galinda has only gone off after the frightful creature after she upset her so," Pfannee waited for a desirable response.

"Why do you do that?" Fiyero reprimanded.

"What?" Pfannee looked innocently at him, deciding more and more that Galinda was entirely welcome to him.

"Call Elphaba names, put her down. I'd have thought with your upbringing you'd have known better."

"Ouch," Avaric smiled, eyes lighting up in anticipation of Pfannee's response.

"And I'd have thought bearing in mind your own and Miss Galinda's background you would both know better than to associate with Elphaba the phosphorescent. I really thought Miss Galinda had come to her senses when she fell back into her own ways but sadly it was very short lived and mark my words she'll live to regret it. Even I'm not stupid enough to think they are having a sexual relationship but Miss Galinda's got to understand that her behaviour is instigating rumours. I for one shall be doing nothing to curtail the said rumours after Miss Galinda has treated us all so appallingly although for the record I don't believe a word of it."

"Very admirable," Fiyero scorned. "Besides I think you should know Galinda doesn't have to defend herself, after all she does happen to be dating a Winkie Prince. Can you boast as much?"

"I don't care who she happens to be dating. The reality is she has gone after that silly green thing despite our wishes. Clearly a statement of where our friendship lies on her list of priorities. As far as I am concerned they are very welcome to one another. It's such a shame I shall have to report to my parents that their ties with the Upland's need to be broken."

Fiyero ignored Pfannee completely and turned back to Avaric, whom he was very fond of despite his lack of morals. Avaric he knew was only out to impress the girls, Pfannee on the other hand was only out to hurt Elphaba and now apparently Galinda too.

"So you say she's gone after Elphaba?"

"So it seems," Avaric smiled looking as if he knew more than he was letting on.

"That's my girl," Fiyero spoke, as if to himself.

It was a relief to Fiyero, in one respect, that things would finally be restored back to how they used to be. Elphaba needed Galinda, possibly more than she let on but he was also acutely aware that with the return of Elphaba and Galinda's friendship there would also be the return of further unwanted feeling.

Fiyero let out a huge sigh as the green girl began to swirl back into his mind as he wondered exactly what was now running through Galinda's mind.

Meanwhile Elphaba had torn through the corridors of Shiz at a rapid pace, holding up the skirt that so threatened to reveal all. She had immediately returned to their room, unable to face any further social torment. Upon arriving Elphaba had promptly flung herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillow and crying for all she was worth, enjoying the painful sting of tears as an agonising reminder of Galinda's betrayal.

Over the past few weeks things had gradually become worse between the two girls, Elphaba considered as her mind flashed back to some of the previous humiliations Galinda had acquired for her. Since they had silently decided their friendship, and any other closer feelings, were over, Galinda had been nothing but downright malicious.

Elphaba rubbed her eyes, painfully smearing tears across her face as she thought back over the past few weeks and how deliberately miserable Galinda had made her, perhaps as a punishment for her rejection, perhaps as a cover for something else. Elphaba would never know, because one thing was certain: she would never be close to the beautiful blonde again.

It had all started roughly four weeks to the day, after Elphaba and Galinda had failed to confess their true feelings towards each other.

It was a memory full of sorrow that Elphaba first brought to mind as she looked back over that appalling time in her university life.

Elphaba had felt nervous all day about finally meeting up with Galinda again but when she saw the pretty blonde float into the dining hall alone, her heart lightened somewhat and she began to feel more at ease with the idea of approaching Galinda. After all, they were best friends weren't they?

To Elphaba's surprise and disappointment Galinda swept past her without even acknowledging she was there. She headed straight towards the group of friends she had until now been avoiding. Galinda sat down in the middle of the huddle, which included the Misses Pfannee, Shen Shen and Milla, a rather elated Boq, Avaric and a somewhat uncomfortable-looking Fiyero.

"So glad you could join us," Boq enthused, encouraging Avaric to move out of his way so he could get closer to the object of his affection.

"I'm delighted to join you and may I just say first and foremost, I feel I owe you all an apology. I have been neglecting you of late, and regard myself as a very poor friend. I have been perhaps a little out of sorts, a tad under the weather maybe but I am most definitely back."

"Well if I may be so bold as to say you look simply radiant Miss Galinda, more stunning than ever perhaps," Boq gushed, ecstatic to have Galinda back by his side.

"Hmmmm," Pfannee paused for dramatic effect, studying Galinda with intent. "It's all very well and good you coming along over here and acting all normal again but you most definitely have not been yourself for a while and I am wondering what has caused the change of heart. I suppose what I mean to say is, what about that hideous, green monstrosity? You have allowed her to stalk you twenty-four seven for the past goodness knows how long, how can you guarantee to us that you won't fall back into your old ways and have a relapse? Really that would never do."

Milla and Shen Shen nodded their heads in agreement, following like a flock of sheep Galinda thought as she gained an insight into what she had been like before she met Elphaba and the role she was apparently ready to undertake again now to prevent further developments in her relationship with her green roommate.

"Where does the land lie between you two, because we have heard all sorts of nonsense about statues and midnight rendezvous and to be perfectly honest, not all of it pleases me greatly," Pfannee finished matter of factly.

Galinda and Fiyero exchanged the briefest of glances and then Galinda replied confidently.

"As I have said, I have not quite been myself recently but I can assure you that I am certainly confident I am now back where I belong and want to be. Not only that but I can also confirm I have missed you all terribly, and Miss Pfannee you for one look absolutely stupendous today. That red really brings out the deep hue of your eyes magnificently." Galinda knew flattering would get her everywhere she wanted to be. Why was everyone apart from Elphaba so fickle?

"Do you really think so?"

"Naturally," Galinda squealed, delighted she had managed to fit in so easily.

It was only when her roommate bravely came over and plonked herself down on the end of their table that Galinda's resolve was really tested.

"Elphaba how wonderful to …ouch," Fiyero groaned as he grabbed his ankle.

Galinda had kicked him harshly under the table and now she glowered at him with ferocious eyes. If she were going to disown Elphaba, Fiyero would have to do the same.

"Miss Galinda may I trouble you awfully to rid us of the green bean? She's not exactly the sort we want to be seen with, is she?" Pfannee had a questioning, challenging look in her eyes, this was meant as a test; one Galinda would rise to, no problem.

"I really don't know how she can stomach sharing a room with her. Just being this close is making me feel quite queasy, the close proximity would kill me," Milla whispered, loud enough for Elphaba to know she was being talked about and Galinda to be all too aware of it too.

"No need to whisper," Pfannee exclaimed loudly. "Our Miss Galinda is going to tell the withered leaf to get lost, aren't you?" This was more a command than a question.

Galinda studied Elphaba for a minute, she was picking at her food deliberately, showing no signs of having any common manners. Elphaba's eyes were focused on the food although her cheeks had turned a darker shade of green that Galinda took to be a blush, knowing the green girl so well. Elphaba would not meet Galinda's eyes. Galinda looked from the girl she loved to Fiyero, she wanted, perhaps even needed some form of encouragement from him, but as usual he was unhelpful, simply shrugging his shoulders. How could she do this to her Elphie?

"Not a problem," Galinda delicately got up from her seat and made a huge show of walking over to where Elphaba studiously ignored her.

Galinda leaned in closer than she had intended, and caught Elphaba's scent upon her breath. This filled her with a sexual arousal she wanted immediately to forget, but couldn't, not when Elphaba sat there looking so alluring, her eyes so engaging, her lips so kissable, her body, dare Galinda think it? So fuckable. Galinda shifted her legs together, recognising the all too familiar wetness that Elphaba had inspired. She felt her cheeks blush and wished she were somewhere private, somewhere alone, where she could relieve herself without the whole of Oz knowing about it. Why did Elphaba have to be so god damn alluring? Galinda weakly attempted to forget the pulse that was beating strongly between her legs, it was no easy task.

If Elphaba did know the effect she was having on Galinda, she made no attempt to show it, ignoring Galinda perfectly, still playing with the food on her plate.

Galinda cleared her throat, deliberately drawing attention to herself.

"Would you mind awfully if I asked you not to sit with us? You're clashing terribly and that would never do." Galinda looked down at the floor, thoroughly ashamed and unwilling to meet Elphaba's gaze.

The others burst out laughing, squeals of glee filling the air as Elphaba found herself wondering why she had ever intended to apologise to this, stupid, brainless, society girl. Elphaba began to rue the day she had allowed Galinda into her life.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow?" Elphaba knew exactly what Galinda was up to, but something inside her didn't quite want to believe it. Her voice was sharp and challenging, would Galinda go that extra mile? 

"You need to move," Galinda was becoming increasingly flustered by Elphaba's non-conformist attitude.

"Says who?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, looking at Galinda for the first time, penetrating her with a deep and knowing stare.

"I do," Galinda replied, standing her ground as best she could when her legs were aching and she wanted Elphaba more than she could ever remember before.

"Galinda, don't do this," Elphaba had lowered her tone and looked directly into Galinda's sparkling blue eyes as she spoke, attempting to say everything words never could. "I thought we were friends."

Galinda looked for a moment like she was about to give in and swoon into Elphaba's arms there and then, but with all the eyes of society upon her that was the last thing she could do. Instead, she knew she had to pull out all the stops and disengage herself from Elphaba once and for all. Yes it was mean, heartless even but Galinda couldn't go on feeling this way. This had to be stopped forever and this was the only road paving forward for her. Therefore she took the opportunity thrown at her and threw herself into the reply full throttle.

Galinda spoke louder than she would have ever dreamed of usually, checking first that all eyes were upon her, "I am afraid you are gravely mistaken. As far as I am concerned Miss Elphaba, we never have been and never will be friends. Conversation over."

Elphaba looked as if she had been shot as her heart sank into the depths of despair. Why was Galinda doing this to her now? Now, when Elphaba had finally decided to address the issues between the two of them?

"You heard green bean, Miss Galinda doesn't want you following her around like a lost puppy anymore. You're not quite the fashion accessory she was looking for. Now get lost!" scoffed Pfannee.

Elphaba didn't need asking twice, she picked up her dinner things, placed them on the nearby counter for rubbish and rushed out of the hall as quickly as her feet would carry her.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero made to go after her but Galinda weakly pushed him down, whispering, "Don't make this any harder." Only Fiyero would know how much this was hurting her.

Elphaba shuffled on the bed as the memory swept through her mind. It was the first of many bad memories of recent times with Galinda. Elphaba shut her eyes and fell immediately back into another vision of Galinda tearing her heart into little pieces.

Elphaba walked along the banks of the Suicide Canal desperately alone, letting the world pass her by. She was causing no harm, minding her own business and felt had she been any other colour other than green, her presence would have gone unnoticed.

Still it was impossible to remain inconspicuous where you were green.

Sweet cries of laughter and chatter filled the air, which Elphaba instantly recognised as Galinda and her society cronies. Elphaba hoped that just for once her roommate would let her pass by unnoticed so she continued along the path, passing the group at a distance.

Still, she couldn't help but notice Galinda was draped practically on top of Fiyero in a highly inappropriate manner for public. Elphaba felt the strings on her heart pull a little as she tried to avoid the sight, turning a blind eye and praying Galinda would pay her the same courtesy. No such luck.

"Sweet Oz! The cabbage has left the library!" Galinda exclaimed in that pretentious voice she saved only for society girl company.

Galinda knew full well that Elphaba was in earshot and grinned wickedly as the others laughed, all except Fiyero.

"Galinda, must you do that?" Fiyero asked, pushing her off him and scowling.

"Oh Fiyero, I don't know what's got into you! Surely you've seen how she parades around alone these days? What's not to laugh about? How could anyone normally coloured resist a jibe at such a frightful sight?" This was becoming easier for the blonde as she gained more practice with every day that went by.

"Perfectly said Miss Galinda, I couldn't agree more," Pfannee chimed in.

"And that's not the worst of it," Milla chipped in.

"What do you mean?" Pfannee asked, surprised by Milla's sudden revelation.

Milla nudged Galinda, "Tell her, you might as well. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault."

Fiyero rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe the endless amounts of rubbish that Galinda could spew out on demand.

"Oh, very well," Galinda looked a tad uncomfortable as she prayed Fiyero wouldn't give the game away by telling them all she was lying again.

"I think Miss Elphaba may have a bit of a thing for me," Galinda blushed at the thought as Fiyero looked towards the green girl, unable to look at the group of despicable girls.

"A thing?" Pfannee repeated, not understanding.

"You know what I mean," Galinda didn't want to be too descriptive.

"I'm afraid you are losing me completely. Elphaba has a thing for you? What sort of a thing?"

"A fixation," Milla added helpfully.

"You mean her…and you…" Pfannee struggled to force the words out.

"That's not exactly what she said," Shen Shen stated, noticing Galinda turn a darker shade of crimson.

Before Galinda could stop her, Pfannee had leapt into action, the last piece of information clearly more than she could handle. She was half way across the grass before Galinda could say another word, making her way towards where Elphaba was peacefully minding her own business.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stare?" Pfannee poked Elphaba roughly in the chest, repulsed by the contact.

"I'm sorry?" Elphaba replied startled by the contact.

"You need to leave Miss Galinda alone! Do you understand me you vicious creature?"

Elphaba looked over to where the others sat, seeking out Galinda. Shen Shen was looking absently in the other direction, clearly not wanting to become involved. Both Milla and Galinda were staring avidly in her direction, Galinda's expression unreadable.

What had Galinda gone and said now? Elphaba wondered, more than a little sick and tired of the whole escapade.

"I wasn't aware I was anywhere near her," Elphaba responded, feeling her patience tested.

"You know what I mean," Pfannee's eyes narrowed, "Stalking her, fixating, we've all seen you, so don't pretend to act so innocent. She's not going to turn around and accept you one of these days, you're disgusting! People like you make me sick!"

Elphaba looked towards Galinda, hoping any minute she would come to her rescue, but all the blonde girl could do was stare open mouthed, dreading exactly what it was that Pfannee was saying.

Whatever it was, Galinda could see Elphaba was clouded with rage; it was written all across her strong features.

Again, the thought ran through Elphaba's mind, how could Galinda do such a thing to someone she had once pretended to care for?

"Apparently so," was all Elphaba said in response, her tone teetering dangerously on the edge of fury.

"Galinda, don't you think you really should go over and do something?" Fiyero asked, not entirely comfortable with the whole show and less comfortable with the expression of thunder beginning to form on Elphaba's face.

"Like what?" Galinda whispered under her breath, heat rushing to her face. "You know how things are..."

"Yes, I do know how things are, but this is total annihilation and you're the only one who can stop it. I really think you should."

"At what cost?" Galinda asked angrily, why didn't Fiyero, of all people, understand her predicament?

Before Galinda could object further, Fiyero had pulled her to her feet and sent her in the immediate direction of the commotion, where Elphaba and Pfannee were still in the throes of a heated argument.

"I know you magic spell her when you think nobody else is around, that much is blatantly obvious by the way she has been acting recently. She told me as much long ago, and it's not right. She doesn't belong to you; she doesn't even like you. You repulse her."

Elphaba felt a surge of anger seep through her veins as Galinda arrived at the scene. Didn't Galinda know how much she was hurting her?

"Thank goodness, someone who has a small ounce of sense in their little brain. Galinda, would you please set the record straight once and for all and knock some sense into this frilly moron you call a friend?" Elphaba pulled an offensive face as she spoke.

"I don't know what you mean," Galinda looked naively at Elphaba.

"Oh, for Oz's sake," Elphaba cursed, anger burning in her throat as she continued.

"Well for example, Miss Pfannee, here seems to be under the impression I have some sort of wild fascination, bordering on obsession, with you and that I am prepared to sink as low as to magic spell you in order to befriend you! Tell her I don't give a damn Galinda!"

Elphaba's stare pierced Galinda as she spoke, and Galinda felt a faint twitch of something she couldn't quite explain between her eyes. Elphaba stomped her foot at the absurdity of the situation as she seethed a rage she didn't know she had inside her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Galinda rubbed her temples unnervingly, now she came to think of it, she didn't feel at all well.

"What?" Elphaba spat, livid.

"I have told you time and time again I would really rather you left me alone, especially when we are alone together."

Elphaba closed her eyes, a dizzy feeling taking over her suddenly as she struggled to balance momentarily.

"I knew it," Pfannee shouted, overjoyed by the prospect of Elphaba's secret being disclosed. "Miss Milla, Miss Shen Shen, the green bean has all but confessed, come over here at once."

Fiyero looked appalled by Pfannee's words as Milla rushed over to the unfolding scene and Shen Shen followed somewhat reluctantly. Still he knew if he wanted to do anything to prevent more harm being caused her would have to join the group. He was quite stunned by how inexcusable he found every last one of them at that very moment, every last one bar Elphaba.

"What is the commotion?" Milla asked, feigning concern.

"Tell them," Pfannee indicated for Galinda to speak.

For a moment, Galinda felt like she had lost all power of speech; tears welled in her eyes and all colour drained from her face. Elphaba hadn't asked for any of this, it wasn't her fault; she had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, minding her own business. Galinda and her friends were the ones to blame; they had descended upon Elphaba like a pack of vultures.

Galinda looked from Elphaba to Pfannee and back again. Pfannee looked more alive than Galinda could ever remember, thriving off Elphaba's demise, and Elphaba, her sweet Elphaba, she looked broken in so many different ways. Galinda's mind swept through her reasoning and decided one more thing would hardly make a difference to Elphaba now. Elphaba looked pale and weak, ready to fall apart, maybe to do so would be a relief Galinda considered as she betrayed her friend, cutting Elphaba deeper than before with her despicable lies.

"Miss Elphaba has admitted to magic spelling me," Galinda said the words as quietly as she could.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse Elphaba has sunk down to an entirely different and hellish level," Pfannee smiled maliciously.

"Are you sure?" Shen Shen asked, looking unconvinced. Something about Elphaba's eyes made her emotions entirely unreadable.

"Of course we're sure," Pfannee snorted.

"No wonder our Miss Galinda has been so out of sorts recently. I thought that wicked trick was over months ago, I didn't realise you were still being such a monstrosity," Milla looked towards Elphaba, disgust written all over her face.

Elphaba kept her eyes firmly on the ground, consumed with a feeling of vast abhorrence that was threatening to boil over and explode any moment, as she remembered Galinda's lips against her own.

"Don't worry Miss Milla, she's going to pay."

"I've had enough of this conversation, and I would think you Miss Galinda would feel the same." Fiyero interrupted, infuriated by Elphaba's lack of protest. He turned to face the green girl, "Elphaba please, for the love of all you hold good in this world, just tell them the truth." His eyes pleaded hers but Elphaba remained silent.

Galinda was rooted to the spot, unable to focus. Elphaba was so god damn entrancing.

"Fuck it!" Fiyero swore, turning his back on the group and stalking off before turning around to face Elphaba for one last attempt.

"Are you coming?" He so desperately wanted her to take the easy way out upon his arm, but Elphaba was too intractable to accept a way out.

"Fine," Fiyero shrugged his shoulders and left them to it.

"What odd behaviour," Pfannee puzzled before continuing. "Elphaba's going to apologise now for making you so miserable, aren't you Elphaba?" This was an order not a question.

Elphaba felt a surge of vehemence fill her veins as Pfannee spoke. A dangerous electricity ran through her as her fingers began to tingle perilously. Nothing she could do would allow her to control the rush of fury as her hands began to shake violently.

Galinda backed away as Elphaba's eyes began to flash. For her own part she did not feel herself. Her skin was covered in goose bumps and a sensation she could only describe as pins and needs seeped through her to the very core. Galinda backed away as best she could. noticing the menace Elphaba held over her.

"Say you're sorry," Pfannee ordered.

Too much. A searing pain shot through Galinda's head, like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was as if she had lost all sense of space and time. Her vision dimmed as Galinda fell to her knees, losing her balance. She rolled forward, her head hitting the grass, as the whole of Oz became a green shadow creeping upon her.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba struggled as convulsions wracked her body.

Elphaba turned her back swiftly on the group, her head a dizzy wreck, pain logged in every part of her body. She wretched agonisingly and fell painfully to her knees.

The two girls writhed in pain as the dim-witted society girls looked on in horror. It was only thanks to Fiyero, who had been watching the whole situation escalate out of control, that help arrived at all.

So it was that Galinda and Elphaba ended up studiously ignoring each other in the matron's room all afternoon.

Galinda complaining of the worst headache she had ever suffered from and Elphaba in a dizzy haze that led to an afternoon of vomiting. Both felt sicker than either had ever felt before, but the matron exclaiming that there wasn't one thing she could find wrong with either one of them.

To that very day Elphaba had been unable to pin point exactly what had happened by the banks of the Suicide Canal. True, she hadn't wanted to think about it too deeply because thinking of that involved thinking of Galinda, something she no longer did but every day it still bothered her. What was the inexplicable link between them that had forced itself out that mysterious day? Whatever it had been it had only served to drive the wedge between them even deeper, both terrified of the other more so than ever.

Elphaba's mind was drawn back to more up-to-date events as she mulled it all over in her mind. She recalled a conversation she had recently overheard between Galinda and Fiyero where Galinda had weakly attempted to explain the unexplainable, failing miserably. Elphaba wished she had never listened in but since she had, it was her punishment to play the conversation over and over in her mind until it drove her mad.

"Galinda, you are out of control," Fiyero stated, slamming the door behind him as he followed Galinda into her room. His expression was one of severe displeasure, and as he looked at Galinda he noticed her expression mirrored his own.

Elphaba had known right there and then that the correct thing to do would have been to step out from the bathroom and reveal herself, but something kept her glued to the spot, intrigued by the conversation Galinda was about to have.

Instead of moving, Elphaba silently tucked herself away behind the door, knowing it was the wrong thing to do, and waited with bated breath for all her blonde roommate had to say.

"What ever do you mean?" Galinda looked defiant and more than a little displeased.

"This carryon with Elphaba has to stop," Fiyero was calm but his feelings on the matter were written firmly across his face.

"Why?" Galinda's eyes narrowed suspiciously, after all this wasn't the first time Fiyero had brought the green girl up. Truth be told Galinda was sick and tired of him embarrassing her in public with his constant defence of Elphaba.

Fiyero rolled his eyes, he could hardly believe he was having to explain this to Galinda. He knew she had better morals than she was showing, but still this constant defiance was a little overwhelming.

"Because it's not right, surely you can see that."

"I think we've been very gentle recently," Galinda considered.

"Making her out to be a fool in front of half of Shiz in history class is hardly gentle Galinda."

"She deserved that," Galinda replied actually believing her own words.

"You're better than all this. What happened to the Galinda I fell for? because I sure don't see her here." Fiyero knew he had overstepped the mark but someone had to give the silly girl a wake up call.

"What ever do you know about it anyway?" Galinda sulked, disgruntled by the manner in which Fiyero was talking to her.

"I know it's making you ill," Fiyero moved to take Galinda by the hand but she turned her back, unable to face him.

"I'm not ill," Galinda spoke untruthfully, unable to remember any time over the past week when she had felt good and well.

"You were."

"Actually, Matron said there was nothing she could find physically wrong with me. And besides, that was over a week ago."

"Okay then, you're making Elphaba ill," Fiyero played his trump card.

"Matron said she was perfectly fine too. Honestly Fiyero dear, I think the only one around here with a temperature is you. You're acting most out of sorts. Besides have you seen Elphaba, really? She looks as..." Galinda stopped in her tracks; she could hardly use the word 'beautiful', now could she?

"Well?" Fiyero asked impatiently waiting for Galinda to finish the sentence.

"Usual, that's all," Galinda cursed herself for being so weak.

Fiyero looked at Galinda; clearly he had been expecting her to say something else.

"Well I think you should cut it out now, knock it on the head, Elphaba doesn't deserve this."

Galinda looked as if she had been mortally wounded.

"Oh you do, do you? Well has it occurred to you that I couldn't care less what you think? I don't take orders from anyone."

"Except Pfannee," Fiyero muttered immediately wishing he hadn't.

"What did you say?" Galinda put her hand on her hip, her anger building up intensely.

"It doesn't matter," Fiyero resigned himself to the fact this was a lost battle.

"Good," Galinda looked satisfied as she went to sit on her bed, not once thinking where exactly her roommate could be at such a late hour. A frown spread across her face as she flipped herself over on the bed so that she was staring at the ceiling.

It was clear to Fiyero that Galinda was thinking, he didn't want to interrupt her trail of thought so instead he walked towards Elphaba's desk and picked up one of the books she had been pretending to read whilst Galinda focused on ignoring her.

Galinda let out a painful sigh that interrupted Fiyero's thoughts. He walked slowly over to her, sat down and touched her leg gently.

"That was a deep sigh," he brushed a curl away from her face.

"Perhaps I'm not quite well," Galinda replied closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked kindly.

"It's hard to explain, but somehow I feel stretched, and my head feels…" Galinda paused; this was hardly easy to explain. Finally she continued, "It's like there's a weight holding me down, right there," Galinda indicated to the space right between her eyes where there had been a continuous dull ache since that day by the canal.

"I've felt like this since that moment on the banks and I know Elphaba feels it too, she's pale and although I pretend not to notice, she isn't sleeping. I only know this because I don't sleep either, so I watch her. You were right before, Elphaba isn't well, I just know it, yet I can't explain it." Galinda felt a tear well up in the corner of her eyelid and swiftly blinked it away.

"You can do something though," Fiyero's voice was soft.

"I can?" Galinda looked surprised as she brushed away another tear, looking vaguely hopeful.

"Put a stop to all this," Fiyero squeezed her hand.

"I can't…" Galinda replied feebly.

"Why in Oz not?"

"It's what society expects, and you should know better than anyone else, what society wants, society gets."

"Then break the mould Galinda, I know you can do it."

"I can't. If you really think that I can you don't know me at all. I'm not strong enough. Elphaba would be, but me? I'm not."

"What's more important?" Fiyero pressed, urging Galinda to see sense.

Galinda shrugged her shoulders, deep down she knew the answer to that question all too well but she wasn't ready to face up to that yet, she wasn't strong enough. As far as she was concerned, she never would be.

"Will that always be the way with you?" Fiyero enquired, disappointed.

"I guess so," Galinda thought for a moment. No she was correct, she didn't have it in her to break with convention, that was entirely Elphaba's department. She wasn't prepared to be the one they all laughed at, that was also a role designed appropriately for Elphaba and Elphaba alone.

"Well then answer me this. This thing you have with Elphaba, this hostility, what's it all about anyway? You never seem to tell me anything anymore. Maybe if you explained I could try to understand. I'm not promising, but it would be a start."

Elphaba's heart rose into her mouth, was Galinda finally going to reveal the answer to the question Elphaba wanted an answer to more than anything else in the whole of Oz?

"There's nothing much to say. I had to make a choice, popularity or Elphaba. We both know what I chose and I'm proud to say I'd do it all over again." Galinda sat up and allowed her head to fall onto Fiyero's shoulder, the dull ache more prominent than ever.

Elphaba allowed her head to fall into her hands as she sat perfectly still behind the bathroom door. Galinda was right, about one thing at least. Elphaba didn't feel well; she hadn't slept in weeks, not since her beloved friend Galinda departed for a more sinister version. Her head ached constantly, a dull throb, the after effects of the Suicide Canal, and her stomach churned unbearably every time she came into contact with her provoking roommate.

"No regrets?" Fiyero asked, feeling Galinda's pain despite her pretence. He knew damn well she regretted every hurtful thing she had ever done when it came to Elphaba but sadly he also knew her pride would never allow her to admit so.

"Only one," Galinda replied.

"What's that?" Fiyero enquired, hoping Galinda was about to start talking sense for the first time in a long while.

"That Elphaba and I were ever friends."

At the very same moment Galinda and Elphaba rubbed their temples in a weak attempt to soothe their pain. Galinda fiercely blinked away her tears, Elphaba allowed hers to fall.

As Elphaba came back to the present she realised these three events, along with that day's horror story, were by far the worst in her and Galinda's history. Events Elphaba felt sure she would never quite get over, especially now as she sat agonisingly running them through in her head and wishing things were different. Wishing somehow she cold turn back and tell Galinda that she loved her deeply too, instead of taking the cowardly option and abandoning Galinda to a lifetime of mistakes.

Still things had gone too far now; there was no returning, no going back. Their futures had been set, well and truly apart. It was this thought that swept devastatingly through Elphaba's mind as the door handle turned slowly.

Elphaba's blood ran cold as she realised exactly who was behind the door. It had to be Galinda, anyone else would always knock first, even Fiyero. Elphaba quickly took up a book, prepared to ignore Galinda, but something told her right now ignoring Galinda was going to be the most difficult thing she had ever had to do.


	20. Elphaba's Interpretation

Elphaba's Interpretation

Elphaba's Interpretation.

Galinda allowed herself one more deep breath before throwing herself to the dragon's den. Already she knew her words were going to fall out in a rush, nerves getting the better of her, but she figured it was probably better that way, Elphaba couldn't stop her then.

Galinda shut her eyes tightly; she didn't want to see Elphaba's sharp features or deep emotions, and she didn't want to stir up old feelings she had desperately tried to lay to rest. How could Galinda still be so unsure of her feelings for her frustrating roommate? It was with this last terrifying thought in her mind that Galinda opened the door fully, eyes remaining shut as she blurted out the first thing, the most natural thing, that came into her head.

"Elphaba, I don't quite know what to say," Galinda's voice was genuine although her words were rushed and she still couldn't bring herself to look at Elphaba.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba replied coldly, her gaze fixed intently on the bundle of nerves before her, her stomach churning uncomfortably. It had been a long time since the two had been in such close proximity alone and not asleep.

Galinda opened her eyes warily, and attempted to smile.

"Well naturally…" Galinda began, but was cut off by Elphaba's sharp tone.

"No, I mean I'm sorry, are you talking to me? I'm looking around and I can't see anyone else you could be talking to, so therefore I am assuming you are in fact addressing me. Right?"

Galinda appeared to be very confused, clearly having missed the point Elphaba was trying to make.

"Erm…yes," Galinda replied.

"Well don't!" Elphaba snapped as a look of hate filled her eyes. She stood up and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda pleaded, moving a step closer to the green girl who only succeeded in becoming all the more beautiful when she was angry. Galinda was failing miserably to control her feelings as she closely examined Elphaba's beauty, focusing on those bewitching eyes that almost made Galinda swoon.

"Don't 'oh Elphie' me Galinda. All my life I've been detested and ridiculed and you were the one person in the whole of damn Oz I trusted, more fool me. You see for the past few weeks I've been waking to the same fucking thought Galinda. Why? Why you of all people? Anyone else I could have coped with, but not you, not my Galinda."

Galinda inevitably felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes, tears she didn't deserve to let fall, not when she had caused Elphaba so much pain and regret. Had Elphaba really just said she was her Galinda? Why had she not seen it before? Why had she let things get so out of control? The thought of belonging to Elphaba filled her heart with a joy she didn't dare think of now; after all, hadn't all that been ruined now? Hadn't she let go of the only thing she realised now, all too late, she had ever desperately wanted?

It wasn't just Galinda who was cursing herself; Elphaba's cheeks darkened as she realised what she had said, but she covered it up well. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she continued, wary of unveiling any more secrets.

"You took every last bit of me, every fibre of my being and you single-handedly destroyed it. You turned my life upside down, inside out, lulled me into a false sense of security and then spat it all back in my disgusting, green face. I should have known better, I should have listened to my own warnings, but no! I was a fool instead, I looked into those fucking blue eyes and I trusted you. I cursed myself the day I let you into my life Galinda, well no more. I'm not that fucking stupid anymore. But I know what I want now, and no matter how you turn on those perfect waterworks at the click of a finger it won't change a thing. I want you gone, out of my life forever. Do you understand that Galinda? Can that thick skull of yours comprehend what I'm saying? You've ruined me, and you're well on your way to ruining yourself too, so just fuck off and get on with it out of my way."

Elphaba turned to face away from the startled blonde who looked more hurt than Elphaba had ever seen as tears streamed down her beautiful pale face. The green girl blinked away her own tears, painfully aware of her aversion to water as she did so. Galinda could not see her cry; she wouldn't show any sign of weakness in front of the blonde. Galinda had already done enough damage; Elphaba wouldn't give her the satisfaction of another victory. Instead Elphaba took a deep breath, closing her eyes and willing the pain to go away along with Galinda who she hoped would take the very obvious hint.

Galinda was speechless as her tears fell like rain. Elphaba's eyes had threatened a vehemence that Galinda had not thought possible in a human being. Still the small blonde knew Elphaba spoke a frightening truth, one Galinda was thoroughly ashamed of and would be forever more now she had lost her best, her only true friend.

Galinda stood rooted to the spot. She longed to comfort Elphaba, whom she knew was crying despite her efforts to remain strong, she wanted to throw herself into the green girl's arms and make everything alright, but she knew she would never again feel Elphaba's strong embrace again as long as she lived.

Still even now, even in the depths of her fury and hurt, Galinda felt a powerful wave of energy surging out of Elphaba, directly into herself. Galinda's head pulsated vigorously and uncontrollably, and Galinda had to raise a hand to her head in a weak attempt to stop the pain. What was this connection to Elphaba that pained Galinda so deeply, even at a time like this when hatred filled the air between them?--hatred and, apparently, so much more.

Just as Galinda began to come around a little, Elphaba spoke unexpectedly.

"Damn this pain in my head," Elphaba cursed, holding her own head. "I suppose this is you too? Worming your way inside my head now, as well? Damn this." Elphaba had to sit down on the bed, holding her head in her hands as weakness came over her from her head right down to her toes, and the colour drained from her cheeks at an alarming rate.

"Elphaba, are you all right?" Galinda asked, taking a step closer to her friend.

"Tell me Galinda, why did you choose today? Why now? Why now, after so long? Something inside tells me I don't want to know this, but somehow the curiosity almost kills me. Why now, Galinda?"

"You expect me to answer that after all you've said against me?" Galinda felt entitled to be offended despite acknowledging the fact that she deserved every word Elphaba had said.

"You owe me that at least," Elphaba spoke wisely, the anger finally subsiding in her voice.

"I owe you nothing!" Galinda shouted, surprised by the tone of her own voice.

The situation was proving too much for Galinda to cope with. Elphaba had spoken to her in an appalling manner, although in truth she had deserved it but that still didn't make it any easier. Especially when every bone in her body was screaming out for Elphaba, Elphaba's gentle caress, Elphaba's strong embrace, Elphaba's lips desperately meeting her own in a moment of unbridled passion. Galinda felt her head swimming, and before she knew what was happening it appeared as if Elphaba was coming towards her.

Elphaba moved from her bed, strode towards Galinda and took her roughly by the wrist. An electrical surge bolted through both of them upon contact, and they shivered with delight and revulsion in equal measures.

"You owe me everything," Elphaba glared into Galinda's very soul.

"Don't kid yourself, Elphaba," something inside Galinda snapped.

After all, Galinda had only asked for one moment more with Elphaba that night, one moment to confess her true feelings for the beautiful green girl. Was that really so much to ask? Yet Elphaba had denied her that moment. If Elphaba had given her time freely, things would never have escalated out of control. Elphaba would have known how Galinda really felt and Galinda would have felt the relief she still desperately longed for.

No, the more Galinda thought about it the more she considered Elphaba had brought this about herself. Galinda had only wanted one moment; she hadn't asked for a lot but Elphaba couldn't even give her that. Galinda considered it was about time she let Elphaba know.

"I couldn't possibly owe you anything!" Galinda snapped, "But you, you never gave me your time. All I asked for was one minute more of your precious time and you denied me it. Can you even begin to imagine how that feels? Do you have any idea what I went through to ask for your time? Can you even begin to understand how I feel Elphaba? How I feel for you?" Galinda added, seeing confusion sweep across Elphaba's face.

Galinda broke down into tears; this was all too much for her. Pretending to be someone she was not had long since taken its toll; the throbbing pain in her head served as a constant reminder in that respect. Galinda was ready to give in, to beg Elphaba's forgiveness and beg her to take her in her arms and hold her tightly and never let go. Galinda had always considered herself to be a strong person, able to overcome anything, but now, faced with Elphaba's wrath, Galinda wanted to simply give in and be held. Galinda considered saying something to that effect, but remembered how Elphaba had looked at her moments before and decided against it. Instead, Galinda simply stared at her hands, noticing that the green girl still hadn't let go of her wrist.

Galinda's eyes met Elphaba's, and love and hate collided in a moment of sheer magic that said more than words ever could. To Galinda's utmost surprise Elphaba's grip slackened on her wrist and she drew the younger girl into a tight embrace that Galinda had never needed more.

Elphaba's blood rushed through her veins at an alarming rate as she held Galinda. Power flowed to the ends of her fingertips as they began to tingle, and warmth leapt up inside her like a snug blanket on a snowy day. Galinda's feel, her scent, her touch, was enough to send Elphaba over the edge. Somehow, from insane fury an unquenchable desire had seeped through Elphaba that was only alleviated by Galinda's physical closeness.

Elphaba didn't let go, as much as Galinda expected her to. Instead Elphaba held on tighter than ever. A torrent of emotions raged through her soul, if Elphaba did indeed have a soul.

Galinda was dumbfounded, she stood stiffly, rigid, unable to comprehend the first move for physical closeness Elphaba had ever sought out for herself. Still as she got used to the green girls breathing, so closely in knit with her own Galinda began to relax and enjoy what she had so deeply longed for.

Galinda felt her own arms move around Elphaba as secretly she allowed herself to take in Elphaba's earthy scent, and she buried her head in Elphaba's chest. Elphaba's beautiful hair had long held Galinda entranced, and suddenly Galinda found her desire too strong to resist, allowing herself a forbidden joy.

Gently, Galinda let her fingers drift through Elphaba's long, raven hair, surprised by the way the earth moved between her legs as she allowed her fingers to linger longer than was entirely proper between friends.

Silence descended upon the room as the two girls remained in each other's arms, each unwilling to break the embrace. Elphaba enjoyed the physical closeness and the immense feeling of Galinda's heartbeat beating in conjunction with her own. Galinda meanwhile fixated on Elphaba's hair, daring to run her fingers through those silky tresses and feeling weaker by the second.

Elphaba knew Galinda would let the moment go on forever, avoiding everything else that had occurred between them, and despite her comfort with the current situation, Elphaba knew better. She had to put a stop to their embrace for now, if she wanted any justice for herself after Galinda's betrayal. Elphaba carefully removed herself from Galinda's arms, feeling empty and alone the moment their contact ended.

"I still hate you," Elphaba bit her lip.

"I still deserve it," Galinda whimpered, feeling weak at the knees without Elphaba to support her.

"You've taken everything from me Galinda, my spirit included."

"Nobody could ever take away your spirit Elphie. Not ever," Galinda smiled weakly, longing for the safety of Elphaba's arms once more. "And…you've taken more from me than I dare confess."

With that statement Galinda turned her back to Elphaba and began to rub her eyes as tears began to fall once more.

"What have I taken?" Elphaba couldn't even begin to understand.

"Honestly Elphaba, I really don't see how someone as intelligent as you are can be so blind and dumb," was all Galinda could summon up.

"So tell me Galinda, how do you feel?" Elphaba reached for Galinda's hand and pulled her back around so the two were looking deeply into one another's eyes. Elphaba felt colour flushing her cheeks as she noticed colour draining from Galinda's.

"Quite sick actually," Galinda wasn't lying. The same queasiness that had come over her by the Suicide Canal, when she had all but passed out and found Elphaba in the same condition, was back with vengeance as her tears continued to fall. How could she have broken Elphaba's heart so?

"Me too," Elphaba replied truthfully.

Elphaba hadn't had the time to research her recent ailments yet, but she felt sure they were somehow connected to Galinda.

Galinda looked terrible, Elphaba felt terrible, that couldn't just be a coincidence. There had to be more to it. Elphaba was sure some unknown magic was working its spell upon them, binding them together. That was the only explanation for what had happened by the canal and what was occurring again right now. Strange occurrences seemed to follow their heated moments but Elphaba still had no explanation for their absurd connection.

"My behaviour has been appalling recently," Galinda admitted, "I deserved every last hurtful word you said to me Elphaba, I just…" Galinda trailed off, feeling sure Elphaba would never understand. "I just wanted…"Galinda tried again. "Oh, I don't know what I wanted, but it wasn't this. It doesn't make any sense," Galinda mumbled.

"Then make it make sense to me Galinda," Elphaba begged.

"I wanted something Elphie, something I hardly dare explain, I still want it but I can never explain it, not now."

Galinda broke down in tears again, wiping her nose ungracefully on her sleeve, an action that Elphaba found surprisingly endearing.

Elphaba shook her head, wishing there was something she could say to make things better for Galinda, wishing there was some way she could forgive all that had gone before, and yet knowing there was nothing.

"Well if you can't even explain, I guess I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that I am never going to understand or be able to trust you again. This will always come between us."

"Does it have to?" Galinda whimpered already knowing the answer to that ridiculous question.

"How can it not? How can I ever forgive you when you won't explain why you've changed so much towards me? Why you've left me out in the cold? It will always be there, standing right between us, every time we get close it will remind me of all the reasons I have not to trust you. I can stand there and hold you for as long as you need, but this will always come between us. Only you can rectify that Galinda, and you won't."

Elphaba sat back down on her bed, she felt frustration beginning to take over inside as, once more she cursed Galinda's weakness along with her own. Why did Galinda matter so much to Elphaba that she would forgive Galinda for all the hateful things she'd done in a glance if only Galinda explained why she had done them? Why couldn't Galinda be truthful and strong, just for once? Why couldn't she see what she was doing to Elphaba? More importantly still, Elphaba wondered, was why Galinda was having such an effect upon her.

"Can I come and sit next to you?" Galinda's voice was strained, tears flowing freely now.

Elphaba wanted to say no, she wanted to reject the blonde as easily as Galinda had discarded her, but seeing Galinda there, stood before her, a picture of tears and beauty, Elphaba's heart melted.

"Be my guest," Elphaba smiled half heartedly, annoyed with herself for allowing Galinda so much power over her.

Elphaba felt Galinda's fingers wrap around her own as the blonde moved closer than was entirely comfortable. Elphaba wanted to move away, she wanted to pull her hand away but something kept her there, allowing Galinda all the contact she desired.

"If I tell you will you promise not to run out on me again?" Galinda asked, squeezing Elphaba's hand tightly.

"I didn't run out on you Galinda, I ran out on myself," Elphaba looked down at the floor, conscious of those perfect fingers entwined with her own.

"What ever is that supposed to mean Elphie?"

"I guess it means I wasn't ready to hear what you wanted to say."

"How did you know what I wanted to say?" Galinda was intrigued.

"Galinda, I can read you like a book, it's been written across your face since Oz knows when."

Both Elphaba and Galinda giggled nervously, acknowledging that this perhaps was the truth.

"Is it so bad?" Galinda asked daringly.

It took Elphaba a while to summon a reply, and when she did it was not at all what Galinda had expected. Perhaps Elphaba didn't really know her at all.

"It would be better if you just told him," Elphaba looked serious and Galinda got the impression this wasn't what Elphaba was originally going to say. She had changed her mind at the last moment.

Elphaba continued somewhat bizarrely, "Then nobody ends up getting hurt in the long run. I mean if you have fallen for some other guy at Shiz then fair enough but you owe it to Fiyero to tell him. Explain, I am sure he will understand. After all he has got to expect competition for you, you are the most popular girl at the university; the guys are falling over themselves to get a date with you. So all in all I think it wouldn't be so bad if you told him. Does that make sense? Of course it must make sense, you must surely see that?"

Elphaba took a deep breath, hoping she would get away with her rambling nonsense and yet sensing somehow even Galinda wouldn't fall for it. Galinda knew damn well that Elphaba knew, what was she thinking? Still, anything to avoid her real concerns.

"What?" Galinda had finally stopped crying; she couldn't help but be amused by Elphaba's poor attempt at avoidance, amused and a little annoyed.

"You should tell Fiyero, that's all," Elphaba mumbled, fully aware Galinda was not buying her story.

The truth was simple, both Elphaba and Galinda knew exactly what the problem was, why Galinda had gone out of her way to hurt Elphaba, and why Elphaba had disappeared that very night when Galinda had attempted to confess. Elphaba knew it; Galinda knew it. Why was everything so difficult?

"Elphaba Thropp you really are unbelievable," an exasperated Galinda complained.

"I hardly think you are one to talk. One might say your behaviour over the past few weeks has in itself been a tad unbelievable," Elphaba wasn't going to allow Galinda the upper hand now, not when she had fought so hard.

"We both know why I've been behaving the way I have though, don't we Elphaba?" Galinda's tone had changed, although Elphaba could tell tears still weren't far from her eyes she had mastered them for now and if anything Elphaba would have to say Galinda was now hurt, angry, let down even.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elphaba rubbed her temples; once more she got the feeling that she was losing.

Galinda recognised it was time to let go, someone had to speak the truth and it was apparent Elphaba wasn't going to be the one to do it. Galinda yearned for Elphaba to her very core and it was about time Elphaba accepted that fact and did something with it because Galinda was more than a little sure Elphaba knew. Galinda let go of Elphaba's hand, furious with the older girl.

"Oh stop it Elphie, all this playing dumb, it doesn't suit you. You're smarter than anyone I've met and you're avoiding a situation you don't know how to cope with. I'd really rather you just said as much instead of shamelessly attempting to fob me off. Do you think I know how to cope with all this? I don't! Oz knows I don't Elphie, I'd say that much was clear from my recent behaviour, but we can't go on avoiding it, believe me this won't just go away. Honestly I'm beginning to think you don't care about me at all. Do you?"

"I don't think now is the time to be discussing my feelings for you Galinda."

"You don't have feelings for me, you couldn't possibly have and treat me like such a fool,"

Galinda pulled a face that made Elphaba grimace. The blonde was about to explode, Elphaba was about to explode. Emotions were seriously strained, about to hit fever pitch.

Galinda squeezed her hands together tightly, trying to vent her anger somewhere other than at Elphaba. Her voice was raised now and she knew Elphaba was about to do the same.

"Go tell it to someone who cares, tell it to Fiyero," Elphaba spat bitterly as she shuffled away from Galinda, finding herself wanting to touch Galinda more than ever before.

"This has nothing to do with Fiyero," Galinda screamed in a desperate last attempt to make Elphaba see.

"Unless you count the fact that he's your boyfriend and you've gone and fallen in love with…"

Elphaba stopped mid sentence. She hadn't meant to say nearly as much as she had. She cursed herself for letting Galinda get the better of her. Now Galinda knew she knew. Sure Galinda had suspected before but now she actually knew Elphaba was fully aware of the blonde's feelings towards her. Not only had Elphaba given the game away she had thrown the word love into the conundrum, a word she was convinced Galinda would never have brandished about.

A deeper silence than ever before seeped into the room as Galinda took Elphaba's hand back in her own and Elphaba put up no resistance. All Elphaba could think about was living with those foolish words for the rest of her life. Sure Galinda had feelings for Elphaba, that much was blindingly obvious but to say love, why had she said love?

"Shit," Elphaba eventually broke the silence.

"Indeed," was all Galinda replied as she moved back closer to Elphaba and bravely rested her head on the outspoken green girl's bony shoulder.

Elphaba wanted to move away, stop Galinda from being there by her side but she found she was incapable. Why had she used the word love? Galinda had never said she loved her; she had never shown an indication for such a feeling. Yes her behaviour at times had been wildly erratic, and it had always been apparent she cared perhaps more than she should, but love? Why had Elphaba termed it love?

Still, as the silence continued and Galinda settled into a gentle breathing pattern, Elphaba began to relax into the contact. After all Galinda hadn't denied it. Perhaps Galinda didn't care enough to deny it or worse still, perhaps it was true. Perhaps Elphaba had used that word because it was deeply imbedded in her own subconscious where Galinda was concerned. Elphaba felt quite sick.

Before long, Elphaba switched off all thoughts of love and began to concentrate on the body so closely pressed against her own. She found that she was unable to resist touching Galinda. Elphaba allowed her fingers to absentmindedly run through Galinda's golden curls.

Galinda soothed with the contact, playing with Elphaba's fingers in a mildly seductive manner that was not lost on Elphaba as she tangled her fingers deeper in Galinda's hair.

Galinda began to feel calm and relaxed, falling more and more into Elphaba as time passed. Without really knowing she was doing it Galinda allowed her eyes to shut, the day's happenings taking their toll. It wasn't long before Galinda began to drift off, closer than Elphaba had ever allowed her, closer than she had ever dared to dream possible.

Elphaba felt Galinda's grip loosen on her hand and recognised Galinda's breathing pattern as the one she had observed Galinda fall into night after night when she really shouldn't have been watching.

Gently Elphaba moved her shoulder away, taking care not to let Galinda's head fall. She carefully laid the sleeping Galinda down on her own bed, making sure Galinda's head rested on her pillow. She then took the time to slide Galinda's shoes off and placed her legs upon the bed tenderly.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty when she looked so peaceful, Elphaba decided it was pointless trying to cover Galinda in her duvet. Instead she took Galinda's own pink, fluffy blanket, smiling fondly at the Galinda-ness of it. She carefully wrapped Galinda in the blanket, taking extra care to tuck her in.

Galinda smiled a few times in her sleep as the green girl moved around her, making Elphaba painfully aware of the fact Galinda wasn't yet altogether out of consciousness. Still Elphaba had to admit she appreciated the opportunity to watch Galinda, so tranquil and picturesque, even when sleeping. Elphaba sat at the end of her bed and gazed at Galinda's chest moving up and down at a slowing rate, indicating sleep. Elphaba knew it was wrong, but somehow found her eyes focusing on Galinda's voluptuous breasts. It took all her inner strength to refrain from loosening the buttons at the front of Galinda's dress. Still, Elphaba wasn't quite convinced of the depths of her roommates sleep yet.

As time passed by Elphaba began to feel drowsy herself although it was only just after lunchtime. It had been a long and difficult day for both girls, and Elphaba felt quite sure if Galinda could allow herself to relax a little, Elphaba should follow suit. The problem was she wasn't sure how Galinda would feel, Elphaba slipping into her bed; still there wasn't much choice Elphaba decided.

Elphaba stood up to make a move, yawning quietly. After all, it had been a while since she had had a proper night's sleep. Ever since Galinda had fallen out with her, Elphaba had found it very difficult to sleep at all. Instead Elphaba had laid in bed, gazing at the girl who lay opposite her, seemingly oblivious to Elphaba's torment. Now Elphaba knew differently, it seemed every bone in her body ached for rest, in the same way that Galinda's apparently did as the small blonde let out a short sigh.

Before Elphaba could stop herself she leant over the sleeping blonde and without really thinking she put her lips next to Galinda's ear and in an almost inaudible whisper she spoke, "I do care, my sweet."

Then she turned away and made her way to Galinda's very comfortable looking bed, flinging herself down and feeling all the built up energy inside her, flow out immediately. She slowly undid her boots and lifted her feet onto the bed too. She was unused to the comfort Galinda's numerous pillows provided, and felt guilty that Galinda had chosen her drab, one-pillow bed to fall asleep on whilst Elphaba was in the lap of luxury. Little did Elphaba know, Galinda was perfectly happy, entwined in Elphaba's scent, knowing her beloved's body had been between the sheets Galinda was now lying on. Galinda was in her very own, personal heaven.

Just as Elphaba's eyes shut a sound came from across the room that made Elphaba freeze as she recalled her previous words into Galinda's ear. Perhaps the blonde had never been asleep at all; perhaps she was simply a very good actress.

"Come with me," Galinda said without moving a muscle.

"Where to?" Elphaba asked, unable to move either, becoming terrified of the prospect that Galinda had heard her words, even though they were meant only for Galinda to hear, the thought she actually had heard made Elphaba panic inside.

"Lake Chorge," Galinda answered.

"Lake Chorge?" Elphaba sat up clearly confused. Did Galinda really not remember her aversion to water?

"Caprice on the Pines, to be exact," Galinda smiled, rolling over to face Elphaba. "My parents own a boat house out there and I thought seen as it's spring break next week, you might like to accompany me there."

"Isn't that the sort of place you'd rather take the Misses Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla?'

"Oh Elphaba, don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to take them I'd have asked them. Besides there's no one in the whole of Oz I'd rather share it with than you. Although I will say they may be a little disappointed not to receive an invitation, they've probably been expecting one these last few weeks…"

"Do you really mean it?" Elphaba asked, unable to grasp the fact Galinda wanted her company for the week at the expense of her best friends.

"Of course I really mean it. I think it would do us both the world of good to get away from Shiz together. We can get to know each other again, after all, I have a lot of making up to do and it can start here, my Elphie."

"And Fiyero? Won't he be expecting an invite?"

"Fiyero will understand. He knows what our friendship means to me. Don't forget he's seen how miserable I've been over the past few weeks. He will understand, he's very good like that.'

"Then I suppose I shall have to agree to accept your generous invitation, Galinda," Elphaba smiled snuggling into Galinda's pillows.

"On one condition," Galinda nuzzled herself further down into Elphaba's bed.

"What?"

"You say the words you just whispered into my inattentive left ear out loud, whilst looking at me and not willing me to be asleep."

"I so knew you weren't asleep," Elphaba blushed a furious shade of dark green.

"You look gorgeous when you blush," Galinda grinned rolling over to face Elphaba.

"And you shall get no confession from me today."

"I guess I shall have to keep trying then," Galinda smiled.

Galinda felt an anxiety deep with her as she spoke these words. Elphaba all but knew Galinda's feelings towards her, even though Galinda had never said as much. But Galinda didn't know; Elphaba never gave anything away. Still, Galinda needed to know how Elphaba felt, for her own sanity. She had to know once and for all, did Elphaba Thropp really feel the same way? The indications were there, but Galinda had to have an honest answer, an answer she prayed Lake Chorge would go on to supply.


	21. Opening Up

Opening Up

Opening Up.

"Honestly, truly Galinda, did you really need that third suitcase?" Elphaba whinged.

"Anyone would think you didn't want me to look good," was Galinda's response.

"Anyone would think you needed three suitcases to look good. You don't," Elphaba stated matter of factly.

"Oh Elphie, was that a compliment?" Galinda smiled beautifully at her roommate as she struggled through the door to the boathouse, flinging her case down along with Elphaba's small overnight bag that she had swapped to give Elphaba the cases she simply could not manage.

"No. It was a did you really have to bring three suitcases with you?" Elphaba laughed as she tripped through the door, dropping Galinda's ridiculously heavy, pink cases on the floor and landing unceremoniously on top of them.

"Now that's an entry," Galinda chuckled, offering Elphaba a hand which Elphaba immediately took, both girls realising what a long way they had come in such a short space of time.

Elphaba's mind flashed back to the last time she had dragged Galinda's cases begrudgingly, having been ordered to do so by Madame Morrible. Never in Elphaba's wildest dreams had she imagined things could change so much. Suddenly she found herself envied by the whole of Shiz for being invited, the only one to be invited, to Galinda's boathouse by Lake Chorge. Elphaba knew half the girls and boys in Shiz would have cut off their right arms for the opportunity Galinda had granted Elphaba so freely and yet there was no other explanation for it. Galinda had to like Elphaba; it was the only thing that made sense.

"So how long is it going to take you to unpack this little lot?" Elphaba tapped one of the cases with her foot.

"Well…" Galinda look apologetically towards her friend, "I would leave it until later but the thought of my sea blue ball gown creasing to blazes in there doesn't bear thinking about. It almost pains me."

Elphaba looked incredulous, "You brought a ball gown?"

"Oh don't get me wrong. I don't suspect for one minute that I shall wear it but just knowing it's there relaxes me a little."

This wasn't the entire truth Galinda realised as she spoke. The reality of the matter was that she had chosen the dress to wear for Elphaba; she wanted to impress her green roommate more than she dared to admit. She wanted Elphaba t o sit up and take notice of her and dressing to kill was all Galinda knew in that respect.

"Galinda, if I had the next five hundred years to understand you I doubt I'd ever make it."

Elphaba smiled warmly and Galinda felt her heart beat twice as fast as she refrained from pulling her roommate into a strong and much desired embrace.

"Well…" Elphaba looked around, taking in the setting for the first time.

The boathouse was a beautiful log cabin, stylishly furnished but not over the top. Elphaba noticed an open fire, more welcoming that the one back in their room at Shiz. Her eyes glanced over to the soft rug in front of the fire, which Elphaba couldn't help but picture Galinda lying on as they shared conversation deep into the night.

The view walking up to the boathouse was spectacular and as Elphaba looked out of the window she saw the mountains sweep off into the distance behind the stunning shores of the tranquil lake.

Elphaba resisted the urge to pinch herself to check this was really happening to her. But she was distracted easily by Galinda who was dragging one of her oversized cases up the wooden stairs that led from the living room up to the bedrooms.

Elphaba wondered what the sleeping arrangements would be but she kept that thought to herself. She didn't want to disturb the peaceful waters that flowed momentarily between herself and Galinda.

"Galinda are you going to be long? I thought I might take a short walk whilst you get ready."

"Good idea," a flustered voice came from above.

Galinda was clearly out of breath, battling with her suitcases full on.

"Would you like me to help you up with those?" Elphaba questioned trying not to look too amused.

"No I think I can manage," Galinda lied, remembering like Elphaba had done earlier that day, the time Madame Morrible had forced Galinda's belongings on Elphaba.

Elphaba wasn't going to ask twice so she turned to make her way back outside.

"Elphie," Galinda called after her. "If you follow the lakeside path for about ten minutes there's a lovely little café."

"Sounds great but I don't think I'm going to go for coffee on my own just yet. I mean it's not like I fit in here in the Pertha Hills any more that I do anywhere else is it? I'm not sure they'd cope."

"I didn't mean for you to go off and do your own thing silly," Galinda shook her head.

"Oh right," Elphaba tried not to feel stupid.

"I meant for you to go and get a few bottles of wine for later."

"I don't drink," Elphaba replied. "As I recall neither should you after the statue incident," Elphaba reminded her helpfully.

"That wasn't down to the drink Elphaba," Galinda answered, a wicked grin creeping across her face. "That was a call for your attention."

"A call based on the copious amounts of wine you had consumed beforehand, Galinda I know you."

Elphaba was serious, she knew all too well the effects alcohol had on her roommate and she couldn't cope with inebriated Galinda again. Once was more than enough, especially when Galinda became so damn attractive in such a state.

"Oh Elphie do stop whining and go and get some wine. You need to lighten up; we're on holiday. Besides I bet you're ever so…" Galinda stopped in her tracks. What had she been going to say? Sexy? Gorgeous? Alluring? Captivating? None were appropriate, so instead Galinda said nothing.

"Stubborn where wine and you are concerned," Elphaba finished for her.

"Elphaba I won't tell you again, we're on holiday. I'm not going to say anymore on the subject other than if you don't come back with at least one bottle of wine I shall not speak to you again all day." Galinda pouted flirtatiously through the banister.

"Promise?" Elphaba chortled feeling an odd lightness in her heart that she had never felt before.

With that Galinda had disappeared off to wrestle with her suitcase and Elphaba made her way out of the boathouse still undecided about whether or not she would supply Galinda with the wine she so desired.

It wasn't long before Elphaba returned with two bottles of wine, against her better judgement. She handed them to Galinda almost unwillingly, noticing Galinda had already changed out of her travelling clothes into something entirely more glamorous.

"You've changed," Elphaba observed, wondering what the need was and then remembering after all this was Galinda.

"Ten points for noticing," Galinda grinned and took the wine from Elphaba, studying the labels in a feeble attempt to pretend to know about wine.

"Two bottles?" Galinda raised an eyebrow, which Elphaba immediately picked up upon.

"Is that a look of contempt?"

"No it's actually a sweet Oz, she brought two bottles rather than one," Galinda giggled.

"For the week," Elphaba supplied dryly, making her point quite clear.

Under no circumstances was she dealing with drunken Galinda again, holiday or not. Drunken Galinda was not part of the deal.

It wasn't long before Elphaba found herself following Galinda to search for what Galinda only could define as the perfect spot, they all looked oddly familiar to Elphaba.

"How about this spot?" Galinda indicated to the pebbles they were now stood on which looked the same as all the rest to the green girl.

Galinda began to rummage in the basket for a blanket as Elphaba looked nervously around wondering if Galinda could really have forgotten about her fear.

"Perhaps now is a good time to remind you of my strong aversion to water."

"Oh Elphie, you've come to Lake Chorge for goodness sake. What did you expect?"

Galinda manoeuvred her skirt in a most unladylike manner and then sat down.

Elphaba looked around, eyeing the ripples on the water suspiciously and then shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you're right. I just didn't expect such close proximity but hey, I'll get over it. It's only a life jeopardising allergy."

"What is it with you and water anyway? Do sit down, it's not going to bite you."

With that Elphaba resigned herself to the fact she was going to be bossed around by Galinda, well for the next few days at least. She sat down slowly, hunching up her skirt in a manner not dissimilar to that of Galinda moments before. Before Elphaba had the opportunity to respond Galinda spoke again.

"Do you mind dreadfully if I get the wine out Elphaba? I'm quite parched after all that walking. It's surprising how hot one gets when involved with nature."

"Not at all, you did bring a corkscrew I'm assuming?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

Galinda's face deepened into a frown and then before Elphaba knew quite what had hit her, Galinda was practically on top of her reaching for her jacket pocket.

Elphaba drew back from Galinda's presence trying to maintain as much distance between the two of them as she could muster, but failing weakly as she found Galinda's presence a not unpleasant sensation. Still, Elphaba had to try as every time she edged further away Galinda came closer.

Elphaba felt the butterflies take off in her stomach as her heart leapt into her mouth in all her years in Oz never had Elphaba smelt such a sweet aroma, never had she felt such smooth skin upon her own. Elphaba's entire body began to tingle and shake as Galinda's intoxicating breath swept across her face. Elphaba's own breath began to catch, her eyelids began to flutter uncontrollably and she was just about to swoon deeper into Galinda when the younger woman found what she was looking for in Elphaba's pocket and drew away, enjoying the physical contact more than was proper for a girl with the most handsome boyfriend in all of Shiz.

"One corkscrew," Galinda grinned somewhat flirtatiously, leaning over to grab the wine and flashing her cleavage in Elphaba's appreciative direction.

Elphaba let out a sign of relief as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck and the flush began to leave her cheeks.

When the wine was open and poured into two glasses and Galinda had pretty much forced one of them on Elphaba, Galinda leant back on her elbows, looking up at the sky, about to hit dusk.

"So how does it feel?" Galinda asked.

"How does what feel?" Elphaba responded confused, taking a sip of her wine and finding to her surprise that she actually quite liked it.

"Having a friend?" Galinda replied.

"Oh, so that's what we are now?" Elphaba frowned playfully.

"Well, I don't hate you anymore," Galinda considered taking a rather large gulp of her own wine.

Elphaba mused for a moment before replying, "So that's the definition of a friend. Someone who doesn't hate you anymore?"

Elphaba laughed to herself but couldn't help but notice Galinda looked a little deflated.

"I didn't mean it like that Elphie, now you're just being facetious."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"I am not but actually in response to your question, it feels really rather nice."

"You think so?" Galinda blushed

Elphaba thought about it for a minute or so.

"Yes I do. I mean there has always been people around, well, Nessa and I guess I've always had companionship with her but really there has been nobody else. Everyone else has always ran a mile, in much the same way you did when I first met you."

"I should never have done that," Galinda looked ashamed of herself in a way Elphaba had never seen before. "I was childish to behave in that manner and it nearly had tragic consequences which I don't think I'd have ever got over."

"Tragic consequences?" Elphaba sat up a little, clearly confused by Galinda's train of thought.

"I nearly missed out on the bets friend I've ever had," Galinda looked deeply into Elphaba's mysterious eyes as she spoke and the green girl immediately knew Galinda was nothing if not genuine.

"Steady on Galinda…"

"No I mean it Elphie, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I nearly missed out on that due to sheer stupidity on my part. How could I have ever forgiven myself?"

Silence descended upon the pair as their eyes were drawn to the steady ripples on the water as the moonlight began to add it's glow to the tranquil lake.

Elphaba broke the silence first, uncomfortable with the knowledge that Galinda's stare had now moved to be focused on her own painfully green face.

"You have others thought don't you? I mean there's Phannee and Shen Shen, not forgetting Mila and then there's Fiyero. You have lots of good friends. Everyone loves you, everybody always has."

"You'd be surprised actually," Galinda spoke almost in a whisper.

"What d you mean?"

Absentmindedly Elphaba trailed her finger down Galinda bare arm, sensing a moment of revelation that Galinda had never dared to confess before.

"Lets just say I haven't always been as popular as you'd imagine," the words seemed to almost pain Galinda.

Sensing Galinda's discomfort Elphaba squeezed her arm reassuringly as she spoke, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want?"

"No, it's ok. I know I can tell you anything and you'll never judge. You're far stronger than I ever could be."

"I'm not stronger Galinda, I am just more hardened to the world. But enough about me, it's always about me. I want to hear your story. That's if you really want to tell me?"

Elphaba's eyes were so warm and inviting that Galinda felt her heart miss a beat. What would those strong green arms feel like wrapped around her body once more? Galinda simply had to know, had to feel in some way wanted once more.

"People always assume it was easy, growing up in the Pertha Hills, an only child and admittedly a spoilt rotten but nothing is ever as straightforward as it seems. Life was far from easy. Yes Mumsy and Popsicle were wonderful, all you could ever ask for in parents but I was alone, always alone. "

Galinda reached for Elphaba's hand with no explanation for why she had done it.

"I never had any siblings to play with and all the other children that came to visit were sent to be seen associating with the Uplands. There was no sincerity, no real desire for friendship. I was a rung on the social ladder and on more. As I grew older I noticed the binds that children make in childhood were missing in my world. Nobody wanted to know the real Galinda. It was all dresses and shoes and social gatherings. I behaved the way that was expected of me, the way I have behaved until recently but that was untruthful, it was hard and it was lonely. To never to have had a true friend until now, that was something I expected to be alone in and something I never thought I would admit to anyone."

"And then you met me," Elphaba laughed. "Arrival for the honour of Shiz student with the most miserable history and social inadequacy. Your not inept, everyone loves you."

"But who does everybody love when I'm not the true Galinda. You're the first person to ever see between the facade, the name, the expectation, the bitch if you like."

"Your not a bitch Galinda."

"I'm hardly a nice person either Elphaba, you will never forget the way I mistreated you."

"Don't flatter yourself, I've been treated much worse," Elphaba grinned.

"And that's what I'm trying to say, I've had people practically throw friendship at me all my life and you, who deserves it more than anyone I have ever met, you've been rejected and mistreated, all whilst being so lovely, and for no reason other than…" Galinda stopped, carefully wording the sentence in her mind.

"The colour of my skin," Elphaba finished for her.

"Precisely," Galinda smiled weakly as she forced the tears back from her eyes, finding her fingers entwined with green ones through no action of her own.

"I'm hardly likeable myself though Galinda, that's what you're forgetting. If you're a bitch, Oz knows what that makes me. I can be hateful at times and yes, perhaps some people deserve it but not all, surely not all?"

"You have a reason though."

"Do I? What gives me the right to be so hateful, more so than you when you have described exactly the same sort of alienation? What makes it okay for me but not for you? We've both come from very different backgrounds, very different histories and yet how different are we really? You have as much reason to be angry as I do if you are telling me the truth."

"I'd never lie to you Elphie. You mean…" Galinda paused feeling suddenly stupid. What exactly was it that Elphaba meant to her?

"Perhaps you shouldn't finish that sentence," Elphaba suggested somewhere between uncomfortable and protective.

"Perhaps that would be for the best," Galinda agreed unhappily, untangling her fingers from Elphaba's for the first in what felt like a long time.

"There is one real difference between us," Elphaba nudged Galinda in the ribs and giggled as she spoke, trying to lighten the mood. "You have over half the boys in Shiz swooning after you and some of the girls I daresay and I most definitely don't."

Galinda blushed furiously as Elphaba spoke. Not only had she never considered the concept of other girls finding her attractive, the very idea of Elphaba acknowledging this had never crossed her mind. So, Elphaba did know about girls liking other girls after all. Still that was a topic she was sure her roommate was not about to go into great depth about, not when another more pressing matter was looming. Galinda had known it would only be a matter of time before that name came up, admittedly she had hoped for longer away from the issue but here it was, about to hit her right between the eyes. Fiyero.

"You know Elphie, just because I have lots of boys…" once more Galinda found herself lost for the right words.

Galinda stared at Elphaba hoping she would supply something.

Elphaba obliged, "Chasing you."

"Chasing me," Galinda repeated. "It doesn't mean I like it. After all boys are really only interested in the same as everybody else. The reputation, the façade, they don't know or care about the real me."

Elphaba made a sudden move towards Galinda, breaking the space between them as she cupped Galinda's face.

"Galinda, you're stunning, funny and smart and you have hidden depths, beautiful hidden depths. Perhaps I'm the only person you reveal them to but really what's not to love?" Elphaba felt her cheeks redden as she gushed about Galinda. "Like…like…" Elphaba corrected, "I meant what's not to like?"

"Do you really think that?"

"I'm only saying what every boy in Oz thinks Galinda and you know it," Elphaba pulled her hand away, noticing that once more she had reached for Galinda.

"Fiyero doesn't think that," Galinda sighed somewhere between relief and acceptance.

In her heart of hearts Galinda knew why Fiyero didn't think the world of her. It was all too apparent she wasn't smitten with him. Fiyero was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid. After all one good turn deserved another and Galinda certainly wasn't giving Fiyero anything to smile about.

"Well Fiyero doesn't know what he's missing," Elphaba responded knowing all too well where Fiyero's real interest was placed. Still Elphaba wished her brain had engaged with the words before she had opened her mouth.

"He's missing being with other girls, ones that would be more prepared to give him what he wants," Galinda lamented whilst wishing there were some other way to get through to Elphaba, rather than always carelessly stumbling around what was really on her mind.

"And what would that be?" Elphaba felt a knot twist in her stomach as she remembered the way Fiyero had looked at her, his eyes attempting to pierce her very soul, in a manner not dissimilar to that of Galinda as she studied Elphaba intently at that moment.

"A girl who can give him the attention he needs, admire him, tempt him, someone who can tend to his desires, someone who wants to tend to those desires," Galinda added noticing that Elphaba looked perfectly blank.

"You mean you and Fiyero haven't…?" Elphaba pulled an odd sort of expression which Galinda and Galinda alone understood.

Galinda began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt before taking a huge gulp of wine.

"No," was all the response Elphaba received as an uncomfortable silence descended once more.

Elphaba wasn't quite sure how to process that information but she was sure there was something she should be doing with it, the trouble was, Elphaba didn't know what, nothing made sense anymore. A wave of relief surged through her veins as she realised what the implications of Galinda's confession were. Still was it only Fiyero Galinda had denied or was it simply that Galinda just hadn't given herself at all yet. Unsurprisingly and yet not all together surprisingly Elphaba felt secretly pleased.

"Oh," Elphaba breathed out as she spoke and eyed the wine apprehensively that Galinda was beginning to pour, remembering Galinda's last drunken adventure.

"It surprises me that this little revelation shocks you so," Galinda sipped what to Elphaba seemed like an exceedingly large amount of wine.

"Indeed and why is that?" Elphaba questioned seriously.

"It's not like it's the first time I have said as much to you, unless you haven't been listening?" Galinda narrowed her eyes, studying Elphaba closely.

"Perhaps I do remember after all," Elphaba looked embarrassed.

"Perhaps you know a little too much and say far too little," Galinda almost accused as Elphaba practically squirmed under her roommate's gaze.

Elphaba forced her own eyes away from Galinda's entrancing ones, realising that once more their fingers were bound together in an almost seductive manner, sending the blood coursing through Elphaba's veins.

Elphaba's heart began to beat out of time as Galinda's grip tightened on her own. Sweat began to trickle down Elphaba's neck as Galinda's challenge still went unanswered yet her presence remained far from unnoticeable. Elphaba shifted her legs warily noticing that now familiar wetness surge from between them. Her heart pounded and the pressure in her ears began to build up. Elphaba had to escape. Galinda was overwhelming her senses, compelling a sudden and desperate want, a burning and ardent desire, a passionate yet hopeless need. But what for? In simple terms, suddenly nothing had ever been clearer to the green girl. Galinda, it was all for Galinda. Strikingly, beautiful Galinda.

When Galinda least expected it, the green girl extracted her hand awkwardly and spoke in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I have to go."

Before Galinda had time to respond, Elphaba clumsily stumbled up, avoiding Galinda's gaze and the hand that reached out for her.

"Am I to take it you do not wish for me to accompany you?" Galinda asked, looking hurt.

Elphaba looked stern, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"You can come on one condition."

"And that is?" Galinda asked looking surprised.

"That you stop looking at me that way," Elphaba demanded.

"What way?" Galinda seemed genuinely hurt by Elphaba's rejection of her attempt to show her true feelings. Why did she always look like such a fool?

"In that way you seem intent on looking at me. It's not becoming of you Galinda," the sternness still hadn't left Elphaba's voice although she knew she was being a little harsh on her best friend.

"Well if that's really how you feel Elphaba I won't look at you again," Galinda sulked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Elphaba protested as Galinda began to angrily fold the blanket up that moments before they had been laughing and joking together on as friends.

"That's exactly how you meant it. You can't take it back now. If that will be all I am going back to OUR," Galinda emphasised the word our, "boathouse, with or without you, depending on whether you can bare being looked upon anymore," Galinda snapped.

"Galinda… Galinda wait…" Elphaba called after the younger girl.

But it was too late; before Elphaba had time to apologise Galinda had picked up the basket and its contents and was stomping up the path back to the boathouse. Elphaba looked after her in despair but it was no use being sorry now, Galinda had a strop on.

"Galinda…Galinda I'm sorry…Galinda wait," and with that Elphaba was racing up the path, two steps behind the girl she now realised was an integral part of her future.

Elphaba reached out her arm and grabbed Galinda's hand, stopping her in her tracks and forcing her to turn around and face Elphaba, closer than she had originally intended.

"Well, what is it now? People can't even smile at you Elphaba?" Galinda's eyes flashed a lack of understanding.

"You can't," Elphaba spoke the words slowly, whilst engaging Galinda's eyes deeply, hoping to goodness Galinda would finally understand but doubting her ability to do so.

"Why in Oz not? Why can any other person in the whole of Oz look at you in whatever way they see fit and me, I can't even offer a smile in your direction without getting my head bitten off?"

"You're different," Elphaba supplied, noticing for the first time the rich colour of Galinda's lips and the gentle curve at the sides of her mouth, despite her anger.

"Why Elphaba? Why am I different?"

"I don't want to explain."

"Then I'm walking away," Galinda replied, starting to turn her back.

"Galinda don't," Elphaba pleaded. 

"Then tell me," Galinda begged.

It was now or never, the moment had come, there would never be an opportunity so perfect, never a mood so right. Elphaba had to come clean; she owed it to Galinda now. Yes, the likelihood was rejection, rejection from the only friend she had ever had but Galinda had to know. Elphaba could hide it no longer, and so it was that the words burst from her, in a speed quicker than lightning.

"It makes me feel sort of funny inside. You make me feel sort of funny inside. When you at me that way it's like nobody else in Oz exists, only me…" Elphaba took another deep breath, " and you."

"Oh Elphie…" Galinda made to throw her arms around the older woman but Elphaba stopped her, wanting to finish before she broke down.

"I can't explain it, I hardly even dare to, but it's there, like a magnetism between us and when you look at me that way I just want to collapse into your arms and forget anyone else exists. Now walk away Galinda, walk away and don't look at me that way again, I can't take it."

"And I can't help but look at you that way Elphaba, so I will, I'll walk away and never look back, is that what you want?"

Elphaba looked down at her feet, twisting her fingers uncomfortably, her body language showing a state of sheer panic. Could she really go through with it? Could she really let Galinda go now? After she had confessed the deepest secrets of her heart.

"Yes," Elphaba replied hard-heartedly.

With that Galinda swept around on her heel and began to walk away, putting a safe distance between herself and Elphaba. It was only when she felt green arms upon her hips that she had any idea Elphaba had followed her.

Galinda turn round immediately and found herself face to face with the green girl, Elphaba's breath coming in gasps over her face. Galinda searched quickly for those penetrating eyes but before she could find them, Elphaba found her.

In one swift movement Elphaba reached out for Galinda's hand, Galinda gave it freely, moving closer to Elphaba as she did so, an inexplicable magnetism drawing them both in.

It was only when Elphaba placed Galinda's hand on her own heart that Galinda finally understood the implications of Elphaba's earlier words. She gazed, mesmerised into those deeply engaging eyes, feeling Elphaba's every heart beat, swept up in a previously unknown world about to make itself clear. Tears began to form in the corners of Galinda's eyes as she realised what it had taken Elphaba to make such a gesture. She blinked away the tears fiercely as a smile began to curl on Elphaba's lips.

"We need to talk," Elphaba stated with more emotion in her voice than Galinda had ever imagined in her wildest dreams.

"Indeed we do," Galinda softly replied as a solo tear of happiness began to fall.


	22. A Time For Reflection

Elphaba stood with her hands on her hips looking out over Lake Chorge from the terrace, a distant look set into her dark eyes

Elphaba stood with her hands on her hips looking out over Lake Chorge from the terrace, a distant look set into her dark eyes. She bit her lip wistfully, chewing upon the skin, worrying. Worrying about how much she had just given away to Galinda in a rash moment she was keen to forget. Had she had the time to process her thoughts, Elphaba knew she would never have given that much away.

Her head swam with a thousand thoughts, all incomplete, all somehow related back to the blonde girl who occupied her thoughts, both sleeping and awake.

Elphaba was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Galinda creep up beside her and lean against the railing next to her. Galinda was as quiet as a mouse, enjoying the rare opportunity to study the girl she felt so deeply for without being rebuffed or laughed at.

Elphaba's eyes were like dark caverns of mystery, whirlpools of wisdom hidden beneath that glassy stare. Emotions stirring deep within, Galinda gulped down a desperate sigh as her eyes tried but failed to leave Elphaba who was so lost, pressured down by her own indefinable thoughts. Thoughts Galinda could hardly dare to understand. The younger girl took a deep breath and edged towards the green mystery.

Without thinking she laid her soft, delicate hand on Elphaba's, entwining their fingers as she spoke, finally letting Elphaba know she was there and she had observed what Elphaba was going through.

"A penny for them…" Galinda's voice was soft and gentle, hardly more than a whisper.

Elphaba gave a start. Deep within her inner consciousness she had known Galinda was right there beside her but the first time she had consciously been aware of her presence was when the knots in her stomach began forming at the touch of Galinda's precious hand.

"The lake is beautiful huh?" she asked in a voice that was not quite her own.

"Intensely," Galinda replied, holding Elphaba's hand tighter.

"The way the mountains sweep across the landscape, so picturesque and yet so desolate," Elphaba spoke as if to herself. "It's startling how something so beautiful can be so dangerous."

"Is it?" Galinda asked, knowing Elphaba was speaking of more than just the mountains.

"Galinda I think I may take a little stroll on my own to gather my thoughts. They are somewhat incoherent right now and a walk always helps me think more clearly."

Galinda looked as if she were about to object but before she had the opportunity to do so, Elphaba spoke again.

"Please don't be angry with me, it's just something I need to do."

Galinda sighed, "I know dearest Elphie, take all the time you need."

"I won't be gone too long, I promise, just time enough to clear my head."

With that Elphaba was gone. Galinda moved over to the garden swing out on the terrace and took a seat, gently rocking the swing in rhythm with her thoughts. She stared out at the view Elphaba had described so perfectly.

Galinda's eyes followed Elphaba into the distance; she watched Elphaba's every move with intensity, her best friend suddenly looking very small when swept up by the sublime landscape. The romanticism of it all did not escape Galinda as her gangly roommate disappeared into the moonlight and butterflies floated through her stomach.

Now would be a perfect time for Galinda to reflect upon her own overwrought emotions, after all Elphaba would expect something back from her, some kind of explanation for her own unpredictable behaviour. Galinda knew all too well what she was suffering from but expressing that to Elphaba was an entirely different problem. One not helped by the way her heart imploded every time Elphaba walked in the room or by the heat that surged through her body with the lightest contact between the two. Galinda felt for all Elphaba was trying to clear her mind; she had her own explaining to do too. In her eyes it was an explanation that was long overdue.

Galinda closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, she wanted to be fully prepared for her best friends so that she could finally lay it on the line but somehow no matter how she looked at things, uncertainty crept into the situation. What really was this feeling? More importantly still, would Elphaba ever truly accept it?

Galinda's mind rushed back to an embarrassing moment she had shared with Elphaba back when they had not been speaking. Galinda wasn't sure why out of all their moments together, it was this one that came rushing back to her, but it was. A solitary moment rather than a shared one was first and foremost in her mind. Galinda only hoped it would go some way to explaining the loss of control she suffered whenever the green girl was around. How could she have fallen so hard? Fallen so hard for the most inappropriate girl in the whole of damn Oz?

It was back in time, a couple of days after the incident by the river. Galinda was finally beginning to come round from her strange ordeal, having felt quite ill for a short while. Elphaba was not speaking to her, understandably so, but Galinda was still feeling too frail to leave their room for long periods of time. Previous to the incident, Galinda had spent all her time avoiding her now terrifying roommate so them being forced together was a situation Galinda was perfectly uncomfortable with. Elphaba was not feeling particularly well either so the two girls were cooped up together, loathing and agitating each other more than ever before.

Galinda changed quickly whilst Elphaba was engrossed in a book, hanging her clothes away and slipping into her favourite pink nightdress. Then she crawled quietly into bed, awaiting some kind of acknowledgement from the girl who detested her so. Right on cue, Elphaba addressed her roommate firmly, no room for argument in her voice.

"Would you mind averting your eyes whilst I prepare for bed."

This was not a question so Galinda felt no need to respond.

Elphaba pulled out an old, grey nightdress and nodded towards Galinda, who had done anything but avert her eyes.

"Galinda, really would you mind? I can't bear for you to look at me in that disturbing manner that you have perfected so."

Galinda shut her eyes, wondering why Elphaba couldn't see how Galinda was really looking at her.

Quickly Elphaba began to undress but it wasn't long before Galinda's eyes crept open, unable to resist the temptation before her, desperately longing to see what Elphaba kept so closely guarded.

The sight that met her eyes was a wonder to behold, Galinda wanted to stay mad with her roommate but Elphaba was simply too enigmatic and alluring for Galinda to truly care. She noticed the silky tone to the exposed skin on Elphaba's arm and suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to touch it. Galinda imagined handling her friends raven tresses between her gentle fingers and had to force back a moan.

As Elphaba was stepping out of her what Galinda assumed to be drab underwear, Galinda did something she knew she really should not. Slyly she ran her hand gently between her own legs, glad that her own underwear had already been removed. Her own urgency surprised her as very quickly she began sensing a need for more exquisite contact rather than a gentle brush. Galinda longed to delve her fingers further but immediately recognised the inappropriateness of her actions, especially when her and Elphaba had put an end to their relationship.

Elphaba lifted her dress over her head, exposing her body, naked to Galinda, from behind.

It was all Galinda could do not to moan out loud as her eyes fell straight to the luscious curve of Elphaba's arse. Oz how she wanted to touch it, grope it, feel that smooth, silk like texture of Elphaba's skin upon her own. Galinda's eyelids began to flutter and her thighs began to burn. Galinda felt herself going dizzy, unable to help herself she followed her desires and ran one finger gently through her burning clit, not surprised by the slickness she felt. How could Elphaba not know the effect she had? Galinda wondered this as she watched that thin, angular frame be deftly covered by Elphaba's dull nightdress, her long, desirable hair flowing wildly down her shoulders.

"Open your eyes now if you must," Elphaba grunted.

Galinda couldn't, instead she shut them tighter and but her lip, slowly withdrawing the touch she so desperately needed between her legs.

"Galinda are you quite alright?" Elphaba noticed beads of sweat forming at the top of Galinda's forehead and then kicked herself for addressing the girl she was no longer on speaking terms with.

"Quite fine," Galinda breathed throatily, knowing full well Elphaba was going to kill her sooner or later if she didn't do something, say something about these feelings she had hopelessly tried to abandon.

Galinda attempted to move her hand from under the bedclothes but found it less than willing to comply; instead she fumbled inside once more, causing Elphaba to eye her suspiciously and somewhat angrily. Neither girl had been well since the river and the last thing Elphaba needed was a Galinda relapse. That would be unbearable.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba studied Galinda hard, her eyes unintentionally looking directly at where Galinda's hand was under the covers.

Galinda remained still until she was unable to stand the focus anymore, hating Elphaba all the more because she wanted her furiously, desperately as the heat grew unbearable between her legs.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Galinda mumbled, jumping out of her bed and running out of the room as quickly as possible.

Elphaba, simply assuming Galinda was having a minor relapse, shrugged her shoulders and tried not to let Galinda's sudden outburst bother her.

Galinda locked the bathroom door behind her, staring into the mirror, eyes strangely wild and desolate. Wasn't this where it had all started so long ago? With every fibre of her being Galinda wanted, needed Elphaba, although she knew it was deeply wrong. Galinda felt stunned by the power Elphaba yielded over her unknowingly. Still she knew she was quite unable to function until she had liberated the release that she so desperately craved, craved whilst hating Elphaba all the more.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda whispered breathlessly whilst hitching up her nightdress.

Galinda moved one hand deftly between her legs and grabbed onto the sink with her other, maintaining her balance perfectly. Rapidly desperate to see that awful green girl in her mind once more Galinda began to explore.

"What have you done to me?" Galinda gasped as she quickly found a rhythm that was pleasurable to her needs.

Galinda stroked and teased feeling every nerve ending inside her quake and shake as she imagined long, green fingers inside her, Elphaba's hot breath on her face, her sharp tongue between her erect nipples. Galinda rocked unconsciously, adding an extra finger to the mix. Suddenly Elphaba's tongue was moving downwards towards Galinda's soft curls, heading urgently towards the wetness that Galinda felt all over her well-toned thighs. Elphaba's tongue was soon running through the wetness whilst Galinda bit into Elphaba's shoulder to refrain from screaming. Galinda so desperately desired this, she went to three fingers, rubbing and writhing in equal pleasure at Elphaba's imaginary presence and pain at Elphaba's physical absence. Galinda rubbed and writhed for all she was worth, her hair sticking to her forehead as she felt the earth about to move, Elphaba's name upon her lips, when…

"Are you alright in there?" Elphaba's voice was harsh, impatient and a tad angry.

"Fuck," Galinda swore, knowing damn well Elphaba would have heard her.

"Galinda?" Elphaba enquired, baffled at the uncharacteristic use of such an expletive.

"I told you Elphie, I'm fine. Leave me alone; we can't be near each other. I thought we agreed on that at least."

Galinda knew this was the only way to rid herself of her infuriatingly bad timed and yet ridiculously sexy roommate.

"Fuck you," Elphaba snapped viciously, furious that she had let Galinda get the better of her again.

"If only," Galinda muttered, a frantic need to orgasm all she could think of.

Despite her anger, Elphaba continued, still a little worried about her bizarre roommate.

"I heard noises, moans and groans coming from you and I wondered if you were quite well. Neither of us have been ourselves recently and I suppose I didn't want you to suffer in silence," Elphaba hated herself for admitting such a thought and then carefully added to her confession. "Although I am sure I should not give a damn, it would be morally wrong to ignore you if you genuinely are ill. Show yourself or I'm not going anywhere, I need to see that you are okay. This doesn't mean you are forgiven because you aren't but I just need to see."

"Oh for Oz sakes," Galinda flung open the bathroom door, stormed past Elphaba and flung herself onto her bed.

Elphaba followed, more than a little surprised by Galinda's sudden outburst. It was her alone that was allowed to strop, stropping so wasn't Galinda's style.

"I'm out now, right before you eyes, not ill, like I said I wasn't. So you got your way, happy?"

Galinda's eyes flashed dangerously, a trait so Elphaba like that Elphaba couldn't fail to notice. Galinda was still dangerously close to the edge and more alarming still, she was desperate for Elphaba to push her over it.

"I was just checking you hadn't died in there Galinda, you haven't been well. I'm sorry I bothered now," Elphaba almost sulked.

"Honestly Elphie, sometimes I wonder if you know anything at all about your own sex." Galinda gasped, shocked at her own words but more than a little glad she had said them.

"What on earth do you mean?" Elphaba asked, despite her bad mood she was intrigued.

Galinda looked furiously at her roommate, exasperated by her lack of understanding about anything of a personal nature. Unable to get the disappointment of the unexpected interruption out of her head and still more than able to feel the moisture trickling down her thigh, Galinda almost exploded.

"Sometimes Elphaba, believe it or not, girls like to be left on their own, just perhaps for a short period, to do girly things alone, without being interrupted. I'm like every other girl Elphaba, sometimes I need that space too and seen as you are apparently incapable of allowing me this one indulgence, I am now going to turn my back on you and go to sleep feeling highly unsatisfied with my day and deeply infuriated with you. More so than usual," Galinda added helpfully, glaring at her perplexed roommate.

With that Galinda rolled over, quickly switched her light out and shut her eyes, willing her desperation for Elphaba to vanish without a trace and somehow knowing this was highly unlikely, if not impossible.

Elphaba meanwhile sat shell shocked by Galinda's tirade and startled by her bad mood, Elphaba didn't know Galinda had it in her to be in a bad mood, never mind lose her temper completely. Trying to put Galinda's temper out of her mind, Elphaba got into her own bed and turned off her lamp, listening to the other girl, huffing and puffing and generally making a fuss. It seemed Elphaba still had a lot to learn as she heard Galinda mumble another expletive under her breath. Elphaba just didn't understand, it was only a short while ago, her roommate would have been complaining had she not cared, now they weren't even speaking and she had shown she still cared and yet that hadn't pleased Galinda either. What baffled the green girl more was the fact she was also a girl and she had never desired to be alone in the way Galinda described, not ever. What exactly was wrong with Elphaba Thropp?

Galinda awoke from her reverie with an intensity that scared her. She hated to admit it but she was frightened, everything she had known up until now in her life had changed. Everything she had been taught to desire she no longer yearned for. A good marriage, a suitable standing in society and children to carry on the Upland name, all things expected from he and yet things that couldn't be further away from her hearts desire. Truth be told all she could think of, all she now wanted until the end of her days, was the wondrous and yet somehow disturbing Elphaba Thropp.

As Galinda began to come round she noticed that darkness now engulfed her and she shivered a little. She wanted Elphaba to come back and settle with her; she hated being alone at night, especially in a different environment to the one she was used to.

Galinda wrapped her arms around herself and waited, not wanting to go inside alone and she waited, willing Elphaba to return as once more she realised the depth of the emotion she felt for the other girl. Yes there was physical attraction, a burning and continuous desire but really that only the start of something much bigger.

Galinda longed for Elphaba with every beat fibre of her being and that meant heart, mind and soul too. She adored every strange quirk, every moment of tenderness between them, every sharp word that fell from her tongue, the way Elphaba's mind worked in powerful and intelligent ways, her frown as she studied Galinda on numerous occasions, every deep and meaningful conversation they had shared, every moment whether furious with each other or more than a little infatuated with each other. Plain and simple Galinda loved the prepossessing, unfathomable wonder that was Elphaba Thropp, the Thropp Third Descending.

"I'm back."

Galinda jumped as Elphaba placed her bony hands on Galinda's shoulders.

"Elphie, please don't do that. It's pitch black and I'm already frightened enough without having you scare me half to death," Galinda sulked.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba apologised, remembering what a baby Galinda could be at times.

"Apology accepted," Galinda smiled, enjoying the feel of Elphaba's hand on her shoulders, which Elphaba withdrew as if reading Galinda's mind.

"Do you feel a little better now you have spent some time alone?" Galinda enquired, dreading the answer.

"I'm going to go inside and light a fire, you're cold," was Elphaba's only reply as she waked back into the house.

Galinda felt infuriated once more as she got up and followed her frustrating roommate inside, not realising exactly how cold she had been.

"Why do you always do that?" Galinda asked, staring at her friend.

"Do what?" Elphaba replied, fumbling with the matches to start the fire, a little concerned about how cold Galinda seemed to be.

"Walk away from a difficult situation."

"Because I have no more to say," Elphaba stated matter of factly.

"That's just what I don't get," Galinda began curling a strand of her hair around her finger. "You've not said anything that I can make hard nor tail or and yet somehow that's already too much. You must have an awful lot on that mind of yours my sweet," Galinda shivered again.

"Galinda you're cold, come and sit by the fire and I'll fetch you a blanket," Elphaba spoke with concern in her voice.

"I don't want a blanket, I want you to talk to me and start telling me the truth," Galinda searched Elphaba's eyes, needing her to know how important this was to the younger girl.

"I've already said more than enough for one night and I'd really rather we moved onto something else, something less…" Elphaba struggled to find the right word.

"Important, uncomfortable, revealing," Galinda supplied, folding her arms in a sulky manner. "You never tell me anything properly Elphie and it gets highly tiresome sometimes, I can't read minds you know. I always have to find the missing pieces of the Elphie jigsaw and I can tell you, it isn't an easy job. I have feelings too."

"Forget I said anything," Elphaba looked down at the floor as the fire began to take and the flames began to dance. "I should never have said anything. It seems I was momentarily out of my mind."

"Momentarily? Elphie it's a permanent feature of your incomprehensible personality."

With these words Galinda stood up and moved over towards where Elphaba was still stood, glaring at the captivating flames. Gently Galinda took Elphaba by the hand and looked imploringly into those dark, mystifying eyes. Galinda's look was determined, expressing so many things words never could. Without a word or a fight, Elphaba allowed herself to be led back to the sofa, enjoying the relief of someone else being in control, even if that someone was the girl she now feared the most; Galinda Upland.

Galinda indicated for Elphaba to sit down and surprisingly Elphaba obeyed without having to be asked twice. The green girl found she was suddenly willing to submit herself to the care of Galinda. No one had ever made her feel the way Galinda had done, simply by looking into her eyes. Elphaba's world shuddered with the sheer power Galinda held in her beautiful eyes.

Galinda placed herself down next to Elphaba and before the green girl could object, Galinda's arms had surrounded her and Elphaba found her head been guided towards the younger girls soft shoulder.

Elphaba stayed where Galinda had placed her, somewhat awkwardly to begin with but as time passed and Elphaba got used to the slow, steady pattern of her roommates breathing and the delicate fingers that were working softly through her air, she began to relax, allowing her eyes to close on more than one occasion, not having the energy in her to protest.

Galinda allowed herself the fantasy she had dreamt of for so long whilst watching her emerald roommate doze. She allowed her fingers to run through the raven locks she admired so, caressing Elphaba's face occasionally when Elphaba seemed lost to the world, allowing her fingers to tease that alluring, smooth flesh in ways that Galinda knew for certain were not shared amongst friends.

Galinda's fingers traced the outline of Elphaba's jaw time and time again, enjoying the velvety feel of Elphaba's silk like skin upon her own highly sensitised fingers. Galinda had always expected Elphaba to be soft but not this soft, no blemish tarnished her skin, no know invaded her hair, Elphaba was simply transcendent and frighteningly sublime.

As Elphaba relaxed into Galinda's touch, visibly easing with the passing of time, Galinda allowed herself every acceptable treat she had longed for in the time she had ached for her strange and enthralling roommate.

Galinda deftly swept her fingers over Elphaba's cheek and cupped her face in her own gentle hands, but it was Elphaba's lips that attracted Galinda's attention the most. Those dark, green, captivating lips that were now curved in a half smile, allowing the rare dimples that Galinda delighted in to appear on her best friend. Still Galinda knew for all Elphaba had said, it would still not be appropriate to touch those tempting lips, not yet, not until Elphaba had given her willing permission. So Galinda stopped, enjoying the moisture between her legs as she squeezed them together in a way that Elphaba would surely not notice.

Then Galinda spoke for the first time in a long while, her voice coming in an almost throaty whisper that Elphaba couldn't help but notice and shamefully enjoy.

"Do you feel a little more relaxed now dear Elphie?"

"I feel like I shouldn't be enjoying this in the manner in which I am. I don't deserve you and yet I feel as if I have died and gone to heaven," Elphaba smiled, a giddy, dizzy smile and then panicked at her own forwardness.

"That's what friends are for you know, to help you relax, ease your worries. You do know that right?"

"So I've been told Galinda but it's not easy for me to just accept this physicality from you. I mean so many things have changed between us, I hardly know what's hit me. It's all a little too much a little too soon if you can understand that. I never know what is going to happen next with you Galinda, you're a tad unpredictable to say the least," Elphaba hoped she had articulated her fears unmistakably.

"Do you want me to stop?" Galinda enquired, her eyes widening.

"In truth I don't know what I want," this was the honest reply.

All the clues were indicating that Galinda had different feelings towards her, feelings not shared between friends. Somehow knowing this has thrown Elphaba's own emotions desperately askew. Still Elphaba couldn't admit to anything, not yet. She felt too mixed up inside; it was making her dizzy as emotions clouded her judgement.

An indescribable wave of sensation seemed to be emanating from deep within, searching, burning for Galinda, so much so that she had briefly lost control of herself in a most un Elphaba like manner by the lakeside. But now she was back in charge, at least for the time being and Galinda was still just Galinda, the girl who had hurt her on far too many occasions to ever fully be trusted.

Elphaba knew Galinda had the undependability factor and that she was liable to hurt her again, without really meaning to, bearing in mind she seemed to change her opinion of Elphaba more than she changed her outfits. Who knew where Galinda would be tomorrow? Elphaba could never tell and that terrified her, knowing that she felt Galinda taking over every part of her, mind, body and soul in a fathomless way that Elphaba could neither contain or control.

Then as if this were not enough, there were her own feelings towards the younger blonde. Elphaba adored her, plain and simple and yet feared her more than anyone she had ever met, frightened to let her defences down, bearing in mind past experiences.

Elphaba was in emotional turmoil and yet there Galinda was, looking at her as if she were beautiful and seemingly wanting more from her than she had ever wanted before. Or was this all just a silly game to her roommate? Was she going to turn around and laugh, saying the jokes on you? Elphaba didn't have the confidence in her ability to truly judge Galinda's character and yet somehow she felt she knew.

From day one there had been something about Galinda that was different, even back when they loathed each other there had been an inexplicable spark, a magnetic chemistry pulling them on a collision course. Galinda had been upset too easily, hurt too quickly for Elphaba to mean nothing to her. Considering it further Galinda had always behaved in a rather bizarre and volatile manner around her. Could it be that Galinda was genuinely going through the same whirr of emotions that Elphaba now felt? What exactly were those emotions? Was this really what friendship was all about? From the little Elphaba knew about friendship they certainly had it at times but the touches, the caresses, the eyes Galinda made at her, were they really all friendship too? Something made Elphaba question this but how could one whom had never had a friend before judge? Elphaba had no way of knowing; she was hopelessly lost.

The situation was impossible and Elphaba knew it. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to except the one person who quite possibly could not give her an impartial answer, the girl Elphaba began to fear she loved. No loved was the wrong word, girls didn't love other girls, well not girls from her social background, or Galinda's. Elphaba Thropp didn't have the capacity to love at all, that was what she had always told herself, as for Galinda Upland, the biggest flirt in all Shiz, not only did she have the best looking boyfriend in Shiz; she had had a numerous string of boyfriends before Fiyero too. No love was entirely the wrong word, friendship suited perfectly and because Elphaba wasn't so familiar with it, her emotions had gone into overdrive, become overwrought and led her up the wrong path. Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland were not girls that loved other girls; nothing could be further from the truth. They were simply good friends who got a little over emotional at times.

Finally Elphaba had convinced herself, she wasn't sure she had found the truth but it would do for now, this way was easier. Elphaba became aware of the fact that she no longer wanted to be in Galinda's presence as she only confused matters more.

"I'm going to go to bed," Elphaba stated, sitting up and moving away from Galinda's touch, only to find she missed it.

"But you've only just lit the fire?" Galinda couldn't hide her disappointment.

"And you my dear will be kept very warm by it," Elphaba tried to smile, feeling guilty about the regret written in Galinda's eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to sit up alone," Galinda pouted.

"Sweet Galinda, don't make that face at me, you know I hate it."

"If you hate it so much you wouldn't make me pull it, instead you would stay with me and attempt to talk to me like I am another human being."

"Galinda I'm tired, we've been travelling all day, I just want to go to bed."

Galinda sighed, giving in, wishing perhaps she had never said anything about either of their feelings. A teary look fell upon her eyes that Elphaba couldn't fail to notice.

"What is it now my sweet?" Elphaba asked, the concern not well hidden in her voice.

"I guess this wasn't how I imagined our first night to be. You going off to bed because you're angry with me," Galinda let a tear slip.

"Dearest Galinda, I'm not angry with you," Elphaba's heart melted, why could Galinda do this to her every time? "Besides even if I were, I couldn't stay angry with you for long, I would find that impossible." This was also true, much to Elphaba's dismay.

Somehow Galinda had the power to melt Elphaba's heart with the slightest mournful look and this time was no different. As Elphaba looked upon the younger girl she felt as though her heart could disintegrate right before Galinda, a surge of curious emotion filling it, filling it for Galinda.

"You couldn't?" Galinda asked, perking up a little.

"Not ever my sweet, remember I have tried."

Elphaba smiled, pulling Galinda into a somewhat awkward embrace, neither girl quite knowing where to put themselves and both feeling a strong wave of electricity bolt right through them. Elphaba pulled away knowing full well what was coming next.

"Elphie," Galinda began, putting on her irresistible, pleading voice.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and cursed herself for number one, being able to read Galinda's mind and number two, for giving in to her so easily.

"Yes you can," Elphaba smiled weakly.

"Can what?" Galinda could hardly believe the ability Elphaba held where reading her mind was concerned.

"Come up to bed with me," Elphaba finished, embarrassed.

"How did you know?" Galinda enquired, startled by how well Elphaba apparently knew her.

"Because my sweet, I know you better than you know yourself."

With that Elphaba held out a hand which Galinda eagerly accepted and the two girls made their way up the stairs to their shared bedroom, a word not been said by either party but emotions silently running wild.


	23. Further Insight

"Wow," Elphaba exclaimed as she drew breath, walking into Galinda's bedroom in the boathouse, for what she now realised was the

Further Insight.

"Wow," Elphaba exclaimed as she drew breath, walking into Galinda's bedroom in the boathouse, for what she now realised was the first time.

The sight astounded her and she had to hold onto the doorframe to maintain her balance. Everything was simply so Galinda, perhaps even a little too much Galinda. This was the bedroom Galinda had occupied during various family holidays and now the blonde girl was sharing this with Elphaba. Elphaba's head swam as she noticed the fluffy, pink rugs on the floor, the cream coloured curtains with a very clear hint of pink that hung from the window, the feathery bedspreads that were yet again a different shade of that infamous pink. A huge, pearl coloured wardrobe sat in the far corner of the room, the door slightly open, as Elphaba noticed her own things unpacked perfectly along with Galinda's. There was a severe contrast that brought a wry smile to Elphaba's lips.

Elphaba stepped towards the large bay window, and opened the curtains, smiling to herself at the pink as she looked out. The view this time was not overlooking the lake, green meadows met her eyes, moonlight dancing across the field and shadows sweeping through the meadow, from the rustling trees. Somehow Elphaba preferred this view, it was less untamed and that comforted her somewhat as she remembered the girl who now stood beside her.

Elphaba looked towards the two single beds and felt a wave of relief wash over her. What ever else would be happening, she wasn't going to have to share a bed with her more than lovely roommate. That would have tipped Elphaba right over the edge.

Elphaba let out a loud whistle before she spoke.

"Remind me again why we are friends?" she smiled, her mouth curving upwards in a manner Galinda found rather irresistible.

Galinda knew the question was justified; after all they really were worlds apart in all they enjoyed, believed in and desired.

"You don't like it?" Galinda asked playfully.

"No, no, it's not that," Elphaba lied, thinking how much not to her taste it all was. "It's not that at all, it's just so…erm…" Elphaba struggled to find quite the word she was looking for. Instead her eyes found the life size mirror and Galinda's dressing table which was covered with little notes she had written herself, photos of a number of different boys and the hugest variety of nail varnish Elphaba had ever seen, including Galinda's collection at Shiz. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried again to formulate words, "It's just so…"

"Pink," Galinda offered squeeing slightly.

"Well that as well," Elphaba laughed, "but I was going to say, it's just so you." Elphaba paused, fluffing up a pillow on the bed nearest to her, for something to do with her hands as she continued to speak. "I like that."

Elphaba took Galinda's hand, for reasons she could not explain and Galinda enjoyed the contact briefly while it lasted.

"I'm going to go and prepare for bed and give you time to adjust to your new setting. I can see you are a little overwhelmed. I shan't be long but please try and make yourself at home, remember here what's mine is yours. Oh and Elphie dear, do try not to gap, it's most unbecoming." Galinda winked flirtatiously, unable to prevent herself and with a flash of her winning smile, she was gone.

Elphaba combed out her hair and took Galinda's absence as an opportunity to change into her nightdress; then she sat herself down on her bed and sighed deeply. Everything here was so Galinda that it would be easy for Elphaba to get herself lost in the younger girl. This was not what she needed right now and she had to put that into practice when she thought of Galinda. Elphaba was in enough emotional disorder already; she did not need this.

True to her word, it was not long before Galinda returned. She cocked her head to one side and studied Elphaba from the doorway, not wanting to disturb her beautiful roommates thoughts as her brow furrowed. Eventually Galinda had to break the silence as the air was beginning to fill with unspeakable things and thoughts that Galinda knew she shouldn't be enjoying.

"That's the second time I've caught you lost in thought tonight Elphaba. Would you care to speak about what's on your mind?" Galinda smiled sweetly as she made her way to her own bed, Elphaba didn't even stir from her reverie.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda whispered hoarsely as she looked towards her friend, so involved in her thoughts.

So much and yet so little had occurred between them since they had arrived at Lake Chorge and yet Galinda could explain none of it; define none of it. Elphaba was more of a mystery than ever and yet that attraction was implicitly there, hitting her right between the eyes and quickly becoming intolerable.

Galinda side stepped the issue and snuggled under her bedcovers, waiting for Elphaba to do the same. When she was convinced Elphaba was settled in her own bed, Galinda switched off her bedside lamp, noticing Elphaba had already turned to face away and put out her light.

Silence descended into the darkness around the two girls. Both shut their eyes, knowing sleep was a far cry away and yet they tried to force it upon themselves. Anything was better than enduring the whirl of tumultuous emotions they were going through.

Half an hour passed by as Elphaba listened to the gentle rhythm of Galinda's breathing. Finally she began to relax as she assumed the younger girl was now asleep. Wanting to check her prediction, Elphaba spoke out into the darkness, anticipation stirring within her.

"Galinda," Elphaba's voice swept though Galinda as a mist would on a stormy night.

"Elphaba, are you still awake?" Galinda asked, her voice deadly calm.

"I can't sleep," Elphaba admitted. "I've been thinking about earlier," the green girl cringed at her words and how silly they sounded out loud.

Galinda felt her heart skip a beat as she carefully formulated a reply, "Which part of earlier?"

"By the lake," Elphaba sighed deeply and then relaxed a little.

"What have you been thinking, sweet Elphie?"

"You wanted to talk," Elphaba responded.

"And now you feel ready?" Galinda asked, pleasantly surprised.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I've had time," Elphaba rolled over to face her best friend, noticing how the striking the moonlight perfected Galinda. "Will you go first?"

Galinda blushed a little, glad the room remained dark and Elphaba couldn't see the bright crimson shade she had now turned.

"This isn't easy for me either Elphaba. Today we've both been through such a vast degree of undiscovered emotions and even thought now we are calm it all seems like more of a blur than ever."

"I agree Galinda, but one good thing has come from all this insanity," Elphaba shook her head laughing at how crazy she now felt.

"And that is?" Galinda pressed gently.

Elphaba felt her fingers begin to tingle and her heart begin to rush. The blood coursing through her veins seemed to be bubbling more than before and her eyesight became distorted. She took a few deep breaths and gabbled out the words before her sensible side prevented her from doing so.

"I now know how I feel," Elphaba blushed furiously.

"And you're ready to tell me?" Galinda jumped out of her bed, a giddy feeling swimming around her head as she bounced over to where Elphaba was now sat up.

"Galinda please calm down, I don't want you to get too animated and then be disappointed."

"Oh," Galinda gently sat down on Elphaba's bed, across from her. "So you're go to disappoint me?" Galinda tried to look nonchalant.

"I didn't quite say that, in fact you didn't give me chance to say anything," Elphaba pointed this out delicately.

"I'm sorry Elphie if I'm a little overexcited. It's just…well… I mean you've been acting weird all day, blowing hot and cold. I'd like to know."

"And this coming from the Queen of the bed time melodramas," Elphaba laughed, still unable to comprehend what had Galinda so giddy and wound up.

"Well at times you frustrate me Elphie, I can't help that. You've driven me mad today in so many different ways and now you go and promise to make it all better by revealing yourself to me." The lightness is Galinda's tone disappeared as she spoke again, looking into the dark orbs of Elphaba's eyes "I have to know my sweet."

"You can say no if you want but I'd prefer it if you went first," Elphaba stated again.

Deep down Galinda knew there was never going to be a better time, especially as Elphaba was willingly ready to open up. Galinda had been stupid far too many times before, letting her desires carry her away yet saying nothing. It was part of her condition, her attraction part of how it felt to be, dare she admit it? It was time. This was all part of how it felt to be besotted, smitten, head over heels in love. Elphaba did things to her no man ever had, she inspired feelings in her to strong to fight, now this was all culminating in a confession. Galinda was terrified as she realised the opportunity was right. She had to come clean.

Galinda blew out for what seemed like an obscene amount of time and then she found Elphaba's piercing stare, feeling her stomach knot as she did so.

"Elphaba I really like you," Galinda stammered nervously.

"And I really like you too," Elphaba smiled, taking her friends hand comfortingly.

"No," Galinda shook her head. "That's not what I mean. I mean I really, really like you," she looked deeply into Elphaba's soulful eyes, willing her for finally understand and make this easy on her. She squeezed Elphaba's fingers tightly.

A wave of confusion spread over Elphaba's face followed by something else. A profound, overwhelming and sudden depth of understanding. A wave of panic began to flow over Elphaba. What she thought she heard frightened her as much as it pleased her. Carefully Elphaba chose her words.

"Is this the sort of like where like really isn't the appropriate word? Elphaba asked seriously, trying not to let her alarm show.

Galinda thought about the question for a moment, attempting to decipher Elphaba's words.

"I suppose," Galinda admitted, almost looking ashamed.

"Well in that case," Elphaba went a queer shade of green as she took the hugest gulp of air possible, almost choking before laying her heart on the line once and for all. "I really, really like you too."

"You do?" Galinda squealed, beginning to bounce on the bed, hardly letting the statement register before celebrating and then deciding to check up on Elphaba. "No wait, I'm sure I can't have heard you right. Tell me again dearest Elphie."

Elphaba rolled her eyes; Galinda's exuberance was just another character trait that made her unbearable.

"This is the last time I'm going to say it," Elphaba grinned at her best friends glee.

"Okay, well don't do it just yet then, let me prepare."

"Galinda," Elphaba shoved her playfully, her heart feeling lighter than it had in months, down to a few simple words that in all honesty hadn't really changed a thing between them, other than the fact Galinda was beside herself.

"No, I mean it, this is an epic moment in Elphie and Galinda history and I intend to remember it forever."

"The moment has so passed," Elphaba teased.

"It has not Elphie, besides I think I am quite ready now."

"And I am almost ready to tell you but first I have to ask you something else. Something that has been bothering me for quite a long time but I have never found the courage to ask. It may be somewhat uncomfortable."

"Do you have to?" Galinda whined.

Elphaba considered momentarily, but already she knew the answer to Galinda's plea.

"Yes actually, for my own state of mind. I am still placing the various pieces of this together and I can't help but come back to something I saw a long while ago. Something I saw and never said anything. Something I need to know about now if this is to make any sense to me."

Galinda blushed furiously as Elphaba continued matter of factly.

"You may think in certain matters I am dim witted but I have noticed things…occasions…" Elphaba began to stutter awkwardly, "times when you have not been quite yourself. In short you have been behaving in a rather inappropriate manner in the presence of others and I wanted to know why?"

"Elphaba," Galinda gasped, moving away from her friends bed and back to her own, embarrassed.

Galinda had always known Elphaba's eyes had been open that very first time but her roommate had never said anything, never given away any clues that she had known what was going on, that was until now.

"I'm sorry to embarrass you my sweet, it is unintentional but I need to know. I can't help but think all these strange goings on are in some way linked. For example, that night in the bathroom, was that in some way similar to the night you first called my name from your bed?"

It was Elphaba's turn to blush as she remembered the feelings that had swept up inside her upon hearing her own name on Galinda's lips.

"I did no such thing," Galinda lied, unable to look Elphaba in the eye.

"Dearest Galinda, I saw you with my own eyes and what's more, you know I saw you because you saw me," Elphaba finished daringly.

Galinda calmly tucked a curl behind her ear that had gone astray and then hugged a pillow to her chest, wondering when Elphaba had become so bold.

"You saw nothing Elphaba unless your imagination was running away with you," there was an untamed sparkle in Galinda's eyes as she tried to avoid the conversation. "Now if you wouldn't mind this conversation if becoming unnecessarily heated and this is not a topic I am greatly interested in."

Galinda kept her cool well; she had known for a long time that she had been caught but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Elphaba bringing it up, especially out of seemingly nowhere. Elphaba was a strange one; Galinda was going to have to keep a very careful eye upon her.

Still it appeared Elphaba wasn't about to let the subject drop.

"You my dear are a liar. I saw you. I know. What is more, you were fighting your feelings again tonight, I only know this because I have been struggling with my own for a while, not knowing exactly what it is that I feel. This isn't easy Galinda; believe me, I should know. I probably won't be able to talk about this again for a long while either so if you have anything more to say now would be a good time, before I lose my nerve."

Elphaba had begun to feel dizzy again and her vision clouded. This was getting too much for her and really she had found out very little, Galinda gave nothing away easily, avoiding uncomfortable questions skilfully.

"And now Elphie, you promised me another confession," Galinda tossed her hair elegantly, pleased with her avoidance tactics.

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, beginning to feel unwell again.

"You win," she said, her heart no longer in the conversation. "I really, really like you. You are my best friend."

Galinda froze.

"Best friend?" she looked mortified.

"Yes, my very best friend," Elphaba smiled weakly, feeling emotionally drained.

"Sweet Oz Elphie, we have a long way to go," Galinda muttered before lying back down in her bed, disappointed with herself for misreading Elphaba's obscure behaviour.

Galinda felt deflated. She had gone through every emotion under the sun in the past few hours to the point of full on madness and now she was back where she had started. She already knew she was Elphaba's best friend; for Oz sakes she was Elphaba's only friend. As Galinda thought about how irritating and ridiculous Elphaba could be she realised why the green girl had only one friend.

Elphaba was angry with herself for giving up so easily. Yet she convinced herself it was Galinda's fault. Perhaps if she had explained what had really gone on, the whirr of emotions Elphaba had been going through would have made more sense but as it was, Elphaba was still a mess. That was why she had retracted her words and reverted back to her old ways. If Galinda was giving nothing away then she certainly wasn't.

Galinda tossed and turned in her bed, angry with Elphaba for making her feel so inadequate once more. Still she recognised it was partly her own fault for diverting the truth but how could she be so open with Elphaba when the slightest contact pushed her over the edge at times? Only Elphaba could make the best friends statement at such a time and misinterpret everything so. Galinda felt like she could gladly kill her, such was her frustration.

The more she tossed and turned the more she realised this was no good. Something had to be done; something had to break. Elphaba had to be shaken into an understanding if nothing else would do the trick. Galinda hardly dared to think about how little the green girl knew of human compassion and emotion. How could one person be so complex? It was time Galinda made it clear in no uncertain terms how she felt and how she knew Elphaba felt too. The moment had finally dawned.

"Elphaba Thropp, I know you may not want to hear this right now but I feel as though I must say it before I am driven into a state of irreversible insanity. You make me so angry at times that I want to shake you. Take you by those pretty raven locks and shake you upside down and inside out because you are foolishly blind and it drives me beyond crazy." Galinda took a moment to gather breath. "I am quite unable to cope with it anymore," she finished.

Galinda stared at Elphaba through the darkness waiting for some kind of response but fearing the mad green girl would still miss the point.

"Well as you're not going to respond I am going to continue," Galinda stated firmly. "I am only going to say this once and hope you get the message loud and clear. You may like it, you may not but it needs to be said although it frightens me. Elphaba Thropp…I…I…I love you."

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

Elphaba began to shake uncontrollably as the pressure of the moment became all too much for her.

"Sweet Oz what have I done?" Galinda panicked jumping out of bed to be by Elphaba's side. "Elphie, Elphie, are you alright? Can you hear me? Do you need something?" Galinda resisted the urge to touch her trembling love.

"I don't think I can breath," was Elphaba's only reply as she trembled from head to foot.

"Well try, try Elphie," Galinda pleaded.

"Oz sakes Galinda, why did you have to do that? I don't know what to do with that. I can't. I don't. Why? Silence is descending and yet there is an abrupt ringing it my ears. I can't think. I'm cold and yet I burn, I burn for you," Elphaba continued to mumble incomprehensibly as Galinda took her roughly by the shoulders, trying to bring her back around.

"Elphaba you're incoherent," Galinda reprimanded.

"And you love me," Elphaba stated, deep in shock and yet searching Galinda's eyes to see that it was really true.

Galinda took her hand and entwined their fingers slowly, gently placating Elphaba by circling the palm of her hand in relaxing motions. Boldly she cupped Elphaba's face with her free hand and ran a finger down that angular but beautiful jaw line.

"I've loved you from the very moment we met, believe it or not."

Elphaba sat bolt upright in her bed and began to shake her head in denial.

"Not believe it, always best to not believe it when Galinda Upland tells the mean, green girl she loves her," Elphaba spoke as if to herself, still in a state on uncontrollable shock.

"Elphaba you need to lie back down, relax, go to sleep. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I should never have said anything."

"This…has all…been too much…for me," Elphaba stammered hopelessly.

"I know, I can see that now and I'm truly sorry. In future I shall keep my feelings and emotions in check and cause you no further distress," Galinda felt the tears well up in her own eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hand tightly, with a desperate need and she reached out for Galinda's face, wiping a falling tear away although it burnt.

"Distress…distress? I am out of my mind Galinda; I see that now. Out of my mind for not speaking up before. What am I saying?"

"I should never have said anything," Galinda apologised again.

"And yet, I am a little glad you did."

"You are?" Galinda looked confused, Elphaba was switching moods more than she thought was physically possible.

"I think so," Elphaba muttered, falling back on her pillow, shutting her eyes and yet clinging on to Galinda's hand.

"Sweet Oz, what have I done?" Galinda repeated, unable to prevent more tears from falling.

Time passed and eventually not even a murmur came from the green girl. Her eyes were shut and her breathing had slowed to a relatively normal pace. Galinda felt fairly sure she was asleep. She moved away from Elphaba quietly, not wanting to disturb her and carefully tucked her sleeping roommate in, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Galinda moved back to her own bed and shut her eyes, wishing she could turn back time and take back the words she had spoken so truly. Then unexpectedly, somewhere from the darkness, a familiar voice whispered something almost unintelligible.

"She loves me."

A heartfelt smile spread across Elphaba's sleeping face as a fire and warmth spread throughout her whole body in a way she had never experienced before.

Galinda felt a warmth creep through her entire being as she heard those three simple words coming from her love.

"I love you Elphie," Galinda mouthed into the darkness, knowing her Elphie was out there somewhere, finally knowing exactly how she felt.


	24. An Unexpected Guest

An Unexpected Guest

An Unexpected Guest.

Elphaba awoke surprised to find Galinda's bed empty until she began to recollect all that had occurred the previous night. A dizzy sensation awoke in her head and momentarily she had to close her eyes as the room began to spin. Images of Galinda clouded Elphaba's mind as those three words crept back to her. It was the turn of the butterflies to take an uninvited flight in her stomach.

Elphaba wondered if there could really be any reality in what she remembered and if that was real, she wondered if there could really be any truth in what Galinda had confessed.

Elphaba was frightened by the thought of Galinda's words and began to doubt she had ever really heard them. Elphaba couldn't explain it but she felt somehow warm inside, warm and yet inexplicably shaken. Elphaba couldn't get one thought out of her head. There she was, cold hearted, awkward and most importantly of all, green. Then there was Galinda, strikingly stunning, popular and the life and soul of Shiz. The contrast was remarkable; they were hardly a likely pairing. The more she thought about Galinda's graceful air, her bubbly manner and her effervescent personality the more the felt it must have been a dream, a bizarre and fantastical dream Elphaba clearly had no control over. The other explanation was of course that Galinda could be sickening again, that was quite likely as Elphaba considered that she felt extremely under the weather herself.

Still the more Elphaba reasoned the more bothered she became as her insides felt vastly different to anything she had ever experienced before. A sudden heat pulsated through her entire body as she puzzled out the true meaning of Galinda's words.

This was all too overwhelming to deal with alone Elphaba soon realised as her stomach churned frenziedly. A conversation with Galinda was what was needed now so the blonde could either confirm or deny what Elphaba was sure she had implanted in her minds eye.

Elphaba slowly got out of bed, not feeling right at all and dressed casually. She drew her hair back into her conventional bun and quickly bathed in her cleansing oil. Next Elphaba did something she couldn't ever remember doing before. She checked herself in the mirror, looking to see if everything was in place an that Galinda would at least consider her to be presentable, if not material to fall in love with. Elphaba undid her collar; feeling flushed and shook out her clothes in a poor attempt to cool down. Finally convinced she looked at least acceptable if not entirely her usual self, Elphaba set off in search of her perky and somewhat insane roommate.

Elphaba searched through the upstairs first to no avail and then downstairs finishing out on the terrace, Galinda still nowhere to be found.

Although the morning air was chilly, Elphaba still felt a glow burning her cheeks and began to worry as sweat was forming on her brow, a problem she didn't need on top of everything else right now.

Elphaba giving up on finding Galinda near the house, decided to take a short stroll through the woods, towards the lake, wondering if uncharacteristically her friend had taken morning exercise before Elphaba awoke.

It wasn't long before she found Galinda, sitting close to the waters edge, her feet dangling in the icy cool water of the lake. Elphaba's breath was taken away as she noticed, not for the first time, Galinda's intense beauty. Galinda looked like an Ozian Goddess out there by the water, she looked a far cry from anything Elphaba Thropp deserved. Elphaba felt faint just admiring her friend from a distance; such was her beauty that morning. Another bead of sweat trickled down her back and Elphaba swore at the pain, unable to detract her eyes from the loveliness of Galinda.

Galinda felt Elphaba's presence deeply from the moment she appeared but for now she chose to ignore it, praying her extreme feelings would disappear if she pretended Elphaba was not there. Galinda was severely unprepared to speak to Elphaba at that moment and knew acknowledgement was too dangerous for either girl.

From where Elphaba stood, Galinda looked far away, not in distance but her mind was elsewhere, distant. Elphaba could tell by the remote look in her eyes. Elphaba, still struggling with the heat, remained in the shade of the trees, observing Galinda, who sent ripples along the water every time she moved her dainty feet.

Galinda looked more stunning than Elphaba could ever remember her doing before. She was so at one with nature and her surroundings that Elphaba began to wonder if she really existed. Galinda was an absolute picture, so Goddess like and poised that Elphaba felt feelings begin to stir within her that she didn't even know existed. She swallowed a lump in her throat and took out a handkerchief to wipe her warm, sweaty brow. The heat Elphaba seemed to be exposed to really did appear to be radiating from Galinda but it was doing her no good, as she uncomfortably twitched feeling more sweat dripping down her back, stinging as it went.

As Elphaba began to feel less steady on her feet she gripped the nearest tree for support, hoping Galinda hadn't noticed her in this weakened state. Still as she stood, feeling Galinda's presence so near to her she allowed herself a rare and unacceptable indulgence, surely brought about by the words that had fallen from Galinda's mouth that previous night and her unspeakable radiance by the lake.

Elphaba allowed herself to fantasise, fantasise in a way she had only ever read about in textbooks, fantasise in a manner she could only ever imagine doing for Galinda.

Time moved and suddenly it was no longer morning but sunset. Galinda was no longer alone by the lake, Elphaba was by her side and Galinda had shifted position, away from the water Elphaba feared so greatly. Instead Galinda and Elphaba were sat next to each other, their backs resting on the boulder, facing the woodland where Elphaba had been stood, gripped, moments before. The sand below them felt soft and warm, as did the heat that was roaring between them.

Elphaba's fingers were entwined with Galinda's and although Galinda's mouth was moving, no sound came out. Elphaba gazed long and hard at their fingers and then without so much as a sound she took each finger, one at a time and sucked it gently, sensually, the taste of Galinda's flesh sweet and addictive. Elphaba ran her tongue over Galinda's finger, teasing and tempting at will, eliciting a moan from Galinda that only Elphaba could hear.

Galinda moved seductively towards Elphaba and it was all the green girl could do to move away from those fingers and let lips crash onto lips with an abundance of fervour that Elphaba was sure she had never possessed until meeting her blonde roommate. Tongues explored, seeking each other out urgently so that the pace and need of the kiss increased significantly. Galinda reached for Elphaba's long hair and ran her fingers through it, continuing down past Elphaba's bony shoulders down towards her breasts.

"Sweet Oz," Elphaba stirred awake, feeling her nipples harden and yet another bead of sweat trickle down her back as she sank back against the tree she had been gripping on to so tightly.

Elphaba looked towards Galinda and felt her heart swell curiously. The dazzling blonde didn't appear to have moved at all and Elphaba let out a shocked gasp as she realised what she had been doing and more disturbing still, why she had been doing it.

As these thoughts rushed through Elphaba's mind she found she could hardly bring her eyes to look upon Galinda, frightened by her apparent want. Instead she drew back behind the trees, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. This didn't seem to help and in a state of panic, Elphaba decided to leave the scene of her shame. Her ears pounded and her heart beat reached new speeds as she stumbled unsteadily back towards the boathouse until a voice she recognised almost at once echoed through the tress and Elphaba froze, shaking uncontrollably at the face she knew she about to see.

"Elphaba, how are you? I thought I'd find you here and Galinda too. Is she around? I went to the boathouse first but since no-one was there I followed your trail," Fiyero indicated to the grass that had been flattened by Elphaba's feet on her way to the lakeside.

Elphaba quickly gathered her thoughts, feeling decidedly woozier than she had before.

"Fiyero, I didn't expect to see you out here. What a delightful surprise, for Galinda I mean," Elphaba looked down at the ground and caught then caught the look in Fiyero's eyes that was very difficult to read.

"Where's Galinda?" Fiyero asked before spotting her looking slightly alarmed. "Ah, there she is," he waved frantically at her before grabbing Elphaba's hand and pulling her along to the lakeside too.

"Fiyero, how in Oz?" Galinda questioned in a state of shock, not looking in the least bit pleased to see him.

"And it's good to see you too," Fiyero laughed, a little hurt by his less than welcome, welcome. 'Galinda you look radiant."

Fiyero twirled her into a quick kiss before she could avoid him and squirm away and then he twirled her away just as swiftly, looking delighted to be back around the two girls.

"And Elphaba," he paused, staring at the girl who looked troublingly queasy and yet surprisingly gorgeous, as she gulped for air, "you look…"

"Hot," she supplied, hoping her stomach would save the embarrassment of violently throwing up until she was safely locked away back in the bathroom in the boathouse.

"Elphie you do look hot and you're sweating," Galinda began to panic.

"Galinda please stop fussing," Elphaba fended off Galinda's protesting hands.

"Well Elphie, what do you expect? This is the first time I have seen you this morning and you don't look at all well. I left you sleeping as you looked so peaceful but to be quite honest now you look terrible. Oh Elphie I'm ever so worried. Do you feel yourself?"

"I am fine," Elphaba replied, feeling anything but as she noticed the concern in Galinda's eyes.

"So how has your trip been thus far?" Fiyero enquired, attempting to change the topic of conversation and lighten the mood.

"Revealing," Elphaba replied without thinking as Galinda began to blush.

"I think what Elphaba means is that we have had a little time to get to know one another away from the confines of Shiz," Galinda supplied.

"Any why not?" Fiyero gushed, "Two beautiful ladies away together, why shouldn't they share their deepest, darkest secrets?" Fiyero joked causing Elphaba to blush further as she felt the impact of Fiyero's words.

"Indeed," Galinda smiled, looking straight past Fiyero and into Elphaba's eyes, a jolt rushing through her as their eyes met and a spark seemed to fly.

"Lurline help me," Elphaba whispered as her vision blurred and she grabbed onto Fiyero to steady herself, afraid otherwise that she would fall.

"Elphaba you are very unsteady on your feet. Do you need to sit down?" Fiyero asked kindly.

"I shall be quite well in a moment or too, perhaps if I could sit down for a short while it might revive me," Elphaba stated, feeling mortified that she had reached for Fiyero rather than Galinda and yet knowing why she had done so.

With that Fiyero and Galinda helped Elphaba over to the boulder, Elphaba squirming from the contact she held with both of them.

Elphaba sat down on the rock and took a few deep breaths as Galinda began to gently rub her back in an attempt to soothe her, which backfired as Elphaba became more stimulated by Galinda's delicate touch.

So that Fiyero would not hear, Galinda moved closer to her friend and whispered softly into her ear, a feeling Elphaba hated to admit she enjoyed as Galinda's hot breath brushed across her ear.

"Elphaba my sweet, just take deep breaths, take your time and try to regain your focus. I know Fiyero's arrival has come as a shock, to me as much as you but we can get through this together. Please try to calm yourself my Elphie. I am almost at a loss as to what to do myself but I have to remain composed, especially if you are going to fall apart. Oz knows you're hardly acting normal, if I go lose my head too what is he going to think?"

Galinda was in a state of panic herself and realised her words probably weren't much help to poor Elphaba so she continued to gently make circles on her back with her fingers, hoping the feeling would calm her turbulent roommate.

"But Galinda, you told me you…"

"I know what I said," Galinda hissed, her eyes sparking angrily. "But now is hardly the time and place."

"But…" Elphaba was cut off by Galinda's forced enthusiasm for Fiyero's arrival.

"Dearest Fiyero I am delighted to see you here but you never explained what caused you to take the road out to Lake Chorge?" Galinda kissed him on the cheek as she allowed him to take her hand, wishing somehow it could be green and belong to Elphaba.

"When you told me of your plans I thought it was too good an opportunity to miss," Fiyero directed a sly glance towards Elphaba, hoping Galinda wouldn't notice.

"It is wonderful to see you but rather unexpected, I'm afraid we haven't much planned," Galinda hoped her performance was holding up.

"Not to worry and before you reprimand me for invading your time alone with Elphaba, please do not. I know how you feel about your roommate and would never dream of interfering."

Galinda felt her heart leap into her mouth until she realised Fiyero couldn't possibly recognise the truth when Elphaba so clearly didn't.

"That is why I shall only be delighting you with my presence for this one night and then I shall return to Shiz so that you can get to know your rather sickly," he paused and indicated towards Elphaba, who held her head in her hands and seemed to be violently fighting off nauseas, "roommate all the more. I just thought it would be a nice surprise, for me too, getting to spend some time with the two of you, away from Shiz. After all you are two very lovely ladies,"

Fiyero winked.

Galinda blushed despite herself at the compliment and then worriedly looked back towards Elphaba who did not seem to be faring any better.

"Fiyero I don't think Elphaba is very well. I went out for an early morning stroll alone first thing whilst she slept and haven't had the opportunity to talk with her yet today. Let me just go and speak with her and see if I can find out what's wrong and if there is anything I can do for her."

"Sure thing," Fiyero replied as he picked up a stone and skimmed it into the lake, diverting his attention from the two girls.

Galinda made her way over to Elphaba and studied her hard, quite frankly alarmed by what she saw.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to get angry with you. It's just right now things aren't exactly going to plan. Sweet Oz you look terrible." Galinda felt Elphaba's forehead. "You're burning up. Elphaba are you quite alright?" Galinda asked, unease lacing her voice.

"I feel dizzy and nauseous," Elphaba replied truthfully.

"Is it Fiyero? Does he make you feel uncomfortable?" Galinda wondered, wishing more than anything that her overenthusiastic boyfriend hadn't turned up.

"Quite the opposite," Elphaba grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked, fearing the answer.

"You Galinda, you make me feel uncomfortable."

Desperately, Galinda took Elphaba by the hand and looked deeply into her dark, captivating eyes.

"I'm sorry Elphaba, truly I am. I never intended for you to feel uncomfortable and I never expected Fiyero to turn up either. I wanted this time to be about you and me, wanted this to be our adventure, our discovery, that's why I said what I did, because I feel it with every fibre of my being and that's not something that is just going to going away." Galinda felt tears building up in her eyes but blinked them away furiously, after all this was inadvertently her fault. "What can I do to make things better for you Elphaba? We don't have much time now; I shall have to appease Fiyero with my presence, even if you won't with yours."

"It's hardly proper now is it?" Elphaba spat, angry with her roommate for being so duplicitous.

"Are you girls ready?" Fiyero yelled impatiently, longing for the company of Elphaba even if it was Galinda he was supposed to be here for.

"Just a clock tick," Galinda smiled and waved falsely. "Elphaba we need to talk," Galinda hissed desperately.

"Alone," Elphaba added.

"Yes alone, but I don't see how we can until Fiyero has gone back to Shiz. Please just put on a brave face for me Elphaba," Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand, willing her to agree. "Can you do that? Then when he has gone, if you'll allow me?" Galinda looked anxiously at her friend, unsure of her response. "I shall explain everything to you."

Elphaba looked at Galinda, a strange and disconcerting look in her eyes that made Galinda feel uncomfortable.

"Please don't look at me that way," Galinda begged.

"I don't know how else to look at you. This duplicity is you; not me. I can't do it. As for that other thing," Elphaba paused, allowing a wave of nausea to pass over her as she remembered Galinda's words once more. "I'm shaky, out of temper and stirred up inside and I don't know why. I don't know how to feel about you anymore, I don't know how you want me to feel either. Suddenly I am feeling things I've never felt and not necessarily in a good way."

"Oh Elphie," Galinda caressed her face gently, seeing the confusion in Elphaba's eyes and feeling deeply guilty. "What have I done to you?"

Galinda felt her heart about to break as she realised what a profound effect her words had had on a now disorientated and intensely disturbed Elphaba. Never once in all this had she really considered Elphaba's reaction. It had all been about her own desire and need to get unspoken things off her chest. Now perhaps she realised she had been in the wrong and that the sweat that was now pouring down her loves face and the churning that was making her feel violently sick, were all part of her physical distress at being wanted, needed, dare Galinda think it again, at being loved.

Fiyero turning up was just another disaster to add to the supply, another disaster Elphaba simply could not deal with. Although Galinda felt no guilt herself she quickly recognised that Elphaba did. Elphaba was a better person than her; no doubt about it, the green girl had more integrity about her. Elphaba felt it heart and soul when she looked at Fiyero, even though she had not done a thing wrong.

"My poor Elphie," Galinda soothed as she stroked Elphaba's cheek in a manner that once more seemed to imply more than friendship.

"That thing you're doing, that way in which you're touching me," Elphaba pulled away. "It is confusing me more than I have the power to decipher. Your touch is welcome to me, comforting and yet almost painful, like a powerful magic is surging between us. I don't know what to do with that. Go see Fiyero, go tell him you love him," Elphaba bit her lip. "I shall be fine once our presence together is parted."

"But Elphie, he wants you to come with us," Galinda begged, realising this was more about her than Fiyero. She didn't want to leave Elphaba for a minute longer than she had to and also sensed it would be difficult to explain her absence to an irritated looking Fiyero.

"I'm going to throw up," was Elphaba's response as she dashed to the nearest bush and began to violently throw up.

Galinda was about to rush after Elphaba when a firm grip held her back, Fiyero.

"Give her a moment. She will be embarrassed enough without you stifling her. Just give her a bit if time alone to come round, let her feel at ease. Remember she's not used to the same degree of friendship as we are."

Galinda knew Fiyero spoke wisely but that didn't make it any easier. She found it very difficult not to chase after the girl she loved, throw her arms around her, kiss her all over to make her feel better and comfortingly tell her everything would be alright and that they could get through anything together.

When the noises had subsided from the bush and it was clear Elphaba was no longer getting sick, Fiyero took matters into his own hands and after convincing Galinda to wait, he approached Elphaba in a kind and gentle manner.

"Something you ate?" he asked kindly, sympathy in his eyes.

"Must have been," Elphaba lied, wiping her mouth and knowing full well that this all stemmed back to the bewildering connection she held with Galinda.

"Would you care to take my arm and walk back to the boathouse?"

Elphaba felt a horrible guilt stir inside that almost caused her to retch. Fiyero was a good man, he had been a very kind to her in the past and yet there she was, deceiving him. Although her own true feelings had never been revealed, she knew it deep down. She was guilty in thought if not in deed. Fiyero didn't deserve that and yet when he looked at her she melted into him. He was so calm and collected, she couldn't help but reach out and accept his arm, avoiding Galinda's gaze at all costs.

"I think that would be most kind," she smiled weakly, hating herself.

"You will join us later I hope? Once you have had time to recuperate obviously. It's just I came out here to surprise the both of you and it would be such a shame if you didn't come to join us when you are once again feeling yourself."

There it was again, that all too familiar look in Fiyero's eyes that told her as uncommitted as Galinda was to him, he was also equally uncommitted. Elphaba felt her heart sink. She knew this was a great shame as they were an exceptionally good-looking couple who had everything going for them, if they only cared for each other the way Elphaba longed for them to.

"Would you mind awfully if I spent just a few moments alone with Galinda before you walk me back?" Elphaba asked, feeling a need to be with her unfathomable best friend once more, now the nausea had subsided.

"Shall I ask her perhaps to walk you back and then meet me in the café? Somebody told me there is a very good café not far from here."

"There is. I went there myself yesterday to buy some wine," Elphaba blushed though she could not explain why.

"Ah, so now I know the reason for this overwhelming sickness. Surely Miss Elphaba Thropp can not have a hangover?"

"Fiyero, as probable a conclusion as that is, it is not true. Ask Galinda yourself. I only had a glass and even I know that is not enough to send me into an alcoholic stupor, such as Galinda had whilst out with you." Elphaba laughed for the first in what felt like a very long time.

"Galinda, I think Elphaba would like you to accompany her back to the boathouse and make sure she is alright. Check she has everything she needs to come round." Fiyero smiled kindly at both girls. "Then perhaps you would like to join me in the café Elphaba visited yesterday and we can take a light lunch since I am assuming you have skipped breakfast. Then as Elphaba perks up she can join us and perhaps we can take a walk in the mountains this afternoon?"

"I'd like that very much," Elphaba enthused, despite the bizarre nature of the situation.

"What? You'd very much like a walk in the mountains or for Galinda to guide you back to the boathouse?" Fiyero teased.

"Both," Elphaba replied avoiding eye contact and then squirmed as Fiyero took her arm and encouraged her to link up with Galinda.

"I'll meet you there, whenever you're ready."

Fiyero waved as he took off in search of somewhere to put his feet up and relax until Galinda met him in café, sensing the girls would need to take their time.

When Fiyero was finally out of sight, Galinda let out a huge sigh as she spoke, unsure about whether to laugh or cry.

"He's far too good for me," she mumbled, knowing it was the truth.

"He is," Elphaba agreed looking down at the floor.

"That was unexpected."

"Galinda, this whole trip had been one unexpected thing after another."

"Not quite how I had things planned," Galinda admitted.

"How exactly did you have this planned?" Elphaba asked curiously.

Galinda sighed, here Elphaba was, all she had ever wanted and yet everything around them was falling apart, all because she couldn't express what she wanted to say in an articulate and Elphaba appropriate manner.

The two girls began to walk back towards the boathouse, amazed at how easily they found themselves hand in hand.

"There are so many things I want to say to you Elphaba and yet every time I try, words seem to allude me or you respond in such a way that I fear you will never speak to me again," Galinda finally found the truth.

"I guess I am a little uncooperative," Elphaba agreed.

"I just so desperately want to talk to you and tell you how I feel but every time I get close you clam up and force me to back off."

"I had an inkling about what you were going to say last night," Elphaba confessed, sensing if Galinda was going to open had to she had to make some effort too.

"You did? How?" Galinda was astonished and her tone showed it.

Elphaba took in Galinda's demeanour and decided it was okay to speak truthfully again, Galinda need to hear this.

"Surely you must remember the night you were drunk?"

"The night you freaked out and abandoned me?" Galinda pushed dangerously.

"The night you scared me half to death, about to utter the words you finally got out last night."

Both girls stopped to study each other, gazing absorbedly upon each other and searching out an answer to a question they had yet to ask.

"I did manage to say them last night though didn't I? It wasn't just a dream?" Galinda enquired, afraid of the answer.

"No it wasn't a dream, nor a nightmare," Elphaba squeezed Galinda's hand reassuringly. "You definitely expressed them loud and clear," Elphaba confirmed.

"You never responded," Galinda bit her lip seriously in a gesture Elphaba couldn't help but adore.

"The throwing up wasn't a clue?" Elphaba joked, trying to lighten to atmosphere.

"Well it wasn't the response I had hope for," Galinda confessed.

"Well at least we both know it really did happen now. I have to admit, like you, when I woke up this morning the thought did cross my mind that it had all been a dream."

"It really did happen," Galinda repeated the words, squeezing Elphaba's hand in return, looking for some kind of positive response.

"Then I shall need some time to regroup and reorganise my thoughts I do believe." Finally Elphaba was talking openly. "To have confessed such a notion to me of all people can't have been easy."

"It wasn't," Galinda agreed.

"To respond is not easy either, especially when your feelings are terrifying to me. I mean really Galinda, how could you? Especially when you have Fiyero hanging on your every word. Really it's inconvenient for everyone involved, wouldn't you say? Now we need to work out a method to solve this bizarre sequence of events in a manner in which nobody gets hurt." Elphaba was approaching this methodically, the only way she knew how.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you," Galinda apologised, blinking away yet another tear.

"I'm not sure this is the sort of thing you should be apologising for. I don't know, is it? Do you feel sorry?" Elphaba was more than a little confused and began to long for her bed and a good, long lie down.

Galinda allowed the tears that had been building up to fall as she spoke quietly and truthfully, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"I love you Elphaba, I can't help it and because I can't help it I won't apologise for it."

Elphaba watched Galinda start to walk again and began to follow her, her stomach in knots once more. Galinda heard Elphaba stumble a little behind her and gently caught her arm.

"Oh Elphie, have I done it again?" Galinda was mortified that she could instil such a negative response in her best friend.

"I must admit, I don't feel so good," Elphaba said, taking a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm going to help you to bed," Galinda stated as they entered the boathouse.

"I'd really rather you didn't," Elphaba was as firm as she could be. "Besides I'm beginning to feel like I may throw up again. You may help me along to the bathroom if you wish, probably the sooner the better," Elphaba added as a strong surge of nausea hit her.

Galinda obliged at once and it wasn't long before Elphaba was leant over the sink, violently retching as Galinda stroked her back attempting to soothe her.

"Elphaba, you're really not well, I think I should stay with you. How tiresome of Fiyero to show up uninvited," Galinda mumbled to herself as she placed a strand of Elphaba's hair behind her ear.

Finally Elphaba began to come round again, the nausea fading with the memory of Galinda's second inappropriate confession.

"Will you go to Fiyero now?" Elphaba almost begged.

"Is that what you really want?" Galinda asked, already predicting the response.

"I need to be alone right now. Once more you have made me feel a desperate need to clear my head. Please go and meet Fiyero, he doesn't deserve this," Elphaba indicated to the two of them and then repeated the words. "He doesn't deserve any of this."

"How I wish you weren't right my dearest Elphaba but as usual I fear you speak wisdom beyond your years."

Galinda looked sadder than Elphaba had ever seen her, which made her stomach do an uncomfortable somersault as she felt a burning urge to reach out for the other girl. Elphaba had to stop herself feeling something she had never experienced before as she looked at her best friend in an entirely different way.

"Regroup, reorganise, respond," Elphaba smiled slightly and then before she could even know or stop what she was doing, she took Galinda's hand and brought it dangerously close to her lips. So close that Galinda let out a sensual moan in anticipation of the contact.

The moment Galinda let out her moan of desire, Elphaba pulled away, guilt wracking every nerve in her body.

"I'm sorry Galinda, I just can't."


	25. Complications Needing Honesty

Complications Needing Honesty.

Galinda quickly made her way along the path she had seen Fiyero take what now seemed like an age ago. That had been before, when the world seemed almost balanced. Now things were complicated, dangerously so. Galinda felt like she was stood on the edge of a sharp precipice, about to plunge into the deep unknown. Elphaba knew, that was the harsh reality of the matter; there could be no more pretence because she had uttered the words, loud and clear. Elphaba had heard, she knew and perhaps most telling of all, she had come desperately close to responding, so close Galinda had almost felt the seductive brush of green upon pink.

It wasn't long before Galinda recognised the café she had sent Elphaba to only yesterday, though yesterday felt about as far away from the present as was possible. She paused for a few moments to compose herself; after all she now had to go and act like things were perfectly normal between her and Fiyero. She couldn't give the game away yet; Elphaba would never forgive her, especially when her roommate hadn't exactly come to terms with her own emotions, let alone expressed them to anyone else. No for now Galinda would have to remain silent and compliant, after all it wasn't as if she didn't care for Fiyero, the truth was she liked him very much, just as a friend.

A few minutes later, when Galinda had finally managed to get a grip on the sentiments that were drawing her closer towards her best friend she approached the café, apprehensive of exactly what was waiting there for her, in the form of Fiyero. After all it wasn't as if she had invited him out to Lake Chorge, he had come up entirely off his own back, perhaps not giving it the correct amount of consideration and certainly ignoring Galinda's instructions, this was supposed to be a week about her and Elphaba, she didn't need half of h turning up, under Fiyero's suggestion.

Still deep down Galinda knew her boyfriend had nothing but the best intentions; that is why she forgave him so easily. She would allow him a day in their company and then explain the situation to him, lay the blame on Elphaba's needs rather than her own.

It was only as she walked into the café and noticed a few heads turn in her direction that she remembered two things. Number one, she had been crying and not even thought to check her make up before leaving to meet Fiyero and number two, how immensely fine looking her boyfriend was as. Jealous eyes focused in on her less than attractive demeanour, realising she was the girl Fiyero had been patiently waiting for. As they did Galinda considered she would give up a lifetime of jealous looks and popularity to share just one moment of passion with her enchanting green skinned roommate.

"Galinda, over here," Fiyero waved wildly on seeing the stunning beauty enter the café.

He had been sat alone with his thoughts for far too long, noticing how no matter where they started, as if by magic, his thoughts always managed to drift back to one thing…Elphaba, Spectacular and sublime Elphaba. It was time to get a grip.

Galinda made her way to the table and as she sat down, she couldn't help but notice the air of disappointment that filled the space between them. Something was missing and that something was quite evidently Elphaba. She wasn't sure why but she almost felt as if Fiyero missed her too, her imagination had to be playing tricks on her, there was no other explanation that suited.

"No Elphaba?" Fiyero enquired in as casual a manner as he could muster.

"I'm afraid she's not quite well," was Galinda's subdued response as she failed to meet Fiyero's eyes.

How close Elphaba's lips had been, how desperately wild the look in her eyes had become and yet nothing, when it mattered most, Elphaba had given nothing.

"So I noticed but is that all?"

"What do you mean?" Galinda still failed to meet his eyes; she wasn't prepared for an out and out interrogation about the girl who was slowly bringing her to her knees.

"I mean is there something else wrong?" Fiyero eyed the blonde girl suspiciously, noticing her make up was slightly smudged around her eyes as if she had been crying.

Galinda closed her eyes, painfully remembering the haunted look in Elphaba's eyes as Galinda had forced herself away, so that the difficult, older girl could take all the time and space she so desperately needed.

Fiyero took one look at the beautiful girl before him and somehow got the impression that everything was wrong in Galinda's world. She looked a far cry from the popular, society girl he had first met. In an odd sort of way Fiyero found her more appealing this way as he considered how much she had been through in a short space of time. Could it be that her relationship with Elphaba had made her more beautiful? Fiyero tried to block the idea from his mind but couldn't fail to notice how Galinda flourished within Elphaba's rather drab company.

Gently he took her hand, remembering as he did so the brief contact Elphaba had required from him, trying desperately not to distract himself from the current issue.

"You do know that whatever is eating you up inside, you can tell me," Fiyero's eyes were soft and kind as he continued. "I won't judge you Galinda and you certainly don't have to hide yourself and your feelings from me. I'm not one of your air headed society girls," Fiyero smiled gently, hoping to see Galinda return the gesture. When she did not he squeezed her hand gently and whispered, "Tell me."

Not for the first time that day Galinda allowed her tears to fall freely, unable to gain control over them; wishing more than anything Elphaba could be there to hold and soothe her and yet appreciating Fiyero's effort at the same time.

Unceremoniously Galinda wiped her nose with her hand and shook her head, crying in public was certainly something well brought up girls were taught not to do and yet Galinda could barely control herself, everything was such a mess. Still she was aware she would have to do something, the Pertha Hills was an area of Oz her parents frequented regularly, this sort of behaviour would never do. News travelled fast in this part of Oz, the last thing she needed was her parents being drawn into some sort of mad panic because she had been seen crying in public. The humiliation would be unbearable, both for them as well as herself, the fact of the matter was quite simple, she was going to have to pull herself together.

"Oh Fiyero, if only it was as simple as me just telling you. I'm afraid there's far more to it than that and if I were to tell you what is truly going on here you would only hate me all the more," Galinda sniffled still unable to prevent her tears.

"I don't hate you," Fiyero replied, shocked at the fact Galinda really thought that.

"Maybe, but you don't love me either," was Galinda's self pitying response.

It was Fiyero's turn to struggle with his words, this was the last thing he had expected from the blonde girl who appeared to be battling her inner demons. Galinda was certainly clued up; she picked up the latest fashion trend way before it had even been introduced but perceptive? Fiyero hadn't expected Galinda to have it in her to be perceptive, at least not until now. This changed his view entirely of the younger girl as he considered keeping a closer guard over his own displays of affection, especially where Elphaba was concerned.

"Walk with me," without another word Fiyero got up from his seat, left money to pay for the drink he had barely touched and gently he took Galinda by the arm and led her away from the café, trying to ignore the glares the girl on his arm was receiving, only wanting to save her from the shame her knew would be brought upon her by an escapade like this, within the society she kept.

Fiyero led Galinda in silence to a secluded area he had passed on his way. It was only minutes away from the buzz of the café they had so suddenly departed yet it was so far removed Galinda considered it could almost be romantic, if only she was there with the one her heart longed for. No matter how she tried, Elphaba was a permanent fixture in her mind, she was captured, heart strings tugged in one direction only…Elphaba.

A wooden pier jutted out into the lake, where the only sound was that of the birds singing and the waves lapping around the wooden posts and onto the soft shore. Here Fiyero gently manoeuvred Galinda so that she was stood in front of him, looking out towards the centre of the iridescent lake. Lovingly he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to feel a hint of guilt as Elphaba swam into his mind. Ignoring his vision, Fiyero began to softly stroke Galinda's toned stomach as he spoke.

"Everything you are struggling to find the words for, I see it written in your eyes, something is troubling you deeply," his voice was gentle, no accusation there.

"Please don't," Galinda begged.

"I'm sorry but this has to be said for both our sakes. There seems to be so many things bubbling under the surface that you can't find the words for, I want to help you, truly I do but you have to tell me how?" Fiyero placed a gentle kiss on his girlfriends' neck before continuing, "You accuse me of not loving you but I'm here Galinda and sometimes it feels like I am the only one here. There has to be two people in a relationship and I can't help but think you accusing me of not loving you is a way of escaping your own feelings."

A long silence enveloped the two as Galinda considered how to respond. Fiyero was everything she could possibly want from a boyfriend. Social status and popularity aside, he was kind, caring, good humoured and he always looked out for her, even when he knew she was wrong. There weren't many decent guys out there and Galinda had managed to find one, surely that wasn't worth throwing away for a girl who was unresponsive, irksome and somewhat peculiar? Galinda hardly knew her own mind; such was her torment, because on the other hand Elphaba could be caring, sensitive and warm towards her when the mood took her. Whichever path Galinda now chose it was destined to be rocky, full of difficult decisions and unspoken words. Still a choice had to be made; she couldn't keep tossing it around in her mind. Under the strain of the immense pressure, she spoke, before Elphaba crept into her mind to dissuade her again.

"Fiyero of course I love you…" Galinda's confidence dissolved as the crushing sensation of Elphaba's lips hit her full pelt and she felt weak at the knees. Vehemently she forced the image to the back of her mind, unwilling to let it go completely as she continued, "…it's just…" Galinda couldn't find the words she so longed to express.

"It's just what?" Fiyero asked, trying not to show his frustration at getting nowhere fast.

"Nothing, there's nothing," was all she could think to respond.

Gently Fiyero pulled Galinda around so that once more they were face to face. Tenderly he wiped away a tear from the blonde girls face as he spoke kindly.

"Those tears don't look like nothing to me."

Despite his overwhelming feelings for Elphaba, Fiyero couldn't deny that he cared deeply for Galinda. He felt protective towards her as numerous times she had been misguided and he had put his best efforts into making sure she didn't get hurt. Fiyero saw between the lines, he knew her society friends were not all they claimed to be and yet he also recognised that Galinda would never accept that, not unless the words came from the only person in the whole of damn Oz that seemed to have an effect on Galinda, Elphaba. Still he knew when something was out of sorts in Galinda's world and the concern he felt as tears continued to stream down her face was genuine.

Galinda tried weakly to control the flow of tears but every time she remembered the evocative look in Elphaba's eyes as she had made to kiss her hand, they fell harder than before. Her feelings were reaching bubbling point, she had no clue how Elphaba went about keeping everything inside her so effortlessly, this was impossible to keep inside and so it was that Galinda blurted out the root of all her problems.

"It's Elphaba," Galinda looked down at her feet, nervous of his response.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero looked as confused as Galinda now felt. "Have you two been fighting again? Sweet Oz I don't think any of us could go through that again." 

"Nothing like that," Galinda replied, cringing at the memory of those days.

"Then what?"

"Oh Fiyero I can't talk to you about this, there's nothing you can do."

"I'm not suggesting there is, I'm just going along with the old theory, a problem shared is a problem halved and all that. Besides you know what you could do right?"

"Go on then, state the obvious," Galinda knew exactly what he was going to say and already she knew he was right.

"Talk to her," Fiyero nodded as if talking to Elphaba was the most common and natural thing in the world.

"Have you met Elphaba?" Galinda replied. "She's not exactly easy to communicate with, especially when she has a temper on."

"And does she have a temper on now?" Fiyero asked, secretly considering how attractive Elphaba would look when a fury was upon her.

"She's not well Fiyero." 

"Is that why you two have fallen out?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Galinda desperately wanted to avert the truth.

"Expand?"

"Yes do expand," a voice all too familiar swept through the air, as Galinda felt her heart miss a beat and Fiyero felt his pulse begin to rush, "because I'm having trouble understanding myself."

"Elphaba," both Fiyero and Galinda exclaimed the name at the exact same time as perhaps in perfect their harmony, both their hearts skipped another beat.

Galinda rushed to her friends side, forgetting her embarrassment in her excitement to embrace the girl she loved, looking so vibrant compared to a few hours earlier when she had seemed lost at sea. Her arms were quickly around the green girl who froze on the spot, allowing Galinda the contact she so needed but returning none herself. She stayed that way for as long as she could stand and then spoke again, discretely disengaging from Galinda's embrace.

"Please go on."

"Not here Elphie," Galinda whispered seductively into her ear, seeking out the green fingertips she had imagined on her own pert breasts on more than one occasion and cautiously allowing their fingers to touch for longer than was strictly necessary, enjoying the surge of electrical current that swept through them.

Elphaba remained inactive, giving nothing away in those dark orbs. Why couldn't she let Galinda know? Just for once? The younger girl wanted to stamp her foot and protest to Elphaba's passiveness and yet she knew it would do absolutely no use. Elphaba was one on her own and nobody would ever be able to get anything out of the green girl unless she wanted to give it away, that much Galinda knew.

It was only when Fiyero spoke that either girl remembered his presence. Elphaba lost in her failing attempt at abandoning emotion and Galinda lost in Elphaba's sensual touch and breath-taking eyes.

"Are you feeling better Elphaba? You look a hundred times better than you did when I first came across you earlier today."

"I have to get you alone," Galinda continued to whisper into her friends ear as Elphaba attempted to respond to Fiyero, shocked at finding she wanted Galinda more and more by the second.

"Much better thank you, a good rest seems to have done the trick," Elphaba's sentence was hardly coherent as her fingers continued to tingle, sending pleasurable shivers down her body with an overwhelming intensity.

Galinda allowed her fingers to entwine with Elphaba's despite Fiyero's presence as the older girl began to rush through her soul, like a whirlwind gone out of control.

"I admit we need to talk," Elphaba responded quietly, enjoying the contact she had missed as the tingling feeling began to take over all rational thought.

"Oh Elphie," Galinda surprised herself with her throaty whisper as the familiar throbbing returned tenfold between her legs.

"So would you like to join us for a walk?" Fiyero asked hopefully, sensing whatever Galinda's problem with Elphaba had been, it had evaporated upon her return.

Galinda let out a most unladylike groan as if she had been shot in the foot. Both Fiyero and Elphaba couldn't fail to notice it but whereas Elphaba understood, Fiyero looked completely mystified.

"Can you try to cool it a little," Elphaba muttered under her breath, considering Galinda couldn't be more obvious if she tried.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know," Elphaba silenced Galinda, her mouth hardly moving at all.

Elphaba had never experience such strong, pulsating sensations between her legs before; she didn't need Galinda to put a name to it, not now. Avoidance was the only way forward, anything other acknowledgement of feelings would lead to lips crashing on lips, hands searching out hidden flesh, heat surging vigorously between bodies. No, now was not the time to become submerged in Galinda, the older girl knew she had to remain strong, for both their sakes and Fiyero's too.

"I'm sorry," Galinda repeated sheepishly, wanting Elphaba more and more by the second.

"I'm not sure I feel quite up to a walk after this morning, can I offer another suggestion?" 

"Go ahead," Fiyero replied, whilst thinking how odd Galinda looked snuggled up right next to Elphaba. How odd and yet so perfectly fitted.

Elphaba felt Galinda's sigh and chose to ignore it, deciding that just for once things would be done her way in her time. It was high time she got to call some of the shots.

"Why don't we go back to the café and order some food for a picnic, I'm sure Galinda knows some lovely spots by the lakeside, don't you?" Elphaba nudged her roommate into action.

"Of course," was all Galinda could manage.

"That sounds perfect," Fiyero replied, looking happier than he had in a while.

"Elphie…Elphie…" Galinda continued to whine into the green girls ear.

"What is it now?"

"I can't wait that long," Galinda muttered through gritted teeth.

"You'll just have to," was Elphaba's firm response.

"I can't," she continued to whine.

"Pull yourself together," this time there was a sternness in Elphaba's tone that Galinda knew not to push. "Besides aren't all good things worth waiting for?"

Galinda blushed at these words, hoping Fiyero wouldn't notice and then almost as if someone had pressed a switch, off she went, into flirtatious mode, seemingly not a care in the world. Galinda was an outstanding actress.

"It does sound perfect, an afternoon by the lake and in the company of the two people I care about most in the world. My best friend and my wonderful boyfriend."

Before either Elphaba or Fiyero knew what had hit them, Galinda had bubbled her way back towards Fiyero and practically wrapped herself up in his arms, kissing him for all he was worth in a way that almost knocked Elphaba off her feet.

Still if Elphaba was going to make her wait when she was almost at her wits end, her difficult roommate was going to have a hard time too; of that there was no doubt. Pushing a stunned Fiyero away momentarily Galinda made sure she caught Elphaba's eye in a way that quite clearly stated; "this could be yours if you want it?"

When she was certain Elphaba's eyes were well and truly focused, she kissed Fiyero with such intense passion that it was only moments before Elphaba had to look away, a painful feeling welling up inside her that made her almost want to shout out and beg Galinda to stop. Yet again Galinda had her exactly where she wanted her and there wasn't a thing Elphaba could do about it.


	26. Bolts And Bruises

Chapter 26

"Here let me help you with that," Fiyero offered as Elphaba struggled with the firewood in her arms.

"It's okay really," Elphaba wasn't prepared to accept help from the friend she was betraying, despite her best efforts.

"Galinda has you down to a fine art doesn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elphaba snapped, unable to cope with Fiyero's judgment on top of her own guilt.

"Just that you are stubborn when there really is no need to be." Fiyero lifted a bundle of fire sticks from Elphaba's pile before continuing, "I guess what I meant to say is you don't have to put on that pretence around me."

"I could have managed them," Elphaba ignored Fiyero's kind words, focusing solely on her purpose, to find more firewood.

They had left Galinda behind on a secluded bank of the lake, organising a picnic in a way only Galinda knew how. Elphaba had made the mistake of shivering, more a reaction to the rush of Galinda's breath against her neck as the blonde girl seductively whispered "I can't wait to get you alone," rather than a response to the weather. All the same Galinda had insisted Fiyero be sent off to find firewood so that Elphaba did not suffer the cold. Unfortunately for Galinda, Elphaba had read her like a book, she was not ready to be alone with the girl who was wreaking havoc on her emotions and therefore she had jumped at Fiyero's offer to accompany him. Galinda was not difficult to read now her feelings were out in the open, subtlety Elphaba came to realise was not one of Galinda's strong points and if Elphaba were to survive the following onslaught of sentiments, she was going to have to avoid Galinda till the last available opportunity. So it was that the two found themselves collecting firewood together in the forest with Fiyero irritating Elphaba more with every comment he made.

"I'm not saying you couldn't manage them, I'm just saying you shouldn't always be so stubborn when it comes to accepting help."

Elphaba chose to ignore the wave of anger that rushed over her, she was not in an emotionally stable place right now anyway and Fiyero playing on her weaknesses did not bode well for her holding things together. Instead of responding she chose to focus her attention towards the water, allowing her gaze to follow the ripples that instilled such fear in her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Fiyero swept up behind her, firewood no longer in his arms Elphaba realised as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Frozen to the spot, Elphaba realised all too late that being alone with Fiyero was almost as big a mistake as being left alone with Galinda would have been. Not for the first time she began to questions his motives, his feelings for Galinda and worse still his friendship with her.

"Please don't do that," Elphaba spoke in as controlled a manner as Fiyero ever remembered hearing from her.

Immediately Fiyero removed his hand from her shoulder, feeling ashamed of himself for not remembering her aversion to touch. After all he knew her better than anyone else in Oz, aside perhaps from Galinda. Dear, sweet Galinda who he was expected to think the world about, Fiyero kicked himself, how had he let things get so out of hand?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't," Elphaba confirmed. "Not when you are supposed to be in love with my best friend."

"Elphaba you know how I feel about Galinda, it's just…"

"Don't!" Elphaba's voice was firm; no argument would be tolerated, sparks began to formulate in the corners of her eyes, it was only a matter of time.

Fiyero turned his back on Elphaba and kicked a stone, "Damn it!"

Before either one of them knew what was happening, Elphaba threw down her bundle in anger, a spark of energy flew, enough for Fiyero to notice all was not well in the green girl's world. Elphaba threw herself down on the ground as if all the pent up energy that was inside her would somehow flow down into the ground if she punched it hard enough.

"Elphaba stop," Fiyero rushed down onto his knees besides her as she continued to hammer the ground with her fists.

For the first time since arriving at Lake Chorge Elphaba felt better. The intensity was slowly ebbing from her body as she allowed all the pain and frustration she had been trying so desperately to curtail to flow out of her body. Her fingers tingled with sensitivity and sparks continued to fuse around her, with bolts of reds, golds and bursts of orange hammering the ground around her.

Fiyero showed no sign of fear as he remained next to Elphaba, many of the sparks darting off him and onto something else, that didn't deserve the anger now focused at it. Fiyero simply look on in wonder at the fusion of emotion that was bursting from the woman her knew he now loved regardless of Galinda. Elphaba's rage only served to highlight her magnificence and Fiyero found himself gazing on in admiration, rather than wanting to prevent her from doing any more damage.

It was only a matter of time before Elphaba's display drew itself to a dramatic conclusion with a final burst of energy, splitting the root of the tree she had flung herself against in a desperate attempt to stop what she had no control over. When her rage had subsided and Elphaba's breathing had begun to calm from its ragged pace, Fiyero approached her and sensing no sign of a repeat performance, he slowly sat down next to her. Silenced engulfed them for a while until the sounds of the waves lapping the shore and the breeze rustling the grass became deafening to Elphaba who simply had to speak, shame etched across her darkened face.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"I had no idea you held such power," Fiyero admitted, openly awestruck.

"I had no idea either," Elphaba confessed. "I mean things have happened around me before but never of such magnitude, I don't know what came over me."

Elphaba looked dismal as she spoke, although an overwhelming sense of relief seeped through her entire body. She was embarrassed, ashamed, Fiyero wasn't supposed to witness, that, no-one was supposed to behold that. How could she ever look him in the eyes again? Not now he had witnessed her true nature. The pain that had commanded space in Elphaba's head had finally subsided, the churning in her stomach was now gone, the intensity she felt towards her own emotions remained but if anything she felt all the more self-assured of what she now wanted. Elphaba was only glad Galinda hadn't been there, she felt sure this episode would have been more than the pretty blonde could stand and yet in an odd way letting go of her anger had released her in a way she thought unimaginable. Finally her path was clear.

"Are you feeling better" Fiyero enquired, unable to remember a time when Elphaba had looked so stunning.

The glint was back in her eyes, her hair was flowing wildly in the breeze, her every muscle seemed alive and vibrant, it was as if a transformation had suddenly occurred and the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, Fiyero was transfixed.

"I feel like I finally know what I want," Elphaba confirmed. "I have to go back to Galinda."

Elphaba's sole focus was now the girl she knew she loved. As the energy had been running through her veins a single image had captivated her mind, the most beautiful girl in all Oz, her Galinda. Everything she had ever dreamed of yet never considered possible was there for her, all she had to do was speak the words she knew long ago to be true and Galinda was hers. It all seemed so easy to comprehend now and yet hours before she had been stuck in an inner turmoil far from ever reaching a conclusion. Elphaba was ready to talk, ready to want, ready to need, she was ready to embrace all Galinda had to give, something had changed deep within and Elphaba was ready to grip on to the truth.

"Before we return to Galinda may I have one moment more of your time?" Fiyero asked sheepishly.

"Can it not wait?" Elphaba was keen to return, knowing how suddenly her mind could be distorted and praying this was the last time she would have to deal with that distortion.

"In truth I don't think this will wait," Fiyero almost choked out the words, not wanting to stop and give Elphaba the chance to speak he threw himself into his speech immediately. "When I'm with you I get goose bumps, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head, you send shivers down my spine and I can't bear to draw my eyes away from you…"

"Fiyero please stop…"

"I know this may not be what you want to hear but I have to say it now, now then we can all go back to pretending none of this ever happened, your outburst, my confession, we can put it all behind us but please let me speak now."

"Galinda is my best friend," Elphaba implored, looking deep into Fiyero's eyes whilst imagining the whole time that they were Galinda's.

"I know and that's why I would never do anything to hurt her, let me assure you of that." It was Fiyero's turn to penetrate her eyes before he continued, "I think about you day and night, night and day, ever since I first met you I have been incapable of putting you far from my mind but I see things, I notice things and I can't go on pretending when I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman."

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba exclaimed, wondering why she was so much more capable of hearing this coming from Fiyero than she ever had been from Galinda.

"I know I am with Galinda and I intend to honour my relationship with her but I think this is something you should know. Although Galinda's heart belongs to me, mine will forever be yours."

New waves of silence descended upon them as Elphaba struggled to formulate an answer that made sense in any way. How could things have ever gotten so complicated she wondered? If only she had stayed at home as her Father had wanted, or even stuck to the original instruction of serving Nessa Rose, then perhaps none of this would have ever occurred and she wouldn't be stuck in the middle of an ever-expanding love triangle. Elphaba allowed herself a wry smile as she considered how different her life had been before Shiz, she had never had a friend before, never had a conversation with a boy, let alone been the object of ones desires, disbelief took over all other senses as she began to laugh out loud.

"Your honesty does not go unappreciated but I think we both know this leaves us nowhere. I have no desire to be the object of you affection and even less desire to be the cause of the ending of your relationship with Galinda, which I hasten to add you must end," Elphaba thought through this final suggestion carefully before adding it, but ending his courting of Galinda was the best way forward for all parties.

"How can I do that to her? She is so sweet, so sensitive of nature, she wouldn't cope."

"I think you misjudge her character somewhat, Galinda is stronger than you think," Elphaba assured him.

"You really think I should end it?" Fiyero looked at Elphaba in a way that told her, hers was the only opinion that mattered.

"Do you love her?"

"I care for her, I would consider her one of my closest friends but I am not in the habit of loving two people at one time so in response to your question, no I do not love her."

"Then you have to leave her, surely you must understand that?" Elphaba posed the question gently, knowing emphatically that Fiyero was not a bad man.

"I do understand that and you are right, perhaps I should give her the credit she is due, she is very much her own woman and with the right support from you as her best friend I am sure she will be fine."

"I know she will be fine," Elphaba reassured him. "Galinda is strong, she is observant, this won't come as a surprise, not deep down."

Elphaba was trying her best to soften the blow for Fiyero; after all he was a decent man and could be a good friend to both of them in time. Elphaba was attempting to do the right thing for all concerned, after all she knew Galinda's heart was elsewhere, Fiyero's was otherwise engaged and her own, well that deeply and perpetually belonged to Galinda.

"May I just ask you one more thing my dear friend?"

"If it relates to you and I in any way then I shall have to say no. I am not available for relationships of that kind in any way, I never have been and I never will be, surely you must know that?"

"I know and respect that and I can only promise you that my love for you will go on without my ever acting upon it, that is unless you ever decide to change your mind, if that happens which I will admit is my long term hope then I shall be waiting for you with open arms."

"Fiyero you shall wait a lifetime with not a scrap of hope then," Elphaba didn't mean for her remark to be as cutting as it was but Fiyero had to accept the truth, the sooner the better. "Your question?"

"Has Galinda ever spoken with you of another?"

"Fiyero I can't answer that…"

"So there is someone else?"

"What makes you say that?" Elphaba began to blush a dark green.

"Instinct," was Fiyero's simple reply.

"If there is another then Galinda has never mentioned such a one to me," Elphaba lied, hoping desperately that this would be enough to pacify Fiyero.

"I'm not even saying I mind really," Fiyero spoke truthfully. "I mean the whole time we have been together I have had feelings for another. I guess when you feel something so strongly yourself it is easy to spot it in someone else."

Elphaba knew her cheeks had gone a darker shade than before, but she did well to keep it together.

"I think you and Galinda are better apart as friends than together as second bests."

"You speak wisely as always dear Elphaba," Fiyero nodded his head, showing his admiration for the girl who claimed she would never be his.

"I speak as a friend Fiyero and as a good friend to Galinda."

"And how do you think Galinda would feel, knowing you are the wisdom behind her break up with the Winkie Prince?"

"I think Galinda would prefer to know the truth rather than being led down the wrong path, losing her opportunities to love and be loved."

"You really do love her don't you?"

Elphaba shut her eyes upon hearing those words. Did Fiyero know he had hit the nail exactly on the head or was he just commenting upon what he saw in terms of their friendship? Elphaba struggled for breath momentarily, before realising that however Fiyero had meant his last question, it required a response.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes as if seeing the world for the first time. Here she was about to confess to Fiyero what she had never been able to say directly to Galinda, no matter how many times she had tried and desperately wanted to.

She looked Fiyero directly in the eyes and spoke with all the feeling that was building up in her heart, although it was quiet, it was extremely significant.

"Yes… yes I do."


End file.
